


Browncoats at World's End

by Spacebabie



Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 131,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabie/pseuds/Spacebabie
Summary: A device and Tia Dalma sends the Serenity crew back to the 18th century, while Will, Elizabeth and the others search for Jack. Spoilers for DMC and Serenity. Originally written and posted in 2006 at FFnet.





	1. Dreams and Crashes

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and related characters belong to Disney.  
Firefly/ Serenity and related characters belong to Joss Whedon, Fox and  
Universal.

 

A/N This started at a plot bunny that evolved into a creativity demon. This is a Crackfic and an AU for PotC3. This is what I’d envision the third movie to be like if a certain crew of “pirates” from the 26th century got involved. I told you a crack fic.

The Characters of Jonas, Melchior, Brusque, Hobby, Lady Phoenix, Yan Hui, Gavin, Hooky, Terrance, Whistler, Gusty, Horace, and Jarvis belong to me.

Timeline: set after DMC and over a year after Serenity for Malcolm’s crew.

Pairings Will/Elizabeth, Mal/Inara and Kaylee/Simon.  
-

Browncoats at World’s End

Chapter 1: Dreams and Crashes.

-

1760

“Time is like the sea,” Tia Dalma set the worn yellow candles down onto the small table, forming a circle. Her guests have left several days prior, already begun their quest to find Jack Sparrow “It flows cannot be stopped, even with obstacles in the way.” She set down a few jars in the center of the table. “Man cannot change its flow and it must be done by nature.” Her dark painted lips pulled up into a smile. “Or what nature cannot explain.”

“Tia Dalma?” A voice brought her attention from the table to the entrance of the hut. He was one of the locals, a youth in his late teens who wore simple clothing including sandals on his feet. “You have called for me?”

“I need you because you have a small and fast boat.” Tia said as she lit the first candle.

“Did you want me to follow after Barbossa and the others?” The youth asked.

Tia shook her head. “Barbossa, William Turner and their crew will need help and you are going to find this help.”

“Who is this help?”

“A different kind of crew,” she brought the flame to the last candle. “Do you know what causes history?” She paused, listening to the boy shuffle his feet before she continued. 

“People and Nature. We do not know what will happen until it happened and even if we knew, we could not change it.”

“You know what will happen.” The youth blinked.

“Of course and I know that I cannot change it, but make it happen.”

“I do not understand.”

“You will when it is over.” She went to another room in her hut where she kept a small scrap of cloth like paper. She had drawn the image of the island on it an hour prior. “This is where they will be. Go now.” She handed the scrap to the youth. “By the time you get there they will have arrived.”

“They are not there now?” He stared at her.

She pointed to the door. “Go now.”

“Yes, Tia Dalma.” The boy nodded before he left.

“What will be shall be,” Tia sat back down at the candle lit table. “Take the future to make history happen.” She unscrewed one of the jars and sprinkled a handful of orange dust around the table.

-

 

It was a dream. Elizabeth knew it had to be a dream; it was just like the others. She was alone in a long boat, dressed not in the man’s clothes she took to disguise herself, instead she wore a white gown, the same gown she wore when she fell into the sea off the fort at Port Royal and was rescued by Jack Sparrow. The man saved her life from drowning and she had condemned him to die.

“Jack,” she paid not attention to the wind that teased her loose hair and only brushed back her bangs when they obscured he vision. “I didn’t mean what I said. I am sorry.”  
She watched as the tentacles of the kraken wrap themselves around the Black Pearl and drag the ship beneath the waves.

“No,” Elizabeth felt her throat become dry while her eyes welled up with tears. “I’m sorry. Jack, I’m sorry!” It was useless to cry out; even if the Pearl were still floating Jack wouldn’t have been able to hear her from the distance she was at.

“El…iza…beth.” A voice called from the side of the longboat.

She knew who that voice was. “Jack?” She wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Jack, where are you?”

“Elizabeth.” Jack repeated again. This time his voice sounded closer. It was coming from the right side of her boat.

“You got free and swam away?” Elizabeth felt her pulse increase and the guilt that rode on her shoulders flew away. “You survived, but the Kraken…” she paused when she leaned over the side and found Jack. He wasn’t trying to stay a float. He was staring up at her from under the water. Just beneath the surface. He didn’t even seem to be swimming, or moving, his clothes were not even floating, but clung to his sides as if he were on land.

“Give me your hand,” she reached into the water. Her fingers grazed a hard surface like glass. “What happened?” she tried to grab Jack’s shoulder but was prevented by the same invisible barrier. “What is this?” She pounded at the glass with all her strength. “No.”

“Elizabeth,” Jack repeated for the third time. His eyes were wide and vacant. “Brown.”

“Brown?” She tried to break through the glass again. “Mr. Brown, the Blacksmith? Do you need his help?”

“Brown Coat.” Jack said before he sank deeper into the sea.

“No,” Elizabeth shook her head. She watched, helplessly as Jack sank further and further into the dark water. “Jack!” She cried out before she jumped out of the boat.  
-

“Jack,” Elizabeth called out the pirate’s name as she sat up. She stared around the room that was barely lit by the lantern hanging from the wall. The only answer she received was several snores from the other pirates on the ship.

She was still on Barbossa’s ship. She wasn’t reliving her betrayal. She was not wearing her white gown, although her hair was undone and a few strands were plastered to her forehead.

She turned at the soft breathing to the hammock next to hers. Will was soundly asleep. One arm was across his chest and the other beneath his head. His mouth was set in a frown and his eyelids were fluttering. He was dreaming, perhaps of saving his father, or their wedding day, but if he was dreaming of their wedding then why was he frowning?  
Elizabeth leaned back down into her own hammock. She should get some more sleep and wished there was a hammock big enough for both her and Will. After they find Jack, after they destroy Jones, after they dealt with Beckett they will have their wedding, until then she will have to dream about it. She continued to watch Will as she felt herself drifting off. 

“Brown coat.” She had no idea what that meant, but if it would help get Jack back she will not forget it.

-

The stench of rotting fish burned the insides of James Norrington’s nose, along with the reek from his own body, the mixture of an unwashed human body along with rum and the scents of the pig sty disgusted the former commodore, but the bigger disgust was with himself and what he had become, a pirate. He had let himself go and become a filthy deckhand and followed Jack Sparrow around, every order out of Sparrow’s mouth James had nodded along with an “Yes, Captain.”

Was it the disgust of his physical appearance or what he had done to the crew that had taken him in? He stole that heart and deceived the others into thinking he was doing the noble thing. He ran with the chest to get away from them, but he was true in what he wanted Elizabeth to believe. He wanted to lure those monsters away from Elizabeth long enough for them to get away. He had hoped they survived; at least Elizabeth had survived.

One of Jones’s crewmen laughed at James. It was the one who carried his seashell like head in his hands. “Your bravery is wasted. I shall pry the chest from your cold dead hands.”  
James was ready to throw the chest at them when he heard the sound of several people running towards him from behind. He tossed the chest at the headless crewman anyway as he turned around to see a crowd rush towards him.

At the front was a woman. Her face was not clear but she had long dark hair that floated ghostlike around her. She and the rest of the crowd were running slowly as if they were moving around underwater. Behind her were two men in strange dark suits. James blinked when he saw their blue hands. It took him a second to realize they were wearing gloves. 

Behind the two men were a group of the most savage looking men, James had ever seen. They were more barbaric than pirates. The carried swords, axes, spears and strange looking weapons that resembled pistols. Scars and long bleeding cuts had decorated their faces.

The woman ran up to him. “Help me,” she whispered before she placed something into his hand and continued to run deeper into the jungle.

“Wait, Miss,” James called after her, but it was no use. She and those pursuing her were gone. Why didn’t he help her? The following question in his mind was the whereabouts of Jones’s crewmen. He turned to where the monsters once stood and they were gone, leaving him alone with the heart and what the woman gave him.

The paper, he felt the small piece of folded paper in his hand. What did she want him to have or to know? He unfolded the scrap and saw a drawing of two discs. The smaller was within the larger and strange symbols running down the center of it. It looked like writing from the Far East.

-

It was just a dream. He was longer on that island and he was not about to be killed by Jones crewmen. He breathed deeply. There was no stench, not from him or from the aquatic pirates. He ran his hand down the side of his face and only felt light stubble. It was all a dream.  
That meant the woman and those who were after her did not exist. He wished he could have helped her in his mind as well as remembered what she looked like, but his mind drew a blank. The only thing he could see when he closed his eyes was the drawing she handed him.

-

“Those that will be touched have been contacted,” Tia Dalma said as she shook a handful of pebble like stones and rat bones. “It is time to bring them here so they could fulfill the history they already know.” She tossed the collection onto the table. “I see they have their own way to come to now, but I shall bring them here, remove them from their shell and keep them and their shell safe.” She dipped her fingers into a jar full of dark green liquid and painted a couple of streaks down her forehead and grabbed another handful of dirt. This time she did not throw it but brought close to her lips and blew. “Prepare for a new adventure Captain Malcolm Reynolds.” Her hands gasped onto the table edges and she closed her eyes.

-  
2519 A.D.

Curiosity had gotten the better of them, even if she felt they shouldn’t be lifting the lid to the crate. Kaylee Frye stood back in Serenity’s cargo hold and allowed Jayne to be the one who would be responsible for removing the lid.

“I still don’t think we should be doing this.” She said when Jayne peered down into the silver box. “Cap’n is not going to like it.”

“We do this stuff all the time,” Jayne said. “How many times have we looked at the stuff we stole before we brought it to the money?”

Kaylee had to think. There were a few times when they did peek at both the legal and illegal merchandise. “A few times, but they were not experimental.”

“All I know is I wanna see what we stole from the Alliance.” He reached inside.

“I thought you said peek, not touch.”

“I’m just bringing it out you can see it.” Jayne said as he removed the precious cargo. He had to use both arms and a bit of strenght to lift up the black box like object. The center had a raised curved dome with a clear screen and several buttons. “Whatever the hell this gizmo is.”

“It’s shiny, you can put it back now,” Kaylee said.

“I wonder what it does?” He continued to stare at the device as he juggled it in his arms.

“You just wanted to see what it looks like.” She hoped that Serenity didn’t hit any turbulence and cause Jayne to drop it, not that she doubted Jayne’s strength, but she didn’t want to take any chances. “Jonas isn’t going pay us if it’s damaged.”

“I aint missing out on that dinner.” Jayne said as he adjusted the device in his arms, his fingers slid across the keys in the process. “Don’t wanna mess with the man’s art, especially if he is going to give us steak again.”

“I loved the brisket. I wonder if we are going to have that again.” Kaylee had thanked every deity she could imagine that they had met Jonas Hammond months ago. The man was a gracious client who paid them to ship expensive cargo for him. After the job was complete the man would pay them as well as treat the entire crew to a four-course meal. The past times the jobs were legit. This time he had asked then to steal from the Alliance, but on one side Jonas did build the strange machine. In a way it should be his, even if the Alliance paid him to build it for them.

“I personally enjoyed the Quail,” Zoe said as she climbed down the stairs. “Jayne what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jayne placed the box back in the crate at a quick pace, a little to quick for Kaylee’s concern. She cringed when she heard the thump. “Just looking.”

“It looked like you were looking with your fingers.” Zoe crossed her arms across her chest. “Did you remove Jonas’s machine from the crate?”

“Just wanted to know what it was.”

“All we know that we need money and Jonas will not pay us if you damage it, and I can assure you that no one in this crew will want to loose him as a client.”

Kaylee ignored their conversation as she looked inside the crate. The device seemed to be intact. It even had numbers on the screen, 1760. It did not seem to be in any pain. She was a bit curious on why one of the lights was glowing. There was nothing she could do. She didn’t know how to turn it off and she didn’t want to risk damaging it by trying. She replaced the lid on the crate.

“May I ask what you are all doing down there?” Captain Malcolm Reynolds stared down at them. His hands held a tight grasp on the railing. Kaylee didn’t even hear him come enter the area. “I believe I have a hired crew. I believe I have hired them to work on my ship.”

“Everything is in order, sir.” Zoe snapped into soldier mode. “The last time I checked we will be within Persephone’s atmosphere within a couple of hours.”

“How are our finances?” the captain asked.

“Slim sir, bordering on anorexic. However after this job we may be upgraded to supermodel.”

“Shiny,” his blue eyes focused on Kaylee. “Kaylee you know where I need you.”

“Yes Cap’n,” Kaylee gave him a salute. “I’m on my way.” She climbed up the stairs.

“Jayne I want you to do an inventory on our supplies.” 

“What kind of supplies?” Jayne asked. 

“Ammo, fuel, and food.” The captain pointed at him. “And no snacking.”

“Why would anyone want to spoil their appetite before one of Jonas’s dinners?” Kaylee asked as she passed by Malcolm.

“This is Jayne,” he pointed out to her.

“Good point.” She nodded.

-

Another job and another chance their cash flow would increase past trickling. Malcolm thought it was a good deal and hoped Jonas had even more work for them, not that stealing the contraption Jonas had built for the Alliance was too easy. There were a handful of guards that he; Jayne and Zoë easily took out.

“Captain?” Simon Tam intercepted him on his way to the nearest com-screen. The young doctor was dressed in his usual attire. A crisp and pressed shirt with matching pants and a new vest.

“Anything troubling doc?” Mal asked as he studied the doctor’s face. It was hard to read his expressions. The only ones who knew what Simon was thinking where Kaylee and River.

“I’m getting low on anesthesia,” Simon said. “And a few other things.”

“Take inventory on all your medical supplies,” Malcolm instructed. “When your done give me the list.”

“I have already done that.”

“Highlight the most necessary items that are in low supply.” Mal threw up his hands. “Its all I can tell you until we get paid.” Malcolm continued on his way.

“Malcolm,” the irate clip came from the one woman who annoyed and intrigued Malcolm at the same time. Inara approached him with a determined look on his face. She was dressed in a red gown with puffed up shoulder sleeves and plunging neckline. Golden bands encircled her upper arms and wrists; gauzy orange material was connected to those bands and moved in flowing matter when she moved. She was wearing perfume, Malcolm noticed. It was the blend of jasmine and sandalwood that he liked.

“Is this about the time I got drunk and passed out in the middle of your shuttle?” Malcolm asked, using his most innocent tone. “Because I can assure you that was a one time thing.”  
“You were drunk in my shuttle?” Inara blinked. She appeared to have forgotten why she was annoyed with him for a second.

“Technically it was my shuttle at the time. You were at the training house.”

“Nobody told me,” she placed her hands on her hips. “I’m hoping we can spend a few days on Persephone, after your current job is done.”

“Are you asking me out?” Malcolm grinned.

“No. I want time so I can also work.”

“Ah yes, bringing more strangers onto my boat.”

“Into my shuttle,” Inara corrected. “And they are clients.”

“Of course, the best dates that money could buy, except they are buying you.” His smile faded after he saw her exasperated tone. “Sure, we’ll stay a few days for you.”

“And I don’t want you to spy on me.”

“I never spied on you.”

“You did, the last time I took a client.”

Malcolm remembered the last time she had brought a client into her shuttle. “I may have paused outside for a minute.”

“You were eaves dropping.”

“Well one does tend to stop when he hears the word ‘Naked’ being shouted.”

“I’m serious Malcolm.”

“You will have your few days,” He edged past her. “And I’ll stay out of your hair. I’ll make sure everyone will stay out of you hair.”

“I mean it.”

“Of course you do,” He turned to look at her before she continued. He loved toying with her and he knows she loved to toy with him. The ship did seem empty when she was not there. They were all set to take a break on Persephone, but first business.

“This is Captain Reynolds,” Malcolm greeted the screen after he turned on it. “Jonas?”  
It was not Jonas but a younger man. “He’s a bit busy,” the man who answered him was Jonas’s personal assistant.

“Melchior,” Malcolm smiled. “Always a pleasure. How are the raffles?”

“Tanked,” Melchior shook his head. The man’s dirty blond hair sported several small braids and dreads along with free flowing hair. He was never without his tinted glasses. He wore a yellow shirt with the faded image of popular musical group from Bellerphron. “Stopped playing them. Too much input and not enough output. I don’t know how Badger can manage.”

“Well Badger has been known to cheat a little.” That was an understatement.

“Hey the boss man is here,” Melchior gave him thumbs up, and moved to the side to allow an older and taller man to join him

“Captain Reynolds,” Jonas greeted him. The man had an olive tone complexion and dark hair, graying at the temples. His chin sported a neatly trimmed goatee Unlike Melchior he chose to dress in a sensible matter, charcoal gray suit with a black silk shirt.. “I have heard the task was simple.”

“There no casualties and just a few flesh wounds,” Malcolm explained. “What is this thing anyway?”  
Jonas and Melchior stared at each other before Jonas answered. “It’s a bit complicated to explain but I’ll try. The Alliance have gotten hold of some of my schematic sheets and asked for me to construct a transporter based on the sheets.”

“Transporter?” Malcolm asked.

“It basically transports an item it’s near from one location to another with a press of a few buttons.”

“You developed a teleportation device,” Malcolm felt both upset and impressed by what Jonas had told him. “Might put folk like me out of work, at least for legal jobs.”

“Told you he would say that,” Melchior said before he turned to the screen. “I’ve been fiddling around with it, adding more juice and junk and that lead to its more shiny abilities.”

“What abilities?” Malcolm asked.

“We have been testing it out.” Jonas explained. “Some people have reported finding a few of the items, including the device a few weeks in the past after we sent it off.”

“I held onto once and sent myself two days into the future,” Melchior said proudly.

“Cai Bu shi,” Malcolm gasped. “You managed to build a time machine?”

“Which you can understand why we asked you to steal it from the Alliance.” Jonas said. “We can’t-“ the screen went dark and silent; at the same time the ship shuddered.

“What the hell is going on?” Malcolm shouted as he tried to steady himself. He was answered by another violent shaking that caused him to stumble forward. “River.” He half crawled and half ran towards the front of the ship, making sure it was steady before he stood up all the way and continued to run. The ship shook violently for the third time causing him to fall into the cockpit.

“Gorram it,” Malcolm grabbed onto the floor. “What is going on?”

“It’s not her fault,” the girl in the pilot’s chair answered. River Tam held onto the controls with white shaking hands.

“Not whose fault?”

“Serenity’s.”

“What is going on out there?” He struggled to stand up and stare out the front windshield. He couldn’t say any stars, just golden orange light. Were they heading straight for a sun? No that can’t be right. It was not hot enough.

“She needs us for something. She is working with the device to bring us there,” River said. “Once we are there she is going to remove us and put us somewhere safe.”

“Who?” Malcolm grabbed onto to the ships intercom. “Serenity?”

River shook her head. “I don’t know who she is. I don’t want to read her, but she is giving me the message.” Her face scrunched up. No. Now was not the time for her to go into a panic.

“I’ll be by your side.” Malcolm told her before he turned on the com. “Everyone strap down. We are going through a situation and we’ll speak about when we are out of it.” He turned it off and sat himself down in the co pilot’s seat. “Don’t worry, darling we are going to make us through.”

“It’s what she wants.”

What she wants. He had no idea who it is. All he knew was he had to keep Serenity steady. “Hold on tight.” He grabbed onto the other steering controls and tried to steady the shaking ship, despite the fact he couldn’t see where they were going. “We are leaves in the wind.” His body felt numb, loosing all sensation before his vision and everything else went dark.


	2. Where are we

A/N: Sometimes I write about at least two or three chapters before I do my edits and upload to FFnet, just to give a head’s up.  
Apologies if some of these chapters seem long. I visualize a lot of scenes that I want to get written and have a bit of a hard time finding a stopping point. There is also the fact that I usually write out novella and novelette length fics (Mostly for the Gargoyles fandom) that are at least 12,000 words long and a single chapter.

Browncoats at World’s End

Chapter 2: Where are we?

-

1760, Atlantic South West of African coast

Elizabeth dipped the cloth into the basin of lukewarm water and brought it to her arms, scrubbing off the stench of the previous day and night. She had wished she had more clothes to wear for their journey, but did not bring it up to Barbossa or the others. She was thankful they provided her with the means to bathe at a regular basis. She and Will were the only ones who used the basin and to her disappointment not at the same time. She had to admit she did admire his being a gentleman.

She had to wonder if Will or any of the others had a dream like hers. She was sure several of the others had nightmares about the Kraken. She had seen both Gibbs and Pintel shake violently in their sleep and heard Ragetti sobbing between his snores, even Mr. Cotton’s parrot cried out for Jack once while his head was tucked under his wing. She knew they had nightmares but did they have dreams where Jack gave them a cryptic message?

As she slipped on her clothes she thought about what Jack had told her. Brown coat. He was trying to tell her something from beyond the grave, or where ever he is. She did not lie to think of him as dead. She did not want to think that. Even if he was they were going to get him back. Sometimes dead people don’t stay dead. Barbossa had died and now he was back.  
-

It was the monkey that noticed Elizabeth first when she walked into the captain’s cabin. The blasted undead monkey was seated in his perch over Barbossa’s head while Will and Gibbs were pouring over maps and discussing their next choice of action, but not the monkey. Elizabeth glared at the filthy creature when it smiled at her and screeched. The others glanced up at her

“Elizabeth,” Will was the first to greet her and stood up.

“Will,” she smiled at him and ran to his side. After such a night as before she needed to be in the embrace of Will, feel his warm body against hers while he cheek nuzzled against his chin.

“Yer a bit late Miss Swann,” Barbossa said. He had removed his feathered hat. His dark, greasy hair hung down over his head as he studied the map on the table before him.

“I was not given a specific time,” Elizabeth told him. She did not trust him and still couldn’t believe those who were loyal to Jack were accepting him as captain. She hadn’t told any body about her doubts of Barbossa, not even to Will. “I came when I was ready.”

“Ye missed breakfast, ye should have woken yer pretty little head when the light of done seeped through the cracks of the floorboards above.”

“We woke up together,” Will grabbed her hand and glared at the man. “At the same time.”

“Best not to be arguing over such a insignificant matter,” Gibbs said. He had a compass in one hand and a book of maps and charts in the other.

“Aye,” Barbossa nodded and reached down. His hand came up with a bright green apple, which he tossed towards Elizabeth. “Eat this and do not speak.”

Do not speak? Elizabeth felt herself turning red and was ready to throw the apple back at him, straight at his bulbous nose.  
Will must have sensed her anger because his hands were clenched. “She can speak if she wants.”

“Jack relied on her,” Gibbs added. “To help locate the chest. She is not much of bad luck as I had once thought.”

“I dreamed of Jack,” might as well get it out in the open. “And the Kraken.”

“We all dream of that,” Gibbs said with a heavy sigh. “The beast will haunt our dreams for the rest of our lives.”

“It wasn’t just the Kraken killing him. After the Kraken dragged the Pearl down I saw Jack underwater,” Elizabeth continued. Her gaze met with Will’s first, then Gibbs, then Barbossa and Will again. “The surface had turned to glass and Jack said brown coat.”

“Brown coat?” Barbossa blinked and furrowed his brow.

“And then what happened?” Gibbs asked.

She shrugged and studied the apple in her hand. “Then I woke up.”

“Why would Jack say that?” Will asked.

“He’s been tryin to communicate with us,” Gibbs made the gesture of the cross over his chest. “Speaking from beyond. He is trying to warn us about a man in a brown coat.”

“Or a man in a brown coat might help us.” Will suggested.  
Barbossa nodded. “We will keep an eye out for a man in a brown coat when we reach our destination.”

“Or a woman in a brown coat,” Elizabeth pointed out. Why do people always assume it would be a man?

“Or it might be several people,” Barbossa struck the map with his finger. “This be where we are headed” his finger rested on the end of a slender peninsula near the China Sea. “We will seek this area first, but this is the general area.” He took a quill, dipped it in ink and drew a large circle.

Elizabeth stared at it before she took a bite from her apple.

-  
Port Royal

James Norrington stood in front of tall mirror as he tied his cravat, tilting his head to make sure he has it right. He had to look presentable before he joined up with Cutler Beckett on the Intrepid. He managed to get his life back. He was made into a privateer under the Dutch East India Company and reinstated to the Royal Navy. If he had just brought back Sparrow’s compass he would have been a captain, but because of the heart he had his commission as commodore returned to him.

He had finished tying back his hair when he heard a knock on the door. “May I inquire who you are?”

“It is me,” the voice on the other side belonged to Weatherbe Swann. “May I come in and speak with you?”

“You may,” James opened the door for the older man and was slightly taken back. The governor’s usual jovial expression was removed from his face. His red-rimmed eyes were no longer sparkling and his mouth was set in a deep frown. “Are you well?”

“I have been better,” Swann admitted. “I haven’t been sleeping well since he arrived.”  
James did not have to ask whom Swann was talking about. “He did seem to sail in here and take over our lives.” He studied his cuffs. “We have to walk in a straight line to stay where were are. If we stray we could find ourselves in shackles and marched towards St Charles.”

“It is not because I am just governor in name only” Swann wrung his hands. “It’s Elizabeth. I allowed myself to be controlled by him for her.”

“I believe she is safe.” He hoped to God she was. He may no longer love her in the same way when he proposed to her, but she was still a friend. He prayed Davy Jones had looked into the chest and believed Jack had the heart long enough for Jack to take Elizabeth and the others to safety.

“For how long?” Swann asked. “Beckett has everything he could want now. He can control the sea and the ports. My daughter and Will Turner no longer have anything to bargain with. He could have them sent to the gallows.”

“I have a feeling he only had the warrants for the three of us so he could get what he wanted.”

“Are you certain?”

James nodded. “Even if I am wrong I will make sure they are both safe, even Mr. Turner.” Part of him still felt guilty for taking out his aggression on the Turner on Isle Cruces. Sparrow was right that Turner helped free him, but the blacksmith did not steal Elizabeth. She chose to be with him. James blamed his aggression on the rum and his state, it was bad enough he looked like a pirate, but he was starting to think like one. He will never be a pirate, never again.

“Thank you,” Swann grabbed onto his hand. “Beckett gave me his word that Elizabeth will be safe but I trust you more.”

“Why?” James asked as he carefully grabbed onto his new wig. It was soft and freshly powdered.

“I trust my friends.”

James smiled as he set his wig down on top of his head.

-

Little Cayman

The first thing Malcolm Reynolds felt when he regained consciousness was sunlight pouring down on him. The second thing he felt was the soft ground. It was too soft to be soil and his fingers could feel it was grainy like sand, probably was sand. Several thoughts ran through his mind. He could feel and he was outside. He was alive. They managed to land somewhere and the locals took them out of Serenity to examine them.

Malcolm opened his eyes and sat up and was greeted with the image of turquoise waves lapping against the sand of the beach. He was on a beach. He turned when he heard someone next to him was shifting in the sand, River.

“River?” Mal examined her. She too was knocked out and was just waking up. “You okay little one?”

River’s eyelids flung open and she sat up abruptly.

“Easy,” Mal held out his hands, ready to steady her incase she had another episode or felt the need to throw up.

The girl leaned over and spat. “I had sand in my mouth.”

“Healthy, not hurt or anything?” He waited for her to nod her head. “The others.” He stood up and looked around. Simon, Kaylee, Zoë and Jayne were together in a small group a few feet away; also waking up, away from them was Inara. “Inara.”

“Simon,” River ran straight to her brother. “Kaylee.” She crouched down next to the two of them. Both Simon and Kaylee were holding each other’s hands. Simon was dressed in the same clean suit as before and Kaylee still had on an old shirt and her overalls.

Mal glanced over at most of his crew to see how they were faring. They were just like himself and River. He can focus on Inara. “Inara?” He kneeled down next to her. She was still sleeping. Like the others she was still dressed in the outfit she was before Serenity found itself in trouble. A small silk bag was right next to her. “Inara wake up and tell me you are fine.”

Inara’s fingers moved slightly as her eyelashes fluttered. “Malcolm?” She opened her eyes. “Is it over?”

“The crash?” Malcolm nodded. “Pretty much.”

“I was in my shuttle. I couldn’t make it to where the others were to get strapped in.” She explained as she sat up. “I just stayed on my bed and held on.” She stared up at the sky above her and looked around. “How did we end up on a beach?”

“That’s a good question,” Malcolm stood back up. The others were getting to their feet. “Where is my ship?”

“Where the hell are we?” Jayne asked. He had brushed the sand off the shirt that hugged his strong form and from his pants.

“We are on a beach,” Zoe answered. “I’m not sure which planet though.” She stood up and noticed the gun that was next to her body. “I don’t remember having this with me when we were strapped in.”

“I didn’t have my medical bag with me,” Simon said. His trusty medicine bag was next to his feet. “And I don’t think Kaylee brought her tool box either.”

“Whoever saved us brought them out of Serenity?” Kaylee asked.

“Vera,” Jayne mentioned the name of his favorite gun in a relived tone when he found several weapons near his feet. “Lux, you are all with me.”

“What happened back there?” Inara asked. She had retrieved the silk bag from the ground. “Did we die?”

“This is Heaven?” Kaylee asked. “At least we are here.” She smiled and grabbed onto Simon’ hand again.

“How do you know this aint hell?” Jayne asked.

“You are here, making it more difficult to find out for certain,” Simon answered.

“Funny,” Jayne pointed at him. “We are dead and you are making jokes.”

“We are not dead,” River said. “My lungs are filling with air, my heart is pumping blood. I feel the sun and the breezes caused by the sun heating the air and making it rise, causing the cool air over the sea to rush in”

“We can’t be dead,” Zoe said softly. Her voice was almost too soft for everyone to hear. “If we were Wash would be here and I would be with him.”

“None of us our dead,” Malcolm said loudly. “I don’t reckon any of us is dreaming either.” He felt a few of the sand grains in his mouth and paused to spit. “I think I also got some sand in my mouth.”

“I can feel sand in my underwear,” Jayne said as he strapped on his weapons. 

“How did you?” Malcolm blinked and realized what he was about to ask. “Never mind I don’t want to know.”

“None of us want to know, sir.” Zoe said.

“Where’s my girl?” Kaylee glanced around, seeing nothing but the edge of palm tree forest and the ocean. “Where is Serenity?”

“That is my main concern now.” Malcolm said. He didn’t know how, but by some miracle they hadn’t crashed. The inhabitants of the world they landed on brought them out of the ship along with some of their possessions and then stole Serenity. “I think someone stole my ship. I can’t be to sure until we have searched this island.”

“We are just going to walk around aimlessly?” Simon asked. “We don’t even know where we are.”

“Beats just sitting on the sand,” Jayne told him.

“Even if we don’t find the ship we will be able to find some form of civilization,” Zoe said. “We could get food and supplies.”

“And a lead on who took my ship,” Malcolm added. “Now grab your stuff and lets get moving.”

“We could ask him,” River said. She was pointing to a young man around her age. His dark brown skin contrasted with the gray ragged clothing he wore. His feet appeared bare at first, but a second glance showed Mal he was wearing sandals. His hair was an untamed birds nest of thick dark locks.

Finally some answers. Mal smiled at the boy. “ Son, you wouldn’t by any chance know what happened to a 03 Firefly-class transport ship. She goes by the name of Serenity.”

“There is a ship over,” the youth pointed further down the beach. “My boat is next to it.”

“Is it a firefly ship?” Jayne asked. “Because that’s what we are lookin for.”

“The ship is over there.” The boy pointed again and turned to head in the way he was pointing.

“Hey,” Mal called after him. “Wait for us.”

“Sir is it wise to follow him?” Zoe was the first one to follow behind him.

“He is the only lead we have,” Mal jogged a few feet until he was right behind the boy. “You do know what a 03 Firefly-class transport ship looks like?”

The youth turned around. “I know it is a ship.”

“So is it ours or aint it?” Jayne asked.

“Worse comes to worse and it isn’t we can ask the crew to help us look.” Malcolm said as the boy lead them through a copse of short trees and bushes.

“What if there isn’t any crew?” Inara asked.

“We’ll just borrow this ship until we find ours.”

“You mean stealing?” Kaylee asked.

“Borrowing,” Mal paused to look at his crew. “Totally different.”

“We still don’t know where we are,” Simon brought up.

“Hey kid,” Jayne cupped his hands to his face. “Boat boy. Where are we?”

“The little island,” the teen paused in his steps.

That didn’t exactly answer their questions. “He means what planet are we all on?” Malcolm asked.

The youth paused again. “We are on Earth.” He turned and continued his way.

“What?”

“He can’t be serious,” Zoe said. “Earth that was is exactly that, was.”

“We haven’t been back in a while,” Kaylee said. “Maybe she healed herself with out us to hurt her.”

“I doubt it,” Zoe said.

Malcolm had enough. He wanted answers, real answers. “Get back here.” He ran after him, shoving branches aside. “I want answers, real ones. Like how about a name?” He finally came to the end of the copse and ran out onto another beach.

What he saw caused him to pause in his tracks. The boy did lead him back to his boat, a small dingy with a single mast and a sail. What was behind that boat caused Malcolm’s jaw to drop. It was a large three mast ship, bronze in color with beige sailes folded up. Mal wasn’t sure but it looked like a clipper ship from the books he had read. Each mast had at least three large sails. The ship was tied down to the beach by several lines and had several rocks placed in front of it, to keep it from being pulled into sea by the tides

“A clipper ship,” Inara said in an impressed tone. “An actual replica of an ancient clipper ship.”

“It looks like its either form the seventeenth or eighteenth century,” Simon said as he studied it.

“This is the ship.” The boy pointed at it.

“Gorram boat is an actual boat,” Jayne folded his arms across his chest. “What are we going to do with this thing?”

“This isn’t what I’m looking for,” Mal told the boy. “I’m looking for my ship.”

“You can use this to find your ship.” The boy said.

“How?” Mal’s eyes widened. “I sail like a rock.” He pointed to the sky. “You see that? That is my sea. My ship sails through that.”

The boy blinked. “You are not right here.” He pointed to his head.

Jayne grunted a chuckle. “He thinks we are the ones who are not right.”

“Shouldn’t be too harsh on him,” Kaylee said. “He is trying to help and maybe there is not a lot of space ports on this planet and they named it Earth and they do a lot of sailing.”

“That’s a lot of maybes,” Jayne said.

“That was just one.”

Malcolm grabbed onto his head. “How the hell am I going to sail that thing?”

“With our help sir,” Zoe answered in voice that told him she was determined to help even if she didn’t have a clue herself.

“There are a few holes,” the teen said. “We can use the wood from my boat to fix it. I brought an ax and I brought a food. I can also teach you how to sail.”

“That does help,” Malcolm said. “Don’t know where we are going.”

“Tia Dalma. She sent me to find you.”

“And you will show us the way?” Mal stared at the kid. The boy nodded. “Good.” He breathed deeply and raised his voice. “Okay we got a plan, don’t know how it’s going to work, but I have a plan. We are going break this boy’s boat.” He noticed the way Inara, Kaylee and Simon stared at him. “Don’t worry his suggestion. Use the wood to patch her up, make her healthy. Then we are going to this tea llama lady-“

“Tia Dalma.” The boy corrected.

“What he said and she is going to tell us where to find Serenity. Shiny?”

“Shiny Cap’n” Kaylee said. “I think I have something in my tool box that will help. Well it will shoot bolts into the wood.”

Mal brought his hands together. “Lets get to work.” There was no way this could possibly get any worse.  
-  
Caribbean Sea, North of Jamaica 

Three bells struck the afternoon watch. James left the comfort of of his own cabin minutes before to meet with Cutler Becket. He had checked his appearance one last time before he left his room. Everything on his navy coat was secure, the buttons held in place, the brockade shining as if he had just polished. Not a single lock of brown hair had fallen loose, all of it was tied back and covered in his white wig and hat.

“Mr. Norrington,” Mercer greeted through a grin that was more of a sneer. When he was lietuenant and sailing on the ship heading from England to Port Royal he had seen a great white shark jump out of the water. Mercer’s smile was like the shark’s mouth.

“Commodore,” James corrected.

“Commodore,” Mercer said and opened the door. “Allow me to announce you.” He slipped inside the room. “Commodore Norrington is here to se you, sir.”

“He may enter,” Cutler Beckett said from inside.

James nodded at Mercer before he entered the room. 

Beckett was seated at his desk, pouring over some form of document with a quill in hand. “You are on time,” he stared up at him.

“I try to be,” Jame said as he loomed over the shorter man. Even if Beckett were standing he would still tower over him.

“I have sent messages out, told sailors to spread word that I have what this Davy Jones is looking for. Many of my sailors have returned with people found in long boats, people who have escaped the great squid. Jones is looking for his heart and he will find us.”

“And you will have instructions for him?” James asked. It seemed the lord had everything well thought out.

“We will have instructions for him,” Beckett corrected.

“You are willing to meet with Jones?” James raised an eyebrow. He had figured the man to stay behind closed doors and allowed people like Mercer to perform his actions for him.? Norrington had yet to encounter such a figure and only had met with his crew and he had heard their captain was far more frightening.

“I am the one who holds the heart.”

“And don’t forget who gave it to you,” Norrington said.

“As you can tell by your present appearance I am most grateful for the gift,” Beckett rose from his seat. “You forget your place, Norrington?”

“No sir, nor will I neither forget how I earned nor will I forget what Governor Swann has given up for the deal you promised him.”

“You both do not have to worry,” Beckett walked from behind his desk. “Miss Swann and Mr. Turner have nothing to worry about, that is unless they break more laws, slip into acts of piracy.” He studied James’s expression. “When you arrived with the heart I had wondered if you had slipped back into your old ways.” He grabbed James’s hand and pulled the sleeve of his uniform back, exposing his wrist. There were a few jagged scars across the flesh, distorting the P shaped burn mark.

“I was only a boy.” James pulled his arm back and stared at the scars in disgust. “I joined when I was 14 and received this mark when I was no older than Turner.”

“And given the choice to serve under the king or the gallows,” the corner of Beckett’s mouth pulled into a smirk. “I believe you chose well. We all have to make choices. I hope you remember to choose well in the future.”

“I will only choose to sail under the king first and your command second.” He pulled his sleeve back down. 

“Lord Beckett?” Mercer called out from behind the door.

“I am in the middle of a meeting,” Beckett said.

“I am sorry sir, but there are reports that a strange ship is approaching.”

“The Dutchman,” James said. “I believe it is time for our meeting with Captain Jones.”

Beckett opened one of the drawers and pulled out a familiar bag. It was the same bag, James had handed him, the bag that had bought his life back. “After you, Commodore.”

“Yes sir, Lord Beckett.” James left the room first, followed after Mercer as they raced up the stairs to join several men on the deck. James stared in the direction his men were pointing at. Through the fog he could make out the image of a large ship.

“Is that it?” Beckett asked.

“I’m not certain,” James answered. He did not remove his gaze as the ship came closer. He could see that it was old and not well taken care of. He blinked. What he had thought was mud were barnacles. The entire ship was covered in barnacles. “It’s the Dutchman.”


	3. Set Sail

A/N: Davy was a bit hard to get down. I only managed to see the second movie a few times before they stopped showing it at the cheapy nearby theater.  
This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two.

 

Browncoats at World’s End

Chapter 3: Set Sail

-  
North of Jamaica

James Norrington did not remove his gaze from the barnacle-encrusted ship as it approached the Intrepid. The fog slowly thinned, although the sky was still filled with thick gray clouds, blocking out the sun and causing a chill that raised every hair on James’s body. Although the chill could be because of the growing fear he felt. He could sense the same fear from his crew. Many of the soldiers were staring at the ship, frozen as statues, while others were already reaching for their bayonets and swords.

“Commodore, Norrington,” one of the crewmembers said. “What are your orders?”

“Do not fire any of your weapons,” James instructed. He studied the men closest to him. Mercer was no longer sneering or smirking. His hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt of his blade. Beckett was frozen in his place. The bag containing the heart trembled in his grasp. The man was shaking with fear. “Are you certain you want to do this?” He asked the lord.

“Very certain,” Beckett insisted and tried to keep his body from trembling even further.

James pulled out his spyglass and examined the other ship. He could see the crewmembers, as horrifying as last time, all dressed in rotting barnacle ridden clothes and covered with various life forms from the sea. Some even resembled the fish in the sea. One man had the head of a hammerhead shark, another a puffer fish, and he could make out the one with the conch shell for a head.

There was another he had never seen before. He was a tall figure wearing a large hat, a hat that would be worn by a captain, and a large black coat that was tattered at the ends. A beard of writhing squid like tentacles covered his face. That would have to be Jones. James felt his own pulse quicken at the mere sight of such a figure and he drew in his breath when Jones appeared to have been staring back at them.

The temperature became a few degrees cooler and James was hit by the stench of rotting fish he had smelled on Isle Cruces. Several of his men gasped and he could hear steel being drawn. He lowered his spyglass and turned around. The monsters were on his ship.

“Sir?” A crewmember asked. He was standing next to the man with the puffer fish face. “Your orders.”

“Stand down,” James commanded. He studied the new arrivals. Each one seemed to be taking delight they were frightening his crew. His gaze sought out the last man he had seen, the same man who was standing in the center of the deck. “Withdraw your swords. Lord Beckett wishes to speak with Captain Jones.”

“Lord Beckett is it?” The man with the tentacles asked. He approached them. His slender right leg was like that of a crab and made a loud beating sound against the deck. His pincher claw of a hand held onto a wooden pipe. His other hand had had actual long fingers but one was a slender tentacle that wrapped around Jones’s cane. As he stepped closer, James could see that it wasn’t just tentacles near mouth. He also had a few siphons. “Which one of ye is he?” He brought his wooden pipe to his rubbery lips and inhaled.   
The stench of the rotten tobacco he used was as almost worse than the scent of the monstrous crew.

James stood closer to Beckett; his hand never left his hilt. Mercer also closed in on the lord. “Withdraw your swords but do not withdraw your hands from your hilts.”

“This would be him.” Jones pointed toward the shorter man with his pipe. “There is a rumor going around that ye have something of mine.” He narrowed his blue eyes. “Something I would like back by now.”

Beckett swallowed before he raised the bag. “You mean your heart?” James was surprised he could move; much less speak. Beckett held it out in plain sight long enough for it to pulsate from the beating organ within. “I know you would like to have it, intact.”

Jones’s brow ridges developed a tick while the tentacles nearest his mouth twitched violently. “Return it, if ye knows what is best fer ye.”

Many of the aquatic crew grunted in agreement as they drew their weapons, several naval officers unsheathed their swords.

“It would be best if you call off your crew,” Beckett said. “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to it.”

Jones glared while his lips parted. No words were spoken for a few seconds. “Very well.” He turned to his crew. “Stand down ye filthy scum.” He turned back to Beckett. “I’d like t’ know how ye got yer dainty hands on it,” Jones said. “I had thought it went into my locker, along with Sparrow, but I can clearly see’s that it didn’t.”

“It is confirmed that Jack Sparrow is dead?” Beckett asked.

“What of his crew?” James asked. He was wrong. He didn’t distract Jones’s crew long enough.

“Several o them escaped,” Jones said, his rubbery lips made a small popping sound when he smacked them together. “Still don’t explain how ye came into possession of it.”

“I swiped it from Sparrow myself,” James said in a haughty tone. “And your crew thought it was still in the chest when I threw it at them.”

“That was you?” The man with the shell head said in a surprised and angry tone. “I thought that was one of Sparrow’s pirates.”

“I had a bit of a falling out with the navy.”

“And you are back,” shell head said. “You get to be all prim and pretty and my head had to crawl after my own body.”

Jones silenced him with a wave. “Enough from the lot of ye.” He brought his pipe to his mouth and took in a long puff. “I can tell ye have been taken good care of me heart. I would like to have it back now.”

Beckett shook his head. “All in good time. I need you to do something for me.”

“And would that be, lord Beckett?”

“I need you to help me rid the sea of vermin.” He was no longer trembling and James could detect the sound of his voice regaining its arrogance. “You have come across such vermin before. I am sure some of your own crew were once these vermin.”

“Pirates ye mean?”

“Of course, even with such esteemed pirate hunters as Norrington here we can not still be rid of them all.”

“Ye want me t’ send my Kraken after them all?” Jones took another puff off his pipe. “She is only one beast.”

“One beast that can destroy a ship within seconds, if what I have heard is true.”

“Aye it is true. You want me to summon the Kraken and order it to go after every pirate in the sea?”

“Precisely.”

Jones smacked his lips. “It doesn’t exactly work like that ye see. I cannot send it after every ship with a pirate flag or after everyone with a brand on their wrist.”

James felt himself stiffen and glanced at his sleeves. “How does it work?”

“How does it work?” James asked.

“I need names of specific ships or people, or the ships within my sight.”

“I can provide you with several names of pirates and their ships,” Beckett said. “The list is in my cabin, but I would like to see a demonstration first.”

Jones removed the pipe from his moth and nodded at the short man. “I like how ye think. Follow closely and ye shall see the Kraken at ‘er worst.”

-  
Little Cayman

Malcolm stood on the upper deck of the seafaring ship, next to the wheel and listening on to the sounds of bolts securing pieces of wood over any holes and rocks being cleared away. They have been at it for a few hours and Malcolm was getting more and more impatient.

“I’m going to have to steer you, aren’t I?” He grabbed onto the wooden wheel. Water from sea spray and rain along with the heat of the sun had caused it to crack and splinter.

“That is the captain’s job.”,” Inara approached him. She had dropped off her silk bag in the place she called the berth deck. It was where they found the worn cloth hammocks, stilled attached to the ship. Inara, Simon and Kaylee had torn a few down to create a few beds on the floor. Inara had said the swinging would make her sick and Simon and Kaylee wanted to be together. The others didn’t mind sleeping in the hammocks.

“When and where did you learn anything about sailing?” Malcolm turned to face her. “And why are you not helping with the ship?”

“Kaylee has only one more hole to fix,” Inara said. “And she is getting enough help with the boy. River and Jayne nearly have all the rocks cleared and ZoeZoë and Simon are untying the mooring lines, as for my knowledge of ancient ships, I have been known to read several history books. You should try it some time.”

Malcolm smiled weakly. “I have read several history books. I know all about the great wars.” He turned back to the wheel. “How did this happen?”

“None of us knows the answer.”

“I hope we have plenty of supplies and this Tea llama person will lend us some more. What was in that bag of yours?” 

“A few incense sticks and several bottles of scented oil,” Inara said. “And my toothbrush.”

“You are the only one that doesn’t have to worry about dental decay.” All Malcolm had on him was his trusty gun and his papers, they all had either papers or identicards and Zoe even had a few recordings on her. In addition to his medicine Simon had a small emergency razor with him. Malcolm was going to have to borrow that.

He leaned over the edge of the bow. River and Jayne were tossing several rocks aside. When they started it would have taken both of them to push a single rock away. Once they had finished with the largest rocks they moved down to the smaller rocks till they just had ones they could carry single handedly. There was only hand full left, although the incoming tide was making it more difficult. “How are we doing down there?”

“I think I cut my hands on some of these rocks,” Jayne said as he tossed another one. “Sea water is making it burn.”

“I don’t see any red,” Malcolm shouted.

“These rocks all started as something else,” River had picked up another rock, but instead of throwing it she just stared at it. “The water changed it, made it something it’s not, but it isn’t alive like the sand used to be. I can’t tell what it wants.”

“Yeah,” Malcolm said. He was not ready for one of her strange messages or spouting of random facts. “Just get it clear. The sky is nice and we are going to be sailing soon.” He turned to Inara. “Tell Zoe and Simon that once they are done to climb aboard.”

“Are you ordering me around?”

“I’m askin you to, but if you put it that way,” he paused. “Yes. We are not on Serenity. We are not going to find any clients for you at sea. On this ship you are crew.”

She glared at him for a second before she blinked. “And crew is family.” She turned around.”

He turned back to edge of the brow. “Could you hurry it up down there? Don’t want to leave you.”

“Do you want to come down here and give us a hand?” Jayne asked. They were almost done.

“Two and two,” River tossed another rock aside. “We are done.”

“We are?” Jayne asked. He noticed there were no longer any large rocks, or medium sized ones, except for the one in his hands. “Well aint that nice. How come I didn’t notice sooner?”

“You didn’t notice because you are busy with the rocks in your hands,” River explained.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He blinked. “Wait a minute. I understand. Something not right if I can understand what you are saying.”

“Maybe she is getting more clear,” Malcolm shouted. He had enough of waiting. “Maybe your mind is getting more clear. Just get on this ship.” He watched River scale the side of the ship with flawless effort and Jayne climbed up after her.

“You need to make sure the sails are unfurled,” Inara told him.

Mal turned around. “I don’t need a backseat sailor.”

“You need someone who knows what they are doing.”

“You don’t know much more than I do,” Mal turned back to the wheel and grabbed onto the spoke like handles. The tide pooled around the craft and tugged it a few inches further towards the sea.

“Are you about to suggest some of us get out and push?”

“I do want know if it will go faster if I get out and kick it.” He turned to the others. “Get those masts at full sail.”

“How do we do that?” Simon asked.

“Just pull on the ropes until-“ he waved his arms around. “They are all poofed out.”

“Yes sir,” ZoeZoë said before she climbed onto the mast closest to him to get to the lines needed to raise the sails.

Inara folded her arms and shook her head. “You really don’t know what you are doing.”

“No kidding.”

“Wait,” Kaylee called out. She was half way up the main mast. “We can’t leave yet.”

“Why not?” Malcolm asked.

“Cause she doesn’t have a name. Can’t sail right if we don’t love or name her,” Kaylee said.

“Name,” Mal nodded. Kaylee was right. He once told River they couldn’t take a boat in the air if there wasn’t any love, the same could go for the boats at sea. “She is going to be called the Haven.” He stared Inara in the eyes. “Good sea going name?”

“It’s a good name, period.” The companion said.

He returned to the helm when he felt the Haven being pulled out even further. “Hey kid.” He called out to the boy. “I need you here by my side.”  
“Yes sir,” their mysterious friend approached him. 

“Don’t wanna be called kid you give me an actual name. We are about to kiss the sea and I don’t like traveling blind. I need you to point out where we are heading. Any need for a change of direction you holler. You got that?”

“Yes sir,” the boy said again. “Once we get clear we need to go that way.” He pointed to his right.

“That is what we need you for,” Malcolm said. “Try to hold on, got nothing to strap you down. That and we don’t know what the hell we are doin.”  
-  
Atlantic/Indian border

Elizabeth leaned against the railing, staring out at the waves. She hated being in the dark. Barbossa hadn’t said much in how they were going to get Jack back form the dead. He only mentioned where they were going and needed things that were precious to Jack. She wished Tia Dalma had sent them with someone trustworthier, someone who would explain things a bit more clearly. 

“How comes we still don’t know anything,” Ragetti said as he and Pintel continued to swab the deck near Elizabeth. She couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.  
“Barbossa is going to explain once we get there.” Pintel answered. He did not look up from his work.

“To Singapore?” Ragetti blinked his good eye.

“Beyond Singapore. The vortex to the dead.”

“I thought they was called the pearly gates.”

Pintel gave him a hard stare. “No you idiot. Jack aint exactly dead. From how I understands it, Jack is between being dead and alive.”

“Like when we was cursed?”

“No,” Pintel said in an exasperated tone. “He aint cursed, not really alive. He is at the vortex and Barbossa needs a few things Jack loves before he goes in and gets him.”

“How come Barbossa is going to be the one?”

That was what Elizabeth wanted to know. If Barbossa was going into this supposed Vortex then she was going to follow.

“I don’t know,” the older man shrugged. “Maybe he will tell us why when we gets there.”

“Is that where we are going to meet a man with a brown coat?”

“Huh?” Pintel blinked.

“I heard about the poppet having a dream where Jack tells her something about a brown coat.”

“Maybe we will meet him,” Pintel dipped his brush back into the bucket and continued to scrub. “Maybe it’s a metaphorical brown coat.”

“Like an animal’s coat of fur.” Ragetti raised a finger. “An otter is going to help.”

“An otter? Where the hell do you come up with an otter? I’m thinking we have to raise the Pearl first and give it a new coat of paint, brown paint.”

“Can’t paint the Pearl brown. Then it would be the Brown Pearl.”

Pintel paused for a second and Elizabeth and thought she could almost hear the sounds of his brain trying to work.   
“Yeah, you are right.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Those two were always getting into similar discussions and arguments.

“Is here something on your mind?” The voice of the man she loved asked her.  
“There is a lot,” She answered. “We need to go somewhere private.”

“The gun deck?” Will suggested.

“That would work,” she nodded and followed her fiancé down below deck, down to where the cannons were stored. She didn’t know what to tell him first. Would it be about her doubts about Barbossa, or would it be about her betrayal to Jack.

“What is troubling you?” Will asked.

“I don’t trust him.” She glanced up towards the stairs. “How could we trust Barbossa to bring back Jack?”

Will nodded. “I don’t like him either, neither does most of Jack’s crew, but he is the only one who knows how to bring back Jack.”

“He betrayed Jack before,” she closed her eyes when she said it. “Then again, so have I.”

“How?” Will blinked.

“I killed him.” She stared down. “Jack is dead because of me.”

“Jack is dead because of Davy Jones.”

She shook her head. “I handcuffed him to the ship. While the rest of you were getting into the longboat.”

“Was that before or after you kissed him?”

“You saw?” Elizabeth felt another stab into her chest. She had hoped her beloved hadn’t seen the kiss, now she knew she had hurt another man. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I did it to distract him,” she blinked away the tears. “I never meant to hurt you. I needed to distract Jack so I could shackle him. The kraken wasn’t just after the ship. It was after Jack and I did to save you and Gibbs and everyone.” She felt herself shaking. “I killed him. This is all my fault.”

“Don’t say that.” He grabbed her chin. “If Jack allowed me to destroy the heart none of this would happen.”

“How would killing Jones stop the Kraken?”

“I feel they are connected. If Jones died then so would the Kraken, or at least it would no longer feel the need to go after Jack.”

“Are you certain?”

“I’m almost as certain as my love is for you.” He kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.” She kissed his cheek before she brought her lips to his.  
_


	4. Answers

Interesting fact: They did give some pirates and option to either join the navy or face the gallows.

Browncoats at Worlds End

Chapter 4: Answers

-  
The middle of the Caribbean

With shaking hands James Norrington took his favorite quill and dipped it into the blotter. It had been days since he had written in his journal and that was when he recorded his meeting with Davy Jones and his crew. Two other ships from the royal navy, the Gallant and the Epic had joined them since then. Beckett had sent for more ships to join them. He had stated that one of his reasons was so he could leave James with the Intrepid and return to Port Royal.

James had questioned that motive. If Beckett left with the heart then what was going to prevent Jones from attacking the other ships. Beckett had told him if he had had received any word of Jones attacking any ship belonging to the royal navy or the East India company he would stab the heart then and there and he was going to make sure Jones new that as well.

James stared down that the once blank pages. He had started off with an entry but when his mind wandered he had begun to draw circles within circles. It was the same image from his dream and as he studied the markings down the center of the circles he saw they were not exactly the same as the one is dream.

A curse left his mouth as he dropped the quill and stood up. It had been a while since he had last had a drink and that could be the reason he was shaking. While on Tortuga he drowned himself in rum, becoming dependant on the hard and biting liquid that burned his throat. He drank at first to try to forget and ease the pain from the hurricane. There was plenty of rum on the Black Pearl, but none within the finer streets of Port Royal. The first few nights were a new form of hell. He couldn’t sleep, and when he managed to grab a few hours he woke in a cold sweat. He had trouble walking due to his body trembling so much. A few naval officers had brought him a few glasses of wine, ale, brandy and a mixture of gin, mineral water and lemon juice to help ease him from his ailment.

“Just one small glass,” he said as he made way to the cabinet where he stored a small bottle of sherry. Before Sparrow came into his life he would drink only once or twice a week at most, now it was at least once a day, even though he tried to prevent himself from becoming drunk.

“Sir,” one of the soldiers knocked on the door. “We are approaching a ship.”

“What flag does it sail under?” James asked as he poured just enough of the rich copper hued liquid to cover the bottom of the glass.

“Skull and crossbones sir.”

“I’ll meet with you on deck,” He drained his glass in a single swallow.

-  
James had beaten Beckett and Mercer to the deck by a few seconds. His spyglass had sought out the mysterious ship and his soldier was correct. It was a pirate ship.

“What is he doing?” Beckett asked. Instead of staring out at the enemy ship he was studying the Dutchman through his spyglass.

James turned towards the direction of the decrepit ship. He saw several of the aquatic sailors as they were turning something, a large wheel, while the Bo ‘sun cracked his whip at them. “I have no idea.” He returned his attention back to the pirate ship. “It appears we will see our friends in action, now won’t we?”

“So it appears,” Beckett turned his spyglass onto the pirate ship. “There is our first target.”

“They do appear to be trying to speed up,” James commented. “They probably have seen us.”

“Jones doesn’t seem to be honoring his part of the bargain,” Mercer said.

James wasn’t sure. He saw something happen when Jones’s crew turned that wheel. “I think we need to be a bit more patient.” He didn’t remove his gaze from the pirate ship. Was it his imagination or did he see something extend from the water. No he wasn’t imagining anything. He did see long and fat tentacles reach up from the ocean surface.

“So this is the Kraken,” Beckett said. James noticed a slight tremble to his voice.

“It belongs to Jones and Jones belongs to you,” James assured him. As well as Governor Swann and I also belong to you.

The arms of the giant squid wrapped around the hull of the ship, squeezing it with all its might and pulled down. Several parts of the ship came apart in the process; large pieces fell into the dark depths below.

James didn’t finish watching it and lowered the spyglass. “And it is done.”

“And another pirate ship is destroyed,” Beckett folded his spyglass and slipped it into his pocket. “You have done well, Commodore. You have given me the sea. You do not have to worry about your life or the lives of miss Swann and Mr. Turner.”

“Turner,” the voice of Davy Jones growled from behind them. The three men turned to see Jones was standing only inches away. His eyes were set into a glare and the small tentacles near his mouth were twitching rapidly. “I shall cut out his own heart and strike him upon the side of his head.”

James stared into the blue eyes of the beast man. “It would be best if you announced you were going to arrive.” He grabbed onto the hilt of his sword. Beckett had told him not to worry, but he wasn’t about to take any chances. “I see you haven’t brought your men this time.”

“There is no need fer them,” Jones said. The monstrous figure stared past him, straight at Beckett. “I am here t’ speak with Lord Beckett.”

“That you have,” Beckett grabbed onto the bag containing his heart. “You have no need to bring up William Turner.”

“He managed to survive. I knew as much when I viewed the chest.” His rubbery brow ridge twitched. “I see his body to be dragged to my locker, but you hold the heart.”

“And you will only kill who I instruct you to kill,” Beckett said. “All who sail under a pirate flag, all who I signal out to you.”

“Hmmm,” Jones nodded. “And what of the survivors?”

“We will take care of them, won’t we Commodore Norrington?”

James picked up on the cue. “Prepare the long boats.” He shouted out to his crew. “Sail towards the wreckage. Load up every survivor and bring them to the brig.”

“If you encounter any survivors you will send them to one of our ships,” Beckett said to Jones. “I will take the Gallant back to Port Royal. You will lay not a single threat upon any of my ships. Do I make myself clear?”

“Very,” Jones nodded before he disappeared.

“I better instruct the captain of the Epic to travel with Jones by themselves for a while.” James said

“There is no need to come back with me,” Beckett told him. “The Gallant will take the prisoners back to Port Royal.”

“We have the means to clean the seas of pirates, not the lands where they are hiding.”

Beckett raised his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. “I like the way you think, Norrington. Mr. Mercer will come with me. I trust that you will do the right thing?”

James nodded. “Tortuga will be the first place swept clean of pirates.”

-

“Where are we?” Jayne Cobb asked for the tenth time. His constant questions were eating away at Malcolm’s patience.

“For the last time I don’t know,” Mal shouted at him before he turned back to face the wheel. The gorram contraption had caused him more pain that what its worth. His hands and fingers had been embedded with splinters. It had become a daily ritual for Simon Tam to clean them out, and once when the wheel slipped one of its spoke like handles smacked Mal in the mouth, earning him another bit of treatment for the doc.

“We’ve been on this tub for three days,” Jayne complained. “And we haven’t seen a lick of land.”

“We have to rely on the wind,” Kaylee explained. “She doesn’t have a photon reaction drive and she is doing the best she can with what she has.”

“It can kiss the wind from my backside,” Jayne said before he ventured beneath deck.

“Don’t listen to him,” Kaylee gave the main mast a light pat. “He was just seasick the longest. He didn’t mean anything.”

Seasick, the whole crew went through a small period of seasickness, some like Mal only lasted for hours and in case of Jayne it lasted for days. The sickness wasn’t just rooted to the movement of the ship at sea. There was also the adjustment to the food; most of it was fruit, large cracker like biscuits and fish. The ship was a true ancient relic, no electricity, and no refrigeration of any kind. The comforts they had on Serenity was lacking on the Haven, and it made some of them irritable.

“At least he isn’t asking if we are there yet,” Zoë approached him. She became somewhat distant the past few days. She rarely spoke and mostly stared at the only other item that arrived with her along with her weapons. Her recordings of Wash.

“He can be worse than a kid at times,” Mal nodded. When Jayne wasn’t throwing up he was exploring the ship. He enjoyed the cannons and found several cannon balls along with what appeared to have been discarded pirate flag folded up in the corner.

“I think it might be better if we had a child on board instead,” She smiled briefly before her eyes misted over.

“You were the one who said our lifestyle wasn’t safe for a child and wanted to keep Hobby with relatives on Santo.”

“I know,” she closed her eyes. “I miss him.”

“After we are done on Persephone we will visit him.” He was going to have to break off the promise he had made to Inara, but he had a feeling she would understand.

“Sir,” the youth said. “Captain Reynolds. We are here.”

“We are?” Malcolm returned to the helm and stared into the direction the boy was pointing. He could see a sliver of land growing larger as we neared it. “This should be over soon enough.”  
-  
Malcolm stared at the fireflies as they rowed through the swamp. The bottoms of the insects glowed with a greenish yellow light. He asked for a Firefly and he got several

The youth told them to take a long boat out from the ship. They all boarded up, save for Inara and River who were instructed to stay behind. Mal had an even harder time rowing than he did steering. At first he nearly caused them to go backwards and then one oar kept sticking up higher than the other. Jayne insisted on helping but he caused them to go into circles. Simon took over for him and things had been much smoother, save for the few times Simon accidentally splashed Mal.

“What are we looking for, son?” Malcolm asked. Despite the humidity the swamp caused the hairs on his body to rise. “Cause I’m not liking the looks of this place.”

“Her hut?” The youth said.

“What does her hut look like?” He needed something more to go on.

“Could that be it?” Kaylee pointed something past Malcolm’s head. “It is a hut.”

Mal turned around and saw a reedy hut built over several stilt like legs. A rope ladder lead from the door down to the water.

“This is Tia Dalma’s home.” The youth said. “Tie the boat near the ladder.”

“What about your boat?” Kaylee asked. “We tore it up to fix the Haven, not that we are ungrateful or anything. We are really glad you helped us out with the repairs-“

“Captain,” Jayne cut her off.

“She is just concerned,” Simon glared at the mercenary.

“It is okay,” the youth smiled. “I can always make a new one. I like to make boats.”

“See,” Jayne pointed to the boy. “No need for any worrying.”

“Bi zui,” Mal said. “Jayne, want you to stay here with the boat. The rest of y’all are coming with me.

“Why do I have to stay here?” Jayne asked.

“Because I don’t want anyone to piss off the person that is going to help us get our ship back.”

“And you think I might?” He blinked when everyone stared at him. “I see your point.”

Mal set down the oars as the landed near the bottom of the ladder. “As soon as this is over the better.” He climbed up the ladder and paused outside the door. Should he knock first or ring the doorbell, never mind that. He couldn’t see a bell, or an intercom button.

“I should announce you.” The boy said. He knocked on the door first. “Tia Dalma. I have returned with the crew.” He slipped inside the hut.

“I still can’t believe she knew where to find us, or knew were going to be here.” Zoe said.

“Maybe, she’s like River,” Kaylee suggested.

“River is not this powerful,” Simon told her. “And she wouldn’t have been as strong as she is now if she wasn’t experimented on.”

“You think this lady might have had even more done on her,” Kaylee’s eyebrows rose with worry.

“Don’t say that,” Malcolm pointed at her. “I’m already at the edge here.”

The youth poked his head from the door. “She wants you to come in.”

Mal breathed in deeply before entered the hut and paused when his head was about to collide with a hanging glass jar. He didn’t know what it was inside, just knew to avoid it. There were several more jars hanging from the beams, the glass reflected the light from the candles, set on various tables. Mal tried to ignore the musty odor of the place, probably from damp wood. There was also the scent of burned wax, strange spices and other things he could not quite identify.

“Kaylee be careful,” Simon cautioned after he also nearly hit his head on one of the hanging jars.

“It’s a jar,” Kaylee brushed back her bangs as she and Zoë followed the doctor. “I wonder if it has dried flowers or spices or,” she blinked when examined it’s contents. “Eyeballs.” 

She walked over to another one. “This one has bugs.” She made her way to a third. “And this has.” Her forehead furrowed when she studied its contents. “Frog’s feet?”

“Hello?” Malcolm called out. He tried to find the mystery tea llama or whatever she was called.

A movement from the back caught his eye. A woman dressed in a long and raggedy gown approached him “Malcolm Reynolds.” Her hair was kept in long dreads and she had tattooed her face with spots. Her mouth was smeared with a dark lipstick, or some kind of makeup. “You have journeyed from a great distance.” She smiled at him, exposing gray teeth. Malcolm cannot remember a time when he craved a toothbrush as much as he did now.

“That I did miss-“

“Tia Dalma,” Zoe finished for him.

“You are not here with your entire crew?” Tia asked, noting the absence of Jayne, Inara and River.

“One is guarding the row boat and the others are in the main boat,” Malcolm explained. He was glad he made Jayne stay with the smaller boat. Tia’s place would have made him uneasy and would have shot off his mouth, he couldn’t tell with River, but feared she may have gone through one of her episodes and with Inara he would have had to endure her smug knowledge of other cultures.

“You don’t need to explain,” Tia said as she approached Simon and Kaylee. The doctor stood in front of Kaylee. “You two have a great future together.”

“We do?” Kaylee smiled. “Will we have a big wedding and children and a place where Simon can have a medical practice and I have a mechanic shop right next to it?” She grew starry eyed for a second.

“I cannot expand on that thought, don’t want to have to much telling of the future, although you live in it.”

She was just as strange as River, except in the girl’s case he could understand her. “Yeah, we were told you know where my ship is.”

“The one that flies, the one you have named Serenity.” Tia said.

“That’s her,” Mal’s smile faded. “Where is she?”

“To find her you need to find Jack Sparrow.”

“I thought you were the one who knew where she was.”

Tia’s smile disappeared. “I know how you can find her, not where it is, and to find this ship you need to find Jack Sparrow.”

“Where is he?” Zoe asked.

“You can find him at World’s End.”

“And where is that?” Malcolm tried to hide how irritated he felt from his voice.

“Before I tell you I must inform you of something. Where do you think you are and what year is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Answer the question,” she frowned.

“We think we are on some backwater border planet with a nice ocean and decides to get off on naming itself after Earth that was and the year is 2519.”

She shook her head. “This is Earth that is and the year is 1760.”

Malcolm blinked. “What?”

“That’s impossible,” Simon stated. 

“1760,” Kaylee repeated. “That’s the exact same number.”

“Same number as what?” Malcolm turned to her.

“The same number as the one on Jonas’s machine.”

“Jayne was playing with it,” Zoe said. “Tried to hide it from me.”

“No,” Mal shook his head. “No, no, this can’t be happening.”

“Jonas built a time machine,” Simon stared into Mal’s eyes. “That’s impossible.”

“Years ago we would have thought people who could read thoughts and a drug that created barbaric space zombies would have been impossible,” Zoe told him.

“How the hell am I going to find this World’s End?” Mal raised up his hands in despair. “And where is World’s End?”

“Have you been to the far east?” Tia Dalma asked.

“I live it,” Mal snapped and didn’t care that he did. “How can we be sure you are telling us the truth?”

“Captain?” Kaylee asked in a cautious tone.

“Jonas had barely tested the gorram thing. Stuff only got a few weeks in the past and future.”

“Do you know where you are?” Tia Dalma placed her hands on her hips. “You clearly know where you are not.”

“Sir,” Zoe grabbed onto his arm. “Try to calm yourself,” she turned to Tia Dalma. “We need to know how to get to the Far East, considering where and when we are.”

“You could sail with the ship that I provided for you.”

“You made sure that ship was waiting for us?”

Tia nodded. “And the items you rely on most.”

“We also rely on my ship,” Mal approached her, glaring straight into her eyes. “Why couldn’t you have Serenity waiting for us?”

The strange woman grabbed his shoulders. “It is best you don’t get on my bad side, Malcolm Reynolds. I provided you with what I can.”

“With what you gave us wont help us much,” Malcolm stepped back and slid her hands off him. “We don’t know a thing about sailing.”

“You managed to make it here in one piece.” Tia pointed out.

“I had a guide and what sea are we in?”

“The Caribbean.”

“We are here in the Caribbean, a group of people who are cushy with our technology and time. We were lucky. We can’t make it all the way over there.” He paused to catch his breath. He hated sounding whiny and his crew was surprising calm about it, unless they were in shock. Simon did appear to have been in such a state. He stood stiff, didn’t even seem to be moving. Kaylee continued to smile but her eyes were wide with a fear Mal had never seen. Zoe kept on shaking her head, as if she was still trying to understand it all.  
“You can find a crew that knows how.”

“Hire some locals,” Zoe finally stopped shaking her head. “Where would we find such people?”

“Here,” Tia unrolled the scroll in her hand. “The place is called Tortuga and marked with a circle. Were we are is an X.”

Malcolm took the map from her and studied it. Tortuga didn’t seem that far away, or course if they were Serenity it would only take a few hours or minutes. “It will take a couple of days.”

“I feel the weather will be clear until you make it,” Tia told him.

Malcolm swallowed. “We have ourselves new mission now folk. We make our way to this little island, find a crew that knows what the hell they are doing, go to Asia, and find this Jack Sparrow. Ask him where my ship is, find Serenity and get back to where we started.” He rolled up the map. “First I’m going to cause some damage to Jayne’s jaw.”

“Sir go easy on him,” Zoe told him. “Leave some place on his face for me.”

“Do not be too angry with him, Malcolm,” Tia said. “It is not entirely his fault you are here.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t make any promise. Well I can, but my fists can’t.” He turned to leave.

“Shouldn’t we pay her?” Simon asked. 

“With what?” Mal asked.

“You don’t need to worry about any payment,” Tia told him. “Just remember you can’t change the past, but must contribute to history.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Mal said as he pushed the door open. “Thanks for all the advice.” He didn’t see if the others followed after and quickly made his descent down the steps.  
“So what do we do now?” Jayne asked as soon as Mal had arrived on the bottom step.

Mal fought every urge he hand to strike Jayne right there. “You are going to keep your mouth shut until we get back to the Haven and pray that Zoe and I will be in better mood when we return.”

“Why?” Jayne was about to press on until he noticed the way Malcolm was glaring at him and just closed his mouth and sat at the opposite end of the boat.  
-


	5. Tortuga

Chapter 5: Tortuga

-  
William Turner woke up when he was still certain it was dawn. It was still dark in the berth deck but he had to make sure he had woken first, long before the other pirates, long before Elizabeth. He had to do this for her and wanted to meet with Barbossa before any of the others did. Taking a lantern with himself he crept up the stairs to the upper deck. He didn’t want to make a sound, less he woke those with the strongest ears.

The sky was still dark, but not pitch black. The light of the waking sun created a single line of gold, floating on the surface of the water. He was pleased with himself that he had actually woken at the crack of dawn. He couldn’t admire its beauty and the fact they were sailing straight towards the light. He had to find the captain.

The man he was looking for was still asleep when he had knocked on the door to the captain’s cabin. Barbossa was wearing his usual attire, but did not don his coat, or belt, or boots. He didn’t even wear his large hat and allowed the wind to tease his stringy gray hair.

“Curse ye, Turner,” Barbossa yawned. “Do ye have any knowledge of the time?”

“It is dawn sir,” Will answered while trying to fight off the urge to yawn he. He didn’t want to admit he was also still tired. “I want to speak with you in private.”

“Maybe in another hour,” Barbossa rubbed his eyes. “My eyes are still the captives of slumber.”

Will shook his head. “Now.”

“It better be important that ye be insisting on now,” the pirate captain closed the door behind him. “Now what is in your head?”

“Elizabeth doesn’t trust you, and neither do I.”

Barbossa closed his eyes. “Is that it?” He opened them. “Is that is what worth waking up before the day, because you and the lass don’t trust me?” He stomped across the floor, hands out. “Do ye think any of the other pirates on this ship trusts me or do I have single fleck of trust for them?” He paused and turned back to the boy. “If you do, then you are a bigger fool than I have perceived.”

“You tried to kill her,” Will stand his ground. “You tried to kill me. You led your men, including my father to be cursed and my father wouldn’t be where he is right now if you hadn’t thrown him over. You tried to kill Jack and you expect everyone here to believe you will bring him back from the dead?”

“So that is what this is about,” Barbossa sighed. “You think I’m going to do something that will land ye all in Davy Jones’s locker? I fully intend to bring Jack back from his watery grave.”

“He killed you, we both did.”

“Aye,” the older man nodded. “And that makes us square ole Jack and I.”

“And that is why you agreed to bring him back?” Will raised his eyebrows in uncertainty.

“Jack has a bit of a reputation, bit popular amongst pirates.”

“That is why?”

“Not that is not why,” Barbossa glared at him. “Allow me to finish before ye pipe up again. Jack is the kind of man who could convince ye he could sail to the moon itself and many of men would try to follow him.” He stared as the horizon as the sun climbed even higher. “Before the lot of ye arrived, Tia explained to me about Jones. Whoever owns the heart will own the sea. We cannot be free men if someone want’s to keep the sea for themselves. With Jack, he will convince anyone and everyone to search the seas for the heart and the one who holds it.” He smiled at Will. “So as ye can see we all have the same goals.”

“How are we going to get him back?” Will asked. What Barbossa said did make perfect sense and Will could believe the pirate’s reasoning, but this was Barbossa. He was still going to have to watch his and Elizabeth’s backs around him.

“I keeps telling you we will need the concern of many, plus Jack’s favorite things and myself.”

“That doesn’t exactly explain.” Will folded his arms across his chest.

“It lures the souls back,” Barbossa said. “Give it to the vortex before I go in.”

“How are we going to get some of Jack’s favorite things? Everything that is dear to him was on his body or on the Pearl.”

Barbossa nodded. “That is why we are going to raise the Pearl first.”

-  
Tortuga

The Map Tia Dalma provided was useful. Malcolm was able to steer the Haven towards the island. It would have helped more if they had an actual compass, although Kaylee did have a magnet in her toolbox and they hung that from the drawstring from Ingra’s bag. They even sailed past another ship, close enough for Malcolm to ask if they were heading in the right direction. The sailors were friendly enough although they told him he didn’t want to go there. The place had a reputation for being a favorite of pirates.

“Drop the anchor,” Mal called out when they were nearing the docks. They were nearing it a bit too fast. “Lower the sails and drop the anchor.”

“Anchor has been dropped,” Jayne called up to him. The bearded man had barely caused any trouble the past few days. After everyone had cornered him and berated him and even threatened to strike him, Jayne kept his mouth shut. “It’s dragging.”

“It’s dragging?” Mal pointed to the wooden piers they were headed towards. “You see us about to crash?”

“Sails are being lowered, sir.” Zoe said after she had managed to lower another of the billowing gigantic cloth.

“We do seem to be getting slower,” Malcolm said as he held fast onto the wheel. “Just not slowing fast enough.” He watched as the people on the docks were running around in the anticipation of either being struck or their successful docking, which Mal doubt was going to happen. He closed his eyes as the bowsprit sailed over the wooden edge and didn’t open them until he open them until he felt the familiar lurch of the ship stopping. There was no loud crash, although he felt himself stumble forward against the wheel. “Not too bad,” Mal mumbled once he was able to catch his breath. “Been through worse landings.”

“Hey you,” someone called from the docks. “What do you think you are doing?”

Mal ran to the edge of bow and peered down. There were several confused and annoyed men staring back up at him. They were dressed in the same clothing Mal had seen people in history books based on the 18th century had dressed.

“Sorry,” Mal called down. “Came in a bit too quick didn’t I?”

“A bit too quick?” The speaker asked. “You are lucky you didn’t tear open the docks.”

“I can only apologize so many times,” Mal raised his index fingers. “And that first one should be enough.” He turned around. “Zoe, do we have the docking platform ready?”

“They are getting it ready,” Zoe pointed towards Simon, Jayne, and Kaylee as the pushed the wooden platform down, connecting it to the docks.

“I don’t think it’s called that,” Inara said.

“I don’t care what it is officially called,” Mal told her. “Its on my ship and I call it what I want.”

“Not going to impress the crew of this time like that,” the companion said as she followed Mal to the plank.

“I guess I’m going to have to just rely on my good looks and charm.”

“Cap’n?” Kaylee followed behind them. “Aren’t they going to notice how we are dressed all funny?” She pointed to Mal’s coat and stared down at what she was wearing.

“Maybe they won’t,” Mal began his descent down. “We have been lucky, and if they do I don’t care.”

“Sir, you might not want to rely on luck,” Zoe cautioned. “We don’t know how long it will last.” 

“Don’t know how much you have got unless you use it,” Mal watched as Jayne and Simon began their descent. “Whoa Doc,” Mal held hp his hands. “This place may seem a bit too seedy for you and your sister. Might be best if you two stay behind.”

“Understandable,” Simon said as he stepped back, but not before Kaylee kissed him.

Mal didn’t even watch the small display of affection. He had too much on his plate. The game plan kept getting changed because the cards were getting reshuffled and the rules kept changing.

“You there,” a man stood in Mal’s path. It was the same man who had addressed Mal earlier. “Where do you think you are going?”

Malcolm paused and turned to smile at him. “Going to have a look around and get some souvenirs.”

“You were reckless. Do you have any idea how to sail?”

“No he doesn’t,” Inara said.

Mal turned to her. “Let me handle this.” He turned back to the man. “No, I don’t. Know where I can find some folk who can?”

“Most of the taverns here allow you set up a table for recruiting,” the man said. His eyes looked over on Mal before he stared at Zoe and the others. “If none of you know how to sail then what are you doing on that ship?”

“Trying to get here.” Mal turned around.

“Wait.”

Mal cringed. “What?”

“It costs ten pence to dock here.”

Great. Mal knew that was going to come up soon. “You don’t by any chance are willing to take Alliance credit?”

“No I’m not,” the man held out his hand.

“Here.” Inara removed a ring from her hand and placed into the man's. “I’m pretty sure this costs more than ten pence.”

“It does,” the man studied the ring. It was a simple golden band with no jewels. “Several schilling in fact. You may go and conduct your business here.”

Inara gave Mal a glance that told him he owed her one before they were on their way.  
-  
Every time Mal heard the sound of a pistol being fired he froze and it seemed like he froze every few feet once he stepped out on Tortuga. He had been warned the place would have been a little too seedy for Simon, he had no idea the place would have been a little bit much for him.

“Looks like my kind of place,” Jayne commented as they approached a pub called the Singing Conch. His eyes were focused on a couple men arm wrestling. Other men were making bets on who would win. “I got me an idea. You go on ahead.”

“What do you think you are doing?” Zoe asked him.

“Getting us some pansies and shillings,” Jayne explained. “I know I messed up plenty before and I’m paying for it along with the rest of yall. Going to need some way to pay this new crew.”

“You be careful,” Mal warned. “I don’t want to have to get any fight, no more than once a year.”

“Trust me,” Jayne said as he walked over to the table. “I know when I screwed up. I aint going to make it worse.”

“Jayne is right,” Inara said. “You can’t pay people here in platinum and credits.” She began to walk off when Mal grabbed her arm.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“Trying to get us some money,” Inara said.

“No,” Mal could only think of one thing she was willing to do. “These folk here are swimming in who knows what kind of disease.”

“Massages,” Inara blinked. “I’m going to offer massages for a few pence a person.”

“These are dangerous times.”

“Which we need to get out of,” Inara told him. “I can hold my own.”

“Don’t stray to far from here,” Mal warned her. “If anyone tries to take advantage of you-“

“I will tear off their goods before I yell.”  
-  
James Norrington had once felt he would never return to such a place as Tortuga. He remembered many of the roads, and several of the taverns and inns, back then he fit around with the other drunken men. He no longer could blend in. His new uniform was immaculate, not a single speck of dirt could be found. He also didn’t have several uniformed officers following him around the last time.

Back then not a single man or woman would have looked at him with a mixture of respect and fear, back then he was one of them, a fellow comrade who would share their sad stories over a drink. Now that he had regained the status of commodore again he brought fear to the eyes of the island citizens. With each new step he sent them shrinking back or running. It was those who ran he sent his men after, to see if they have a mark on their wrists.

“How long do we have to stay here sir,” one of his lieutenants asked. He was a young man, the same age as Gillette was. His presence reminded James of how he lost his most faithful lieutenant in the hurricane. “Not everyone here is a pirate.”

“For a while,” James answered. He didn’t want to admit that one of the reasons why he went to Tortuga was to get away from Jones. They were not alone. They had met up with several more royal ships that agreed to follow them.

“James Norrington?” One of the local courtesans approached him. The red curls she piled on her head offset her cheap gown and her face was covered in too much make up. “So you weren’t lying about being a commodore.”

James blinked. There was something familiar about this particular woman. “I remember you. Scarlet is it?”

She nodded. “I hope you remember this.” She slapped the side of his face and was promptly surrounded by naval officers pointing their bayonets at her.

“Let her go,” James rubbed his cheek.

“Sir?” The lieutenant asked.

“I may have deserved that. Release her. We are after pirates not those who have been marked several times by pirates.” He watched as Scarlet scowled at him before she went on her way.

“Sir, you didn’t”

“No I didn’t. I refused her advances. That is why she is upset.” He rubbed the side of his face again.   
-  
Malcolm drummed his fingers against the table. He didn’t know how long they had been in the pub, but it felt like hours, and the only folk they managed to sign up was a towering man of solid muscle named Horace and his young friend, Jarvis, a fifteen year old boy. Horace mentioned he was the Bo’ sun for his old ship and Jarvis the cabin boy. Mal didn’t need anyone to whip anybody, but he welcomed the two of them aboard. Both knew how to work the sails and take care of the anchor and several other tasks Malcolm hadn’t thought of.

“I have checked on Jayne and Inara,” Zoe told him. “They seem to be doing well.” She smiled at their newest acquisitions and noticed someone was missing. “Where is Kaylee?”

“Over there,” Mal pointed to where Serenity’s mechanic was speaking to a slim man dressed in clothing that seemed to made out of patches and scraps. “I figured we tap into her optimism and she could charm some folk this way.

“You the captain who is hiring crew?” A gray-haired man with a French accent asked as he stepped in front of Mal’s desk. He slapped a shiny metal hook down onto the surface, causing the table to rattle and Mal to push his seat back. “I cook.”

“We’re not exactly looking for a chef,” Malcolm tried to remain calm as he studied the man’s dirty face. “But if you know how to do other stuff like tighten a few things and hoist some sails then we would be glad to have you.”

“I do that and I cook,” the Frenchman raised his hook and that was when Mal noticed the hook was his hand. 

“Welcome aboard the Haven, Mr.-“ Mal paused and waited to hear his name. The hook man answered in a string of words Mal couldn’t understand. “How bout we call you Hooky for short?”

“That is my nickname,” the man grinned, showing only seven teeth.

“How much more do we need?” Zoe leaned over to ask.

“A few more,” Mal answered. His eyes brightened when the thin man, Kaylee had been speaking too wandered over to their table. “At least someone who knows how to steer properly.” He sat back to greet the newcomer. “How long have you been sailing, son?”

“Ten years sir,” the young man answered. He had a gap between his teeth that caused him to whistle as he spoke. “I don’t know if you need a carpenter.”

“Could always use one,” Malcolm smiled. Kaylee did a good job trying to keep the Haven patched up but it would be nice to have someone who understood how things worked in that time to assist her. “What would you liked to be called?”

“The name is Tom Crowell,” the youth said. “But everyone calls me Whistler for some reason.”

“I can’t imagine why, but if that is what you prefer.”

Whistler shrugged. “I kinda gotten used to that.” He stepped aside.

Right behind him was a woman with copper colored hair and covered in freckles. She wore a faded green bandana with a feather. “I ‘ere you were looking fer some crew.”

“That I am ma’am,” Malcolm said. “What are your skills?”

“Gunner,” she answered. “I’m one of the fasted people you will see working the canons on any ship. Fast as the wind gusts I am. Its why I’m called Gusty.”

“Welcome aboard, Gusty.”

She slammed her hands on the table. “You don’t believe me do you?” She narrowed her brown eyes at him. “Most men don’t.”

Mal exhaled deeply. “I already said welcome aboard.” He pointed to where Zoe was standing behind him. “See her? Most trustworthy soldier I know and my second in command. I have other women on my crew.” He stared past Gusty at Kaylee who was talking to two more men. When he had caught Kaylee’s eyes he made steering motions with his hands. Kaylee noticed him and raised a finger. “You don’t have to prove anything to me. I have seen it all.”

-  
She knew she shouldn’t have left the safety of the Haven. She knew she was disobeying her captain and brother’s orders, but she had to leave. She couldn’t be caged any longer. She needed to see where she was. River couldn’t stand being blind any longer.

River could hear the voices from those she walked past. They were whispers, she could not turn them off but she could lower the volume. Most of the voices were about her clothing, particular her large boots. Some wondered if she was interested in sexual intercourse and others were too drunk to figure her out. She ignored them all as she continued to one of the pubs.

The others were not there, but there were plenty of people. Several patrons were drinking, and laughing and a few were chasing a woman--wench up the stairs. That was what they were called back then, wenches. She could not compare them to Companions like Inara.

This wasn’t the first time she was in such a place and memories of the last time frightened her. They flipped the switch in her brain to weapon. They made Simon have to use the words that made her go to sleep. She didn’t want anyone to turn on the switch but herself.

"Fruity Oaty Bars make a man out of a mouse"

"Fruity Oaty Bars cause you to burst out of your blouse."

River blinked at the memory of the jingle and stared up, half expecting to see a screen playing the commercial. All she saw was the upper half of the pub.

“Don’t allow anyone to leave,” a deep and commanding voice brought River’s attention back to the entrance. “Not until we have searched everyone.” She could only see the back of the man who stood as tall as her captain. He wore a deep blue overcoat and white breeches that ended at the knees and shiny black shoes. She couldn’t see his face, just a large hat and the tied ponytail of a white wig.

“I know that voice,” one of the drunken patrons approached the tall man with an empty bottle in hand. “Tried to threaten us all once, wanted to take us all on in a fight.” He raised the bottle ready to smash it on the uniformed man’s head.

River sprung forward and with a swing of her fist she knocked the man with the bottle out. She turned at the sudden sound of other people searching for a fight and ducked. One leg swung out and she tripped another man before she stood up and struck the other in the bottom of his chin.

She froze when she felt the dull end of a pistol at the back of her head and heard the sound of several people entering the pub. Her eyes wondered over to the tall man. He was no longer turned around and was aiming his own pistol at her; no he was aiming at the man standing behind her.

“Drop your weapon,” the tall man commanded. He wasn’t alone. There were several men in similar uniform, some were red and not blue and they had aimed their weapons at everyone in the bar. “Release the girl, that is an order”

River blinked and stared into his eyes.

He shoots her and he won’t even make it to the gallows. 

No. She couldn’t allow them to get louder. She stared at someone who was seated at one of the tables.

She was able to take on three men all by herself

Her eyes landed on one of the barmaids.

Why are they pointing at me? I’m just trying to serve everyone their drinks.

She returned her gaze back to one of the men in uniform.

This lot is foolish to try to attack Norrington.

She tried to shift away.

Who is she

“No,” River closed her eyes. No matter where she looked she could still hear everyone. “Can’t turn it off, can’t lower the volume.” She felt the tears starting to form. The voices were too loud. She couldn’t even hear her own thoughts. She couldn’t hear the sound of the man behind her drop his pistol while the soldiers put shackles on his wrists. “I don’t want these memories.” She tired to focus on what they were presently thinking and shut them off one by one.

“Arrest them all,” the tall man commanded. “Take them to the Intrepid and put them in the brig. I’ll speak with each one personally on the way to Port Royal.”

River barely heard him. She tired to focus on the voices that everyone could hear, not on their mind voices. She crumpled to the floor, landing knees first.

“Sir I thought you wanted to search the whole island.”

“The Intrepid’s brig is filling up. We won’t be able to hold much more. I have had enough of this place.”

“What about those who are innocent.”

“They will be given a pardon at Port Royal and free passage back here.”

River kept sobbing as she tuned their mind voices out until they were whispers.

“Come on,” one of the soldiers nudged her with his bayonet. “You too. Stand up so we can shackle you.”

“What are you doing, Mullroy?” Another soldier joined him.

“She won’t stand up, Murtogg. She just sits there crying.”

“Then pick her up and carry her back to the Intrepid.”

River didn’t open her eyes, not even when she felt one of the men pick her up and hoist her over his back.  
_


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The plan

Tortuga  
-  
Malcolm smiled and sat up straight when the two men Kaylee had sent approached his desk. “Evening gentlemen. Are you looking for a crew to join?”

“That we are.” The older of the two men said. Malcolm had him pegged to be in his early forties. He was somewhat cleaner than the other men who frequented the pub, but he still had bit of grime on him, that told Mal he had spent some time at sea. Malcolm knew he shouldn’t judge. The Haven did have a basin. They couldn’t figure out how to heat up the water and had to take cold sponge baths, relying on the little soap that was in Inara’s bag. It still wasn’t like taking a full cleansing shower on Serenity and they were not able to clean their clothes either.

“What is your area of expertise’s?” Mal drummed his fingers against the surface of the table. “Cause what we could use right now is someone who can steer pretty well.”

“I have steered several ships through many storms,” the first man continued. A few dark red ringlets poked through under his hat. “I wouldn’t have made it though if it weren’t for Terrance here.” He indicated the Black man standing next to him. “He is a hell of a navigator.”

“I usually ask for references,” Mal said. His eyes were on Kaylee who was backing away from a couple men who were leering at her. He didn’t have to stand up. Zoe was already on her way over to lend Kaylee a hand. “Don’t have much in the way of time.” Well he did. It was going to take over 700 years before the delivery of Jonas’s transporter was due. “Just tell me what was the last ship you were on?”

“The Thalia,” Terrance said. He had a small scar on his chin and a thick mustache that connected to the scruff on his chin. “Been on it for about eight years. The Dutch East India Company wanted us to register under them and our captain refused.”

“Bloody bastards seized the ship and forced us to find new lines of work,” the older man said through clenched teeth before he struck his fist down on the table. He winced when the rickety legs shook. “Sorry.”

“Don’t have to be,” Mal told them. “I can relate. We are going to be far away from them.”

“How can you be certain?”

Malcolm grinned again. “Have you ever sailed to China?”

“Twice,” the man said. “But how can you be so sure they wont find us? They have influences over there.”

“Because we will be sneaky.”

“Can you sail sneaky?” Zoe asked once she and Kaylee returned.

“They will be sailing,” Mal pointed to his new crewmembers. “We’ll be sneaky.” He turned back to the older man. “What is your name?”

“Gavin, sir.”

Mal nodded. “Welcome aboard the Haven, Gavin, Terrance.” He held out his hand for both men to shake  
-  
“Two more of my crew are waiting for us outside,” Malcolm said to Gavin and the others as soon as they stepped outside of the Singing Conch. “And we got two more still on the boat.”

“Boat?” Gavin paused in his tracks. “I thought you said it was a ship.”

“It is a ship,” Kaylee chimed in. “She’s a good ship. A big clipper with soaring masts and beautiful sails.”

“But he said it was a boat,” Horace pointed at Mal.

“Oh that,” Kaylee chuckled. “The Cap’n calls anything that floats a boat. It’s just the way he talks.”

“Could fit a crew about a few hundred I reckon,” Mal said before his gaze met with Zoë’s. The look on her face told him he had to be more careful with his words. It was a good thing Inara wasn’t around. He wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“That is another thing I noticed about you besides your clothes,” Gavin rubbed his stubble coated chin. “I can’t quite place your accents.”

“We’re from the colonies,” Zoe explained while she pointed up. “Captain Reynolds is from the Carolina’s.”

“Does everyone dress like that in the colonies?” Whistler asked.

Mal stared down at his shirt, pants and boots and ran his hands down his brown trench coat. “Most of us. Those of us who are more land bound.”

“Hey, Mal.” Jayne’s voice carried over from the alley. “You gotta see the swag I won.” The mercenary came running with heavy bags in his hands. “Lots of coinage and I even won one of them old timey pistols.”

“You need to watch what you say,” Inara wasn’t too far from behind him. She had beaten Mal to cautioning Jayne.

“And how did you do?” Malcolm asked her. “I know you couldn’t charge your full rate due to certain circumstances.”

“I charged a few pence per massage,” Inara answered. “I made more than Jayne.”

“She had a line that went around the corner,” Jayne said. “A few guys tried to get a little fresh with her. I threatened to introduce them to Vera.”

“Some guys were getting a little fresh?” Malcolm blinked and folded his arms across his chest. “What did I warn you?”

“I was near Jayne the whole time,” Inara answered in a low voice. “And I had their balls in a vice grip before he kicked them in the back of the head.”

“Well we are all here,” Kaylee stepped in between them. “Everyone this is Jayne and Inara.” She paused when she tried to think of what to say next. “Jayne is our weapon expert and Inara is our culture expert.”

“He’s also a gunner?” Gusty pointed to Jayne. 

“Hand held weapons,” Mal told her. “Doesn’t know much in handling cannons. Could use a teacher.”

“Didn’t introduce them yet,” Kaylee’s voice was growing giddier by the second. “Gusty is our gunner for the cannons. Gavin will steer,” she pointed at each new member of the  
crew. “Terrance will navigate, Hooky is our cook, Whistler will help me with repairs and both Horace and Jarvis are jacks of all trades.”

“Is she always like this?” Terrance pointed towards her.

Mal nodded. “She is always this cheerful. She radiates so much sunshine and sugar you will turn crimson and have you teeth fall out by just looking at her.” He nearly bit his tongue when he said that. He didn’t want to offend any of his new crew and he new most of them did not care too much about dental hygiene.

“I like Miss Frye,” Jarvis said. “Her pleasant attitude uplifts my spirits.”

“That won’t last,” Jayne grunted.

“Miss Frye does have that affect on a lot of people,” Malcolm said. “Don’t get too attached to her, son. Her heart is already bonded with our doctor. He and his sister are waiting for us.” He motioned for everyone to head to the docks. He paused when Gavin and the others didn’t move.

“We cannot leave,” Horace said. “A trip this big, we will need supplies.”

“Yeah,” Malcolm sighed through his teeth and patted his pants pockets. “Good thing I hired them.”

“Don’t have to worry about spending too much, Captain,” Gavin gave Mal a good pat on the back. “We’ll all chip in.”  
-  
Will sat next to Elizabeth at one of the dining tables. His eyes were not on her, although they should be. He barely even glanced at her and he knew how uncomfortable it made her. She confessed that she sealed Jack’s fate when she handcuffed the pirate to his ship. She knew he knew about the kiss. He could have at least looked at her, show her a smile.  
He would have looked at her more, but his focus was on the man who ordered the meeting. Barbossa stood in front of them. A bottle of wine was in his hand and his undead monkey was perched on his shoulder, staring at them all.

“You probably want to know why I called of ye here,” Barbossa said after a few minutes.

“I want to know what your plan is,” Anamaria gripped the cracked wood of the table and leaned over. “You have us going across the world when you haven’t even explained how and why we are getting Jack back. I agreed to let you use my ship, my Luna Ghost. I want to know why we are putting my ship at risk and made you captain for this expedition.”

“He’s captain because he knows where we are going,” Ragetti said.

Pintel shook his head. “That’s not why. It’s because he knows what he is doing.”

“That’s what I said.”

“No you didn’t, you said because he knows where he is going.” Pintel said.

“He knows where we are going because he knows what he is doing.” Ragetti pointed at Pintel. “That is what I said.”

“You only said he knows where he is going not both.”

“I said it without using any words.”

“Enough,” Anamaria shouted. Her hands were clenched into fists.

“He knows what he is doing but we don’t,” Marty said. He had to kneel on the bench so that he could stare the others in the eye. “That is what Anamaria is talking about. How do we trust the Luna Ghost in his hands when we don’t even know what he is talking about?”

“That is why we are having this meeting,” Will said. His eyes had left Barbossa and shifted to the other members of Jack’s crew, past Gibbs, Cotton and his parrot, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Anamaria and several new faces, Will hadn’t seen before. “He told me his going to let everyone know.”

“The boy is correct,” Barbossa said. “Now I know you have been wondering how it is we are going to get ole Jack back from the dead.”

“With things that are dear to Jack,” Ragetti said. “Like you have already said.”

Barbossa nodded. “Aye, I have said that. There is a little complication.”

“What kind of complication?” Anamaria asked. Will noticed the fire in her eyes. It was the same fire that was in Elizabeth’s eyes when they were first arrested. Barbossa had better be careful if he didn’t want to feel Ana’s wrath.

“Ask yerselves this question. What are some of Jack’s favorite things? What is the thing that is the most dear to him?”

“The sea itself,” Gibbs said. “He always said his first love was the sea.”

“Rum?” Pintel suggested.

“Isn’t that most dear to all pirates?” Will asked.

“It’s the Black Pearl,” Elizabeth said. Will finally turned to face her and wished he had done so sooner. “He loved his ship.”

“Aye,” Gibbs nodded solemnly. “He loved the Pearl more than the sea.”

“He also loved rum,” Pintel said.

“All love rum,” Cotton’s parrot squawked.

“I thought he also loved freedom,” Ragetti cocked his head to the side. “You couldn’t pin him down or make him do anything for anybody, never could be tamed, that Jack.”  
Will just stared at him for a full minute. From the silence in the room he could tell the others were also staring at the one eyed man.

“That may be true,” Anamaria nodded. “But you cannot bottle freedom. It is not something you can hold in your hand.”

“Like rum,” Pintel added.

“Will you stop with the rum,” Elizabeth snapped before she faced Barbossa. “We know we need the Black Pearl to save Jack, but how are we going to get the ship back?”

“That is where we need to make our first stop,” Barbossa said. “We will speak with a man who can help us bring her back. All of ye have ridden aboard her before?” Nearly everyone nodded and voiced an agreement. “We are what is needed to raise the Pearl.”

“And then we take a piece of the Pearl and use it to save Jack?” Gibbs asked.

“That is one thing,” Barbossa reached up to pet the monkey on his shoulder. “There is also the rum.”

Pintel smacked his fingers against his palm. “I knew there was going to be rum.”

“Not just any rum,” Barbossa stared at the bottle of wine in his hands. “The kind of rum that Jack would choose over this wine.”

“That doesn’t make it any more special,” Elizabeth said. “Jack would always choose rum over wine.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Not quite true. There is a certain ladder of alcohol for Jack. Rum is higher than beer, but not as high as some fine wines.”

“And this is the best rum,” Barbossa went on. “Made from the richest sugar cane and been in the barrel so long it is almost black as the sky on a cloudy night. Néctar Oscuro is what it is called, contains a whisper of honey and cinnamon.” He noticed the moist and wistful glances of the crew. “And the very looks ye are giving me is the reason why I have it hidden. Jack had a bottle hidden himself and I took the liberty of tasting it after the mutiny.” He paused to chuckle. “I only managed to have one taste before the curse and afterwards I drank it down not knowing I wouldn’t have been able to enjoy the taste.”

“And you wasted it,” Marty shook his head.

“We have a bottle of unique rum and we will have a piece of the Pearl,” Will said. “Is that all we need?”

Barbossa raised a finger. “We need a sacrifice from all the crew.”

“A blood sacrifice?” Ragetti asked.

Barbossa shook his head. “This sacrifice is also known as the concern of many. It is a sacrifice of emotion, a clear sacrifice from yer heart and soul and I don’t mean heart and soul literally.”

Will wasn’t sure what Barbossa meant and searched the rest of the crew, trying to see if they had thought of it.

“Tears,” Elizabeth said. “He needs our tears.”

“Aye,” the once cursed captain nodded. “I have an empty bottle just fer that. Or I will.” He uncorked the bottle and took a long sip from it.  
_

Tortuga

When Malcolm heard they were going to get supplies he had pictured items such as rope, wood stain, and gunpowder. They did purchase the above but Hooky also insisted on purchasing a couple of goats and several chickens. Well it wasn’t the first time his crew traveled with livestock on their ship and he did enjoy seeing Jayne’s face when he found out he had to carry a goat.

“Nice chicken,” Kaylee tried to pat the hen she carried. “Please don’t peck my eye out.”

“Captain,” Horace called out. The tall man carried the other goat. “We need to wait for Jarvis.”

“I thought he was with you?” Malcolm pointed to him.

“He said he needed to buy something at the hat store.”

“Why does he need a hat?” Malcolm asked.

“Captain Reynolds!” The teenager ran up to them. “Captain Reynolds I have something for you.”

“For me?” Malcolm blinked. “Wait. You went to the hat store to get me a hat?”

Jarvis nodded. “Every captain needs his hat.” He handed a dark tri corner hat over to Malcolm.

“Why thanks son,” Malcolm examined it. It felt like it was made out of real cow leather with a fine cloth lining. It even had a bright green feather at the side. He turned to his original crew and placed the hat on his head. “How do I look?”

“You look nice,” Kaylee said.

“Congratulations, sir,” Zoe deadpanned before she stepped close enough to Mal he could hear her whisper. “You officially blend in with the time period now.”

Mal stepped back and turned to the youth. “Thank you son, it’s a right nice sort of gift.”

“Are we almost there?” Jayne asked, speaking of the docks. “I don’t like the way it’s looking at me. Kinda like the girl. Makes me think it’s reading my mind.”

“Jayne,” Mal snapped at him.

“Is that is first name?” Terrance leaned over to Mal. “I thought it might be his last name since it is a girl’s name.”

“It’s his first,” Mal answered. “Best not to joke about it, besides he spells it differently, has a y, makes it all manly.”

Terrance’s eyes widened before he glanced over to Jayne. “Oh its like some of those names they use in France.”

“Yeah, sumthin like that.”

It was only a few more minutes before they reached the wooden piers of the docks. Most of the new crew wanted to know what the Haven was like. Mal mentioned she was a bit old but faithful, but it was Kaylee who gushed about the ship and how much she loved it.

Mal’s good nature dissolved when saw Simon racing down the docks, heading straight for them. “What is going on? I thought I told you and your sister to stay with the ship.”

“River,” Simon paused to catch his breath.

“What happened?” Kaylee asked. “Where is she?”

Simon closed his eyes. “That’s it. I don’t know. She left the ship when I was on a lower deck and now she is gone.”  
-


	7. Searching

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter in the last one and sorry about the cliffhanger. Although they are almost all cliffhangers when you think about it.   
I know it’s taking a bit a while for the characters from both fandoms to interact. I don’t want to rush or push it, I could of have the Serenity crew just arrives on Anamaria’s ship, but it looked awful in my head.  
I missed Anamaria from the first movie and wished she were in the second one.  
And now on with the show.

Browncoats at World’s End  
Chapter 7: Searching  
-  
Tortuga

“What do you mean she is missing?” Malcolm asked. It was bad enough the doctor was off the Haven, but now he learned River had gone missing too. That left him with two worse case scenarios. The first was his ship was left unguarded and someone could steal it, leaving him and his crew on Tortuga with no possible means of sailing to China and no way to find Jack Sparrow or Serenity. The second and more serious was the fact that River left the safety of the ship and was somewhere on the island. Malcolm tried not to picture what the locals might do to her.

“She isn’t on the ship,” Simon said. “I searched everywhere.”

“Don’t you usually keep an eye on her?” Jayne asked. He wasn’t even looking at the doctor. His focus was on the goat. The animal was struggling to slip out of his arms.

“I do,” Simon said. His eyes were on Malcolm and Jayne at first, but then his gaze traveled over to the rest of the crew before he rested them on Kaylee. “She must have left when I was cleaning the galley.”

“Are you certain? Mal lowered his voice and stared the doctor in the eyes. His grip increased on the rope he was carrying to the point where he could feel the fibers dig into his skin.

“Very certain,” Simon nodded. “And we are wasting time asking if she is or isn’t.”

Mal’s hands shook. “Zhen dao mei,” He stared up at the stars. “You son of a rutting bitch think this is funny. You thought Serenity valley wasn’t bad enough.” He grabbed onto his head. “If it’s not one thing it’s another.”

“Is the captain well?” Whistler asked.

“He is having a very bad week,” Zoe explained. “We all are.”

“What did he say?” Hooky asked. “What language?”

“It’s Mandarin,” Kaylee explained. “We don’t have to worry about finding a translator.”

Mal didn’t even bother to look at his crew as they spoke behind him. He kept his hands on his head, massaging his temples in the hope to thwart the approaching headache he knew was developing. “I hate this place.” He said underbreath for the second time. The first was on the Haven after the wheel struck him in the mouth.

“Captain,” Simon was by his side. “Are you in pain?”

“The same pain you are feeling.” It was half lie. Malcolm was concerned for River’s safety, but he was also worried about the Haven and trying to find Serenity so they could get back to their own time. “We are going to find her.” He spun around. “Zoe, I want you to take everyone back to the Haven. Kaylee, the doc, Jarvis and I are going to look for the girl.”  
“  
Yes sir,” Zoe shifted the bags she was carrying to one arm and took the rope from Malcolm. “This way.”

Mal watched as Gavin, Jayne and the others followed her before he turned to Simon. “We best start asking folk around.”

“What is her name?” Jarvis asked. “And what does she look like?”

“River Tam,” Simon answered. “She is five foot eight inches, a hundred and twenty five pounds. She has dark brown hair-“

“She is about yea tall,” Mal held is hand up to where River stood in height. “Bit on the thin side but can still be pretty strong. She has long dark hair, big ole pretty eyes that stare out at everything. She can be a bit eratic, but is also a genius, the smartest person you will ever meet.”

“She was wearing her dark blue dress, coat and boots,” Simon added.

Mal nodded at him before he approached a man entering the dock. “You would n’t have seen a girl about this tall.” He held up his hand at the same height as before. “Long dark hair, large eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and big ole clunky boots.”

“No sir,” the man shook his head. “I seen a lot of women, but none wearing a dress and boots.”

They continued to ask people, everyone they came across if they had seen a person fit River’s description. Some had seen her and afew even pointed into the direction she was heading. The direction lead to an empty pub.

“Did you you see a girl go into there?” Simon kneeled beside a sobering man who clearly was suffereing the beginning of a hangover. “Long dark hair, wearing a blue slip of a dress and coat.”

“Was she wearing boots?” The man kept rubbing the sides of his head. “I remember a young girl wearing huge boots go into there.” He pointed to the pub.

“Do you know if she is still in there?”

“Nobody is in there,” one of the local whores answered. “Norrington had everyone arrested.”

“What?” Simon asked.

“What?” Mal repeated, only louder.

“Giselle and I saw everything from the window outside,” another wench said. “We decided to follow him to here and see what was in his head. One of the local blokes tried to smash a bottle on his head. Would have gotten away with it if that girl hadn’t gotten involved.”

Giselle nodded. “She took on three men by herself before another pulled a pistol on her.”

“River?” Kaylee asked in a worried tone.

Mal nodded. “Sounds like her.”

“What happened?” Simon’s voice trembled. “What happened to her?”

“Norrington pulled his own pistol on him and his men aimed their weapons on everyone. The girl dropped to her knees and started cryin and Norrington ordered everyone to be taken to his ship.”

“He took River,” Simon gasped.

“Somuvabitch,” Mal said. Things were getting worse and worse. “Where is this Norrington and his ship?”

The whores looked at each other and shrugged. “We don’t know,” Giselle said.

“Commodore Norrington?” A passerbye paused. “Heard he left Tortuga not long ago on the Intrepid.”

“Where is he going?” Mal asked.

“From what I understand he is heading back to Port Royal.”

“Where the hell is that?” Mal asked.

“Maybe it’s on the map, Tia Dalma gave us,” Kaylee suggested.

“I know where it is,” Jarvis said.

A brief smile formed on Mal’s face. “Of course you do.” His new crew. His beautiful new crew members. “We’re going back to the Haven and head straight for Port Royal and hopfully run into this Norrington on the way, and then we’ll sail for China.”

-

James Norrington paused from writing the last document on the last man Murtogg and Mullroy have brought from the Intrepid’s brig. Writing several official arrest forms and pardons were causing his wrist to cramp. The last man, like the three before him were pirates. While most did not have any brands, James was able to detect what they were by   
knowing the names of past ships they had served on and seen if there were previous forms written about them.

The other people were given hand written pardons and permission to move about on the Intrepid as long as they stayed out of the way of the crew. The brig was divided into four tight fitting sections. One was for actual male pirates, another for female, the third were for the unknown men and the fourth for the unknown women. Most of those who were given pardons were the pub owner and employees, a few of the local merchants and a few men and women who were honest sailors who wanted a place to relax and have a drink. Why on Tortuga, James had no idea.

“Send in the next one,” he commanded to Mullroy while he rubbed his wrist. If it became too sore he would have had another glass of sherry.

“It’s the last one, sir,” Mullroy said. “Murtogg has already brought her up from the brig.”

“Her?” James asked. He had thought he asked all the women to be brought in first. Most of the women were not pirates and he hated the idea of keeping them in prison for such a duration.

Mullroy nodded, his eyes shifted to the door. “We couldn’t get her out sooner, she just kept her self curled into a ball and wouldn’t stop crying.” He opened the door and peered out. “She has stop crying now.”

James closed his eyes and breathed deeply. If she was in such an emotional state she should have been brought out first so she wouldn’t have to endure being in the brig. “Bring her in.”

“I have to warn you. She is a bit odd, has half the prisoners spooked.”

“Bring her in,” James repeated.

Mullroy nodded and stepped outside. A second later he returned with the girl in question.

It was the same girl who despite her slight frame, was able to defeat three men, one of which tried to smash a bottle on James’s head. She had a round, pale face and large eyes that were taking everything in as she stared around the cabin. Her sable colored hair fell in soft waves down her back and shoulders. She was dressed in a slight blue gown that was more fitting for use as a dressing gown, an overcoat that wasn’t fully buttoned and a pair of heavy boots.

“Remove her shackles,” James commanded.

The girl looked at him and blinked. “The ranks of naval officers start from midshipmen to sub lieutenant to lieutenant to lieutenant commander, then commander and then captain. Then they become flag officers from commodore to rear admiral, to vice admiral to admiral and then fleet admiral. The rank of commodore was needed for captains to command squadrons but they couldn’t have new admirals. It was a name and not an actual rank, more of a commission. It was long used on Earth that was but did not attach to the ranks in our new system, except on Bellephron when-“ Her hands flew to her mouth.

“See what we mean?” Murtogg poked his head into the cabin. “At first she is all quiet and the she spouts strange babble.”

“That wasn’t strange babble,” James stared at the two men. These two were not fit to walk behind Gillette and Groves. He still couldn’t believe they had earned their wigs. “You should know what she said.”

“There was that bit at the end there,” Murtogg tried to point out.

“How did she know all that information?” Mullroy asked once he removed the girl’s bindings.

“There is a great possibility that her father or brother, or even uncle or a cousin might be in the royal navy.” James dismissed the men with a wave of a hand. “I will speak with her alone.”

“Let us know if she spooks you,” Mullroy said as he closed the door.

These two have fought against undead pirates and have seen Davy Jones and his crew and yet they were spooked by a girl who was more frightened of them. “Allow me to apologise for them.” He stood up and walked around his desk, keeping his hands behind his back. “I know this might be a bit trying for you, miss-“ He paused in mid step. “I do not know your name.”

“River Tam.” The girl said, she was staring intently at him.

Her first name was River? He cannot remember the last time he had met someone who was named after something found in nature, except for those named after certain kinds of flowers. “That is a pretty name you have, Miss Tam.”

She smiled. “Nobody calls me Miss Tam.”

James had to pause again. She was related to a naval officer and nobody gave her the proper formal addressing? “What do they call you?”

“River, the girl, the crazy girl, little one, darling, little girl, mei mei.” She stopped.

He had wondered where and why someone would refer to her as “little girl.” He was taller than her, but then again he was over six feet in height and she was not that much shorter, taller than most women. She could stare Murtogg in the eyes. It might have referred to her age. She did look like a young teenager with her large eyes.

“Miss Tam, if I am not being to forward could you give me a precise age?”

“Negative seven hundred and forty one.” She blinked. “If time was right I would be eighteen and five months.”

“Eighteen,” James nodded. “You are not a child and shouldn’t be referred to as such terms as those around you have used.” He motioned her to the small sofa near one of the walls. “You may sit during the rest of the process. I promise it wont be long and you will be in bed and asleep before you know it.”

“I do not like to sleep,” River said as she sat down. “I see things when I sleep. Things that are not mine. Things that were given to me when I didn’t ask. I didn’t want these pictures, these memories. I never see those that are my own anymore.”

Nightmares. Her dreams had been plagued by nightmares. “I’m sorry if you have been having such troubling dreams, perhaps after a warm cup of tea you will sleep better. Many have slept well on the Intrepid. She is fast, but peaceful.”

“She is a nice ship, but she isn’t the Dauntless.” River’s eyes widened before she clasped her hands over her mouth for the second time that night.  
How did she know about the Dauntless? “Have you ever been to Port Royal before?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry.” Her bottom lip trembled.

“Don’t be frightened. I’m sorry if I had caused you such a fright.”

River shook her head as she fought back the tears. “It’s not you. It’s me.”

“Please try to remain calm.” He had to continue his interrogation although he doubted she was a pirate and wondered how anyone could be frightened of a traumatized young woman. 

“You have questions,” River nodded and pulled back the sleeves of her coat. “You want to see if I have any marks.” Her wrists were bare.

“I thought as much. Can you tell me where you are from?”

“The colonies,” that would explain her accent. “Boston.”

“What were you doing in Tortuga, Miss Tam?”

“We are trying to find Serenity. We were delivering something for a client and then we crashed. We woke up on a beach and Serenity was gone.”

“Somebody stole your ship?”

She nodded. “There was another ship, but no one loved it, no one owned it and kept it healthy. We fixed her and we are looking for ours. We gave a new ship a name after a place where friends died, Haven. We are using her to find Serenity.”  
-  
The galley seemed like a good place as any to speak with some of the new crew on why they were sailing to China. After eating Hooky’s stew most of the crew went their various ways on the ship. Kaylee and Simon went to find a private place to do an inventory of Simon’s medical supplies. Mal knew they were doing something else, but appreciated the cover. Hooky went back into the galley to clean up. Gusty and Jayne went to the gun deck to clean the cannons; Zoe, Whistler and Horace were on the upper deck, taking care of the sails before they prepare for the night. Jarvis had already gone to bed. It was just Mal, Inara, Gavin and Terrance who gathered in the dining hall.

“You are probably wondering why I wanted to speak with y’all,” Mal adjusted his new hat and started to lean back, not too far. He didn’t have a backrest to keep him from falling. “It’s about where we are heading.”

“To China,” Gavin nodded. His fingers brushed against the untamed beard that covered the bottom of his chin. “Where you have been there before.”

Mal nodded. “I have told you where we are going, but I didn’t tell you why.” He tapped his fingers against the table. “The Haven isn’t my real ship, just something we are all using until we find our ship, Serenity”

“What would this ship look like?” Terrance asked.

“Hard to explain. You might have to see her for yourselves.” He felt Inara’s hand n his arm. “I guess once ya see her you will understand.” Inara’s grip tightened and he turned to look at her. “What?” He whispered.

“Later,” she hissed back at him and mouthed ‘Just watch what you say.’

Mal nodded before he turned to the men. “We were told in order to find my ship I need to find a man in the Far East. I guess you can say we are starting in China since it would be easier to ask questions.”

“Does this man have a name?” Terrance asked before he took a swig from his mug.

“I heard he is called Jack Sparrow.” As soon as he had mentioned the name Terrance lowered his mug and coughed. Gavin sat up straighter on his bench. “You’ve heard of him?”  
“Many a honest sailor and pirate have heard of the Jack Sparrow,” Gavin said. “He is a notorious man. Known for many things. He slipped through the fingers of the East India Trading company and made them a laughing stock.”

“A lover of many ladies, broke many a heart,” Terrance added.

“He was mutinied upon once and sent to die on an island,” Gavin added. “Of course he escaped from the island.”

“I heard he was sent there and escaped twice.”

“Interesting,” Malcolm said. “You have any idea of what he looks like?”

“A tall man,” Terrance said before his eyes met with Malcolm’s. “Not as tall as you sir. I heard he was covered with dark hair, all over his body, except for his eyes.”

Gavin shook his head. “I spoke with those who met him. He does have dark hair, kept in braids and beads and he wears a dark hat. Has gold teeth.”

“In his entire mouth?” Mal asked.

Both men shrugged.

“Well, that is pretty much a plan, except this Norrington fellow has to go and put a kink in our plan and we are making this nice little detour to Port Royal.” He noticed the way both men had reacted to Norrington’s name. “Let me guess. You also know about this guy.”

“His story is also a bit of an interest,” Gavin said. “Was the pride of the royal navy, all set to marry the governor of Port Royal’s daughter and she broke his heart. He lost his ship in a hurricane, going after Jack Sparrow.”

“Ended up a drunken pirate in Tortuga.” Terrance tilted his head to the side. “Now it seems he is a commodore again. Life is funny.”

“Yeah it is a bit hilarious.” He glanced over to Inara who motioned for the two of them to find somewhere else to talk.  
-  
“You mind telling me what this is about?” Malcolm asked once he and the Companion had left the dining hall. “Your fancy fingers left a few bruises in my arm.”

“I had to make sure you don’t say or do something stupid,” Inara glared at him. “It seems like I’m too late.”

“What?” He could not imagine what she's talking about, unless it was when he mentioned the name of his ship. “Do you have a problem with me talking about Serenity?”

“You act like you are going to show them.”

“Well I might.”

She exhaled. “Are you not worried about our influence in the past.”

“That tea llama woman said we can’t change the past. Don’t have to worry about anything.” He chuckled until he saw her expression and decided to change the subject. “Seems like the guy we are after is a popular fellow.”

“They know him based on stories. I’m sure there are many who know of you based on stories.”

“I don’t think I have registered on a lot of legendary radars.”

“There were some people in the training house who thought you were a pirate.”

Malcolm tipped his hat back and placed his hands on his hips. “Shiver me timbers.” He lets his arms grow slack. “Seriously I aint no pirate, unless I’m getting paid to be one.”

“That is the point I’m trying to make,” Inara crossed her arms.

“But the point is this Sparrow guy is popular, might make him easy to find.”

She shook her head. “I’m going to bed.”  
-  
James filled his glass one quarter of a way with sherry. He had the pardon for Miss Tam all written out and would have given it to her if not for one thing. The young woman had fallen asleep on his sofa. They were still talking when he slowly lost her. The poor woman had to have been weary, she hadn’t even removed her boots.

“Sir?” Murtogg tapped on the door. “Are you finished with the girl?”

“Miss Tam is an adult,” James said before he took a sip from his glass. The sweet liquid warmed his throat. “And she is innocent. She was traveling with her brother and her brother’s crewmates in search of their true ship. They came to Tortuga for supplies and she had suffered a bit of cabin fever.”

“She was in the wrong place at the wrong time?” Murtogg asked.

“That is correct.” Of course on his behalf she was there at the right time. She did prevent a bottle from being struck on his head.

“Where-“ Murtogg stopped when he saw where Miss Tam was. “Should we move her.”

“No,” James held out a hand. “She has difficulty sleeping. She might not be able to go back to sleep if we move her.”

“Blue,” River mumbled in her sleep, It was enough for both James and Murtogg to pause and stare at her. “Solar blue, bad.” Her eyelids were fluttering. “Hands of blue. Don’t take me away.”

James nearly lost his hold of the glass. She mentioned blue hands. How did she know what he dreamed about, unless she was dreaming of the same.

“Sir?” Murtogg raised his eyebrows and gestured towards Miss Tam with his head.

“Go,” James ordered and drained the glass. He closed his eyes as he set it down on the desk and didn’t open them until he heard the door close. He turned towards the couch/ River was no longer shifting and appeared to be resting soundly. “May your dreams be peaceful, Miss Tam.”  
-


	8. Dreamscapes

Chapter 8: Mindscapes

-

She had been in the classroom before and she was not thinking about when she was a student, long before the experiments that removed a piece of her, long before she was changed.

River remembered how she liked the fact the classroom was technically outside. The view of the nearby lush trees, immaculate lawns, and motley gardens of flowers painted a beautiful scene. The vision along with the scent of the flowers, the sounds of birds singing and leaves rustling and the feeling of the cool breezes had made River and the children feel relaxed and comfortable. The freedom of nature was only marred by the opulent structure of the classroom building itself. It may have lacked walls, but it did have a roof and a floor and the children were seated in desks with visual screens, displaying pictures and words in both English and Chinese.

“The first settlers of Roanoke, James Norrington, Amelia Earhart, D.B. Cooper, Marco P. Sanchez, Alexis Vunderam, and Lu Han Fwei,” the teacher stepped out from behind the board and spoke to the class. “What do all these people have in common?”

“They disappeared,” one young boy raised his hand. “And they have never been found.”

“That is correct,” the teacher smiled as she nodded at him.

“How come nobody has ever found out what happened to them?” A girl in the front row asked. “Did anyone try?”

“They tried,” the first boy said. “They didn’t have the right technology.”

“That’s not true,” another boy said. “All these people disappeared on Earth that Was, but some were found. There were huge mysteries but they found the bodies. Like the man who was connected to a union.”

“That would be Jimmy Hoffa,” the teacher nodded towards him. “He was found a hundred years after he had disappeared.”

“They did have the technology back then,” the first girl turned towards the first boy. “Even if they didn’t have our technology they were able to find some of them.”

“How come they didn’t find everyone?” Another student asked. “There haven’t been many mysterious disappearances since we found a new system.”

“That is a good question,” the teacher paced in front of the students. “Perhaps you can all try to think of how and why. That is your next assignment. Pick one of the people from the list on your screen and write about what you think happened. You can turn it into an essay, or a short story or even a poem. After you have chosen a person let me know. I want make sure everyone hasn’t chosen the same person.”

“He didn’t disappear,” River whispered. She did not want anyone to notice her. Although she doubted anyone would have been able to. “I didn’t disappear.”

The sound of bells brought her attention to the back of the classroom. The trees had vanished and were replaced by docks and piers, and beyond that, the sea.

River left the sanctuary of the classroom and headed straight for the docks. She did not pause to look down to see if the grass was still there of if it had long faded to cobble stone paths and the wood of the docks and piers. She kept staring at the sea, and the ships and the large flags, some bore an emblem she did not recognize. The others were the red and white crossbars over a blue field of a flag from the past. The flag that belong to England of Earth that Was.

A scream came from the right and she jumped and turned to rows of chairs, doctors’ chairs. Each one held a screaming patient tied down while monitors and screens were aglow with many images and words and buttons of flashing colors.

One doctor held a slender instrument in his hand and stared at her. He could see her. “We did not give you this memory.” He said before he struck the instrument into the forehead of the patient.

River jumped back and stumbled off the edge of the docks and landed on sand. She picked herself up from the ground and turned back to where she had seen the medical chairs. They were gone, as were the docks, and as was the classroom. There was sand all around, save for the horizon that was the ocean. She was on a beach.

“Run,” a voice shouted from the distance. “They are gaining on us.” The voice belonged to a pirate, not a real one like the people she had seen on Tortuga. These were similar to people from her time, dressed in pirate costumes. Many had big-feathered hats, several had bandanas and a few wore fake eye patches. Their swords looked like they were made from plastic. They were all too clean.

“We can’t keep running,” another pirate said “We have to lie down. They never lie down.” He and several others lied down onto the sand, and placed their hands behind their heads.

“No, we have to keep running,” the first man said as he and the other half of the group kept on running.

River opened her mouth when she saw what was chasing them. She could not mistake the ragged clothing or the weapons, or the bleeding cut faces of the Reavers. The cannibals ran past those who were lying down and continued to chase after the other pirates. She did not see what they would do to them.

“Just lie down,” the pirates on the ground said. They kept repeating it over and over, not paying attention to a second group of Reavers as they closed in on them. 

The Reavers paused, not a single one attacked. They didn’t remove their gaze, not even when they started to change in form. Their clothing grew grayish bumps that evolved into barnacles, scallops, coral, sponges and seaweed. Even more of the same sea life grew on their bodies. Two men merged together into conjoined twins with three legs and three arms. The head of another one grew wider; one eye being stretched till it was at the end of the shark like face. Another man had spines on the side of his face.

River tried to scream once again. She wanted to warn them, but no sound came out. She couldn’t hear anything, not even the one legged man who appeared in front of her, a man with a beard of tentacles.  
-

James did not remember drifting off to sleep. He only noticed he had when he heard the scream of a young woman. He bolted up on his chair, glancing briefly at the papers on his desk. The question of why didn’t he go to his bed was unimportant to him. What was important was the fact that River Tam was sitting up on his couch with a terrified look on her face.

“River,” he ran over to her, noticing how River kept staring around the cabin and not focusing on him. “Miss Tam, it’s over. The nightmare is over.” He grabbed onto her hands. “I’m sorry you had another one, but please try to calm herself.”

River breathed slowly. “They were not Reavers. They go for those who lie down. They want those who are about to sleep,” Her bottom lip trembled. “This memory isn’t mine either, some of it, not all of it.” She stared into his eyes as the first tear fell. “I’m sorry. I took some of your memories without asking.”

“No,” Norrington shook his head. “You didn’t. Your memories are all yours.” He was begging to get the faintest idea of what the others were talking about. “You can’t take someone’s memories away.”

“You still have yours, and now I have some of them. It’s not stealing, but sharing and I didn’t mean to see. I never mean to see. Only when Mal asks me to see.” She continued to sob.

“Even if you know my memories and took them the same way you said, I am not mad.” He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe the side of her face. “You had a horrible dream and I know this means you will probably not want to sleep again.”

She only responded with a nod of her head.

“Yes,” he sighed. What was he going to do with her? “Perhaps if we talked about this dream you will feel better.”

She shook her head. “No. It will not fix me. It won’t replace what they took away.”

“Please work with me,” he knew his voice was stern and may have pushed her back but he had to figure her out, until he knew she was safe to be around people he could not let her leave his cabin. “What are Reavers?”

“They are also broken,” River closed her eyes. “They were people once, but they wanted to make them better, make everyone better and they tried, but it didn’t work. Everyone was dead, except the Reavers. They made them worse, made them hungry for our skin to eat and wear, made them cut their own skin. Their faces bleed everywhere.”

James released his hold on her hands. He had seen such people before, but they were in his dream. He had dreamed about things she knew about. “Where are these Reavers?”

“In the darkest of black between Miranda and the borders.” She opened her eyes and smiled weakly. “We don’t have to worry now. We are far away from them.”

“That is good to hear.” He had enough to deal with. He didn’t want to come across such men he had only seen in a dream.

“I took care of most of them anyway.” She reached forward and snatched away his wig.

“Miss Tam,” his voice grew stern again as he reached for his wig. “That is highly improper behavior.” He grabbed onto the soft mass and tried to pull it forward. She pulled back.

“White hides the green. This isn’t you, James.”

“Actually it is.” He retrieved his wig, but did not place it back on his head. He shouldn’t be wearing it when he goes to sleep.

“You have a good heart. You are a good man, yet you stole another heart and gave it to a bad man. There are two voices and you are listening to the bad one.”

“This is me.” She knew too much about him, but he couldn’t figure out why. “I am a good man, a man with honor who respects the crown.”

“I won’t let you disappear.” She grabbed onto his hand again. “I won’t let it happen.”

“I won’t disappear.” He rose to his feet. “I shouldn’t be doing this, but perhaps we both could use some sherry.”

-  
Elizabeth watched from the window as the Luna Ghost pulled into the docks. She had overheard Barbossa mention it was the first stop they had to make before they could rescue Jack.

“Are you ready?” She felt Will brush his fingers across her shoulder. “We will find Jack soon.”

“How can you be certain?”

He shrugged. “I am not certain. I just rely on hope.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You hope we find Jack. He sent you to replace him on the Dutchman and he fought against you and James over the chest.”

“I only hope for the man if it means protecting and saving those I care about,” Will smiled briefly. “We need Jack to find the heart.”

“And once you have the heart your father will be free.” She smiled. “We need another invitation made out for our wedding.”

“Everything will be all right,” he brushed away a few loose strands of her hair. “We just have to hope this plan of Barbossa’s works out and we have to hope he will not betray us in any fashion.”

“’ello Poppet,” Pintel approached them. “Captain Barbossa says we all needs to be heading out.”

“All those who sailed on the Black Pearl,” Will confirmed.

Pintel nodded. “That about right. Reason why we have to leave some of the blokes onboard.”

“Is that wise?” Will asked. He remembered how some of the crew of the Pearl fell to their deaths because they were greedy to reach the ship first and sail her away. “How do we know they won’t steal the ship while we are trying to get the Pearl back?”

“Uh,” Pintel blinked as he tried to come up with an answer.

“Because I won’t let them,” Anamaria appeared behind him. “Everyone is coming off the Ghost. I am not going to risk loosing another ship.”

“That’s why,” Pintel gestured behind him with his thumb.

-  
They were all ordered off the ship and were told to wait on the pier while Barbossa went off to find transportation. In his absence, Anamaria was in charge. She kept walking around the group, her eyes glared at Pintel, Ragetti, and several of the new members.

“Hopefully it won’t be long,” Gibbs said before he took another swig from his canteen. “We will have both the Pearl and our captain back.”

“Which one?” Marty asked.

“Jack,” Elizabeth answered. “Don’t tell me you are all thinking of joining Barbossa again.”

“He isn’t captain of my ship,” Anamaria said and paused by Pintel and Ragetti. “And the Pearl belongs to Jack.” She stared straight into the eyes of the former cursed men. “If you want to continue with Barbossa you can go with him and find your own ship.” Both of the two winced from her words. 

“We don’t want Barbossa as our captain,” Pintel said. “He got us cursed.”

“We miss ole Jack,” Ragetti whimpered.

“You might want to keep it down,” Elizabeth said to them. Her eyes were on the carriages that were approaching them. “Barbossa has returned.”

The carriages came to a pause and Barbossa stepped out of one of them. “Everyone aboard. It won’t take long till we reach the shaman’s house.”  
-  
The shaman’s house turned out to be more of a shack. The roof was made out of dried grass with things woven into them. Elizabeth could make out scraps of clothing, jewelry, dolls and even a few animal skeletons.

A small man was seated in front, dressed in robes and had a large hat covering most of his head and face. His bare feet was caked with dirt and his toenails were long, jagged and yellow.

“This is the place,” Will said as he reached out to grab Elizabeth’s hand.

“Or we hope,” Elizabeth said. During the ride in they did not say anything and only stared out the windows. Everything seemed so exotic, the people, the clothing and customs. Part of her wanted to explore the place, taste the various foods and even do a little shopping.

“I will speak with the man,” Barbossa said as he approached the man seated in front of the hut.

“How does Barbossa know the language,” Will asked.

“Does Barbossa know the language?” Marty brought up another point.

“Does the man we seek speak English?” Gibbs asked.

“He is reading from something,” Elizabeth pointed over to Barbossa. The resurrected pirate was reading from a sheet of parchment, appeared to be a difficult read from the way Barbossa kept furrowing his brow.

The man with the large hat slowly rose to his feet. The top of his head came to Barbossa’s chest. He tilted his hat back, displaying his red-rimmed eyes and shook his head.

“What do ye mean by no?” Barbossa asked. “We were told you were the one.”

The man shook his head and pointed to the hut.

“So the man we are searching for is still inside?”

The man nodded but did not move away from the door. He clasped his hands together and laid his head on top.

“I don’t care if he is sleeping. This is important,” Barbossa tried to shove him aside.

The short man uttered a string of words and held his hand out before he opened the door a bit.

It was enough for Elizabeth to peer inside. She could see a rail thin man being suspended from several chains. The chains were attached to hooks in his ceiling and to rings and bits of metal embedded in the man’s flesh. Her eyes widened a bit, but she noticed something else, something that caused her to shield her eyes and step back. The man was completely naked.  
-


	9. Raise the Pearl

Chapter 9: Raise the Pearl

-

Will had managed to only catch a brief glimpse of the strange man inside the hut before the servant closed the door. It was enough for him to learn the man was hanging by the piercings over his entire body. 

“Who would that be?” Gibbs asked.

Will ignored his question as well as the whimpers of discomfort made by Pintel and Ragetti and turned to face Elizabeth. She had gasped at the sight and covered her eyes before she turned around.

“Elizabeth?” He brushed his fingers against her arm. “Did he frighten you?”

“You can see his skin being stretched,” Pintel shuddered.

“Is not even humanly possible,” Ragetti closed his eyes and shook his head.

“No it’s not that,” she lowered her hand. Her cheeks had turned crimson and not from the sun. “He was naked.” Her voice lowered to a whisper.

“Naked?” Will repeated and turned to the door. The short man was standing in front of it one more and was staring at Barbossa as the pirate shook his finger at him. “What is going on?”

“That is what I am tryin to figure out, Turner.” Barbossa said as he fumbled through more papers. “Ah here we go.” He read from another paper in the same language as before.  
The servant nodded a few times before he seated himself back down on the doorstep, legs crossed, arms flexed out and eyes closed.

“Don’t ye fall asleep on me again. Answer the question.”

“He is answering the question,” Anamaria said. “I have seen a few others do what he is doing. He is meditating.”

“He is lost in deep thought?” Gibbs asked. “The man we want to see is just thinking real hard?”

“Thinkin about the pain he is in.” Ragetti said.

Anamaria rolled her eyes. “Not like that. Deep thought, where he turned his mind off from the world, just focused on his most inner thoughts and be at peace.”

Pintel furrowed his brows. “How can he be deep in thought like that?”

“Good question, and I have answer,” a creaky voice answered as the door slowly opened, nearly striking the servant in the back end before he got up and moved. “To help detach the soul from body for short time I place my body in great pain.” It was the same tall and long limbed man as before. He had the same ocher hued skin as the other civilians of the place. He had shaved his head completely bald and had a face etched with lines from age. He did not removing a single piece of metal from his body, but managed to wrap a cloth around his waist.

“That would be some serious meditation,” Gibbs said, his eyes kept averting away from the man. The others also seemed to have difficulty in trying not to stare. Cotton had closed his eyes and Marty craned his neck so it would look like he was trying to look the man in the eyes. Ragetti tried to muffle his cries and Pintel kept touching the points of his face and arms where the man had been pierced.

Will stared directly into his eyes. “You are the one who can raise a destroyed ship?”

“I have raised many vessels and homes,” the pierced man said. “I can raise this one.”

“Tia Dalma told us to seek you out,” Barbossa told him. “Gave me a map of where ta find ye and the vortex and how ta bring back Jack.”

“Tia Dalma gave you everything?” Elizabeth asked.

“Everything but a ship,” Anamaria said. She was not going to let anyone forget that the Luna Ghost was hers.

Barbossa chose to ignore her. “Gave me the maps and the instructions and a few papers on how to communicate.” He smiled at the shaman. “I guess I won’t be needin them with ye.”

The shaman nodded. “I have met Tia Dalma before.” He clasped his fingers together. “My English not strong. I try.”

“We appreciate your trying,” Will told him.

The shaman nodded at them. “Please enter.” He opened the door wide enough to be more inviting. “I am sorry for the fright. I meditate before I raise. I did not know you be here soon.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Elizabeth said. Will had noticed she was also having a difficult time trying to stare the man in the eyes, but then again she saw more of him than he did.

“You did not know I have such a fast ship,” Anamaria said proudly.

“Best not to be dawdling,” Barbossa said before he stepped inside.

-  
James Norrington surveyed the work of the serving women as they set the table in his cabin for breakfast. They had laid out a fresh linen tablecloth upon the surface before they brought the food served on silver platters. They were most likely not real silver, but he did not care. He had been informed of such a meal and guessed which covered dish carried which food. There were oat cakes cooked on the griddle and were to be covered by the butter, also brought out in a silver dish, or from the various jars of jam and what appeared to have been a small honey pot. A large bowl like dish would have had the chopped fruit mixture, cooked in a cider and the last large dish contained the meat from one of the hogs the Intrepid carried in its cargo. After sleeping with such beasts and having them soil his clothes and ruin his wig, eating their meat felt like a form of revenge.  
James nodded when the women were finished. After they brought out the dishes, teapot, sugar bowl, cream pitcher and cups they had set the places for two people. If the presence of River disturbed the officers and passengers then it would be better if she ate with him in his cabin.

“We should be finished within the hour,” James told them. “You are dismissed.”

“Yes sir,” one of the bonnet-wearing women nodded demurely before she and the others have left the room.

“Miss Tam,” he called to the door that separated the main room from the room that contained the bed, basin and chamber pot. “Breakfast is served. I am certain you did not get much to eat last night.”

Last night was a rough night indeed. After River woke up from her nightmare and they talked he had another difficult time trying to convince her to go back to sleep. He even allowed her to sleep in his bed and gave her a glass of sherry to help calm her down. She eventually did go back to sleep.  
James managed to get enough rest on the sofa and woke up before six bells. He convinced River to leave the other room long enough for him to bathe and dress before he allowed her to bathe.

“They were scraps,” River said as she left the bedroom. She had donned only her gown and left the coat and even her boots. “Crusts of bread, peelings from fruit and vegetables. They did not stay long, not as long as food on the Haven and I couldn’t flush.”

“I am certain this will be much more pleasing and not make you sick.” He pulled out a chair for her. “Sit here.” He waited until she sat down before he pushed her in and joined her on the other side of the table. “Do you take your tea with cream or sugar or both?”

“The cream is un processed,” She stared at the cream pitcher. “There is no pasteurization. It is fresh, it has to be because there is nothing to keep it cold.”

“It is goat’s milk,” James raised his own nose. “I’m not really fond of it myself. How much sugar would you like.”

“Inara gave me one. Sweet and not too sweet.”

“One it is,” he placed a single cube into her cup before he poured the tea and handed it over to her before he served himself. “Tell me about Inara.” He decided to open with questions about her before asking more about her dreams.

“You think she is like Scarlett and the other courtesans on Tortuga. She is not. She chooses you. She may date and not sleep, she entertains with music, tea ceremonies and incense. Her tea tastes like peppermint.”

James nodded. River’s ship travels with its own courtesan, but the description River gave painted this woman as something more. “I am certain you travel with an assortment of intriguing folk.” He noticed the way she was looking at the platters. “If you want me to help serve then don’t be afraid to ask.”

She stared into his eyes. “You want me to go first because you are a gentleman.” She removed the cover from the oatcakes. “Some of these have a perfect diameter despite the fact they are not actually round but elliptical. Their radius is divided by pi. A planet like earth’s radius would equal pi to the-“ she paused when she noticed James was staring at her. “My food should not be explained by math today.” She carefully removed three cakes from the stack, using a fork and knife, one at a time.

James merely nodded. River was smart enough to memorize the order of naval ranks it was apparent she knew of many mathematical equations. Who educated her? He had only been to Boston once and that was before he was promoted to commodore. He didn’t remember seeing great teachers take on women as students.

“Let us talk about a different matter,” he suggested while River ladled some of the fruit on her plate. “Although your oatcakes may taste a bit bland and dry without butter and something sweet. There is honey and strawberry, grape and apple jam.”

“I like apple.” River placed a little butter on top of her stack and several spoons of the apple jam.

“I prefer honey to those flavors, although I am quite fond of marmalade.” He waited until she took a slice of meat before he served himself. “Miss Tam, would you like to talk about your dream last night.”

She shook her head. “There are things you know and many that happens after you know.”

“Please Miss Tam. It might help your sleeping ailment.”

“Sleeping is not my ailment. What is my ailment was what they gave me after they took a piece of me.”

He breathed deeply. He should have known better. The subject was too difficult. “I am only keeping you here because I want to help you. Would you like to be with the other passengers?”

She shook her head and frowned. “I won’t let you disappear.”

“I won’t disappear.” He placed a bit of butter on top of his cakes. “Did you dream that I disappeared?” Now they were getting somewhere. “That didn’t make you scream, did it?”

“No,” she slowly brought the cup to her mouth, sniffed the liquid and then sipped it.

“Try to explain your dream. We’ll stop if it reaches a point where it is too difficult.”

She set the cup down. “I was in a classroom on a planet named Osiris in the year 2513 where they discussed your disappearances amongst many others who also vanished and no one was able to find them, or know why. I walked outside and I was back at this time, at the docks where there were a lot of ships and they told me they didn’t give me this dream.” She paused. “I was on sand, on a beach and fake pirates were being chased by Reavers. Those that kept running were eaten and those who lied down were not, but then a new kind of Reavers showed up. They did not bleed but had life growing on them, fish with legs. One was a shark and another stepped before me. He was an elder god.” Her hands trembled as her face scrunched up.

“River-I mean Miss Tam I am sorry,” The first part of the dream was very imaginative. A classroom on a planet in the far future? The docks and the sand were influenced by memories, but the fish men at the end were something that not many have seen, and what did she mean by elder god? “We will not discuss such matters further until you are ready.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Whatever it is that comes to your mind, perhaps your brother, or your captain, or about your ship, Serenity. That is a beautiful name for a ship.” He used his fork and knife to cut off a bite-sized piece of meat before he looked up at her. The smile she gave him made him want to smile on his own.

-  
Will wasn’t sure what he would have expected to see inside the Shaman’s hut. He thought it would have looked and smelled more like the inside of a Tia Dalma’s hut. Inside was just as humid and there was a hint of the sour and musty odor that had accompanied Tia’s place but there were a lot more herbs and spices. In fact he couldn’t pinpoint the exact fragrance for the exotic plants. On top of that the short servant was walking around and lighting sticks that were being held up by slender pieces of wood, adding more strange smells. It was enough to make Will dizzy.

Elizabeth had noticed his reaction. “Will, are you feeling all right?”

Will nodded. “Just those strange sticks.” He pointed to the nearest stick, his eyes were on the glowing heat as it traveled down and left the scented smoke in its wake.  
The short servant grunted and motioned to the candles he was lighting.

“He wants us to help light them,” Gibbs guessed and grabbed one of the already lit candles to use to light some of the others.

“I wonder if this will work?” Elizabeth said.

“Are you having doubts?” Will asked her.

“Are you?”

“Many have doubts,” the shaman returned dressed in robes and carrying a large metal pot. He had removed most of the metal from his skin, save for those in his ears. “This will take minutes to prepare. You can help with mats.”

The mats in question were made out of dry grass and rolled up. Everyone who had sailed aboard the Black Pearl was to select a matt, untie the bindings and unroll them.

“The drink is ready,” the shaman called out.

“I could use one,” Pintel said.

“It’s not that type of drink,” Anamaria told him.

Barbossa nodded. “Aye, it be a strange brew, make yer head all funny and not in the same way as rum.”

“All must drink,” the shaman called out. The servant went into the room. “All who are on the ship.”

The monkey made a strange chittering sound before he moved from one of Barbossa’s shoulder’s to the other.

“Aye, Jack. It would be the brew for ye as well.” Barbossa reached up to pet the monkey’s head. “And that bird.” He pointed to Cotton’s parrot.

The parrot bobbed his head. “Drink up me hearties.”

The servant returned with a tray carrying several mugs. He walked around the room and paused by the crew who had been aboard the Pearl before.

“What about them?” Will pointed to those who were never on the Black Pearl after he and Elizabeth have taken their mugs.

“They will be offered a different drink.”

The servant picked up on the troubled tone from Will’s voice. As soon as he had served the last pirate he set down the tray and remove a pair of slender daggers from his belt. He encircled the group, looking like he would attack any of them if they as so much made a sudden move.

The heady fragrances had overpowered the scent of the brew and Will was thankful they did when he had taken his first sip. If it smelled as bad as it had tasted he would have vomited on the spot. He heard gags from Elizabeth as she forced down her drink before he finished his.

“Triton’s mercy,” Gibbs gagged after he finished. “For once I envy the monkey and Cotton.”

The mute pirate shrugged before he brought the edge of the mug closer to his parrot and tilted it. The bird dipped his beak into the cup, brought his head back and shuddered.

“What do we do now?” Will asked. The damn fragrance was making him even dizzier, unless that was the drink.

“Lie down on your mats,” the shaman instructed.

He didn’t have to repeat himself. Will felt too weak to stand and lowered himself to his mat. He didn’t even look to see if Elizabeth was about to collapse on hers.  
“Close your eyes and remember your first time on the Black Pearl.”

Will felt his mind continued to swim as he lowered his eyelids and tried to remember. The first time he was with Jack on a ship, the ship was the Interceptor and the second time was on the Dauntless. No that wasn’t right. The first time he was aboard the Black Pearl he was a prisoner of Barbossa and had been thrown into the brig, kept as a prisoner for the blood sacrifice. He didn’t want to remember that but he had to.

The second time he was on the Black Pearl was when he and the crew were running away from the cannibals. The image was clear to him as the day he lived it. He could feel the wood of the ship, remembered walking on its deck, holding the ropes and feeling the sea spray against his skin.

The second vision was after they left Isle Cruces. They were fighting the Kraken and he was giving orders. He could hear the sound of cannon fire and the being hoisted up by the barrels containing the last gunpowder and rum. The last vision was of the Pearl sinking beneath the waves.

“See it, feel it, want it,” the shaman said. “You want the Black Pearl back. Your spiritual essence is still with her. It is not the sails and rudder that keep her afloat and moving. Its you, the crew.”

Will wanted to see that ship again. He wanted Jack Sparrow returned. He needed the ship to return Jack Sparrow to the world of the living. He needed Jack’s help in retrieving the heart to help free his father.

“Awake,” the shaman called out. “For she has risen.”

Will sat up and was surprised the drowsy feeling had left him. “That was it?”

“How do we know you succeeded?” Marty asked.

“You will not know until you see for yourselves,” he raised a finger. “Make sure the ship’s heart is not harmed or all effort shall be wasted and ship return to bottom of sea.”

“To the carriages lads,” Barbossa commanded. “And lasses.”  
-  
The carriage ride back to the docs seemed to have taken longer than going to the hut, even though the horses were running faster. Will kept sticking head out the window, to search for the Black Pearl amongst the other ships of the sea.

“Do you see it?” Elizabeth asked him

“No I don’t,” Will did see the Luna Ghost and, he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. “I think I see another ship right next to it.”

“You think you see it?” Elizabeth asked as the carriages pulled to a halt. “Are you not certain?”

Will stepped out the carriage as soon as it pulled up to the pier the Luna Ghost was stationed at and ran out. The next slip over was the Black Pearl, but it was transparent, like a ghost.

“What is wrong with it?” Elizabeth asked as she and the others caught up with him. They watched as the ship became solid for a few seconds before it faded out again.

“Bloody Shaman cheated us out,” Anamaria said.

Barbossa shook his head. “The ship is missing its heart.”

“It’s heart?” Will asked.

“We have one week to sail to the vortex, bring back Jack and return.”


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10: Confessions  
-  
Singapore

It was an odd and eerie vision for Elizabeth. She couldn’t look away from the Black Pearl as it continued to solidify, becoming completely opaque and fading out until it was barely more than a mist. When it was in between it reminded her of when she was ten and had seen the Black Pearl for the first time on her way from England to Jamaica.  
She only adverted her eyes from the ghostly ship when she felt a warm and comforting hand grab her own, Will’s. She forced herself to smile when she stared deep into his beautiful eyes.

“This wasn’t what we hoped for.” He said softly. “But this is more than what expected. I had almost thought we would return to find nothing, just the Luna Ghost.”  
Elizabeth smiled weakly. “It was a bit more than anyone was expecting.”

“Barbossa,” Anamaria glared at the temporary captain of her ship with her hands on her hips. “I thought you said this was gonna work.” She pointed to the fading ship. “We cannot use that ship. We step aboard it and we will fall through. How is Jack supposed to use it?”

Barbossa approached her. “We just need a piece of the Pearl, even if it is no more than a splinter.”

“How are we supposed to get a piece of it?” Elizabeth asked.

“I’ll wait until it’s solid and then I’ll cut a bit off,” the once dead pirate answered before he turned to the rest of the crew. “I want the rest of ye to board the Ghost while I take care of this. We don’t have much time to lose. We need to get to the vortex and back before the week is over.”

“How much further is this vortex?” Will asked.

“Not much further,” Barbossa answered. “On a ship like the Ghost we will be in there in a day and a half.”

“You heard him,” Anamaria said in a loud voice. “Everybody on board. We don’t have much time to lose.”

Elizabeth climbed up the ship, after Anamaria. Her focus was divided on walking up the ships’ boarding plank and watching as Barbossa neared the Pearl. Just as he was about to touch it the ship faded out once more.

“How is it coming along?” Gibbs asked once they had boarded.

“It faded once more before he could grab it,” Elisabeth explained. She approached the stern of the ship; she could not turn her head away from the spectacle of Barbossa waiting for the Pearl to become solid once more.

“Almost there,” Gibbs said once the ship was near its perfect solid form. 

Elizabeth only nodded at him. Her doubt faded away when she saw Barbossa scale the bow of the ship. She was surprised to see how spry he was and able to climb the ship. She should have known better. She had seen him in a sword fight against Jack Sparrow.

“What is he doing?” Will joined her side. “I thought he just needed a small piece of the ship.”

“He is going after something specific,” Elizabeth said as Barbossa climbed across the figurehead. The pirate cling to the angel like figure with his legs and one arm while he took a swing of the figure with a sword.

Gibbs sighed. “Jack isn’t going to like that.”

“We will have to get Jack first,” Will told him. “And then ask what is his opinion on it.”

“We can always reattach it later,” Elizabeth said. “The ship seemed to stay solid while Barbossa was on board.”

“Hmm?” Gibbs looked at her.

“It doesn’t even seem to be trying to fade,” Elizabeth explained while Barbossa climbed down as fast as he climbed up. “It hadn’t seem to stay solid this long.”

They continued to watch as Barbossa carefully jumped down onto the dock and ran towards the Ghost. The man clearly did not want to waste any further time. The second his feet came into the wood of the pier the Pearl had begun to fade out again.

“That was odd,” Will stated.

Gibbs shook his head. “Not that odd when ye think about it, Mr. Turner. Barbossa was the captain of the Pearl for ten years. They have been together for a while, but as you seen when he left her she begun to fade again. She needs her true heart.”

“Anamaria,” Barbossa shouted as he raced up the platform. “Take her out to sea.”

“Raise the anchor,” Anamaria commanded as she took the helm.

“What did you take?” Will asked.

“Just a finger,” Barbossa answered as he showed them the fingertip he took from the figurehead.  
-

The Haven seemed to be going faster than it did before, or at least it appeared that way for Malcolm, but then again he was no longer steering the ship. He watched as his crew, new and old worked together on the ship. Inara and Jarvis was coating some of the more dried out wooden parts with a sealant stain, Gusty, Simon and Horace were maintaining the sails, Kaylee and Whistler were in another part of the ship patching up a few loose ends, Hooky was taking care of more galley tasks, and both Gavin and Terrance were at the helm. That left Jayne with the job of swabbing the deck.

Malcolm sauntered over to where the mercenary was spread out on his hands and knees; a wooden bucket filled with water was next to him. The knees of Jayne’s pants were damp and added more to the grime along with the sweat that clung to Jayne’s face and soaked into his shirt.

Jayne stared up at him when Malcolm’s shadow covered his body. “How come I’m the only one doing this?”

“Because everyone else is busy with other chores,” Mal answered before he placed his fists against his hips. “The deck has to get cleaned someway.”

“But why me?”

“Didn’t I already answer this?”

Jayne dipped his scrub brush back into the bucket. “This aint all that necessary to our main goal, Mal.”

“It isn’t,” Mal shrugged. “But I like to keep a clean and well maintained ship whether her ports are actual docks or other planets.” He made sure to say the last part low enough for only himself and Jayne to hear him. “New folk here also take pride in the ship they serve on, gotta respect that and if I want them to respect me as captain I have to respect them and try to adapt a bit.”

“Your adapting and my fingers are getting wrinkled and damp as my balls.”

That was a little too much for Malcolm. “Jayne, what have we said about saying what you think?”

“I thought the saying goes as thinking before you speak.”

“Yeah,” Mal tipped his new hat back. “But I think we can make a special case for you.”

“Yeah, I’m special.” Jayne sat back. “I think that hat has gone to your head. I still don’t see why I have to clean the deck instead of doing other stuff.”

“I’d explain again, but it would bounce off your head.” He leaned forward and glared into Jayne’s eyes. “Do I need to remind you of who got us into this mess in the first place?”  
Jayne’s scowl faded as he dropped down to continue scrubbing. “I overheard Kaylee mention that strange voodoo gal said it aint all my fault.”

“Yeah,” Mal nodded. “She did, but until we find out who else is at fault you are going to do this by yourself.” As far as he was concerned the conversation ended right there and right then. Malcolm had other duties for him to perform and one of them was to speak with Gavin.

Both Gavin and Terrance were at the wheel. Gavin’s weathered hands were fastened around the handles as he continued to steer and Terrance was just behind him, staring at a map.

“How much further is it?” Malcolm asked. He made sure to only ask once a day. He did not want to seem as impatient as Jayne.

“It isn’t much further,” Terrance brought the map closer to him. “You see this area right here?” He tapped a blue section of the map that had great distance from Tortuga. “This is where we are.” He brought his dirty fingernail down a couple of inches and touched an island. “That is Jamaica, where we are headed.”

“At the speed of this ship it will be a less than a day’s time at most.” Gavin said.

Malcolm nodded. It wasn’t as fast as he wanted but it still sounded good. “Not much longer now.”

“This is a fast ship,” Gavin said. “A steady and fast ship at that, but some of the ships of the royal navy are much faster, and I heard a ship like the Intrepid is one of them.”

“They will be at this Port Royal before we will,” Mal frowned.

“Don’t have to worry to much, Captain.” Gavin glanced over at him. “From what I have heard, Norrington had everyone in that tavern arrested, even innocent people. He probably has pardons already all written out for them, including the doctor’s sister. She will be waiting for us.”

 

“I sure hope that is all she is doing.” Mal stared at the sea ahead of him. Port Royal might be a nicer place than Tortuga, but River would still be in an unfamiliar place and stand out like a sore thumb.  
-  
“Welcome back aboard, Commodore Norrington,” the young lieutenant, a man named Hall, greeted Norrington when he and several officers returned from a meeting with a sister ship. “How did your meeting go with the captain of the Aristotle?” 

“It was pleasant,” James answered once the rest of the soldiers had finished boarding “Captain Crane also has a full brig from his scouring of Tortuga and he brought news of The Epic and the Flying Dutchman.”

“What news is that, commodore?” Hall asked.

“The Epic was joined by two other ships and along with Davy Jones were able to sink three more pirate ships including the Dancing Scorpion.”

“The Scorpion?” Hall blinked. “Wouldn’t that be the ship?”

“The same ship that alluded Crane for a few years,” James couldn’t keep from smiling. “The very one captained by No nose Paul.” James felt a new weight being lifted from his chest. “He wasn’t always No nose Paul.”

“I heard it got cut off in a fight over a girl,” Mullroy said.

“It was only half a nose,” Murtogg added. “From what I heard.”

Mullroy blinked. “Then wouldn’t it be Half Nose Paul?”

Murtogg shook his head. “Just doesn’t sound the same, besides he stitched it back on.”

“Then why is he called No Nose?”

Murtogg shrugged. “Because it didn’t heal right, all gray and dead. He’s afraid of pepper, fears he might sneeze it right off.”

Norrington rolled his eyes. “Gentlemen if you please,” he shoved past the two of them and headed straight for his cabin. He remembered No Nose Paul back when he was just Pauly the quartermaster for the Mermaid Skull. James would never forget how when he was first press ganged into the crew how that man loved to push down on James’s back with his boot while he scrubbed the deck.

“Sir,” Murtogg followed. “You still have that girl in there.”

“Her name is River Tam,” James answered.

“Right,” Murtogg nodded. “Why is Miss Tam still with you?”

“You said she frightened you and the other passengers.”

“Well not so much me as him.” Murtogg gestured towards Mullroy with his thumb. “I just was wondering why she is still with you.”

“Miss Tam is a traumatized young woman who doesn’t need to be set off any further.” James spun around to face him. “She is more afraid of you than you are of her.”

“Is that right?”

Norrington nodded. “That is correct.” He pulled the door open to his cabin and walked inside. “Foolish man,” He shook his head before he noticed the state of his cabin. Books and maps were everywhere. They were no longer on the shelves and instead were stacked on the floor. The maps were rolled up but cast in a disorderly array on his desk. “Miss Tam!”

“Many of these books are wrong,” River stood up. She had selected another book from the bottom shelf. “Some of these are supposed to be not true, fiction. They are stories and poems. Entertainment purposes only.”

“Miss Tam, I am glad to see you have taken interest in my bookcase, may I ask why you have taken all the books out?”

“The books of facts are not always right,” she flipped through the pages and stared back at the maps. “They are like the maps. They are wrong, they are right now, but they will be wrong.”

“Perhaps we can discuss this while we clean everything up.” He still couldn’t figure her out. After he had served himself whenever they ate she would use the same level of class and manners a woman of Elizabeth’s status would have. There was the possibility the Tam family was a family of money and high stature and it would explain the education River and her brother received.

“I did not fix things this time,” River said as she walked back to his desk. “Just this she placed her finger on an open book, Norrington’s travel journal.

“Miss Tam, what have you done,” he spoke sharply, expressing his anger. “I should force you out of my cabin right now. Why did the idea of writing in my journal enter your head?”  
“You were trying to draw, but it was wrong.” She stepped away from him as he approached her, but continued to point at the open journal.

Norrington stared down at the open book. It was the page where his thoughts had wandered and he drew the symbol in his dream over and over again. He noticed a new one at the bottom corner of the page. The writing on the symbol was more accurate to the one in his dream than the others.

“You were having trouble and I helped.”

“You have seen this before?” He had lowered his voice; anger was replaced by curiosity.

“Serenity.”

“Your ship,” He nodded. “I am sorry but we have no word on your stolen ship.”

“That is what it says, what is painted on her.”

“You understand the writing?” He waited for her to nod. “You are quite the enigma, Miss Tam.” Why would the woman in his dream give him the symbol of Serenity? He stared at her face, studying her features. Could she be the woman in his dream? He could easily see her as the woman running through the jungle and asking for his help. “Enigma or not, you are going to help me clean up this mess you made.”

River returned the last book she selected to the bottom shelf. “There needs to be a pattern, a theme a method to put them back. I was thinking alphabetical, but that is too easy.”  
“Let us just put them back.” James said as he grabbed a couple of books. “Have you read all of these? I haven’t been gone that long.”

“You have been out of the cabin for four hours, forty two minutes and eighteen seconds.”

Again with the mathematical accuracy. “I am still impressed you were able to read all of these.”

“I only read some,” River said as she placed a few more books back. “Completely. I have read at least ten pages from all of them.”

“I would have only been able to read one or two.” The woman was a genius, a prodigy of the brain, someone like her could be real useful if the could find the right job for her.

“No,” River gasped. The book she held had slipped out of her hands. “Not you. You are a good man, don’t listen to the bad voice.” Tears were welling up at the corners of her eyes. “They wanted to use me because of my brain. They lied and took me to where they hurt me, hurt us. They made me into something more, something I never wanted to be.” She slowly backed away from him. “Not you too, James Norrington. You are not like them. You are not like the small man, please don’t think that.”

“River,” He rose to his feet. “Miss Tam. I’m sorry.” How did she know what he was thinking? She knew about other things that she couldn’t have possibly known. ”I would never force you to do anything you were not comfortable with.”

“You say that,” She shook her head slowly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. “Please don’t be like the small man, don’t be the ones who made me like this. They hurt you. You have been hurt. They took your mother and made you join them. The man with no nose stomped on you. ‘Little Jimmy, put your back into it, mate’. They took you all and hurt you with heat and you hurt yourself, trying to make the symbol go away. You don’t want to think of that pain.”

James widened his eyes. She knew he was forced into piracy at a young age and was branded. She knew what No Nose Paul said to him when he stepped on his back. She even knew about his brand and how he tried to remove it years later.

“My god, you can read my thoughts.”

She nodded briefly before she continued crying. “I read all and I don’t want to. I don’t want their memories. They turned the key and I can’t take it back.”

“Who turned the key?” James slowly approached her.

“The ones who made Miranda, made the Reavers. They turned the key when they stripped a piece of me away.”

“What did they strip from you?”

“Amygdala.” She touched the top of her head. “They poked me in here many times, made me hear everything, feel everything, made me into a weapon, please don’t be like them.” She slid down against the wall, still crying.

“Dear lord,” He kneeled by her side. “I never wanted to use you or make you something you are not. I thought you would be a great teacher, or an historian, even be the only woman doctor in the Caribbean.” He reached out to brush away her tears.

“Now,” she coughed. “You know and you know what they are like. Don’t be them.”

“I won’t.” He pulled her close and allowed her to sob against his chest. “River Tam, what has the world done to you?”  
-


	11. Into the Vortex pt

A/N: This one is a bit longer than the previous chapters. Thank you for all those who are reviewing. The bit about No Nose Paul was actually inspired by what Johnny Depp originally wanted to do with Jack Sparrow. 

Browncoats at World’s End

Chapter 11: Into the Vortex

-  
China Sea

Elizabeth knew she shouldn’t have taken the bottle. It was something she didn’t need, couldn’t afford to have her mind to be numbed by the bottle’s contents, but she didn’t care. She wanted to taste the hard liquid, feel it burn the back of her throat and warm up her insides as it traveled down. She had finished her work at securing the rigging for the Luna Ghost and decided to sit with her back against the captain’s cabin. She could afford to drink, especially since they were less than an hour away from their primary goal.

“Elizabeth.” The sound of her fiancé’s voice made her sit up and tried to hide the offending bottle. “Is there something wrong? You seem to be down.”

“Oh my sweet William,” She pushed the bottle deeper down her jacket and smiled at him. She had only a few sips of the rum, not enough to impede her thoughts just yet. “I am just worried about if this would work or not.”

His smile widened. “Is that all?” He paused when she frowned. “I’m sorry you are still worried, but I thought you might be ill or something else.”

“I am perfectly healthy.” She sat up. “Are you not the least bit concerned if this will work or not. Do you not worry that we will not be able to rescue Jack at all, or we might just find his body with no life inside, do you not worry about Davy Jones, or my father or how we will confront Beckett when we return to Port Royal?”

“I thought this was just about rescuing Jack,” Will sit himself beside her. “I do worry about how we are going to defeat Jones, or rescue my father or the state of your father, or Beckett.”

“He’s probably sick with worry,” Elizabeth had been thinking of her father more recently, nearly every day since they started their expedition. “He has to put up with that man’s desires.” She wiped the few tears that formed and had begun to roll down her cheeks. “I have seen that man before in England. He wanted to be the governor of Port Royal but lost.”

“We will worry about Beckett later,” Will said. “We need to focus on getting Jack and finding Jones’s heart.”

“We don’t even have the letters anymore. Jack had them with him.”

“Jack has the letters and we are about to get him back.” Will smiled. “There is not much to worry about. We raised the Pearl didn’t we?”

“Incomplete. We brought her back incomplete.”

“Because she needs Jack. You need to have more faith. Try to smile, for me.”

“I do have faith.”

“Then what is this?” He pulled the rum out from where she had it hidden. “I can’t believe you would think of touching this foul liquid.”

She raised an eyebrow. “It is okay for someone like James Norrington, but not me?”

He didn’t reply. Instead he tilted the bottle back himself and took a sip. “Ugh,” he closed his eyes and shuddered. “It is worse than I thought. How do they drink it?”

“William Turner, are you telling me you have never tried rum before?” She had never seen him try the stuff; the only alcohol she had seen him try was ale and a little wine. He participated in sampling various wines along with her father to determine what would be best for their wedding. Nobody told Will he was supposed to spit it out after he tasted it.  
He took another sip of the rum and had the same reaction as before. “Never,” he coughed.

“Ye two better not be getting drunk,” Gibbs walked up to them. “Can’t have you both loose and out of control, now can we?” He winked.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. “We are not thinking of losing our inhibitions before we are rightfully wed.”

“I am just joshing with ye.” Gibbs kneeled down and took the bottle. “Best not to take any chances.” He stood up and faced the bow. “We have many a news from Marty in the crows nest. He had been noting several local ships, one with red sails seems to be appearing more often,” he frowned briefly. “We are also approaching the vortex, if ye haven’t wept into the bottle of tears by now then ye best be thinking about it.”

“We have both shed tears into the bottle,” Elizabeth stood up.

“How close are we?” Will asked before he joined her.

“See for yourselves,” Gibbs handed Will his spyglass. “You can see the spinning water not far from here.”

-  
The Caribbean

James Norrington cautiously entered his cabin. He did not want to surprise River, or do anything that might upset her, not after what she had told him and knew what had been done to her, despite the lingering question of how they were able to cut into her skull and strip the precise area of her brain.

He had no idea of how long he held onto her and her allowed her to cry onto him. He had wished he could do more to comfort her. More than just brush his hand against her back and repeat how sorry he felt for what was done and apologized for even upsetting her in the first place.

“You are filled with worry,” River’s voice came from the direction of his desk. “You worry about a haunted ship, about the small man. You worry about she who broke you and now you worry about me. I do not need to be in your thoughts. Do not worry about me.”

“I just want you to be comfortable.” Norrington said as he removed his hat and set it on the wooden dummy head. After staring in the mirror for a few seconds he removed his wig. River didn’t like it for some reason. She said it hid the green. He had no idea what it meant; his hair wasn’t green, unless she meant his eyes.

“I am comfortable. I would be more comfortable if you listen to the good voice instead of the bad one. The bad one is made out of pride and greed and is fighting your good voice. You fear the walking fish of the haunted ship, but there are more ghosts haunting you, your memories. I’m sorry if I see them.”

“You see them because you can’t help it.” He slowly walked to his desk. “Where are you?”

“I’m where it’s safe.”

“My whole cabin is safe. I will protect you, and you can protect me. Make sure I won’t disappear.”

“I won’t let you disappear.” She crawled out from under his desk, pausing to see he had removed his hat and his wig. “I can see the green. This is more you.”

“You mean my eyes?” He smiled. “As commodore I have to dress this way. I have earned this rank.”

“The first time you earned, not the second time.”

She meant how he traded in Jones’s heart in order to get the charges dropped and gave him back his old life. “I did earn this.”

“By being someone you are not. You were something you hate.” She grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled back, exposing the scars and his brand. “This is where those like the small man hurt you.” She tried to touch the lettering. “And where you hurt your self.” Her fingers found the scars.

“It was a painful past.” He pulled his arm back. “But that is where it is.” He noticed the way she was staring at him. “And you want me to tell you.”

“I rather hear it from your mouth because it means you want to share,” she smiled. “I only peeked by accident. I was waiting for Christmas.”

“Christmas?” It only took him a second before he figured out what she meant. “A metaphor, of course.” He motioned to the sofa. “It might be best if we both sit down.” He waited until she sat down first before he joined her. “Where would you like me to start?”

“You always start at the beginning.”

He smiled briefly. “Of course. I was born to a son of a carpenter in Suffolk, England. My father’s skills of carpentry were primary for making furniture. Both he and my mother made the upholstery on chairs and sofas and managed the shop where they sold them. My parents made and sold basic designs for commoners and made special custom designs for the wealthy. Not long after I turned fourteen my father received an invite to sail to the Georgia colony. My father enjoyed the new world and decided to move his family there and move his business.”

“This is where the first hurt happened,” River said.

James nodded. “My mother was so excited about the move. My father made sure there was enough money to pay both my mother’s and my way and to have the remaining furniture shipped.” He inhaled deeply. He remembered the way his mother kept smiling as they climbed aboard the ship and the dress she selected to travel and how he kept bothering the sailors, asking questions about the ship, all the parts and what they did. “We were nearing Georgia’s costs when we were attacked by pirates. No one escaped. They killed nearly everyone. My mother pleaded for them to spare my life. They did and took hers instead.” He closed his eyes when he felt the burning sensation of the tears form at thought of his mother crying. They slit her throat right in front of him. “I wanted to kill them after and” he paused again. He tried to keep from crying. “They threw me in the brig.” He opened his eyes when he felt River’s hands grab his.

“It means you feel, makes you human,” she said. “Tears are natural.”

“Yes they are.” He rubbed the corners of his eyes. “They kept me in the brig for a few weeks before they forced me into labor. When I swept and mopped they would throw rotten fruit at me. You already know what No Nose Paul did.” He waited for her to nod. “For the following four years I served under them. I cleaned, I worked the rigging and the sails I was taught how to use the cannons and I learned all that I ever wanted to know about ships and sailing. I also hardened, and was slowly becoming more and more like them. I was a pirate.”

“Your love for you mother would never let you be like them.”

“She was always on my mind and was the reason why I knew I couldn’t tale the life of an innocent.” He paused before he continued the story. “One day we were attacked and captured by the Royal Navy, only seven members of the crew escaped, including Pauly. We were all given brands and threw into prison. I told the captain of the ship that captured us and the judge of how I was forced to join them. They told me I wouldn’t hang if I agreed to join the navy.”

“You joined because you wanted to. You did not give in by force.”

“The idea of joining the navy was intriguing and even if death wasn’t the alternative I would have still joined. I climbed the ranks rather quickly.” He stared down at his wrist. “After becoming a lieutenant I tried to remove my brand. After The Dauntless made port at Port Royal I was promoted to commander. I have visited my father several times before he died from diphtheria a few years ago.” He closed his again at the mention of his father and remembered how relieved he was to discover his son was still alive and a member of the Royal Navy. He leaned back. “I don’t think I have ever told that story to anyone, besides my father, not even to Elizabeth.”

“Did anyone ask?”

He smiled weakly. “No they didn’t.”  
-  
China Sea   
The time the others had been expecting was getting close. Captain Hector Barbossa knew that as he knew the different kinds of waves that nuzzled underneath the Luna Ghost, and the kinds of winds that are needed to create them.

“Captain Barbossa,” Anamaria said from behind him. “The anchor has been dropped sir.” She no longer had an annoyed look on her face or the tone of someone who should be the captain. She was genuinely concerned.

“Is the longboat ready?” Barbossa asked as he strokes his tangled beard.

“It is ready for you and those who are going with you.”

“That be the least of my troubles.” He fished out his spyglass from his pockets and stared out at the spinning waters of the whirlpool. The whirlpool did not seem to generate a gravitational force strong enough to pull the Luna Ghost. In fact it didn’t seem to be pulling anything at all. Barbossa and Anamaria did not want to take any chances.

“And there are others?” Anamaria asked.

Barbossa nodded. “Do you not feel it? It’s in the wind, there is something a bit unsettling in the wind and it’s shifting the sea.”

“Davy Jones?” Anamaria suggested.

Barbossa nodded as he made his way to. “There be that. I also have a feeling we are being followed.”

“I know I’m that last person to suggest that ye are just being paranoid,” Gibbs said. The man was tying the end of a coiled up pile of rope to the Ghost. “But ye are the only one who feels it.”

“I am the only one who has been taken out to the black and returned.” He padded insides of his coat where he kept the finger of the maidenhead and the bottle of fine rum. “Ye have the tears?”

“Aye.” Gibbs nodded.

“Ye’ll be coming with me in the long boat as will the lass here,” he nodded towards Anamaria.”

“So will I,” Elizabeth was at the railing, ready to climb down towards the boat.

“Not today, Miss Swann.” He waved his finger when she glared at him. “This best place for you will be on this ship where ye will be in charge in me stead.” He could see Anamaria open her mouth in protest out of the corner of his eye, but she did not say anything. “Turner will accompany us.”

“Why me?” Will asked.

“Don’t be asking why.” Barbossa pointed towards the longboat. “Climb aboard now.”

He waited until the others had begun to scale down the side of the ship before he joined them. Both Anamaria and Turner had used the rope connecting the longboat to the ship to climb, but he had Gibbs climbed down the sides of the ship instead. He was half way down when he felt the familiar lightweight of an old friend jump onto his shoulders.

“So ye like to join us, do ye Jack?” Barbossa asked the monkey and received the confirmation sound of a monkey screech.

Both Turner and Gibbs rowed while Anamaria kept the rope slack and made sure the knot did not come undone. Barbossa sat near the front. His eyes were on the approaching whirlpool.

“We are getting too close,” Anamaria said as they were nearing the edge. “We are going to be pulled in.”

“No we are not,” Barbossa told her. “This isn’t a mere whirlpool. This is the vortex to the locker.”

“And shouldn’t we be more afraid of it?”

“Yes and no,” Barbossa grabbed onto the end of the second long amount of rope the brought. “It does not pull you in. You can sail to the very edge and not being pulled in unless ye want to.” He wound the end of the rope around his middle and tied a knot to secure it. “Best not to be taking any chances though.” He pointed to the other rope. “Which is why I have us tied to the Ghost. Mr. Gibbs, the tears.”

“Here ye go,” Gibbs handed him the nearly empty wine bottle. There was not a single drop of the burgundy liquid Barbossa had favored. The only liquid inside was clear like water.

“Jack Sparrow,” Barbossa shouted towards the whirlpool once he had received the bottle. “We call to you because we need you and we care. We release you from Jones’s locker by showing you that we care. May the sacrifice of the concerned break away the barrier and let the locker know there are those who miss ye.” Barbossa threw the bottle into the vortex.

The bottle spun around in wide arcs several times before it disappeared beneath the blue. All was quite for a few seconds before the vortex stopped moving for a few seconds and a ring of light flew up from the center.

“I know ye want ta kill me now for this.” Barbossa lifted up the finger. “I had to bring ye a piece of The Pearl. I know ye love her and I loves her and she was yers first. We have to get ye back somehow and we tried to bring her back. Maybe when ye see this ye know she is hurting right now for ye.” He threw the finger into the vortex. “I also have yer rum. I replaced the one that I drank and wasted. I know ye missed this taste as well.” The bottle of rum joined the finger and tears. The same ring of light shot up at first. “Now there is only one thing left fer me to do.”

“What is that?” Will asked.

Barbossa handed the other end of the rope to Gibbs. “Mr. Gibbs I suggest he tie on that rope around ye, fasten it tight.”

“You’re mad,” Anamaria gasped. Leave it to a woman to figure it out. “You won’t be able to survive.”

“I may not survive a whirlpool, but I will be able to survive this.” He touched the rope. “As long as Mr. Gibbs makes sure it’s nice and tight.”

“I’m making sure there is double knots,” Gibbs said as he fastened the second knot around himself. “Might have a bit of trouble breathing for a bit.”

“Don’t have to be that extreme,” Barbossa smiled at him before he turned to the others. “I want ye to help him and hold on tight. Whatever you do, do not let go of the rope.”  
“We will hold on with our very lives,” Anamaria assured.

Barbossa gave his pet a small pat on the head. “If ye are coming with me, Jack then ye best hang on. Pull me back after I give the rope three tugs.” He checked the rope that held onto him. “Ye better be there Sparrow. I hate to be waiting.” He closed his eyes before he dove headfirst into the vortex.

-  
Barbossa did not remember being carried around by the pull of the whirlpool and barely felt the water. He did remember dropping, sinking beneath the surface and ending up somewhere dry. Where he was didn’t feel like water, nor did he feel like he was soaking. He opened his eyes.

Darkness surrounded him. He could see nothing in front of him or at his sides. He couldn’t feel anything either, not even little Jack and when he tried to breath he could draw in air, not that he needed any. It didn’t seem like he needed to breath either.

Where was Jack Sparrow? He spun around, repeatedly. He could not see anything or any sign of Jack. Did the spell work? He stared up; his eyes followed the rope and could see a circle of illuminate blue far above him. That still didn’t tell him where Jack was. He continued swimming around the darkness until he could find something.

He did find something after a few minutes. A glowing reddish orange sphere. It was almost like the sun. He watched as the sphere expanded and retracted, several times. It did not stop until a small piece was fired from it.

The same piece floated up from the sphere. As it neared Barbossa it seemed to form a resemblance to a figure, lying on their back and covered in fire. The burning figure was only a few feet away from Barbossa when the flames faded out, revealing a man with tan skin and dark hair woven into braids with several beads. There were more beads in the two braids from his beard. He was dressed in a off white dirty shirt, dark breeches, dark gray waistcoat and dark leather boots. A crimson headband was wrapped around his forehead and familiar tri-corner hat was nestled on his head.

Barbossa tried to call out Jack’s name but silence came out of his mouth. He swam closer to Sparrow and reached out to grab his hand. That was when he noticed that Sparrow was wearing the same ring he gave to Tia Dalma for payment in bringing him back.

That was also the exact moment the monkey leaped from his shoulder and landed on Jack Sparrow.

Sparrow opened his black lined lines and stared at the monkey in a look that was a mix of bewilderment and disgust. He slowly moved his eyes to Barbossa and widened at the sight of his former enemy. His mouth parted. He spun around and began to swim in the opposite direction.

What was that man thinking? Barbossa forced himself to move faster. His arms milled as he tried to catch up to Sparrow. He had to grab him and pull on the rope, and then it will be over.

Jack finally paused and reached out for something. He did not try to get rid of little Jack who continued to cling to him.

Now was his chance. Barbossa grabbed Jack by the belt and pulled him closer so he could have a firm hold of his arm. He could also see what Jack had grabbed onto. It was the bottle of Néctar Oscuro. Jack smiled sheepishly.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. This was Jack Sparrow without a doubt. He used his other arm to tug on the rope three times.  
_

“I don’t remember what happened after I was swallowed,” Jack Sparrow said after he climbed aboard the longboat. “I remember chargin’ in, trying to cut open the beastie from within. Kill it before it kills me. Then I see you.” He nodded to Barbossa who was as drenched as was. When they were pulled through the vortex entrance they had come in contact with actual water. “I figured I was in hell. Then I see this.” He held up his bottle of Néctar Oscuro. Frankly left me without knowing what was what till we were pulled out of there.”

“Jack,” Gibbs was one of the smiling faces who helped both Jack and Barbossa into the boat. “When I saw the Pearl being dragged under I had thought ye were gone for good.” 

“I can see ye forgot the code again,” Jack tried to look disappointed, but there were no words to describe the gratitude he felt towards his crew. “Or ye remembered them as guidelines.”

“Jack Sparrow,” Anamaria’s smile faded as she reached out for him.

“Ana love,” Jack held up a hand to keep her from slapping him. “I know ye missed me, but can we perform the formalities later.”

“I’m not going to hit you.” Anamaria grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her. Her lips met his and while she closed her eyes he widened his and sought out the rest on the longboat.

“I don’t know if I deserve that,” Jack said once the kiss ended.

“Would be nice if we had a warning,” Barbossa looked at her. “Ye were rocking the boat.”

“We need to get back to the Ghost,” Will said as he grabbed one of the oars. “Jack is alive.”

“Ah, William Turner with his one track mind as always,” Jack said. “My most likely skills of deduction have me to believe that your little bonny fiancé is waiting for you on that ship, hmm? And she probably asked you to participate in this little task. Now am I wrong in my guessing?”

“You are wrong,” Will glared at him. “I wanted to rescue you so we can get the heart of Davy Jones.”

“Is that why ye were out here?” Jack blinked and raised his eyebrows. “And what of Gibbs and Anamaria. I know ye wanted ole Jack.”

“There is that,” Gibbs nodded. “And we do need to get the heart of Jones away from whoever has it.”

“I know ye are being paid.” He pointed at Barbossa.

His former enemy shook his head. “I need ye because the Pearl needs ye and if I want to make an honest living as a humble pirate I need to make sure Jones has been defeated.”  
Jack rolled his eyes up as he tried to process everything. “I never been this wrong before, have I now?” He stared at the four of them. “Didn’t any of ye want to rescue me because you just missed me?”

The only one who raised his hand was the damned monkey.

Jack shrugged. “As for the heart I thought young William here had it.”

“I thought it was with you,” Will said. “And Jones got it back after you were killed.”

“Well that just leaves only one suspect left,” Jack couldn’t keep from smiling at the thought of who had taken it. “The only other man who fought us for the heart.”  
“The Commodore?” Gibbs asked.

“That bastard had it in him,” Jack smiled proudly. He was upset at the fact that Norrington had the heart and not himself, but he couldn’t help but to feel amused that Norrington did a very pirate like task. “He became a pirate after all.”

“And you think this is amusing,” Ana snapped. “None of you have noticed we have company.” She pointed to the Luna Ghost. Another ship was by its side. It was one of the local ships that had red sails that resembled fans.

“That ship looks almost familiar,” Jack tried to remember where he had seen that ship last. He couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Best we see what is going on,” Barbossa said.

The five of them rowed the longboat to the side of the Ghost and climbed the side of the ship.

“By the way does Tia know ye stole the payment I gave her,” Barbossa said as the neared the upper deck.

“Does she know you took the payment that I gave her?” Jack asked, his eyes were on the monkey.

“You two can discuss this later,” Will said as he reached the side of the railing and froze.

Jack furrowed his brow at the sight of Turner at the others pausing when they reached the railing of the upper deck. He had to climb faster to see what was going on.  
The rest of the crew was as motionless as Turner. Their hands were raised while another group of pirates pointed their swords at them.

“Oh bugga.”


	12. Captured

Browncoats at Worlds End

Chapter 12: Captured

-  
China Sea

Jack Sparrow studied the new crew that had climbed aboard and held Anamaria’s crew captive. There were at least three-dozen men, all from the area and by the way they dressed and appeared they were all were pirates. The styles of clothing were different, but they were as warn, unwashed and as battered as the rags his own crew wore. Some of the other crew wore unique head dressings. Some men had their heads shaven completely while there were others who had some hair left to gather into a braid. Many wore more jewelry than any pirate crew Jack had seen in the Caribbean.

The silent moment did not last long before everything happened at once.

“Elizabeth!” Will Turner shouted before he vaulted over the rail and withdrew his sword.

“Who are these people?” Anamaria asked. “And why are they on my ship.” She started to climb over and stopped when two of the enemy pirates pointed their swords at her. They were longer and more slender than the swords Jack was used to and had a bit of a curve at the end.

“When did these people arrive?” Gibbs asked.

Barbossa snorted. “I knew the wind felt a might bit wrong.”

Jack waited until the commotion died down. He tried not to roll his eyes at the sight of young Turner having to surrender. He knew that was going to happen. The boy was way too predictable. If the other ship was the ship that he thought then he was going to need all of his wits in order to deal with the captain.

“I know that look,” Barbossa hissed. “Ye got something in her head that will get us out.”

“Gentlemen, welcome aboard my ship,” Jack called out and without waiting to hear any protest from Anamaria or for the other crew to react he climbed over the railing. “I didn’t know you were all going to come to see the return of Captain Jack Sparrow.” He pointed to himself. One pirate had already pointed their swords at him Swords that had a strange hook like end. “No, mate, not today. It’s not Thursday now is it?” He held out his hand. “Now I know ye may have traveled far, but this.” He gestured at several of the surrounding pirates with only his index figures. “This is not going to work now is it?”

“Jack,” Will was staring at him with a look of annoyance and shock. “What are you doing?” He nodded his head to Elizabeth’s direction.

Jack stared at Elizabeth. She was still in man’s clothing and she had a tall man with a tattooed face behind her. His sword was near her throat. He turned back to Will. 

“Giving the audience what it wants. What does it look like?”

“It looks like a foolish man who is about to get his crew killed,” another of the local pirates hobbled up. One leg was straight and did not bend from being held secure by several bands of iron. He got by easily on a wooden cane with the top carved into the head of a snake. “You haven’t changed, have you Jack Sparrow?” He asked once he was close enough to stare into Jack’s eyes. He kept his head wrapped in a tan scarf and wore a golden ring in his nose, passing through both nostrils.

“I believe we have that already established.” Jack studied the man. He knew he had seen the ship before and this man proved it. “Yan Hui?”

Yan Hui grinned briefly. “It has only been four years.”

Jack nodded. “What have you done to yourself?” Jack touched his nose and pointed to his head.

“A few changes.” He pointed to his leg. “This was not my doing.”

“Nor was it mine,” Jack folded his arms. “I know you and your captain are going to point out everything I have done but this is something you can’t blame me for, unless you injured yourself trying to look for me. People are always doing stupid things trying to hunt me down.” He slowly spun around. “Trying to sail through hurricanes and what not.” He paused when he was facing Gibbs, Anamaria and Barbossa. The three of them were still hanging on the sides. “Yan, could you lend us the courtesy mate.”

“Let them board,” Yan Hui nodded to the pirates near the railing. “Remove their weapons.”

“Jack,” Will called out to him. “What is going on?”

Jack raised his hand and stopped while making sure his own sword wasn’t removed. He tilted his head before he turned around to face Yan once more. “That is a good question. Another good question would be the whereabouts about your dearly beloved captain. Hmm?”

“He isn’t the captain?” Elizabeth asked. The pirate who held her captive lowered his sword. It was no longer against her neck. He had brought it next to her stomach.

“He isn’t the first mate either,” Barbossa said. “Unless that had also changed in the past twelve years.”

“Who is the captain?” Turner asked.

Jack heard the sound of heavy boots first; followed by a voice he hadn’t heard in over four years.

“That would be me.”

-  
Port Royal

“This pardon is complete, Miss Tam,” James Norrington said as he rolled up the parchment he had written out days in advance. It had been a half hour since they docked and Norrington was due to meet with Beckett. His lieutenants and officers have already escorted the true prisoners to Fort Charles. “I have hoped you do not carry in grudges about your temporary stay in the brig.”

“You didn’t have much choice,” River told him. She stood before his desk, perfect posture. Her eyes staring around the room but the rest of her face was expressionless. “You were nearly injured in the tavern and a small fight broke out, mostly my fault, but you did what was necessary.”  
It was amazing and how well she understood him, then again she can read his mind. “Reading minds do not mean understanding them,” he muttered.

“You understood without reading.”

“We have grown to know each other the past few days.” He held a candle over the rolled form, dripping the right amount of wax onto the center. “I will admit I will miss your company, Miss Tam.” He pressed the insignia of Commodore into the wax.

“You no longer have to use that,” River said.

He glanced up from the scroll. “Pardon?”

“Miss Tam. Formalities are used for when there are no familiarities. It is no longer applicable.”

“We have only known each other for a few days.”

“I did not count the number,” River said. “I lied I did, not I don’t think about it or will let you know. What we shared is beyond math and science. Emotions, feelings, being human.” She relaxed a bit. “I know you have told me more in the small amount of time than you have told others in your whole life.”

“I’m sure you haven’t told others what you have told me.” James handed her the pardon. He could not think of one person he had confessed to, besides his father. Whenever he left the sanctuary of his home or cabin he would make sure the brand and scars were covered. Beckett knew about the brand, and maybe about the scars, but he didn’t know how or why James became a pirate in the first place.

“There is more I cannot say. You would not understand, no one here would understand and you would think I am more crazy than before.”

“You are not crazy,” James walked around from behind his desk. “Nor would I say you are insane. You are unbalanced and traumatized, but then who wouldn’t be if they had what happened to you happen to them?” If he had ever encountered the men responsible for River’s condition he would see they would be sent to the gallows right then and there.

“You are a good man. Others will see and know your heart.” She touched his chest. “You will not be broken forever.”

“Thank you, Miss Tam.” He smiled. “I will speak with Beckett and send note to be informed when the Haven makes port. I will then have someone escort you to your ship.”

“Can you be the escort?”

James had to smile again. “If you insist Miss Tam.”

“Formalities are no longer applicable, James.”

“I am sorry, Miss Tam. I will return as soon as I can. You will remain here until I do.”

“Beware the small man.”

“I will keep an eye out for him,” Norrington nodded on his way out.

-  
China Sea

Jack, along with everyone else turned at the sound of the newcomer’s voice. It belonged to a man close to Jack’s age and dressed in ragged near sleeveless top, over which he wore ornate chest armor. A pair of dark and lacquered boots covered his entire legs to just above his knees; the heels of the boots were made out of silver like metal. A band of orange cloth, woven into a braid encircled his head. He kept his hair cropped short; save for the bit he had styled into a slender braid so long that nearly reached the backs of his knees. He had wrapped the ends of his braid around a golden ring. A scrap of cloth was tied around one upper arm, ornate armor clothed the other. His right hand was dressed in a glove with no fingers. His left hand had as strange glove with metal plating and three long claw like extensions.

“Sao Feng,” Jack greeted in a tone that hoped Sao hadn’t noticed any possible lingering fears or even doubts. He commanded his brain to think of something right then and there. 

“Long time no see, mate.”

“Sparrow,” Sao Feng scowled. “Why shouldn’t I kill you on the spot right now?”

Jack stared at the sharp tips of Sao’s claw and tapped his fingers together. “Because it would be such a waste.” He signaled out several members of his crew. “Ye see everyone standing around? They sailed all the way here for just one thing, to bring me back from the dead, now it would put all their work to waste just to go and kill me again, savvy?”

“You were dead?” Sao asked.

“Well I didn’t feel dead,” Jack shrugged. “Then again you don’t feel when you are dead, except maybe cold.” He glanced over to Barbossa who smiled weakly and nodded.

“Who is the man who killed you before?” Sao lowered his arm.

“You wish to congratulate him?” Jack asked.

The Chinese pirate shook his head. “I wish to remove his liver from his body for robbing me of the task of killing you myself.” The corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk. “I should thank your crew for giving me a second chance.”

“How many other pirate captains have you angered?” Elizabeth asked.  
Jack widened his eyes and pointed at himself before he sought out Barbossa and Anamaria. “I may have lost count, love.” He laughed weakly.

“Keep laughing.” Sao had drawn his own sword, a blade that started slender at the hilt but broadened to the point. “If you wish to die now.”

“There will be no laughing here,” He turned to his crew. “No laughing, all of you. I don’t want to hear any laughing from anyone.”

“No one is laughing,” Anamaria said.

“They can laugh all they want,” Sao paced around Sparrow. “I want you to be silent until I ask you to speak.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow.  
“  
You understand. Good. I do want to hear an explanation from you, Sparrow. I do enjoy listening to your stories. They are quite entertaining.”

“There may be a few inquiries for you to receive what ye desire old mate.”

“You may ask away, Sparrow. You might think you are stalling for time.”

“How did you know about-“ he fumbled trying to think of the best way to express himself. “This?”

“We didn’t know,” Yan Hui answered for him. “We saw an interesting looking ship and decided to follow it. When we saw the small crew we knew to it would be easy to overtake it.” He walked over to Anamaria. “We had no idea that in addition to a fine ship we would also find some fine women.” He turned to Elizabeth. “Very fine women.” He leered towards her direction.

“Don’t you even think about that.” Will Turner removed his sword form his captor’s grasp, ready to go after Hui. He was recaptured quickly.

“I suggest you do not try that again,” Hui got right into Turner’s face. “Unless you wish to become a eunuch.”

“A bit too late fer that one.” Jack said. “A bit sad when ye think about it.”

“Sparrow,” Feng’s voice had a cautioning tone. “Explain yourself.” He brought the tips of his claw near Jack’s chin.

“This is about your ship?” Jack asked and pointed towards the red sails of Sao’s ship. “I see you got her repaired since the last time.”

“You damaged his ship?” Anamaria asked.

Barbossa shook his head. “The Empress is about the same the same since I last saw her twelve years ago. Except her sails are different.”

Jack chuckled. “I burned those old sails.” He noticed the way both crews were staring at him. “They were black. You can’t have two ships with black sails. Besides, he looks better in red.” 

“This isn’t about the sails,” Sao said.

“It isn’t?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

“It’s part of the reason, but not completely.”

Jack furrowed his brow trying to think of all the possible reasons. “That was the last thing that I’ve done since I saw ye last. This was before the sails.”

“You don’t even remember,” Sao’s voice grew lower. He pressed the claws deeper against Jack’s chin, just enough to draw blood.

“Perhaps if you would be as so kind to refresh my memory.” Jack tried not to flinch at the pain. “And so as to show as I am sorry for being a bit absent minded. I was dead about an hour ago and all that.” He removed the bottle of the Néctar Oscuro from under his vest jacket. “A little gift, eh?” He could hear the gasps from his crew and it did pain him if he had to part with it.

“You know I will not drink your swill.”

“This is not just any old rum,” Jack held up the bottle and tapped his fingers against the glass. “Notice how dark it is? It is that rich, been sleeping for a while to get that flavor and there are a few sweet things added to it. They only make this in Bermuda and you know what a pain it is to sail through that bloody triangle. To make this even more valuable it was used in order to bring me back.”

“You grabbed that and not the finger from your ship?” Elizabeth asked.

They tore something off from his ship. He turned to face the crew that rescued him. “What did you do to my ship?”

“Jack,” Sao’s voice grew more pleasant. That worried him a bit. “Perhaps I will accept your gift if I tasted it’s contents.”

“We can talk while we taste.” Jack nodded. “Perhaps in the captains cabin. If you don’t like the rum I’m sure there are some fine wines.”

“We are going to talk about what you have forgotten.”

“And you want to hear a story,” Jack pointed to him. “You said you like my stories and perhaps if you like what I say we can negotiate.” He leaned in close. “I can give you this ship and all the loot within it and perhaps a little bit more.” He nodded his head towards Elizabeth.

“Perhaps if I like your apology then we may as well negotiate.”

“Good, now just tell your men to lower their swords, mingle around and what not.”

“Sheath your weapons,” Sao commanded before he followed Jack into the captain’s cabin.  
-  
Port Royal

They have arrived and about gorram time. Malcolm had thanked Gavin before he began to step onto the plank that connected to the pier.

“Hopefully the doctor will be able to find his sister soon,” Gavin said as he followed Mal. “Port Royal is a pretty big and popular town. Hopefully she did not wander far from the docks.”

“That’s what I am hoping.” Why did River have to get off the boat in Tortuga? Mal had no idea; of course he never really has an idea of what is going on in her mind.

“Sir,” Zoe and half the crew appeared behind them. “Are we all getting off and looking?”

Mal shook his head. “We don’t need a whole search party, or group of search parties just yet. I just need you, the doc, and Gavin. Everyone else stay here.”

“I just hope people here don’t notice how we stand out,” Zoe told him.

“They may look.” Mal shrugged “Don’t have to worry about looks. We survived Tortuga, didn’t we?”

“This isn’t Tortuga,” Gavin cautioned, his eyebrows were raised as he nodded towards the dock master and his young servant. “People here care more about appearances.”

“One of those places,” Mal shrugged. “Well hopefully we won’t be here for long.”

“Wait a second,” the dock master got in between Mal and the docks and grabbed the book from the young servant’s hands.

“I get it,” Mal turned to him. “How much does it cost?”

“A shilling,” the man stared at him, Zoe, and Simon. “I am sorry sir, but your clothing is a bit odd, the same as him and her.” He nodded at Simon and Zoe. “Especially for her.”

“We like to travel in comfort,” Mal smiled. “Plan on picking up some new threads while we are here.” He pulled out a shilling and handed it to the man. “Will that be all?”

“You need to sign in your name here.”

“No problem for Miles Arixoen,” Mal said as he wrote down the name of the alias he used when breaking into the hospital on Ariel.

“Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Arixoen,” The dock master said before he approached another pier where another ship was arriving.

“Busy day,” Malcolm said as they started out in their search for River.

One thing that Mal noticed as they walked around the docks was the abundance of soldiers, most were dressed in red jackets and white pants and there were others who donned a deep blue coat. He had to wonder how they could stay so comfortable under the dark clothing along with the lace and the brocade in the heat and humidity. Mal felt like he was going to sweat just looking at them, then again some asked how could he still wear his brown coat while he worked in certain hot conditions.

“Who are we going to ask first?”

“Maybe one these fine upstanding gentlemen,” Mal sought out two of soldiers, ignoring the protests from Zoe and Simon. “I hope I don’t cause much of a fuss, but could you help us out a bit.”

“Sorry sir, but we are in a bit of a hurry.” One of them said.

“A single question wouldn’t way us down,” the other gave his comrade a look before turning back to Mal. “What is it you need sir?”

“We are looking for a young girl around eighteen-“ Simon started before Mal cut him off.

“We are looking for Norrington and or the Intrepid.”

“Commodore Norrington is a very busy man,” the first soldier huffed.

“The Intrepid is closed off to civilians.” The second soldier said.

“We just want to know the location, not go and look at it.” Perhaps River would be within the vicinity.

“He already told you it’s closed off to civilians,” The first soldier said.

“Don’t let them get away.” A man’s voice from behind them shouted. “Clap them in irons.”

“What?” Man spun around to see another wig wearing soldier, this one in a blue jacket and several more in red and blue run up to them. He turned around to face the soldiers he was talking only to see they were aiming their bayonets at them.

“Sir, what are your orders?” Zoe asked, her hands were already reaching for her gun.

Mal surveyed the situation. Soldiers surrounded them; all were either aiming their bayonets or swords at them.

“Sir?” Zoe asked.

“You and I are the only ones armed,” Mal said and raised his hands. “What the hell is going on?”

“Are you Miles Arixoen?” The man in the blue coat asked.

“Well I go by that name at times,” Malcolm shrugged.

“Are you the captain of the Haven?” The same soldier asked.

“What is this about?”

“Arrest them.”

“Yes, commander Wilson.” Several soldiers lowered their weapons as they closed in on them.

“I hate this place,” Mal groaned as his arms were pulled down and heavy iron shackles were clapped onto his wrists.

-


	13. Interrogation

Browncoats at World’s End

Chapter 13: Interrogation.

-  
Port Royal

Malcolm Reynolds glared at the red and blue coat-wearing soldiers as they locked the iron shackles around his wrists. He had no idea what was going on nor what possible crime he may have committed, unless it wasn’t being honest about his name, but there was no way they could know that.

“What is the meaning of this?” Gavin had asked the question that lingered on Malcolm’s mind. “What have we done?”

“What are the charges?” Simon asked once the shackles were locked onto him.

None of the soldiers paid any attention to him and instead were patting him down, and searching around in his pockets.

“Commander, I believe the doctor here asked you a question,” Malcolm addressed Commander Wilson. “Seeing as we are being arrested it would seem like the logical thing to do is tell us why.”

Commander Wilson approached him. “Do you not know?”

“If I knew I wouldn’t be askin now would I?”

“We paid for our right to dock,” Simon said and flinched when one of the soldiers removed his identicard. 

‘Shit,’ Mal thought. ‘Now we are really going to be discovered’ Even if there was no possible way they could read the cards there was a possibility they will discover Mal’s and Zoë’s papers. What is worse is the fact these were easy to carry paper screens with their info. Inara insisted they have something a little more tech savvy than actual papers, and a few months after the Miranda incident he agreed.

“You have been found to be harboring a pirate,” the commander explained, his eyes went wide when one of the soldiers removed Zoë’s gun. “And carrying…weapons. What kind of pistol is that?”

“It isn’t what you are used to,” Mal said when he felt his own gun being removed. “What do you mean by harboring a pirate.”

“One of your crew has been found with a pirate brand upon him.”

“One of my crew?” He glanced over to Zoe and Simon who appeared to be as confused as he was. Gavin looked like had the faintest idea of what was going on, but was still partially in the dark. 

“What do you mean by brand?” Zoe asked.

“I think you should know about brands, girl.” Commander Wilson talked down to her. “This kind of brand is the first letter of the word pirate, but I doubt if you knew how to read.”

“What did you say?” Zoe tried to throw of the soldiers holding her. “You primitive Xiong mao niao.”

“Sorry girl, I do not speak any of your tribal languages.”

That was it. Mal stomped on the foot of the soldier on his right and threw his body against the man on his left before he charged forward. “You show some gorram respect, boy. She is an amazing woman; an excellent soldier and she and I have both seen a lot more blood and battles than you ever will. Do not ever insult her again.”

“You are not in the position to give me such demands.” He shoved Mal to the arms of another group of soldiers, one of which shoved the blunt handle of his bayonet into Mal’s stomach, earning a grunt from him.

“Who had the brand?” Gavin asked. “And how did you find out?”

“A gangly man upon your ship had the mark,” Wilson explained. “We also found an old pirate flag tucked away. Were you hiding what you truly are?”

“You were on our ship?” Simon asked.

“Who told you to get on board my boat?” Mal asked and was met with another jab in the gut. “Who is in charge around these parts?”

“The orders came from Lord Beckett.”

Now Mal had a name. “Good, now take me to this Lord Beckett so I can straighten things out.”

“Lord Beckett is an extremely busy man.” It seemed a lot of high-ranking officials were too busy to talk in Port Royal.

“Commander?” One of the soldiers held up Mal’s gun. “He might want to be informed of this.”

“I am certain he would very much want to be informed of this.” A man, not a soldier, but a man dressed in black approached them. He kept his long dark hair tied back into a ponytail. His lips were pulled back into a sneer.

“Mr. Mercer?” Commander Wilson turned away to face the newcomer. “Are you certain?”

“I have a feeling he will want to see all the more unique members of this Captain’s crew.”

-  
China Sea

Jack rummaged around the single cabinet and shelves trying to find two decent glasses for the two of them to use, and in a short amount of time. He knew Sao could be temporal at times and Jack couldn’t risk having the other pirate change his mind.

“A-ha,” Jack called out in triumph when he finally found the second glass he was searching for. “Here we go.” He set down the taller of the two glasses, made out of actual glass in front of Sao and set the small tin cup on the other side of the table. “The guest always, and I mean always gets the better glass.”

“I don’t believe I need a large glass,” Sao said as he sat down across from Jack. The man wasn’t as irate as before and hopefully when Jack figures out what he had done to really anger the Chinese pirate he would find away to make them square once more and back to just being thorns in each other’s sides.

“Right, just a little.” Jack removed the cork from the bottle and closed his eyes. The aroma of such rich liquid made him feel like he was going to fly through the air. He opened his eyes when he heard Sao clearing his throat. “Sorry.” He poured just enough from the bottle to coat the bottom of the glass.

“If we were meeting on better terms I might have shared a bottle of Da Qu with you.” Sao said before he sniffed the liquid. He immediately blinked; his eyes had watered up.

“Bit too strong for you, mate?” Jack poured a little of the nectar into his own cup.

“None of your so called spirits are too strong for Sao Feng.” He took a sip from the liquid and paused.

“Savor it.” Jack said before he sat down.

Sao swallowed the rum, his fingers brushed against his own throat and his chest. “Quite strong,” he coughed. “And something has been added, makes it quite tolerable.”

“So you like it?” Jack took the smallest sip possible from his cup. As soon as the warm liquid touched his tongue he was in ecstasy. The richness and boldness of the drink teased his taste buds the same way a Tortuga wench would tease Jack to get him into bed with her. He fought every urge to gulp it down.

“I forgot how it warms your insides.” Sao drained the rest from his glass. “This is good.”

“Now to help jog my memory,” Jack pulled Sao’s glass towards him and poured more of the dark liquid into it. “This isn’t about how I kept dodging your most daring, most devious, most dashing certainly most dastardly attempts of you trying to catch me for The East India Trading company, now is it?” Jack recalled how after he made the deal with Jones he, Barbossa and a few others had tried to make money in the China Sea, and the company had paid several pirates, Sao included, to try to catch him.

“That was understandable,” Sao took a sip. “It was how I grew to respect you in the first place.”

“Not about the Jade Guild and it’s clearly not about the Empress’s sails.”

“None of those reasons,” Sao shook his head. “Except maybe my old ship.” He picked up his glass. “That did hurt me, but this cut even deeper, this cut to my blood and soul.” He brought the glass to his lips.

Jack watched him drink and took another sip. “This wasn’t about that time in Burma either, was it.” He hoped there was only the one time in Burma. He could only remember one where he started a bar fight to try to escape from Feng and left the pirate to take care of the fight.

“You really are Yu bun duh.” Sao slammed the nearly empty glass down. “I am talking about Lady Phoenix.”

“Oh,” Jack’s eyes widened at the mention of the woman he had met before he burned the black sails of The Empress. She wore a dress of sunset colors: red, orange and gold, the bottom of the gown and the ends of the sleeves was styled in feather like fringes. She a wore a belt of feathers around her waist that made it look like she had actual tail feathers. More golden feathers adorned her hair. She caught Jack sneaking around her home and read his fortune. He was tickled when he found out his animal was the rat, but then she wanted more. He recognized she had a connection with Feng. He knew she was his mistress. “I never touched her.” He held up his hands.

“I found her crying.” Sao glared before he drained his glass. “You have hurt her.”

“I knew she was yours and I respect you too much to touch her. She was crying because I refused.” He began to refill Sao’s glass.

“Arrogant as always,” Sao snatched the bottle from his hands and filled his glass himself. “She mentioned a kiss.”

“And that was it.” He poured a little bit more into his own cup before he took another sip. “And if you must know she kissed me.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here?”

“Because if you just kill me right now you won’t have a nice long sword fight and be able to stab me when you defeat me.” He paused when Sao took another drink. “And that is the way you want to kill me, that is the way I want to kill you if the circumstances should arrive if I ever want to kill you.”

“You know me too well.”

“Yes I do.” Jack tried not smirk and instead leaned back and set his feet onto the table.

-

Port Royal

Lord Cutler Beckett sealed the death of another man with a stroke of a quill. That is if someone would call a pirate a man. The man would be hung tomorrow along with five others at ten in the morning. With the heart of Davy Jones in his possession he was scheduling hangings for every day. Norrington’s gift had been proven useful. There were other things he could use Jones for to benefit the East India Trading Company and himself.  
He stared up from his desk when he heard a knock at his door. It was most likely Mercer, or Swann, coming in for his daily whimpering about the safety for his daughter. He already met with Norrington when the commodore came to give his status report after docking at Port Royal, and they wouldn’t meet again for another few hours.

“Who is it?” Beckett said.

“It is I, sir.” It was Mercer. “A new ship docked into port recently. We found a man with a brand upon it and a rolled up tattered pirate flag stored away and out of sight.”

“And what else?” Beckett asked. Mercer wouldn’t have come to give him such a report unless there was something more to this ship and it’s crew.

“Half the crew are quite fascinating,” Mercer said as he entered the office. “Unusual way of dress and accents and they were carrying weapons such as these.” He placed what resembled a pistol on Beckett’s desk. Its barrel was shorter than most pistols and body was wider, blockier. There was no gilded touch to it, nearly all metal with wood paneling in the handle. “They also had these with him.” He slapped a full written parchment down. The paper was only half as long and not nearly as wide as the rest of the papers on Beckett’s desk. The columns of words were divided with colorful lines and there was small detailed painting of a man on the top corner.

“This is something of interest.” Beckett reached out to grab it and instantly pulled back. The rows and columns changed and so had the images.

“Some of them have been practicing witchcraft.”

“Witchcraft?” Beckett tried not to snort at the thought. “This is the age of reason. We cannot always assume the unexplainable is caused by witchcraft.” He touched the parchment again. The grain of the paper was very fine, almost as smooth as glass. Once again the words and images changed.

“’Course it aint witchcraft.” A strange voice answered. “I would expect someone with a lord in the title to be smart enough to figure that out.”

“I see,” Beckett didn’t even look up at the stranger. He was trying to read the information on the paper. It was an identification form of some sort. Beckett found the name under the small picture. “Is this one yours?”

“Probably. If it aint a woman then it’s me.”

“Malcolm Reynolds is it?” He stared up to see the new man in the office, being kept at bay by a few soldiers and their bayonets.

“Captain,” the stranger said. He was a tall man with hair that was a shade of brown so light it was almost blond, and a serious look on his face. His cocky stance was almost identical to Norrington’s posture when the commodore gave him the heart. He was dressed in a dark red shirt. tan breeches a pair of boots and hat with a feather. The most noticeable piece of clothing was the long coat made out of brown leather. “Captain Malcolm Reynolds.”

“Very well, Captain,” Beckett read more of the form. “Born in Shadow in…” That couldn’t be correct. The date had to be wrong. It was from the 25th century. People from the future do not casually show up in Port Royal. Then again people do not arrive in Port Royal with such manner of speech, clothing and strange weapons and papers. “Is this date of birth correct?”

“Yup,” Reynolds seemed to enjoy the shocked expression Beckett was displaying. “And to further your jaw hitting your desk, Shadow is another planet.”

“Born on another planet,” Mercer snorted. “Preposterous.”

Beckett raised his hand. “I believe he is telling the truth.” He pointed at the form. “It would explain this. It’s technology, advanced technology from the 26th century?” He looked up at Reynolds to see if he was correct.

“Yeah,” Reynolds sighed. The man was trying to hide that fact and it seemed up until now that he had succeeded.

“He is telling the truth?” Mercer asked

“Clearly,” Beckett mused. “Tell me how you happen to travel to this time.”

Reynolds sighed again. “We were delivering an experimental cargo for a client when a certain idiot decided to play with it. Next thing we know we wake up on a beach and our ship is missing. We find this other ship and were told to sail it someplace to find answers. We got them, told to find someone who can help us and suggested we go to Tortuga to hire some crew. More complications arose and now I’m standing in your pretty little office.”

“I see, and you didn’t check any of the men you hired for brands?”

“The idea never crossed my mind. There was nothing on the cortex that mentioned such marks.”

“There are no pirates in the future?” Mercer asked.

Beckett sat up higher. If what Reynolds said was true then his work would be a success. “Is that true?”

Reynolds shrugged. “There are probably some folk who get off on calling themselves a pirate but we don’t brand em and even if we do, they can go and get it surgically removed via a little skin grafting.”

“You were arrested due to an oversight that wasn’t exactly your fault.” Beckett said. “However your own records here are not exactly clean.” He could read off a few of Malcolm’s tasks. 

“Can’t really arrest me for crimes that haven’t happened yet.” The other man smiled weakly.

“No I can’t, although I am certain the law abiding civilians would be grateful. Of course you could add a bit more sway.”

“My money is no good here and I don’t think I have much of your money.”

“Not that kind of sway. The Caribbean is nearly swept clean of pirates and soon it will be the entire ocean. I already have the Navy and Davy Jones. It would be a faster chore with people such as yourself.” He brushed his finger against the gun’s handle. “We are not exactly sure how to use these types of weapons and you do and you were a soldier once yourself.”

“I can’t change history,” Reynolds answered.

“Under the crime of harboring a pirate and what you have listed here we could send you to the gallows.” Beckett wouldn’t send people like Reynolds to be hung. They were the only ones who knew how to use the weapons from their time and possibly even make some more. Having them killed would be such a waste.

“I can’t comply with your demands.”

“Then that would be a no?” Beckett waited for the man to nod. “Take him away and bring in the next member of this group.” Reynolds might not tell him what he sought to learn, but that didn’t mean the rest of the time travelers wouldn’t.

-

Jack had to be extremely quiet as he snuck around the cabin. The first part of his plan was a success. Sao Feng never changes. The man always consumes his alcohol rather quickly and he had no idea how strong the nectar was. He was passed out, arms and head on the table and snoring loudly.

Jack opened the door and peeked out. Things were different from what he had last seen. Sao’s pirates had their swords sheathed and his crew was no longer in surrender mode. In fact everyone seemed to be mingling and some have gathered around barrels to play dice and card games.

He sought out Gibbs and managed to catch his eye. The first thing he did was brought his finger to his lips before he nodded towards the inside of the cabin and brought his fist to his mouth like he was drinking from a bottle. He waited for Gibbs to nod before he went on. Jack pointed to the cabin again and used one hand to spider walk down the frame. He held his breath and made swimming motions before he did another spider walk symbol again. He grabbed at the air, like he was holding a rope or chain and brought his fingers across it.

Gibbs nodded again and tapped his ands together and waved his arms. Distraction, of course there was going to be a distraction.

Jack nodded and pointed to the barrel next to Gibbs. It was his first mate’s turn at the game. Jack watched Gibbs grab onto the dice before he slipped back into the cabin.  
Sao was still snoring, good. Jack stood by the drunken pirate and raised his eyebrows before he continued to the window.

“Pleasant dreams,” Jack whispered. “Not going to like what happens when you wake up, but we have been through this before old mate.” He slipped through and climbed down the side.

It did not seem to take too much time for him to get to the bottom of the ship and swim across to the Empress, and it seemed like it took the same to scale the side of the fine ship. He just had to find a window to slip into and hope no one sees him.

“Not bad,” He said after he stumbled after he climbed in. “In fact it’s too not bad.” The fact that things seemed a bit too easy, that worried. “Still can’t just stand around.” He headed straight for the door.

“Of all the ships we decide to attack, you had to be on it,” the musical voice froze Jack in his place. “And you are here.”

“I know that voice.”

“And you know me, bao bei.” The scent of orange blossoms filled Jack’s nose before he felt a presence behind him. “Nor should you forget it isn’t wise to make me cross.”  
Jack flinched at the presence of sharp blades near his stomach. He stared down to see female hands hold a pair of fans against his stomach.  
-


	14. Distraction

Browncoats at Worlds End

Chapter 14: Distraction

-  
Port Royal

The shackles were heavier than the handcuffs she was used to. They weighed down on her wrists, but that was not the worst part to her. The critical and soldier part of her mind disapproved of the way they had her hands in front of her and not behind. She should be upset at the fact that she and the others were arrested, not because the soldiers had performed what she considered a rookie mistake.

“You can’t keep her from me!” Jayne Cobb shouted as he was dragged out of what Zoe believed to be Beckett’s office. “I aint gonna be your stooge.” The mercenary pulled away from the men and nearly ran back inside. “I’m still talking here you little pecker.”

“Jayne,” Zoe called to him. “Your mouth.”

“That balless twit has Vera.” Jayne said when he caught sight of her. “He’s got Vera.”

“This isn’t going to get her back.” She watched as they dragged him away.

“I don’t see you with a plan.” He was right. She didn’t have a plan. She knew Mal would think of something, but if he didn’t then she would have to try.

“He is ready for you,” the same rat faced man who was there when they were arrested had stuck his head out of the office.

“I am ready for him,” Zoe answered as she felt prodded forward.

 

The office wasn’t anything to spectacular. There were fine wooden desks and tables, and bookcases, ornate rugs covered the floor and there were a few artistically designed chairs with plush cushions. What grabbed her eyes was the large map on one side of the wall. She had not seen many maps of Earth that Was. She was certain what she had seen was not correct.

“You must be Zoe Washburn,” the man seated behind the desk said. Jayne was right. He didn’t seem to be of mentionable height and the chair he sat at made him appear even smaller.

“That is me,” Zoe glared at the guards on each side of her. “May I ask what this is about?”  
Beckett pointed to one of the guns on the desk. “We know where or should I say when you are from.”

“I didn’t know traveling through time was considered a crime.”

“No, but harboring a pirate is,” Beckett answered. “However considering your situation we might make an exception on account you agree to my request.”

“I don’t even know what your request is and I still say no.”

Beckett smiled weakly. “You not understand the consequences. Refusal to assist the East India Company for your crime could send you to an early grave.”

“I believe my captain and Jayne had refused.”

“You do not have to agree with them. Sign a contract and every member of your crew shall be spared. We will even help you return to your own time so you can mourn by your husband’s grave.”

Zoe narrowed her eyes. Beckett had struck a nerve. “I still agree with my captain.”

“Surely you can think for yourself.”

“Your right.” She smiled. “I can.” She stomped on the foot of the man to her left and swung to face the man on the right and brought up her fists under his jaw. She ran straight towards Beckett, only stopping when she saw the blade being wielded by his servant.

“Not a smart move, girl,” Mercer said.

“Clearly we are not going to get anywhere with this one,” Beckett sighed. “Take her away.”

\- 

China Sea

 

Jack Sparrow stared, wide eyed, and at the red ornate fans pressed against his mid section. They were far different from the fans used in the west, no lace or ribbons. He had seen the type before, constructed out of a paper like substance or fine silk and painted with precision. The fans wielded by his assailant were decorated with fine black images of flames, flowers and fancy birds, but these were made out of metal and the ends were sharp.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Jack Sparrow?” The woman, Lady Phoenix, asked.

“One thing I need to ask is where did you get these?” He tapped at the top fan with his finger. “I don’t remember seeing these in that little hut of yours.”

“Sao wishes that I am protected,” Lady Phoenix hissed into his ear. “He has taught me many things.”

“He truly does care for you,” Jack said before he inhaled and sucked in his stomach before he dropped down to the ground and rolled away. He drew his sword the second he stood up. He made sure Sao’s men did not take that away. “More than I have seen from any pirate care about their women, you must be a real prize at that.”

“He treats me like a fragile doll.” She had not changed much the last time he had seen her. Her red dress was not as long before and had a slit up the side but it still ended in the orange featherlike fringes, the same as her short sleeves that barely covered more than a shoulder. She wore her hair different, into two buns on the top of her head and had them encircled in golden bands with two metal feathers apiece. She had lost her fake tail feathers and opted for an orange silk sash to use as a belt instead. “And uses me as a weapon.”

“I think he has plenty of that already,” Jack said, thinking of Sao’s claw and sword and his ship and crew. “Unless you are really that good, which would add to your great many display of talents, fortune telling, dancing, cooking, tea making, kissing.”

“And loving making,” she answered, her voice going as soft as silk.

“Ah, ah, uh-uh.” Jack held up a finger. “That I wouldn’t know anything about. There was nothing beyond the kissing and you were the one who kissed me.”

“And you enjoyed it.”

He sighed. “I may be dishonest about many things but that is one thing I refuse to be dishonest about, but nothing beyond that.”

“I offered you my bed and you refused.” Her eyes were fueled with a fiery anger as she charged for him.

“Now,” Jack swung up his sword as one fan came down. “Lady Phoenix.” He backhanded the other one. “Love.” He jumped back and swung his blade, this time trying to disarm her.   
She blocked his attack. “Obsession is a scary thing, especially when it’s possessed by a woman.”

She swung at him with her other blade, which he nearly missed blocking. “I will teach you a lesson. It is always foolish to jilt a skilled woman.”

“Is that what you told Sao?”

She smiled. “I just told him you had hurt me, and that was enough.”

“And he thinks I have violated you.” He danced backwards, away with her while still keeping his sword pointed at her. “Just because you shed a fear tears and said a few words.”

“I said he treats me like a fragile doll.” She ran towards him, ready to strike. 

Jack brought his sword down; the blade came in contact with both fans at once. “Is it too late to accept your offer, Da-Xia?” He knew the first part wouldn’t throw her off, not until he used her real name. It did. The second her eyes widened and limbs went lax he brought his blade down at full force and brought up sharply, disarming her of one of her blades before he jumped back and raced for the door.

She shouted a few sharp words before she threw her other blade at him. This times it he didn’t dodge and winced when the fan grazed his arm. The pain was enough for him to drop his sword briefly.

Lady Phoenix cried out again and lunged her self at him, tackling him to the ground before he could grab his sword again.

“This would be the bad time to talk?” Jack asked.

“This would be a good time to die.”

“Because I wouldn’t share a bed with you?” Jack blinked. “I have explained why. I respect Sao Feng too much. Tis the reason why I only burned his sails and not his whole ship. A pirate of honor never sleeps with the favored mistress of another pirate he respects, even if my take on honor is a little bit dishonorable.” He noticed the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were wide, but not out of anger. “Well there is more, but that is the first reason.”

“You don’t know?” She blinked. “I am not Sao Feng’s mistress. He’s my brother.”

“Oh,” Jack said before the realization really hit him. “Oh!”

-

Port Royal

James Norrington was not in the best mood when he was called to meet with Cutler Beckett. He had learned of how the crew of the Haven had been taken to Fort Charles; everyone, including the captain had been placed under arrest. He didn’t have the heart to tell River, but he had to. She would have known any way with her ability and she liked it better when he told her with his own mouth. He promised he was going to try and straighten things out.

“Commodore, Norrington,” Beckett was standing in front of his desk when he had arrived. “Are you ready to leave the ports once more?”

“I have received news that you had the crew of the Haven arrested.”

“You didn’t answer the question,” Beckett folded his arms across his chest. “Are you ready to leave Port Royal?”

“I am ready, my ship isn’t.” The Intrepid needed more maintenance done and the crew needed some time off to visit their families. “Perhaps another day or two.”

“Perhaps it should leave at dawn tomorrow.” Beckett stared into his eyes. “Time is not negotiable when we are dealing with a threat such as pirates.”

“And when we have them all behind bars, branded and ready for the gallows what then?” Norrington knew he shouldn’t get on Beckett’s bad side, but he had to question the lord’s motives. “What will you do with Jones?”

“He is of my responsibility and none of your concern.”

Norrington nodded. “Should the fate of the crew of The Haven also not be of my concern?”

“That is correct,” Beckett answered through clenched teeth. “They were harboring a pirate, a crime similar to you allowing a certain pirate a day’s head start.” He walked around his office.

“And you will offer them a chance to redeem themselves in the same way I have?”

“Of course,” Beckett smiled briefly before he turned to face the window. “Everyone has a price they are willing to accept. No matter what.”

“No matter what,” Norrington had closed in on Beckett’s desk; his eyes were on the strange weaponry displayed on one of the side tables. Did they belong to the crew of The Haven? He saw a couple of small pieces of paper, covered in writing and with pictures in the upper left corner. “I am certain Mr. Turner and Miss Swann are also searching for something to pay you off.” He stared at the picture of the man named Malcolm Reynolds and the information under it. The birth date can’t be right, it just couldn’t be right Then again it would explain the weapons, the surgery that was done to River and the date she used in the dream, but still. They were from the future?

“Your fine work and what Mr. Swann had given me is enough,” Beckett continued to stare out the window. “However there are rumors they have gone traipsing off in a pirate ship, heading to the Far East.”

“They may be looking for something to bargain with,” Norrington stepped away from the desk. He still couldn’t believe what he had seen; surely it was a mere fabrication. A part of his mind was telling him to believe it.

“They may as well be trying to find Sparrow’s corpse so they could give me the compass.” Beckett turned away from the window. “Your next assignment is to try to find them. Arrest as many pirates you can find on the way, but try to keep The Intrepid’s brig empty.”

“I will make the final preparations,” Norrington said on his way out.

-  
China Sea

Lady Phoenix relaxed her grip and sat back. “You thought I was his mistress?”

“Forgive me if I am not good with math.” Jack sheathed his sword, trying to ignore the pain from the bleeding cut on his arm. “I only put what I thought was two and two together. There was what you claimed to be your little side business and,” he breathed in. “There is no family resemblance. You are breath taking to the eyes and your brother isn’t, no offence on the insult to the family is there?”

“My brother is a powerfully ugly creature,” she seemed to relax. Jack hoped she got the battle lust out of her system. “I am still not pleased with you.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be and let me tell you the other reason. If I had shared a bed with you then you would have been in pain that is far worse from than what you are feeling right now.”

“You believe I have exchanged my body for coin.”

“No. You thought that I thought you were paid for pleasure.”

“You thought I was Sao’s mistress.”

“Personal, I thought you were his personal mistress, which led me to believe you were seeking something more with me, something I couldn’t provide and that is what would end up hurting you more.”

She studied him; her expression had softened. “Why didn’t you tell me this four years ago?”

“I had to get away from your brother. I met you before I burned his sails and then you tried to lure me to your bed when I was trying to get away.”

She nodded. “How are you going to get away from him this time?”

“I was going to damage the rudder chain and provide a distraction that would enable my crew to force his crew off, that was until I was attacked by you and now it was foolish thing for me to tell you my original plans.”

“Where is he?”

“I got him drunk.” Jack smiled.

Her smile matched his. “You have plenty of time. Go and take care of the chain and I will provide the distraction.”

Jack just stared at her. “You must really be angry with your brother.”

“I have told you he uses me as a weapon.” She retrieved one of her metal fans and folded it. “He threatens all who he attacks with the ‘Dragon Lady’ on his ship.” She pointed to herself. “How dare he. He knows I am not fond of dragons.”

“You are not a dragon. You are a phoenix.”

“Feng is the male phoenix. He dishonors our family name by trying to make me into something else. I will tell him the truth about us, Jack. Until he respects my desires I will perform such actions.”

“Thank you, darling.” He took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. “Now if you don’t mind I have to be off and get my real ship so I can go and kill the man who killed me.” He   
paused at the doorway and noticed her expression. “Long story. Brush up on Davy Jones while I’m gone.”

_

Port Royal

The constant whistling annoyed Mal and it wasn’t the whistling itself per say, but it was who was doing the whistling and whom they were whistling at. He stared at the cell next his where the female members of his crew were and the ones on the other side of theirs where men were trying to lure the ladies closer to the bars. Inara held Kaylee close to her while both Zoe and Gusty glared at the men. The freckled woman had her fingers curled into fists, ready for a fight.

“How are we going to get out of this?” Mal sighed as he tapped the bars with his fingers.

“That went well,” Jayne said from where he was seated in corner of their cell. He had his arms wrapped around his knees. “Looks like no one took his offer.”

“I can say I’m proud of everyone,” Mal stared at those who shared the jail with him. Besides Jayne, there was Simon and Gavin. 

“I’m sorry Cap’n,” Whistler said from the cell on the other side. He stared down at his wrist. “I should have told you sooner.”

“Not your fault, son,” Malcolm told him.

“What do you mean, not his fault?” Jayne looked up.

“Well not completely. How did you get that anyway?”

“I was on a pirate crew once.” Whistler explained, “and only once. Tried to find honest work since the branding and tried to keep it covered.”

Mal nodded. “Can’t find any fault in that.”

“Little bastard took away my Vera,” Jayne moaned and buried his head again.

“Oh,” Kaylee said in sympathy.

“He took all our weapons,” Zoe said. “He took everything.”

“He didn’t take Doctor Tam’s medicine,” Jarvis said. “Or Miss Frye’s tool box. I didn’t see any of the soldiers carry them when they took us away.”

“That’s one less thing we have to worry about,” Mal leaned his head against the bars.

“That Beckett guy just kept staring at me while I explained my job,” Kaylee said. “All while I was talking about compression coils and photon reaction drives. When I finished he was just frozen. His eyes didn’t blink for a full minute. I think I broke his brain.”

“Good,” Jayne grunted. “As long as someone breaks a body part of his.”

“River,” Simon tried to stare towards the direction of the entrance. “Who knows where she is.”

“Wouldn’t have to worry about her if she stayed on the ship,” Jayne said.

“Now is not the time to blame her,” Simon turned to look at him.

“When is the time?” Jayne rose to his feet. “After they hang us.”

“They won’t hang us. They need us to use our weapons and tools. His threat is just a scare tactic.”

“Still want to know when is a good time to blame that genius sister of yours. If she stayed on the ship we wouldn’t be here.”

“And if you hadn’t touched Jonas’s machine we would still be back in our time,” Mal said.

“Malcolm,” Inara cautioned, but Mal choose to ignore her.

“You are not going to start that again,” Jayne said.

Mal clenched his fists. “Did I hear an order fall out of your mouth?”

“Don’t start.”

“That sounded like an order to me,” Mal had enough. Everything had gone wrong since they were sent back to the 18th century. “Nothing has been going right since we arrived on that gorram beach. Do not blame the girl. This is your fault. This is your entire fault. If you kept your paws off the crate we wouldn’t be here.”

“And the voodoo lady said it’s not all my fault.”

“It is partially your fault.” Malcolm got close to Jayne’s face. He could feel the air being breathed through Jayne’s flaring nostrils. “Well it’s mostly your fault and whoever shares the blame is not here right now. Do not blame the girl.”

“You want to take me out?” Jayne shoved him back.

Malcolm stood silent for a few seconds before his fist shot forward and struck Jayne in the jaw. Several of the other prisoners had run as close as the bars would allow them. The leering groups had stopped their whistling

“Mow,” the mercenary covered his face. “You want to have a go at me? Fine.” He swung at Malcolm with his own fists.  
Mal ducked and swung at Jayne’ only to have his fist collide against Jayne’s. The other prisoners were cheering them on, shaking their fists.

“Best to stand back for this,” Simon said before he pulled Gavin back with him against the wall.

Jayne struck a blow into Mal’s arm. The captain retaliated with a kick to Jayne’s shin.

“That’s right. Lets just take our fists and start banging away at each other,” Inara said as Mal managed to block one of Jayne’s blows, but received another near his nose.

“I told you not to start with me.” Jayne said.

“I’m just carrying out what everyone wants to do.” Mal answered before he got another hit on Jayne’s cheek. “Doc is too much of a gentleman and the gals have another set of bars separating us.”

“Is that true?” Jayne turned to the women. Kaylee smiled weakly, Inara rolled her eyes before she nodded once.

“If I were in there I’d be holding your arms back,” Zoe told him

“If you are quite through,” a stranger near the entrance addressed them. “It would be hard to have a civilized conversation if you carried on in that way.”  
Mal blinked at the deep voice and noticed the way the other prisoners had slunk back into their cells. He turned to the end of the hall where another naval officer stood. He wore a blue jacket, not red, and his uniform had more bits of golden flair than the others. The top of his hat was trimmed in a white feathery fringe.

“Who is this guy?” Jayne muttered. “He looks like a seven layer wedding cake topped with ice cream.”

“That is the uniform of a commodore,” Gavin said in awe.

“This is Commodore Norrington?” Mal asked.

The commodore approached them. “Which one of you is Captain Reynolds?”

“That would be me,” Mal answered.

“Ah yes,” Norrington smiled politely for a second. “The bloody nose keeps you from matching the image.”

“You have seen our papers?” Mal asked. This was the guy who took River. He didn’t seem that impressive.

“Have you seen my Vera?” Jayne asked.

“Where is River?” Simon rushed to the bars.

“You must be Doctor Tam,” Norrington nodded at him. “Miss Tam is quite safe and worried about all of you.”

“You can make her not worried and let us out,” Jayne said.

“Afraid I can’t do that. You are to remain here for as long as Lord Beckett wishes to keep you. Do not worry about the young lady. Miss Tam is under my protectorate. I will not allow anything to ever happen to her.”

“Your just another puppet,” Mal said. Norrington was just like every other Alliance stooge he had come across. “Don’t question whether something is right or wrong, just do what the higher ups say.”

“Cleary the right thing to do is prepare my ship for another mission,” Norrington scowled at him. “I have requested your items to be taken aboard. They may come as some use. Afterwards I will try to plead on your behalf.” He held out his hand.

Mal glared at it until he caught Norrington’s eyes. He was certain the commodore had winked at him. “I guess there is not much else we can do.” He accepted Norrington’s hand.

“No. We cannot discuss this further.” Norrington slid his arm down further into Mal’s sleeve until the ends of their coats connected. “I will only be speaking with uniformed soldiers and serving maids on my ship.” He shook and Mal felt something long and cold slide down from Norrington’s sleeve down his own.

“You have a good trip you ass kissing son of a bitch,” Mal winked back at the naval officer.

“Sorry I couldn’t help any more.” He turned to leave.

“Frilly turd,” Jayne said. “Why did you go and shake his hand for?”

“I have my reasons.” Mal stared down his sleeve to see what Norrington had given him. It was a long knife.

-  
China Sea

“That was the easy part,” Jack said as he climbed up The Empress’s side. The rudder chain had been sabotaged and he was ready to find a way back to the other ship. He just had to wait for the distraction. He had no idea what Lady Phoenix had in mind. He would have done something like a fire.

There was hardly any one on deck. It made it nice and easy to sneak up to the foremast and be able to scale it. He just had to duck behind a few objects when one of the few crewmembers came to close.

He had managed to climb all the way to the bottom sail when he noticed the smoke. Several plumes of smoke had escaped through the windows.

“Well, why have one fire when you can have several?” Jack chuckled while he waited for everyone on the Luna Ghost to notice.


	15. Escape

Browncoats at World’s End

Chapter 15: Escape

-  
China Sea

Jack Sparrow made himself to be as small as he possibly could against the mast, almost ducking behind one of the papery sails as he watched the Luna Ghost and everyone aboard to see their reaction. He had hoped Gibbs managed to get word to their crewmembers in time.

The moment he was waiting for finally came to task. Several people had turned to the direction of the smoke and the Empress and shouted in both English and Chinese. He swore he heard fire mentioned at least once.

“That’s right,” Jack said under breath. “Lets all go and look at the pretty smoke.” It was almost time for action. He had grabbed onto some of the rope, an extremely long piece. It should be enough

The crew of the Empress ran towards the side of the deck first, crowding around the railing while Jack’s crew ran up behind them. Several people grabbed at the Chinese pirates, removing swords while they ran into them. It was enough to cause a few of Feng’s people to fall forward and land in the water.

“My turn,” Still holding onto his piece of rope, Jack jumped off the end of the mast, towards the direction of the Ghost The rope was the right length, enough for him to be able to swing towards the direction of Anamaria’s ship, but not enough to land on deck. Jack released his grip on the rope, as his feet were about to hit the railing and Feng’s crew. He used that to his advantage and did land on one man, using him as a springboard before he jumped on deck and sent that same man into the water.

The rest of the enemy crew turned around to face Jack and the others. All of them reached or their swords, some discovered they were missing. Jack’s crew managed to swipe the enemies’ swords when they retrieved their own.

The small victory was brief. Feng’s crew out numbered Jack’s and a handful of them carried two swords. Those that were still armed attacked while the others either went to see about those who were in the water or ran around looking for something that could be used as a weapon.

One man came straight for Jack, brandishing his sword and uttering a sting of what Jack could only guess to be swears and insults at him.

Jack brought his sword up against the other man’s sword, blocking his attack, before he stepped to the side and swung again. His opponent had some skill with the blade, but was nowhere near the same class as Jack and was disarmed within the matter of seconds. Jack knocked the other man out. He would be more useful alive than dead.

No sooner had he just defeated his opponent than another man tried to attack. His skill level was the same as the first and was as easily defeated.

Jack turned when he heard a cry of anguish come from Elizabeth. She was fighting a man who hadn’t had any of his weapons removed and was using two swords. The blades she was using were knocked out of her hands. At last he will have a real challenge, except his excitement was only to be short lived.

“Elizabeth!” Turner had defeated another man, and like the foolish gallant hero he was, he just had to come to the rescue of his beloved fiancé and ruin Jack’s chance at a decent fight.

Jack turned away from them just in time to catch another blade, as it was about to come down on him. Jack brought up his own sword, just in time.

“I should have never left you alone with Captain Feng,” it was Yan Hui. His face was set into a snarl, lips pulled back to expose a mouth full of rotted teeth. He disengaged his sword from Sparrow’s and sung again, only to be blocked once more.

“Yan?” Jack blinked as he tried to strike the man only to be blocked himself. “You are trying to fight me?” Before the leg brace, Yan Hui would have been a better opponent. One who would have lasted much longer, but now?

“Did you forget me?” Yan asked as they continued to strike steel against each other.

“I never would forget a face as frightening as yours,” Jack jumped back. “I just didn’t think you would be up to it.”

“That is your first mistake,” Yan hobbled after him as fast as he could and swung before Jack could have a chance jump again.

“And what would be my second?” He smiled when he saw Yan’s questioning stare. “Because you really can’t have a first mistake without at least a second, otherwise it would be my only mistake, or merely my-“ He would have continued if he hadn’t felt the pain of a blunt object striking against his leg, just behind the knee with enough force to stumble forward and land on his knees.

“This is your second mistake,” Yan lowered the offending cane that had struck him. “Did you not forget I had it?” He brought his sword down on Jack.

“And that would be your mistake,” Jack said as he rolled away. “You forgot I am-“

“Captain Jack Sparrow,” Yan rolled his eyes. “I cannot forget, not when you keep reminding everyone at every time.” He tried to attack again.

“I have to admit mate, I am impressed.” Jack had thought the brace would have slowed his opponent down. Yan Hui wasn’t exactly the skilled fighter that Jack had remembered, but his injury hadn’t slowed him down that much. “You still can fight, better than some of my men.”

“I turn my weaknesses into strengths.”

“Unlike me who turns other people’s weaknesses into my strengths.” He noticed Yan was slowing down. “You never asked about where Sao is?”  
Yan didn’t reply and only tried to swing harder and faster, tiring himself out even more

The door to the cabin opened with a slam. 

“Ssssparrow Ssssscum.” Sao Feng leaned against the frame for support. His eyes were completely bloodshot and half open. He held into the bottle of Nectar. Only a quarter of the liquid remained. “What did you say to my crew, Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi ?”

“Captain?” Yan Hui stared blankly at Sao Feng. It was long enough distraction for Jack to disarm his opponent.

“You know his weakness,” Jack smiled at the shocked expression on Yan. “And you should know to never turn your back on myself.” He pointed both blades at the Chinese pirate. 

“Don’t move, unless you want to go keep your captain from kissing the deck, which he may do after he throws up on it.” His eyes widened in sudden alarm. “He may have thrown up in the cabin. Oh wait, this is not my ship.” He relaxed.

“Not finished,” Sao slurred as he swaggered forward.

“Captain,” Yan Hui limped towards him, not caring to see if Jack would harm him or not. “Why?”

“He needs to know why I am going to kill him,” Sao pointed at him, or tried to. His arm did not rise fully.

Jack chuckled. “Do not need to worry about it, mate. Lady Phoenix and I had a nice heart to heart.”

“You touch her?” Sao asked before he turned to his ship. “Why is there smoke coming from my ship?”

“You will have to discuss it with the very same woman who caused it,” Jack answered. “She is not pleased with the whole Dragon Lady act.”

“Why are you all standing around?” Sao tried to stare at his men. As soon as he had stepped out of the cabin the fighting had ceased. Both crews were still pointing their weapons at each other, but no one was fighting. “Get back to The Empress.”  
Jack turned to stare at the bewildered pirate crews. “Well you heard em. Go on.” He made the motions to shoo away with his hands.

“Jack?” Anamaria raised her eyebrows.

“Let them take care of their own ship. We will be concerned about our own.”

Barbossa nodded. “Aye. We have bigger concerns at hand.”

Yan Hui called two more men over to him and together they carried Sao to the railing before they carefully began to climb down with him. The Rest of Sao’s crew followed, leaving those who were dead or unconscious behind.

“Not too difficult.” Jack rubbed his hands together. He stared at the men, decorating the deck. Some were dead, a bit of a shame, but he understood what had to be done. There were still others who were still alive. “Raise the anchor.”

“You heard him,” Anamaria shouted. “Raise the anchor.”

“Set sail for the Pearl,” Barbossa added. “What shall we do about the bodies?”

“Throw the dead ones over,” Jack instructed. “They are no good being dead. Toss the others into the brig. They can join after a while or be dropped off in the middle of the ocean in just a longboat.” He smiled. “We will threaten them with something worse, something frightening. We’ll make it up later.”

“All you had to do was get him drunk?” Elizabeth asked him.

“Get him drunk and rely on a woman,” Jack raised his eyebrows. “Which seems to happen more often these days.” He noticed everyone was just standing around. Only a few people have grabbed onto the corpses. “Come on get to work, wont take them long until they have taken care of the distraction and fix the rudder chain.” He turned to Barbossa. “And what have you done to my ship?”

-  
Port Royal

Malcolm Reynolds ran his fingers over the ornate pattern of the knife’s handle. The blade was long, sharp and clean. It reflected everything and everyone perfectly. Mal saw how much damage Jayne had caused to his nose.

“That uptight commodore took River, made us come here and you just shook his hand?” Jayne asked. He also wasn’t looking too good. There were bruises on his face from where Mal struck him. “Over that little thing?”

“This little thing?” Mal showed the knife to the rest of his cellmates. Both Simon and Gavin’s eyes widened at the sight of it. “This little thing might what we are needin to get out of here.”

“It is a little thing,” Jayne glared at it. “Look at that handle, might have yearned to be a mean ole knife but they prettied it up. Other knives would make fun of it.”

“You are by far the strangest man I have met,” Gavin told him before he turned to Malcolm. “I believe I know what you may have planned.”

“Not exactly my plan,” Mal stared at the blade in his hand. “Idea was planted.”

“By who?” Jayne asked.

“Norrington,” Simon guessed. “I could pick up the hints by the way he voiced them.”

“So he wasn’t being truthful when he said he couldn’t help more?”

Mal just stared at him. “No, Jayne. He technically was. All he could do was give me this little piece of metal and an idea.” He stared down the direction where Norrington and the guards had come from. “I just gotta grab that guard’s attention.”

“I may be able to come up with a plan for a diversion,” Gavin suggested.

“I got’s me an idea too,” Jayne smiled. “Could always go for the naked diversion.”

Mal glared at Jayne before he turned to the face the other cells next to him. The men were getting rowdier once more, continuing to leer at Inara at the others. Gusty stomped up to one side and kicked at the bars with enough force to cause them to rattle, and the men to back up in fear.

“No naked plan,” Mal said. He was answered by a collective group of groans.

“I wasn’t talking about Zoe and the others,” Jayne said.

“He said no naked plan,” Simon pointed at him. “The captain said you are not going to get naked.” The same collective group answered him with, as before, only this time they were sighs of relief.

“You don’t want me naked?” Jayne asked.

Mal was beyond the end of the rope. He spun around to face him. “Nobody wants to see you naked.” His hands were curled into fists. “Now I don’t want to hear any more words out of that dirty mouth of yours. No more of your inane plans. You will do what I say.” Mal pointed at himself. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Jayne grunted and slid down. “What’s Gav’s plan?”

“For one part we get to keep our clothes on,” Gavin said, staring at Jayne with an annoyed glance. “It would require the ladies screaming at the top of their lungs.”

“I can be really loud,” Kaylee said. “When should we start screaming?”

“About now would be good.”

Not even a second went by before both Kaylee and Inara screamed at the top of their lungs followed by Zoe and then Gusty. Inara even added the movements of her hands rubbing her mid section and contorted her face, as if she was in pain.

“What is going on?” One of the red jacket wearing guards ran past the Mal’s cell and stopped in front of the women’s. “What is in your heads?”

“She needs a doctor,” Kaylee pointed at Inara.

The companion lowered herself to the ground, close to Mal’s cell. “The pain,” she choked out between sobs.

“Surely you are going to help us out,” Zoe asked. Her eyes were large and moist. Mal can’t remember the last time he saw here with such a pleading look in her eyes. “Want to keep us healthy for our court date?”

“I have heard about the exotic one,” the guard just glared at them. “She’s a whore, many of them get painful diseases from who knows where.”

Mal fought back every urge to throw himself at the bars and scream at the man. He had to wait until the guard was just a little bit closer.

“She needs a doctor,” Gusty glared into the guard’s eyes.

“I heard there is a doctor in the next cell,” the guard said. “I may let him out to see if you really need any healing.” He stepped closer to where Malcolm was standing and kneeled down. “I don’t-“ He froze when Mal grabbed the guard by the back of the collar and pulled him closer to Mal’s cell.

“Don’t you even think twice about hollering,” Mal instructed. He brought the blade against the guard’s neck. “You so as much as whisper and your pretty ruffled collar will be stained red. Don’t even try to move. Gavin get the keys.”

“Yes, Captain.” Gavin reached through the bars and removed the metal ring from the guard’s belt.

“Everyone else listen to me. Once Gavin unlocks our door do not run out. Gavin don’t unlock anymore doors.”

“Why not sir?” Gavin asked as he slid the key into their lock.

“Can’t attract too much attention,” Malcolm explained. “This commodore had set things up and it would be a shame to put that to waste. Jayne as soon as the door is open, knock out our friend here.”

“With pleasure,” Jayne slipped out of the cell once the door was open and headed straight for the guard.

“Remember what we said about quiet?” Mal asked when the guard squirmed. “Being knocked out is better than being dead.”

The guard didn’t say anything. He barely even whimpered before Jayne struck him in the head with enough force to knock him out.

“I can do that all night,” Jayne said as the guard slumped down.

“Only do that if you feel they are a threat,” Mal told him. “We don’t have all night. Bring him inside.”

“Why?” Jayne asked before he stared at Mal’s face. “Oh yeah because you said so. This time I spoke before I was thinking.”

“This time?” Zoe asked.

“Captain doesn’t want to me to say what I think.”

“See?” Mal pointed at himself. “Not so hard to follow orders.” He pointed at the guard. Bring him inside. You and Gavin are going to strip him down to his undies.”

“I aint taking a man’s clothes off.”

Mal rolled his eyes. “When we go back home do you want me to leave you here.”

“I’ll undress him,” Jayne sighed as he removed the guard’s hat and wig.

“I would say this fellow is about your size, doc.” 

“I understand,” Simon removed his vest and shoes.

Jayne stared u as soon as he removed the guard’s red coat. “Now wait. Why can he get naked but not me? No one wants to see this, except for Kaylee.”

“You really are daft,” Horace said from the other cell.

“Not like they are switching clothes,” Jayne blinked. “Wait a minute.”

“We are not exactly switching clothes,” Simon said as he removed his pants and grabbed the guard’s breeches in exchange. “He’s not going to be wearing my clothes.

“If anyone is uncomfortable with the display then look away,” Mal instructed as he stared at the entrance. He was certain that any second there would be another guard or two or three running in.

“Simon, are you comfortable in that?” Kaylee asked Simon finished fastening the brocade. The doctor still needed to slip on the buckle shoes and place on the wig and the hat.

“It’s not too bad,” Simon said as he adjusted the neck ruffle. Mal can’t remember what it was called. “More comfortable than it appears.” He placed one of the shoes on. “The shoes are bit loose, but I think I can manage.”

“Good,” Mal said. “Give the sword to Gavin and hand the pistol over to Zoe.”

“Are you not going to leave him with some weapons?” Gavin asked.

“It would be safer for him if he didn’t,” Mal picked up the bayonet. “He still has this pokey little pea shooter. He will be fine. Won’t ya doc?”

“I will try to be,” Simon said once the wig was adjusted on his head and he placed the hat on. He held out his arms and paced around the cell. “At least I’m not wearing a dress.”

“It looks like a dress,” Jayne said. “You are not going to catch me wearing that get up.” He froze as soon as he said it. “Unless that is an order.” He gave Mal a pained expression.

“You don’t have to worry about it since you aint coming with us,” Mal told him. “The doc, Kaylee and I are going to be on the Intrepid. The rest of you are going to get back on the Haven and continue to the east and find Jack Sparrow. I’ll figure out a way for us to meet up so we can get back to Serenity.”

“I’m also coming,” Inara said.

“No,” Mal pointed at her. “You are not.”

“Yes I am,” Inara stared into his eyes. “I am not going to be ordered to stay away and be tucked away under some false pretense of safety.”

“Inara.”

“No, Malcolm. I can’t have you play pretend soldier while I worry about you, if you mess up.”

She was going to worry about him? He caught her mistake before she did and chose to ignore it. “I was a soldier.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Fine, you want to come with us then you will follow my orders. I hope you enjoy playing a servant girl.” He turned to Zoe. “I need to give you a few other things.” He removed his brown leather jacket and hat. “Keep these safe.”

“I’ll guard them with my life sir.”

Mal turned to face the hall. “Well folk we are going to be taking a couple of different paths. Some are going on a rescue mission and the rest will continue the original route to China or wherever Sparrow is.” He inhaled deeply as he stared at the entrance. The next few hours were going to be busy.


	16. Incognito

Chapter 16: Incognito

-  
Port Royal

While he disliked many aspects of the 18th century, Malcolm did appreciate the architecture of the buildings. Many were not too tall and made with enough rough edges for a foothold, unlike the sleek buildings that were on many of the core planets. Some of the buildings even had stacks of crates and barrels next to it. It was perfect for him and Kaylee to be able to climb up to the roof and wait.

“The sky is getting lighter, Cap’n.” Kaylee said from her place besides him.

“It sure is,” Malcolm knew they didn’t have much time left. They have over heard Norrington’s ship was set to leave at around dawn and while Malcolm could not see the golden horizon he did notice the sky towards the east had become a lighter shade of blue, a prologue to dawn. Mal had reckoned it was around between five thirty and six.

“I almost wish we could watch the sunrise. It would be pretty from where we are standing.”

Mal tried not to roll his eyes. “Don’t have much time to appreciate the pretty parts here. Now I promise when we get back you can watch all the sunrises you want. I bet you can even spend the night on Jonas’s roof along with the doc and watch it from there.” He saw her smile at the idea before he turned back to the two people he was staring at. A soldier and woman dressed as a serving maid.

The soldier was Simon, whose disguise was able to convince a serving maid to speak with him long enough for Inara to knock her out and steal her clothes. The companion didn’t want to leave her dress behind. Mal convinced her he would buy her a new one. 

“Zoe and Jayne will find the guy we are looking for,” Kaylee said. “They have a good hour start, maybe two hours.”

“I hope it was enough.” They spent the post midnight hours dodging through shadows and hiding behind and between buildings. While on one roof near the docks they saw a ship sail away. Mal was sure, or at least he hoped, it was the Haven. “I’m counting on Zoe and Jayne, well I’m counting on Zoe and I’m counting on the others.”

“They will get there.” Kaylee said before her eyes widened and she pointed to the ground.  
Mal turned to see what she was pointing at. Two more naval officers were about to walk past the building they were on, and one of them seemed tall enough for Mal. He pushed himself off the roof with enough shove to send him towards the taller officer with Kaylee right behind him.

“A bit sorry about this,” Malcolm said once he landed on the officer and briefly looked around to see if anyone else was around. “But you have to put yourself in our shoes.” He struck the man in the back of the head. “Actually we need to put ourselves in your shoes.” He rolled off the unconscious man and turned to see if Kaylee needed help with the other. She was able to knock other man out with Inara’s help.

“I’ll keep watch,” Simon said as Mal and the women dragged the soldiers into the alley. The doctor turned his back and stood in what Mal guessed was Simon’s idea of a soldier posture. When everything works out Mal was going to have a discussion with that boy.

“Gotta do this real quick,” Mal removed his boots. He was going to keep his shirt but leave his pants and boots. He had plenty more clothes on Serenity and even had an extra pair of boots.

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Inara had already removed the coat and shoes from one of the officers.

“Good thing you did come. I figure no one else could remove a man’s clothes as fast as you can.” His smile faded when he caught Inara’s glare. “I know, best not to joke.” He paused in removing his pants when he heard a zipper being pulled down.

Kaylee had removed her own shoes and was slipping out of her work clothes. Her overalls were undone and slid the material down.

“Kaylee?” Mal gasped before she could completely remove them. “What are you doing?”

“I’m disguising myself,” she answered in a tone that asked Mal if he had forgotten his plan.

“But that’s a man.” Mal pointed at the other soldier. “We were going to find another bonnet wearing gal for you.”

“And we don’t have the time.” Kaylee pointed out.

Mal turned away before she could finish removing her overalls and concentrated on his own clothes. “You do understand we are trying to disguise ourselves right?”

“I know. Inara can help me put my hair under the wig and this uniform has a lot of stuff. It can hide my…” She trailed off.

“Stuff,” Mal finished for her. He had noticed Simon’s ears had turned pink during the conversation. Best not to speak any more on the subject. He slipped on the soldier’s pants and socks first before he grabbed the frock and jacket.

“What are we going to do with them?” Inara pointed to the soldiers while Mal finished the top half of his uniform. The doctor was right. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, although he had a slight problem with the shoes. They pinched his toes a bit.

“What did you do with the servant girl?” Mal turned to face the women after he placed the wig and hat on his head. He felt ridiculous and probably looked it.

“I used one of my scarves as a gag and put her in a barrel.” Inara managed to pull Kaylee’s hair back and tied it with something before she slipped it under the collar.

“We’ll do the same with them.” Mal instructed and pointed to a few crates. “Poke a few holes so they can still breath.”

“Yes Cap’n,” Kaylee saluted, trying to make her voice sound deeper.

“I just hope nobody notices you are too pretty to be a soldier.” Mal said as he grabbed a near naked soldier by the ankles and dragged him to a crate.

-  
China Sea

Jack Sparrow tried not to pay much attention as Anamaria rolled up the sleeve on his injured arm. He glanced once at the deep cut, inflicted by Lady Phoenix’s fan and turned away. His eyes met with the others in the cabin of the Luna Ghost, Gibbs, Barbossa, the monkey, Turner, Elizabeth, and Pintel and Ragetti.

“I know you all have questions,” Jack said. “Threatening to escape from your mouths they are, but you have to use your lips as cages. Although considering that you all are about to talk it’s best to not go at once. Gibbs, why don’t you go first, mate?”

“How do you know they are not going to go after us?” His weathered first mate asked.

“They are going to come after us,” Jack answered. “There really is no question about that.”

“You didn’t destroy Feng’s ship?” Barbossa asked.

“Of course not,” Jack cringed when he felt a very warm cloth being pressed against the cut. “Easy love.”

“You don’t want this to become infected,” Anamaria said. She had warmed up a teapot of water in the galley and poured it into a bowl before dropping the cloth in it. “I have to clean it with the best with what we have.”

“Perhaps the shaman might have something.” Elizabeth suggested.  
Turner shook his head. “We don’t have enough time to visit that Shaman again. We need to get Jack on The Black Pearl and sail back to the Caribbean.” He gave Elizabeth a harsh look before turning back to Jack.

“The boy has a point.” Jack said. “I will be fine, just a little scratch.”

“We won’t be fine,” Barbossa stood up from where he sat. “Not when Feng catches up with us.”

“You forgot one thing,” Jack said through clenched teeth. Anamaria’s cleaning caused a burning pain. “We will be aboard the Pearl and nobody can catch her.”

“Except for the Kraken,” Pintel brought up.

“I said nobody, not nothing.’ He pointed at Barbossa. “And I did give us a head start. While Sao was kissing this table I did manage to break a chain of his. It will take some time to get it repaired and by then we have my ship back and already on the way out of this sea.”

“What about the fire?” Ragetti asked. “There was a lot of smoke.”

Jack chuckled. “The smoke was caused by the reason Sao wanted my head in the first place.” He sat back and breathed deeply. “He thought I had come upon a tryst with the mysterious Lady Phoenix.”

“The fortune teller,” Gibbs smiled at the memory before he shook his head. “I warned ye she be nothing but trouble. Never get involved with a woman who sees things that she shouldn’t see. That is my motto, that is if I had a motto.”

“What do you mean?” Elizabeth asked coldly.

“Not women like ye, Miss Swann.” Gibbs held up his hands. “Same warning should be taken by women such as yerself and never get involved with a man who can see things he shouldn’t see.”

“Other people having sex?” Pintel asked.

“The face of God?” Ragetti suggested.

“Events that haven’t happened yet,” Will said. “Those who are like Tia Dalma.”

“Aye,” Gibbs said. “Those who can see someone’s future, or know about their past when they had only just met them.”

“Perhaps we should get back to the story.” Anamaria suggested. She had placed the damp cloth back into the bowl and grabbed several other strips of cloth.

“Lady Phoenix is a woman of many talents.” Jack smiled at the memories when first met her. “One of which—and these are her words and not my own so try not to judge me on them—is that she is an excellent lover.”

“A whore,” both Pintel and Ragetti grinned.

“That is what I took it as myself,” Jack nodded. “I noticed a few things around her house. Things that reminded me of Sao Feng, like the sheath of his sword for instance. I thought she was his personal mistress.”

“And you slept with her.” Turner said.

Jack furrowed his brow. “Why does everyone think that of me?”

“Your reputation,” Will pointed out.

“Ah that would be it.” He nodded. “Because of her connection with Sao I didn’t sleep with her.”

“Then why is he after you?”

“Because I didn’t sleep with his sister. Lady Phoenix is his sister, not his personal mistress and I only found that out now when she and I had a nice little chat.”

“Where you got this?” Anamaria asked of his wound.

“Well we did have a fight.”

“You need to explain yourself better, Jack.” Barbossa folded his arms. “None of us is following what you are saying.”

“Isn’t it worse that she is his sister?” Elizabeth asked. “Wouldn’t he be more angry if you had?”

Jack nodded. “He thought I did. She just told him I had hurt her and being the loving and devoting older brother that he is he formed a bit of a grudge.”

“She wanted you that bad,” Gibbs smirked.

“I am Captain Jack Sparrow, am I not?” Jack smiled. His grin faded when he met the gaze of the others. Pintel and Ragetti had blank expressions, Elizabeth merely frowned and Barbossa had rolled his eyes back. Turner’s glare was sharper than Lady Phoenix’s fans.

“You have upset her long enough for her to give you this,” Anamaria said as she finished dressing Jack’s wound.

“We had a bit of a fight first before we could have a bit of a talk. That does usually happen more often than I like.”

“This is the same woman who set fire to her brother’s ship?” Elizabeth asked. “He dotes on her and she does this?”  
Jack shrugged. “Feng loves her but wants her to be a dragon and she wants to be a phoenix and I don’t really think she set fire to the ship per say. I don’t know what she exactly did. I was busy with the rudder chain.”

“Perhaps it would be best if we return to the deck.” Barbossa instructed.

“Right,” Jack said as he pulled his sleeve down over the dressings. He sat up when everyone but Barbossa and Anamaria had left. “Is there something wrong?”

“This isn’t yer ship,” Barbossa told him.

“Neither is it yours,” Anamaria placed her hands on her hips. “You were the captain on the expedition.” She pointed to Jack. “Expedition is over. You can both get out.”

“Don’t you want me to stay, Ana love?” Jack asked.

“Out.”

It was the way that she said it and the look in her eyes. Jack didn’t need to be told to get out once more.

-

Port Royal

 

River Tam had remained hidden when the other naval officers had come in and gone. James had told her not to leave the ship. She had gone outside, wandered around on the top deck to see the sky and feel the wind. The other naval officers stared at her at first. James had given them the instructions that she was allowed around the ship, even though she preferred to stay in James’s cabin. She felt safe there and she had to keep and eye on him. They promised to each other. After the last of the innocent people from Tortuga were let off she had to stay within his cabin at all times. It was a new mission.

She had returned to her hiding place under the desk when she heard several officers outside the door until she could no longer hear them. She could hear their mind voices, but they were outside the cabin. She would be able to tell when they tried to climb aboard the ship.  
What River did pick up in their mind voices was they were placing strange weapons and folded sheets of paper around the cabin. River sought out to find them, staying away from the papers on James’s desk. She did find the weapons on another table, Zoë’s gun, Malcolm’s gun and Jayne’s weapons.

“Vera.” She touched Jayne’s favorite weapon when she heard James’s mind voice getting louder. Do not peek, do not try to read, focus on Vera.

“I would normally advise a young woman such as yourself to not get too close to such weaponry,” James said as soon as he closed the door behind him. “But you are more familiar with them than I am.”

River turned around when she heard James speaking to her. “I don’t know Vera. Jayne would get upset if I did.”

“We all have our prize possessions.” James removed both his hat and his wig and set them on the wooden dummy. “I am certain this Mr. Cobb should be told that no one has used his Vera.”

River tried not to laugh with how James had used a formality with Jayne. “There were papers, screens that told who we are.”

“I believe they were placed on my desk.” James walked up to where River had seen the new folded papers and picked one up. “I have to say this technology is amazing.” He unfolded it and stared at the changing words.

“You know when I’m from. You know more about me, about us. You understand why the small man only listens to the bad voice.”

“I understand it is not right to keep you and your crew here,” He continued to read the paper screen. “Even if you are pirates in a different sense.”

“Smugglers and thievery,” River corrected. “We do what pays us. Piracy steals and keeps what they take. We steal or transport what is not clean and are paid.”

James nodded.

“You listened to good voice and gave them the idea.”

“It was all that I could do. How competent is your captain?”

“He gets the job done.’ She waited for James to set the screen down. “He is like you.”

“Captain Reynolds was a soldier.” James nodded.

“Fought for what was right, understood is orders. He fought for what he believed in and lost it all. Serenity Valley was your hurricane. His soldiers, friends were gone.”

He clenched his hands. “The hurricane that destroyed the Dauntless is a painful subject for me.” He rolled up his sleeve over his brand and scars. “As was this. I can relate to the horrors he had seen. I barely met the man, but I would like to speak with him again. Hopefully that might be soon if my plan works.”

“It did work.” She could feel her brother, Kaylee, Mal and Inara getting close. She didn’t feel Zoe or Jayne and that worried her a bit. “They are here.”  
-

Malcolm watched four of the bonnet wearing serving women as they boarded the Intrepid. The fourth woman was Inara and he kept a good eye on the group. Both Simon and Kaylee flanked his sides. They were still in the shadows but stood like soldiers.

“She’s in,” Simon whispered when Inara had set foot on the upper deck and followed the women to where their quarters would be. The only reaction she gained from the soldiers was a simple nod.

“Now its our turn,” Mal turned to the couple. “Remember our cover story on why you are missing some weapons and my nose is messed up.” He pointed to Simon.

“Training exercise,” Simon nodded. “Possibly some cover names.”

“Kevin Winnit,” Kaylee suggested, still using her deep voice.

“Roger Eavesdown,” Simon said.

Mal nodded at both of their names. “Martin Core,” he thought of one of his mother’s ranch hands “That is a rather nice name.” He tried to mimic the accent used by Englishmen. He blinked when he saw Simon and Kaylee stare at him shock. “We have to try to sound like them. How was I?”

“Surprisingly good,” Simon said.

“I hope we can sound that well.” Kaylee added.

“Don’t strain your voice,” Simon told her. “I guess if River can do it then I can.”

“Try to keep it polished like that Beckett and Norrington and not sound like Badger.” Malcolm coughed. “Lets go.” He marched out first, heading straight for the Intrepid.

The two soldiers flanking the dock and the plank did not even blink as they boarded. Nobody seemed to notice them, not until they stepped onto the deck.

“Hold it.” One of the Naval officers held out a hand in front of him.

“Is anything the problem?” Mal asked, using the accent he had tried before. If Jayne had heard and seen him he would be laughing.

The officer squinted. “What happened to your nose?”

“Oh this?” Mal pointed at his injury before pointing at Simon. “Training accident with Mr. Eavesdown here. It was the reason I confiscated his cutlass.”

“Sorry sir,” Simon answered in a pretty impressive accent himself.

“He will have to borrow another from the gun deck.” The soldier stared at Simon. “And it seems he is missing his pistol.”

“He’s a bit daft in the morning,” Mal explained. “Must have forgotten it."

“These are ungodly hours,” Simon added.

The naval officer nodded and smiled weakly. “I nearly had forgotten my shoes myself. Welcome aboard.”

Mal nodded before the three of them passed by him. That was a bit easy. Hopefully the rest of the plan will work out.  
-


	17. Reunited

Jamaican waters

James Norrington glanced at the serving women as they finished setting the table for breakfast once again. The days had become quite routine since James had been given his old life back, back then he had been more used to it, but after the hurricane, after drinking his life away in Tortuga, after being a pirate and returning to the life he once knew, it seemed a bit dull. As monotonous as it may seem it was still better than being a member of Sparrow’s crew.

The door to the bedchamber opened as the last serving maid entered with a pot of coffee, cups, saucer, and sugar. River stuck her head out of the room. Her eyes were watching the last maid very carefully.

“Morning,” James greeted. “I hope you had slept better than I had.” After visiting Reynolds and his crew at Fort Charles, James had tried to get some sleep on his sofa while he gave her the bed once again. He had to wake up at two bells that morning so the Intrepid can leave port at the time Beckett had ordered.

River didn’t notice him. She was still staring at the serving maid. A look of recognition was on her face.

James turned to face the maid. “As usually we will be finished within the hour.”

“Oui, Commodore,” the maid nodded her head while trying not to show too much of her face.

“She isn’t French,” River smiled.

“River,” the maid stood up, dropping the accent. Her lips pulled into a wide smile.

“Captain Reynolds has apparently prevailed,” James rose from his desk and approached the woman. “I do not have any of the fancy papers on you Miss.”

“Inara,” River answered before she flung her arms around her friend.

“Your brother is extremely worried about you,” Inara said. On closer inspection James could see she was the exotic looking woman. She was the one with dark wavy hair, beautiful eyes and was the best dressed person in the cell. So this was the courtesan who performed rituals and may or may not take a man to bed.

“He is here. They all are except Zoe and Jayne.”

“They didn’t get left behind,” Inara nearly chuckled. “Of course you know that.”

“I did not peek into your mind. I’m trying to work on that.”

“Would it be incredibly forward if I inquire what this mission may be?” James asked. The look he received from Inara was one of uncertainty. She didn’t trust him.

“He’s my friend. He is listening to the good voice,” River said.

Friend. It had been a while since James had heard someone refer to him as such. The last time was when Governor Swann asked him to look out for his daughter before he met with Jones. He had several friends in the past. Elizabeth was one and he hoped she would at least still see him as friend, if not a lover. He lost many of them in the hurricane. Murtogg and Mallory were friendly enough, but he didn’t seem them as friends, nor any of the other soldiers. Mr. Gibbs tried to become friends with him on the Black Pearl. 

“We can trust him?” Inara asked.

“I trust him.”

“He had you arrested. He’s the reason why we had to come to Port Royal in the first place. He’s the reason why we are like this.” She pointed to her state of dress.

“He was threatened,” River said. “Many to one. His many hadn’t arrived. I had to help.”

“And one of them pulled a pistol on you,” James stared at her. He did like making a new friend. “I was following my line of duty Miss Inara.”

“We need to find the man James had been searching. A man who ruined his life a man he thinks is dead, but he cannot. She wouldn’t send us to him if he were dead.”  
James raised an eyebrow. River was being cryptic once more, but he knew whom she was talking about. “What do you know of Jack Sparrow?”

“Just that we were told to find him and he would help us find Serenity,” Inara said. “We were also given a brief description. He has long dark hair and gold teeth.”

James laughed. “Whoever gave you this information is a bit mistaken. Jack Sparrow will not help anyone unless it benefits himself. That man is blight upon the sea. Correction that man was a blight.”

“You know for certain he is dead?” Inara glared.

“It has been confirmed by the man who killed him,” he smiled briefly. “I am sorry if you were counting on him, but he is not much use to you. You may find his corpse and there is dark wooden box upon his belt. It contains his compass.”

“That will help us find Serenity?” Inara asked.

“Yes indeed.” James stared at the breakfast table, listening to the rumble in his stomach. “You best run along now and keep up on the disguise. When you find Mr. Reynolds or Dr. Tam inform them I wish to speak with them.”

“They are probably using a different name,” Inara said. “Outside this door I am Nandi.”

“Try to find them and tell me their alias’s within the hour when you return to clean up.”

Inara narrowed her eyes at him once more before she left.

“I lied,” River said as James pulled out the chair for her. “Jack Sparrow is not the man who ruined your life, nor is it William Turner.”

“Then who is it?” James asked.

“I cannot answer. You should already know it by now.”

-

Singapore

 

“What have you done to my bloody ship?” Jack Sparrow demanded. He could see they were approaching the docks where Barbossa had told him the Black Pearl had been docked and he immediately grabbed the spyglass to see his beloved ship. Instead he only saw her ghostly outline become thicker and fuller. “Why is she like that?”

“We tried t’ explain it to ye, Jack.” Barbossa approached him from behind. “You were told she was incomplete. After we brought her back she was like this.”

“And you abandoned her?” Jack turned around to face the crew. “You saw she was like this and you didn’t try to repair her.” He pointed to Barbossa. “Instead you cut off a piece of her.”

“We needed to get a piece of the Pearl to rescue you,” Elizabeth explained. She wasn’t looking at him, but rather at the ground. 

“We couldn’t fix her,” Gibbs said. “We needed to find you. You’re her heart. She needs you to be complete.”

“What was the process that was necessary in bringing her back up,” Jack asked. “I would like to hear it from you again.”

“We were given a strange drink and told to lie down,” Gibbs said. “While our minds were in different states of fog we remembered being on The Black Pearl.”

“I believe I remembered you mentioning that part. You clearly did not remember her well or you didn’t think of the good times the best times the most wonderful times you had on my ship which would have been most of the time.” He stared at the approaching pier. “Or else she would be healthy.” He rubbed his chin. He shouldn’t be that mad at them. It was most likely their memories were solid enough. “What was in that brew?”

“I try not to think about it,” Barbossa shuddered. “You don’t want to know.”

“It was that bad?” Jack raised his eyebrows before he shrugged. “It usually is. They never taste good. You have to wonder if it did taste good would it have worked at all. Never mind. I want to speak with this shaman.” He pulled out the spyglass and stared through it once more. He hadn’t taken much notice of the other two ships docked near it before, nor the large amount of people on the pier. He saw one man in particular who was dressed in robes and had his head shaven. “Is that him?” He handed the spyglass over to Barbossa.

“That is the shaman who helped us,” Barbossa said after he had gotten a good look at him through the spyglass. “I wonder what this is all about.”  
Jack wasn’t going to wait for any formalities. As soon as the plank touched down onto the dock he climbed down and marched straight up to the man, Barbossa had singled out minutes before. 

“You,” Jack pointed at him and ignored the looks from everyone else. “Could you please explain to my dear crew why you took their money they earned from pilfering from others and when they asked to raise my dear ship ye brought her back incomplete?”

The shaman did not respond. A shorter man near the old man placed himself between the two of them. His hands had a firm grasp on a pair of sharp and menacing looking daggers.

“Jack,” Elizabeth called after him. He was half expecting it to be Barbossa or Gibbs, or Anamaria to show up first. “You don’t have to threaten the man.”

“Who said I was threatening. I was asking.” He pointed a thumb towards the shaman. “Asking him why it didn’t work.”

“Because you were not with us.” Elizabeth said. The others had caught up to her. “How many times do we have to tell you.”

“Well who told you that you needed me? “Jack asked. “Besides the fact that you all know that you should need me, or at least want me.”

Barbossa sighed and stared past Jack, straight to the Shaman. Gibbs and the others were also staring into the same direction.

“Aha!” Jack spun around and had to jump back, less he wanted to get too close to the point of the daggers. “It is hard to speak when you are being stabbed.” Jack pointed at the man. “Easy son, I’m not going to hurt yer master.”

The shaman nodded and spoke a few words to the short man. The servant sheathed his daggers and stepped back.

“That’s better,” Jack smile was brief. “Now about my ship?”

“Are you the heart?”

“I happen to be the captain of The Black Pearl,” Jack answered. “I have been told by my dear crew that I am the heart and they repeated what you said, but forgive me if I don’t quite believe you.”

“She was solid when I was on her,” Barbossa said. “Started to fade as soon as I jumped down from her.”

Jack blinked before turning around to face his former first mate. “Why haven’t you told me that before?”

“Because you wouldn’t listen.”

“We are going nowhere with this,” Turner interrupted. “Get Jack onto the Black Pearl right now.”

“Well now,” Jack felt impressed by Turner’s commanding outburst. “I had no idea they could grow back.” 

“Will that be enough?” Anamaria asked. “He would just have to get on just once and the Pearl will stop fading, even after he steps off.”

“Yes and no,” the shaman answered. “He must captain it.”

“Right. There shouldn’t be a problem.” Jack was about to head straight for his ship when the short servant stepped in front of him. Jack gave the Shaman a weak look and pointed at the servant.

“There is still more for me to tell you,” the shaman said. “These other ships will go with you. They will help you.”

“How will they help me?”

“A mouse cannot fight a demon alone. He will need the other animals to help him, even the help from the cat.”

Jack had no idea what the man was talking about. “They are coming with us, why?”

“We are going to need some help dealing with Jones,” Barbossa said. “And we may need their help with Sao Feng.”

“Fine,” Jack didn’t care any more. He just wanted to be aboard his ship. “Everyone lets get aboard and go. Barbossa you are with Ana’s crew. My crew is with me.” 

“You will need to make some stops” The shaman handed out a long piece of paper. “There are others who will join you.”

“Right all the animals verse a demon.” Jack breathed deep as he approached his ship. The Black Pearl was only partly ghost like when he had stepped onto the pier and as he stepped closer it had solidified. “What are ye just standing around? Get me a plank.”

“Aye Captain,” Pintel said as he and Ragetti rushed up with the plank and placed it against the deck.

“Time to board,” Jack placed one foot on the plank and took a few steps in a dramatic pace. He stopped for a few seconds before he ran all the way up and didn’t stop until he reached the helm and the wheel. “I’m back.” He grabbed onto her handles and gave them an affectionate pat.

-

The Caribbean

A part of Malcolm felt at home in the Intrepid. It was the part that he thought had died when he had to surrender at Serenity Valley, the part of him that was a soldier. Of course he didn’t feel like he was wearing several levels of frills and lace back then. The uniform of an independent wasn’t pretty, but it was comfortable and it got the job done. It also didn’t have frosty pile of wool that rested on his head and made his scalp itchy.

“Attention,” the man known as Lieutenant Hall entered the room where Malcolm and several other officers stood.

Malcolm stood rigged and held his bayonet the same way as the others.

“Several of you are to report onto the upper deck with myself and Commander Barclay.” Hall walked down the middle of the room. “The others will remain here until further notices.” He stared into the eyes of his fellow officers. “Finn, Pryce, Gunn, Summers, Core, Harris, You are to report on the deck immediately.”

“Yes sir,” Malcolm said along with the others before he followed them out of the room and up the stairs. 

The stairs were wide enough for both the soldiers and the serving maids. Malcolm studied their faces until he could find Inara and tried to maintain the pace as he walked beside her.

“Norrington wants to speak with you,” Inara whispered to him.

“And that would be about?” Malcolm whispered back, it felt good to drop the accent for a few seconds.

“Sparrow,” Inara answered. “I need your name.”

He was about to tell her she knew his name, but then he understood what she meant. “Michael Core, the doc is Roger Eavesdown and Kaylee is Kevin Winnit.”

“I’ll inform him when I clear away the table,” Inara said before she skipped ahead to catch up with the others.

“Core,” one of the other soldiers ahead of him called to him. “You can fraternize with the serving women later.”

Malcolm nodded. “Sorry about that.” He picked up the accent he adopted. “Don’t know when will be the next time we receive shore leave.”

“I know the feeling but we can’t be late.”

-

“Honey, please put that down,” Zoë’s voice came from the recording. The screen was still black

“Come on Lamby toes it’s just us,” Wash’s voice followed. “I always wanted to do this.

“You only have the audio on,” Zoe laughed weakly as she stared at the recording in her hand. She was in the captain’s cabin, seated at the table. She was thankful she didn’t have it with her when she was arrested and had left it in the Haven. “When did you figure this out?”

“We are not going to make that kind of recording,” her voice said.

“Are you afraid the captain is going to find out?” Wash asked.

“No I’m afraid someone else might see this.”

“You have a point. Don’t want to mess with River’s mind even further.”

“I was thinking more of the lines of Jayne.”

“Ugh,” Wash made a choking sound. “He would insist on making some films himself.”

Zoe laughed again despite the feeling of tears gathering near the corners of her eyes.

“Oh Niu Shi,’ Wash said. “I don’t have the visual on.” The image of her shaking her head in the middle of their cabin entered the screen. “That’s better. Look it’s the mostly beautiful woman in the ‘verse. Smile honey.”

“I’ll smile when you put that away.” The recording of Zoe said.

“This is not the nudity thing. I just want to get a recording of us while we are still young and cute.”

The knock on the door prompted Zoe to turn off the recording. “Mrs. Washburne?” It was Terrance.

“I’m coming.” 

“Mrs. Washburne we have some information from Gusty.” Terrance said as Zoe left the cabin.

“She is in crows nest?” Zoe asked.

“She was able to spy the ship first.” Terrance told her as he handed her the spyglass and pointed to direction of the other ship.

Zoe held the spyglass to her eye. She could see the other ship in the distance. The flag on top was black with the unmistakable marking of skull and crossbones. “It seems to be moving away from us.”

“You are certain it is no threat to us?”

“Affirmative,” Zoe continued to watch as it soared across the waves. Her eyes widened when she something poke through the surface, several snake extensions climb up the sides of the ship. “What in the world?”

“What is it?” Terrance asked.

“I’m not sure.” She watched as the tentacles, not snakes, wrap around the hull of the ship. “What is that?” She handed him the spyglass.

“A great squid,” Terrance answered. “And it’s taking the ship down with it.”

Zoe squinted at the ship in the distance. She could only barely make out the tentacles. She watched as the ship sank. It was over in the matter of seconds. “We have to get out of here.”

-  
Simon Tam had a feeling why he was summoned to meet with Commodore Norrington. It was about River. The Commodore had received their aliases and called for him first.

“Mr. Eavesdown,” Norrington greeted when they met. Simon had nearly forgotten how tall the commodore was. The fringed hat he wore added a bit to the height.

Simon nodded. “Sir, yes sir.” He greeted, using what little knowledge he had of the military customs from Zoe, Mal, books and what he had seen on the Cortex. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, at least for the time period, because Norrington raised an eyebrow at his response.

“We need to discuss this in my cabin.” Norrington lead him to the cabin.

“I have to admit this is a fine looking ship,” Simon said. He wasn’t lying, for its time, a ship like the Intrepid was beautiful. The Haven was a nice ship but the naval vessel floored him.

“Your sister speaks well of your own ship,” Norrington held the door for him.

“She may not look like much,” Simon nodded thinking of Serenity. “But she will surprise you.” He stared into the cabin. “Where is she?”

“She is in there.”

“Mei mei?” Simon called out and dropped the faux accent. “It’s me.”

The door to another part of the room opened. “Simon?” River slipped through. “It doesn’t look like you. You are my brother but then you are not.”

“Just a disguise for now,” Simon said as he entered. He slipped off the wig and hat. “See it’s me.”

“The white weighs down,” River smiled. “Makes you not you but everyone else.”

“Where should I?” He handed his head gear over to Norrington who took it from him and turned back to his sister. “How have you been?”

“I eat and sleep,” River said as she reached out to touch his face. “You are real. I can feel you. My biological functions are right, nothing comes up.”

“I don’t have the medicine for you.” He pulled her into an embrace. “Why did you get off the ship in Tortuga?”  
Her smile faded. “I was blind and needed to see.”

“Of course you did.” He rubbed her back as he looked up at Norrington. “Thank you for taking care of her. Many wouldn’t have exactly had the patience for her.”

“Who did this?” Norrington demanded. “Who cut into her head and put her through such torture?”

Simon stared at him before turning to River. “How does he know?”

“I told him,” River said. “He wanted to play at fourteen, just like me and they took him away, took away all that made him laugh and be a child.”

“A long story,” Norrington said.

Simon did not look at him. “You understand what she can do?”

“Perfectly. I can’t understand why anyone would do this. She is an intelligent woman, an amazing prodigy. Why couldn’t the left well enough alone? It’s like taking a pain brush to a freshly open rose. It wouldn’t make the rose more beautiful, just ruin it.”

“I ask that question every day,” he knew they wanted to make River into a weapon. He couldn’t understand why her. If they hadn’t done what they did she would be a scientist, helping the Alliance develop better space craft, weapons, improve the way of living and he would be treating patients.

“He dreamed of Reavers and Serenity’s name.” River said.

“We can discuss that later,” Norrington said. “Mr. Eavesdown needs to be at his post.”

“I’ll visit you again,” Simon said before he gave River one last hug.  
-


	18. Argument

Chapter 18: Argument

-  
The Caribbean

There had been no sign of the beast since the last time Zoe and Terrance had seen it drag a ship to the depths, nor were they any word about it from any of the passing ships. The only info she was able to garner was there had been less pirate ships seen in the past few weeks.

“Mrs. Washburn,” Gavin called her over to the helm. “It’s been days since you and Terrance have seen that monster.”

“Once we get out of the Caribbean I will feel a little safer.” She will feel a lot safer when she knows Mal and the others have also left the area.

“It won’t be for at least another day in this ship,” Gavin stared at the wheel. “We may need to stop somewhere and pick up some more supplies. We still have to cross the Atlantic, sail south of Africa as we continue to the east.”

Zoe nodded. “Is there a place near by?”

“We veer to starboard and continue for a few hours we will make port.”

“Good work,” Zoe told him as she approached the steps to below deck and had to step back when Jayne came barreling up. “What did you do now?”

“Nothing,” He stared at her with a weak look. “Why do you think that?”

“The look on you face and the way you were running.” Zoe placed her hands on her hips.

“You,” Hooky ran up to them. He shouted several words in his original tongue while shaking his hook at Jayne. “You stay out of my galley.”

Zoe raised her eyebrows. “What were you doing, Jayne?”

“I was just trying to heat up some water.”

“He nearly burned down my galley,” Hooky glared at him. “He is like a bumbling monkey.”

“That is the second time someone in our crew compared me to a simian.” Jayne glared at him. “I was trying to look for you and you weren’t around.”

“If the analogy fits,” Zoe said. “I admit I am a bit surprised you even know what simian is.”

“I’m not a complete idiot.”

Hooky shook his head. “You are halfway to becoming one.”

Zoe sighed and turned to the ship’s cook. “I am sorry he did this. He is now forbidden to come near your galley unless it is time for everyone to eat. I’ll send Horace and Jarvis down to help clean things up.”

“Thank you madam Washburne,” Hooky smiled before he went down below deck.

“As for you,” she turned to face Jayne. “Go and clean the cannons.”

The mercenary shrugged. “Better than cleaning the deck.”

Zoe needed to get back to the cabin and see more recordings of Wash. It helped calm down her stress levels and having to deal with both a monster and Jayne without Mal she was going to need it. Hopefully Jayne will stay out of trouble during the rest of the trip.

-

Indian Ocean

They were making good time, plenty of headway. Jack Sparrow shouldn’t be amazed at this. He was on his ship, his Black Pearl. It was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, perhaps even the world.

Jack removed his compass from his belt and stared at it. Now the bloody thing was just pointing in one direction and that direction would be there next stop.

“The winds are pretty steady says I,” Gibbs said before he reached for his canteen. “Clear sailing all the way to Sri Lanka.”

“Where we will meet up with others,” Jack nodded. The Shaman written down on the list he gave Jack that he had word sent out for other ships to join theirs. If Sao wishes for there to be a battle then he was going to get one.

“We are going to need all these ships to face off against Jones?” Gibbs asked. He brought the canteen to his mouth, paused and removed it before he tilted it. Only a few drops fell out.

“Need something to distract him with.” Jack walked towards the stern and pulled out his spyglass.

“He might try to attack the Pearl first,” Gibbs cautioned. “Once he sees that you have escaped his locker he will want t’ go after ye first.”

Jack nodded and held up a finger. “That is why we need a distraction.” He brought his spyglass to his eye. There were three ships following his but one was the Luna Ghost and the other two were the ships the shaman had provided. They were keeping up a good pace, but were slowly trailing behind the Pearl. “No good.”

“Jack?” Gibbs released his grip on his canteen and let it dangle from its chord. “What is it?”

“We are going to fast,” Jack responded before he raised his voice. “Drop the anchor.”

“I thought we wanted to go fast.”

“Need a fast speed we all can travel together in.” Jack instructed before he ran back to the helm. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Will Turner address him. The young man stepped between the pirate captain and the helm.

“Slowing us down a bit. That does seem what it appears hmm?”

“Why?” Turner’s sour expression did not change.

“Because Anamaria and our new friends are trailing behind. We need to make sure we travel together when we reach Sri Lanka.”

“How many of these stops are we going to make?” 

“As many as the Shaman told us to make.”

“Now you trust him?”

Jack stomped his foot on the deck. “She’s solid. Why do you seem to care so much?”

“It’s slowing us down.”

So that’s what it is all about. “Dear young Turner wishes to save his father today rather than tomorrow, is that it? Listen son I know you want to release your father from his curse but you have to think. I know you can. I’ve seen you do it before, we just plunge straight back to the Caribbean and it will be just like before. We get attacked. I die and you are going to have to come back here and do it all over again.”

“What about Sao Feng?”

“We might have to battle him again as well.”

“That is not what I mean.”

“Will,” Elizabeth called out, providing Jack a chance to shake of Turner.

“Your little chickee is calling after ye. Go on and run to her and I’ll take care of this. Because I know what I am doing.” He turned around made one step to the helm, thought better of it and turned back to the stern. He had to at least see when Anamaria and the others have caught up before he can order the anchor to be raised and they continued on their way.

-

The Caribbean

James Norrington walked in front of the row of naval officers to give them their inspection. He shouldn’t have to do the task and leave it up to the lieutenants. It was something he wanted to do and for River and her friends he had to do it.

He stopped by one young soldier who stood rigid and emotionless. “Chin should be a little higher. Show the pride you feel by being in the Royal Navy.”

“Yes sir,” the soldier replied before he tilted his head up higher.

Norrington nodded at him before he moved on to the second soldier. There was nothing amiss about neither him, nor the third or fourth. He gave each of them a close inspection all over. The fifth one caught his eye.

“You have a smudge of dirt on the toe of your left shoe.” Norrington pointed out.

“I’m sorry sir,” the soldier said. “They were clean when I put them on this morning.”

“However they are not clean now. When this inspection is over you will clean your shoes and the shoes of those who are sleeping. He had made sure the soldiers were divided into thirds and given different sleeping shifts.

“Yes sir,” the soldier nodded.

Norrington surveyed the next man. He was a man he had come to know a little bit more and more as the days went by, a man who once was more army than navy. He stared into the blue eyes of Captain Reynolds before he examined his posture and clothes. Well a man who had earned the rank of sergeant knew what he was doing. He didn’t say anything as he moved past him on his way down the line.

The rest of the soldiers did not need any further correction, everyone stood with pride and respect. Their uniforms were clean and tidy and everything was in place.  
Norrington did have to pause by the last soldier. A young man in his early twenties who was trying to stand as rigid as possible. Trying to hard, he was actually shaking, unless that was from nerves.

“What is your name soldier?” He stared into the young man’s eager eyes.

“Harold Cobb sir,” the soldier’s response caused a bit of an uneasy shifting from Reynolds that stopped when Norrington looked his way.

“Mr. Cobb why are you trembling in such a manner?” Norrington asked.

“This is the first time I have been inspected by you sir.”

Norrington smiled politely. “Everything is in sort. A person should not be nervous unless he had done something wrong. Have you completed your duties?”

“I have them all completed as of now,” the soldier answered. “I have not completed the new ones since they have yet to be assigned to me.”

“Well you can’t perform tasks that are in the future,” Norrington said. Once again he heard an uneasy shuffling from Reynolds. “There is nothing for you to be nervous about.” He grabbed onto the soldier’s shoulder. “Wait till we are in action.”

“Yes sir,” Cobb seemed to have calmed down.

“The inspection is over,” Norrington said as he turned away. “Mr. Core I want you to come with me.”

“Yes sir,” Reynolds replied, using that new adopted accent of his. Norrington had to admit id did sound authentic. If he had first met Reynolds dressed as a naval soldier and using that accent he wouldn’t have noticed anything.

“I have heard you shifting in your steps,” Norrington said as both soldiers exited the room. “Care to explain yourself?”

“I know of a man who’s last name is Cobb,” Reynolds said as they continued. ”This young soldier might be a distant relative.’

“And what of the second time?

“I thought you may have been addressing me with the mention of the future.”

Norrington laughed weakly. “No Mr. Core. I was not thinking about that. When I am performing an inspection it is purely naval work.”

“You run a tough ship commodore.”

“You felt I was a bit harsh with that one soldier?” Norrington raised his eyebrows.

“The one who now has to clean and polish several other pairs?” Reynolds asked. “No sir. I would have ordered the same. Sometimes you have to be tough with your soldiers. It makes them strong and when you are in a war you have to make sure everyone is strong.”

Those were words of a true soldier. “Miss Tam was right about you.” He turned to face Reynolds before they entered his cabin. “I did not know what to expect when I would eventually meet up with you.”

“What did you expect of me?” Reynolds asked before Norrington allowed him to enter.

“I could not really tell you. I have come across a variety of captains and I was almost ready to expect the worse.”

“The worse you say?” Reynolds dropped the accent as soon as the door closed behind them. “You flatter me son.”

“I wouldn’t consider that exact flattery,” James turned towards his desk. River was climbing out of her hiding place. “Best if we remove our hats and wigs for now.”

“Good idea,” Reynolds removed his hat and wig without the same amount of care as Norrington and set it on one of the little tables. “I can’t see how you can stand these things.” He scratched his head.

“It is the trademark uniform of an officer of the royal navy,” James scowled. “I would think a soldier would respect the uniform.”

“It is not his uniform,” River said. “His is simple and comfortable. He wears it all the time even when he isn’t wearing it.”

“The girl has a point,” Reynolds said before turning to her. “First time I’ve seen you today. How have you been holding up?”

“He brought new books for me before the voyage,” River pointed to the bookcase. “I promised not to fix. Kaylee came earlier and we told stories, Simon came twice and we talked.   
I speak with Inara around meals.”

“And what do you two do when you are alone?” Reynolds asked James.

“Mr. Reynolds I hope you are not implying…” He tried not to think what Reynolds may have been replying. He could feel his face getting red.

“Mal not like Jayne,” River said. “My mind is very busy needs activities.”

“We talk,” James felt his cheeks flush for a different reason. He noticed the way Reynolds had raised his eyebrows at him. “We also play chess on occasion. I’ll leave you two alone for a few minutes before I order Mr. Reynolds to meet up with lieutenant Hall. This may be the last time you will see Miss Tam for a while. To keep the others from getting too suspicious I am going to limit one of your crew to visit per day.”

“This includes Inara?” 

“She will be visiting when she brings and clears away food. This would be between you, Doctor Tam, and Miss Frye.” Norrington said before he left his cabin. He would meet up with lieutenant Hall to speak about their progress before he dismissed Reynolds.

He wasn’t expecting another person to be on the other side and most of all he did not expect commander Hamiton. The commander stared at Norrington with pursed lips.

“Commander Hamiton,” Norrington addressed him. “Do have an important matter to address?”

“No Commodore,” Hamiton said coldly. “Commander Barclay wishes to see you.”

“And he did not send Lieutenant Hall?” Norrington asked. Hamiton never warmed up to Norrington. He expected the other naval officers to be cool and aloof, but since leaving Tortuga, Hamiton seemed to stare at him more often and remained silent even while Barclay and the lieutenants warmed up to him.

“I decided to tell you myself.” Hamiton said.

“We shouldn’t keep Commander Barclay waiting.”

-

Indian Ocean

They had just left port a few hours prior with four new ships to join them. Elizabeth Swann felt they were forming a nice fleet. They would be able to take on Jones and the Kraken.  
She enjoyed her position on the lower sail of the mizzenmast. She sat comfortable, with a bit of rope tied around her midsection for safety. The feeling of the wind against her face and teasing her hair was exciting. She felt free, free from too tight corsets and high society, free from having to always be polite, even to people who do not deserve it. Sadly that also meant free from living in a beautiful mansion, having Estrella doing everything to make her comfortable, free from attending fine concerts and plays and free from having a luxurious wedding. She wished she could have both.

She shook her head and focused on the task Jack had given her. She was to take a spyglass and make sure the Luna Ghost and the other ships were not trailing to far behind. They were still at a steady pace. She pointed the glass to the deck below to see what the crew was up to and found her fiancé. She did want to be by his side, but the fast few days he had insisted on being next to her all the time and when he wasn’t with her, he was glaring at Jack.  
Once again her fiancé was approaching the Captain and Elizabeth wanted to make sure there would not be another confrontation. She climbed down the mast as fast as she could, and untied herself before she followed after her fiancé, careful as to not be seen.

“You never did answer my question,” Will followed after Jack who looked like he was trying his best to ignore him. “How many ports are we going to make?”

“As many as on the list,” Jack replied with out even turning around.

“How many are on the list?”

“I could give you the list,” Jack sought out Gibbs and was about to speak with him but Will stepped in front of the captain. “Young Turner, would you be as so kind to step aside. I need to speak with my first mate.”

“Are we always going to spend nearly a day at these ports?”

“Yes we are, a few days at some of them. We do need to make sure we have plenty of supplies.” He tried to step around will but the younger man had his arm out. Jacks eyes widened before he turned to the blacksmith. “You have shown a confrontational side in you in the past few days. I do admire you boldness son, but it is starting to annoy me.”

“You won’t answer any of my questions.”

“Clearly you are not asking the right ones. I have already explained why we cannot just sail straight to the Caribbean and rescue your dear and cursed father, now have I? Now what is really in your head?”

Will was silent for a minute. “You kissed her.”

“You need to be a bit less vague.”

“There is only person I am thinking of.”

‘Oh Will,’ Elizabeth thought. ‘I thought you had understood.’

Jack’s eyes widened in recognition. “Ah,” He pointed at Will. “I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me. They always kiss me. Ye saw Anamaria when you brought me back. It is always the same, unless I’m paying for it.”

“I’ll make certain you will pay for it.”

“Actually I think I did. Apparently your sweet little fiancée had decided to sacrifice me with those lips of hers.”

‘Jack I’m sorry.’ She wanted to say those words out loud, but not with them standing there and arguing like that.

“I would have left you there, but I agreed to come because she did.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. He didn’t mean that. Will couldn’t have meant what he said.

Jack shrugged. “No offense taken mate. Now if you excuse me.’

“You enjoyed that kiss.”

“He may have,” Elizabeth said out loud. She didn’t care if she knew she was watching them. “He is Captain Jack Sparrow. I didn’t enjoy it. I thought of you the whole time, William Turner. I thought of you and the others. That is why I chained him. I know there is some good in him, but it wasn’t enough.” She tried to blink back the tears that were forming. “I felt guilty about killing him, William. You know that. I came here to bring him back, but you just want him for your own selfish gain.”

“Elizabeth,” Will’s voice was soft before it hardened. “How is rescuing my father selfish?”

“That is all you think about. You don’t care about the others on this crew, nor about saving the other souls on the Flying Dutchman or about us.” She turned away and headed below deck. She needed to find a bottle of rum for herself.


	19. The Dutchman Returns

-  
The Caribbean

Kaylee stood near the railing of the Intrepid on the starboard side, staring out at the endless sea and the sky. The sky was where she, Simon, and the others belonged, not on a ship at sea. She missed Serenity’s engine room and had no idea if Serenity was in pain or not. There was no way for Kaylee to speak with the ship.

She turned back to the deck when she felt someone approach her and smiled when she saw that it was Simon and felt herself relax a bit. She had thought it was another naval officer, looking for a Mr. Winnit. It had been a bit difficult the past week, pretending to be a man. She had thought about taking something to strap down her chest, but thankfully most of the clothing was loose and billowy. She had made sure her hair was tucked back even when she slept with her fellow officers and only bathed when she was alone.

“You look a bit troubled,” Simon told her. She loved the fake accent he used and wondered if he could do any more. She thought her own sounded forced, not as real as Simon’s or Mal’s.

“Just been away from her for too long,” Kaylee said as she glanced back toward the sea and sky. “I know she misses us.”

“Hopefully Jayne and Zoe will find her soon,” Simon knew exactly what she was talking about.

“How are they going to bring her here?” Kaylee had only recently thought about that part. “Jayne doesn’t know anything about flying and I know Wash let Zoe take the wheel a few times and she is good with a shuttle, but she never flew Serenity by herself and not with the skill’s the Captain and River have.”

“That part hadn’t crossed my mind,” Simon lowered his voice and dropped the accent. “I think our captain will think of something.”

Kaylee nodded. “He usually does.” She tried to think of what Mal would do and couldn’t come up with anything. “Maybe Zoe and Jayne will come back here with the directions.”

“And get captured and thrown into the brig.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think the Commodore would do that. Maybe if Beckett were here he would, but I think he would order the Intrepid to be go where Serenity is.”

“Do you have that much trust in this man?”

“River trusts him.” 

“She would know more about him than we would,” he sighed. “I guess I’m still a bit upset with him in the first place.” He stared out at the sea. 

She nodded. “I heard you saved a life today during breakfast.”

Her boyfriend nodded. “He was choking. I just couldn’t allow him to die. I know they were looking at me funny when I was performing the maneuver.”

“It sure is pretty out here.” She stared at the clouds. “It’s a shame we got too big for this planet.”

“No one knows that we will suck this place dry till it’s desolate.” He nearly reached for her hand and paused. He didn’t know what people would think if they saw they were holding hands. “Kaylee I need to ask you something.”

“You can ask me anything.”

He sighed. Kaylee knew this was weighing on him and it was going to be a struggle for him to get out. “I was going to wait until we are back in our time.”

“You don’t think we will ever make it back?” Kaylee asked.

He blinked. “No,” he shook his head. “I mean yes. I mean I know we will return. It was just when we get back I would be able to find a ring and…”

He said ring. There was only one thing that could mean, she would hope. “You mean to say what I think you are going to say?”

He exhaled. “I can’t get down on one knee.” He stared into her eyes. “Kaywinnit Lee Frye will you marry me?”

Kaylee felt her heart stop for a second before it’s beat increased. “Yes,” she whispered. She wanted to throw herself into his arms. “If it weren’t for this suit I’d have you already.”

“On the deck?” Simon smiled wryly. His smiled faded when they noticed a dark shape growing, not too far away in the water. “Kaylee stand back.” He pulled her closer to him. 

“Something is surfacing near starboard.” He called out loud.

Kaylee couldn’t remove her eyes from the image of what rose from the water. It was a ship, but a ship that was no where the beauty and healthy form of both the Intrepid and the Haven. The poor thing appeared neglected. No one to clean it or paint it and allowed it to become covered in barnacles. The sails were as crusty as the rest of the ship. The bowsprit looked like it had teeth, making the ship appear mean. Well of course it looked mean when its owners allowed it to treat it like that. It didn’t dawn on her that such ships could not sink and surface like that until after it had fully risen and was sailing beside them.

“Wo de tian a,” was all she could gasp.

 

-

Indian Ocean

Will Turner walked down the steps to the berth deck with a mop and a bucket of water in his hands. He didn’t mind that Jack gave him the orders to scrub that deck by himself. Will knew Jack just wanted him out of the way. They had barely spoken more than five words to each other at a time since the Sri Lanka incident and he was glad Elizabeth was still aboard the ship.

Some of the men had decided to stop and find something to drink and Will went along with them and drank. He had drunk too much and punched Jack in the face. It was all that he remembered, that and the fact Jack didn’t fight back. He had forgotten everything else that happened that night. The memory of his attacking Jack and the hangover was enough to remind him not to drink that much again.

Elizabeth also wanted him out of the way. He had tried to apologize to her several times since the argument and she only half listened. He brought her flowers he thought were exotic and beautiful and even bought her a bottle of perfumed oil, but she still hadn’t softened. Before he was sent down below he tried to tie knots with her and after a few minutes she stood back up and walked away from him. He had no idea what to say or do that would be considered an apology to her.

“Ah young Turner,” Gibbs greeted him when Will had just started to mop the deck. “Jack told me ye were down here.”

“You have come to help me?” Will asked, doubting why the pirate decided to come down.

“I have my own work to do,” Gibbs said as he stepped off the bottom step. “I brought ye something I think ye could use.”

“Thank you but sorry,” Will didn’t even look at him. “It is best if I never touch anything like rum again.”

“It’s not rum,” Gibbs handed him a warm cup of tea. “Something that might make ye feel a bit better.”

“Thank you,” Will accept the cup and took a sip. It was bitter tasting, but it warmed him up on the inside.

“Sorry we don’t have enough sugar and the fact that it’s weak.”

“It is still thoughtful.”

“I used to do the same thing for the Commodore,” Gibbs smiled. “When he was doing a chore by himself, I’d bring him tea, or tea and rum, or even coffee and we would talk about being in the navy.”

“Do you miss the navy?”

Gibbs shook his head. “I may have at first but I’m glad I left it. It was too restricting. I told Norrington I was in the same place he was, broken and wishing for that respected life. I told him how I eventually accepted being a pirate and hoped he too would want to never look back and truly become one of us.”

“You don’t think he is alive?”

Gibbs shrugged. “There is a possibility he succeeded. He may have outrun them or just tossed them an empty chest and kept running.”

“And returned to Port Royal and got his life back.” Will scowled. How could Elizabeth think what he did was selfish and not Jack or Norrington.

“I wish I did more.”

“You offered friendship to him. That was all you could do and if he wishes to spit on that all for the love of being Commodore again then to hell with him.”

“Best not be talking about people Elizabeth cares about, especially if I send her down here.”

“She doesn’t want to be with me.” He brought the cup back to his mouth. He felt a small yet firm smack in the back of his head, causing the cup to cover his nose and some of the tea to splash out.

“Don’t be saying such daft words when ye know they are not true. She loves ye and she has been weeping when she believes she is alone. Crying about you and what ye are becoming.”

“I thought she liked pirates.”

“She does, but that is not what ye are becoming. Ye are becoming an ass.” He turned to the stairs. “Think hard what ye are about to say.”

Will nodded as he finished his tea. He only hoped Elizabeth would listen.

-  
The Caribbean

Malcolm Reynolds ran up to the top deck when the commotion broke out. He tried to remain within his group as they flooded the deck, but no longer cared when he saw the strange ship. By all logical means a ship like that shouldn’t be floating like that. It looked like a sea fairing vessel that had sunk, remained on the bottom of the seafloor for a few centuries and then hauled up.

“What is that?” He gasped, and realized he had forgotten to use the fake accent. “What is that ship?” He repeated using the accent.

“I was on the Intrepid the last time she had left Port Royal,” Lieutenant Hall said. “It’s the Flying Dutchman.”

“The Dutchman?” Malcolm blinked. He remembered reading a few books about a ghost ship that haunted the seas of Earth that Was and seen a few movies as well. He also remembered watching an animated series on the cortex where there was a restaurant named The Frying Dutchman.

“The very same,” Commodore Norrington answered. Mal hadn’t noticed the fearless leader of the Intrepid had left his cabin and joined them. Norrington brought his spyglass to his eye as he watched the other ship. “Jones.”

The temperature suddenly dropped and one of the foulest stenches Malcolm had detected overcame the vessel. That did not compare with what had suddenly appeared on the deck. 

There were a handful of monsters. They were humanoid figures that looked more frightening than any Reaver. Seaweed, coral, and what Mal had guessed to either be clams or scallops clung to their clothes and bodies. One man was completely covered in barnacles, another had a face like a shark, and there was another that looked like a shrimp and another that had a big seashell for a head.

“Wo de ma,” Mal gasped under breath at the sight of it all. His hand instantly went to where he normally kept his gun, but remembered he had a pistol on the other side. He also had a sword with him, but a whole lot of good that would do him. He had only fenced once. He relied on his fists, his gun and a screwdriver when he fought against the Operative. Inara had pestered him about his need to learn how to fence and she even offered, but he had always waved it off.

“Mr. Core you were not here the last time,” Norrington said. “Do not touch your weapons. This is the crew of Davy Jones.”

“Ye should listen to him.” one of the most frightening and imposing monsters strode up to them. What Mal had thought to be a peg leg at first was the hardened leg of a crustacean or an insect. The creature had a lobster claw for a hand and his other hand had an extra long finger, like a tentacle. It fit with the squid faced monstrosity that stood in front of Mal, Hall and Norrington. The creature’s blue eyes met Mal before it looked at Norrington. “Mr. Norrington is it?”

“Commodore,” Norrington said in an annoyed tone. “You will address me as commodore and I will address you as Captain Jones.”

The leader of the monsters brought his rubbery lips together and nodded. “That is fair enough.”

“State your purpose,” Norrington said. Mal had to admire how cool and collected he was considering what they were facing. “Why have you sought us out?”

“My work is nearly done and I wish to speak with Lord Beckett.”

Lord Beckett? The same little jerk that hid behind his assassin? Mal stared at Norrington and then at Jones. One thing he had to say about Beckett, he was an expert at blackmailing people.

“Lord Beckett is at Port Royal, but he wanted me to give you a message.”

Jones’s brow ridges rose. “Did he now?”

“He wants you to sail to the Far East with us. We are to seek out those who are looking for Jack Sparrow’s corpse and to continue destroying every pirate ship we come across on the way.”

Mal turned at the grunting members of Jones crew. Several were staring at Norrington in disbelief and others were shaking their heads.

Jones glared at the commodore. “Ye be bold as t’ demanding such a task of me when Lord Beckett is no where to be around.”

Norrington grasped onto the hilt of his sword. “I am only repeating the orders he gave me.”

“And he is far from here. Ye have no protection. It will only be seconds before I can remove your insides.”

Mal grabbed onto the handle of the pistol. It had a bullet and enough powder. It was ready to be fired. Jones wouldn’t have noticed anything. 

“Do not think for a second Beckett would not make good on his threat,” Norrington said. “He even hears so much as a rumor about one of his prized ships being destroyed or myself or any of my crew murdered he will take a knife to your heart.”

Once again Mal was confused. Beckett did not appear to be any type of fighter and even if he could there was no way he could possibly stab Jones in the heart. Apparently the threat was convincing. The tentacles near Jones’s mouth flailed about while his brow ridges twitched.

“So be it,” Jones hissed. “I have news fer ye. Sparrow is no longer in my locker, the same goes for The Pearl.” He turned his back on them before he and the rest of his crew vanished from sight.

Mal just stared at where Jones was standing only seconds before. What the hell did he just see?

-  
Indian Ocean

Gibbs had told Elizabeth she was needed on the berth deck, but he did not explain why. She knew it had something to do with Will. Perhaps he was willing to talk instead of just trying to win over her with gifts that had no emotion or weak apologies. She wanted him to talk with her after she had seen him argue with Jack and tell him he didn’t want to save him. He never did, and instead he ended up punching Jack while in Sri Lanka. She tried to avoid him ever since.

“Elizabeth,” Will greeted when she left the stairs.

“Choose your words carefully,” she cautioned. If it’s another weak apology she was going back upstairs.

“If you no longer wish to marry me then tell me so.” He said. “I want to grieve alone and try to get over this heartache. If Norrington can get over you then so can I.”

She was not ready for that. “I do not wish to break off our engagement. I still love you.”

“Then why the silent treatment?” He placed the mop back in the bucket and set it against the wall.

“You don’t know how much it hurts me to not know your feelings or why I am doing what I am doing.”

“Gibbs has told me he had heard and seen you crying.” He sighed. “I wish I was there, so I could take you into my arms and let you sob onto my shoulder. I love you Elizabeth, always have and always will. You are on my mind when I wake up and the last person I think about when I go to sleep. I have been trying the past few days.”

“Trying?” He nearly had her. “Trying like punching Jack and trying to make up with gifts.”

“I did not mean to strike Jack. It was the alcohol. I was very drunk and I brought you the gifts because I thought you would like them. The flowers were so beautiful they remind me of you and the oil was for you when you used the basin. Someone like yourself deserves finer treatment.”

“William,” she just whispered his name. “You should have tried to tell me this sooner.”

He shrugged. “I tried, but you didn’t want to listen.”

“Your apologies did not have any heart.”

He just stared at her. “There was a man on the Dutchman. He was embedded into the ship itself; all he could do was hold a lantern. He told me more about the key and chest. I want to free him from such a prison. There are probably more men who wish to be free from Jones’s curse. I have seen some frightened men as they were taken in. It was either Jones or death. You remember a Captain Bellamy?”

She nodded. It was because of Bellamy’s ship she was able to get to Tortuga. She felt a bit annoyed that he had used the idea of her being naked for his men to search for a woman, but she had gotten along with the crew and grew to respect Bellamy.

“They brought me aboard after I escaped from Jones. Because they brought me aboard Jones sent the Kraken after them. I killed them. They were innocent and I killed them.”  
She shook her head. “Your are not at fault.”

“I want to avenge their deaths. I should have said this sooner.”

“What of James?” She remembered the last she saw of her friend and former fiancé. He lured Jones’s crew away from them. She had no idea if he escaped or not. “Do you want to avenge his death?”

“He is probably still alive and brought the heart to Beckett,” he closed his eyes. “If not then yes.”

“Thank you,” she said before she kissed him.  
-


	20. More Trouble

Chapter 20: More Trouble  
-  
The Caribbean

James Norrington was silent after Jones and his men had left. He watched the cursed crew move around on the Flying Dutchman as it sailed away and he didn’t lower his spyglass until the decrepit ship had sunk beneath the sea.

“Sir?” Lieutenant Hall stared at him. Next to him, Reynolds, was still unblinking. “What are your orders?”

“As you were, gentlemen.” Norrington placed his spyglass back. He needed a drink to calm his nerves and was ready to return to his cabin—his cabin—River! Since she was able the sense the presence of Reynolds and his crew, she would have been able to sense Jones and his men. He had be there to comfort her, knowing she would have been frightened. “I will be in my cabin.”

“Commodore?” Reynolds followed after him. The fear was lost from his eyes and replaced by a look that Norrington wasn’t sure if it was confusion, or anger, or both.

“It would be best if you go back to your post Mr. Core.” James did not stop.

“I want some answers.”

“I’m certain Lieutenant Hall can fill you in.”

“No sir,” Reynolds grabbed him by the shoulder. “Now.”

Norrington spun around to face him. “It would be wise not to grab me in such a way.” He nodded towards some of the other soldiers who were staring at them.

“Are you having trouble sir?” Commander Hamiton approached them. James tried to ignore the way the commander was staring at the two of them. “I could have him sent to clean the lower decks if he is proving to be a problem.”

“That won’t be necessary,” James answered. “Mr. Core and I are having a discussion.”

“Really?” Hamiton raised one of his thin eyebrows. “That isn’t what it looks like.”

James glared at him. “He had his first encounter with Davy Jones. He is a bit shaken up.”

“Indeed.” Hamiton’s smug tone caused Norrington’s scowl to increase. “I will be below deck.”

“I am finished with the pretenses,” Reynolds dropped the accent as soon as Hamiton had left. “Now what the hell was that back there?”

There was no use trying to avoid the man. “Follow me.” He continued his way back to the cabin. “That was Davy Jones.”

“The guy with a squid for a face?” Reynolds asked. “That was real wasn’t it, not make up or a costume or anything like that?”

Norrington nodded. “I am sad to say it is all too real. He and his crew are cursed.”

“Cursed to resemble an all you can eat seafood buffet. How does that work?”

Norrington shrugged. “I do not know the precise details. All I know is that Jones began the curse when he removed his own still beating heart and buried it into a chest. He roams the sea and takes dying men aboard to be his crew for a century’s worth of work. Once you agree to serve under him the curse begins.”

“What does he exactly do?”

“From all that I could gather he makes deals. He gave Jack Sparrow his ship for a certain amount of time and went after Sparrow when the time was up. He sent his kraken after the Black Pearl and that is what killed Sparrow.”

“A legendary Scandinavian monster killed Jack Sparrow?”

“I have been told it was Scandinavian,” Norrington nodded and remembered the conversation between those two idiots on the long boat when he, Sparrow and Elizabeth went to Isle Cruces. “It resembles a giant squid.”

“He seems to know you and Beckett pretty well.”

“Jones works for Beckett and the Royal Navy,” Norrington explained. “He, his crew, the Kraken and the Navy have been hard at work ridding the Caribbean of pirates.”

Reynolds grabbed him by the shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me about this guy sooner? You put me and my crew at danger. My temporary ship could be destroyed. My first mate and Jayne is on that ship. My new crew is on that ship.”

“You do not have to fear him,” Norrington removed Reynolds’s hands from his shoulders. “As long as they do not fly pirate flag nor have been signaled out by Beckett they are safe.”

“And what will keep Beckett from signaling us out?”

“He is still in his office. Do not worry.” He paused by the door to his cabin; both Murtogg and Mullroy were guarding it. “Do not allow anyone besides the commanders, lieutenants and Mr. Eavesdown to enter.” He instructed before he turned to Reynolds. “Mr. Core you are to report back to Lieutenant Hall.”

Reynolds just stood there and glared for a full minute. His hands were forming into fists.  
“I gave you an order.”

“Yes sir,” the man from the future regained his adopted accent before he turned around. The man was not a fool. If he had given into anger his disguise would have been useless  
Norrington could understand how that man felt. If the situations were reversed and he found himself in the far future where Reynolds had been working with intergalactic monsters he would have wanted to know right away. He will explain himself much better later, but he had to check on River.

“Miss Tam?” He called out once the door to his cabin was closed. “Are you hiding under the desk?” He approached his desk and looked around. He could not see the frightened young woman. “Are you in the bed chamber?” He opened the door to the chamber. “Miss Tam?”

“They are the great old ones, but they did not come out of the sky. They came out of the sea.” River’s voice came out from under the bed.

“Miss Tam. I am sorry you felt their presence. I didn’t want you to see them, yet you already did in your dream.” He bent down. “And you probably don’t want me to see Reavers, but I saw them in a dream.”

“You see if you look into his face you will go insane. He should not be. He is broken far more broken than you and I. His data is all wrong.”

“Miss Tam please come out. Your brother will be here.” He paused when he heard a knock on the door. “Right now in fact.” He left the room and ran to the door. “May I ask who it is?” He was certain it was Dr. Tam, but he still had to ask.

“It is I sir,” Dr Tam said. “Mr. Eavesdown.”

“You may enter,” Norrington opened the door and quickly closed it once Dr. Tam had entered. “Your sister is terrified.”

“She knew what we saw,” Tam nodded. “Where is she?”

“In the bed chamber,” Norrington led the way. “She is under the bed and she won’t come out.”

The doctor kneeled beside the bed and removed both his hat and wig. It was something James should have done. “Mei mei you can come out. The monsters are gone.”

“They won’t lie down either. They should have, but they won’t.”

Norrington removed his wig. “River, please come out. I will not allow that beast to come near you.”

“None of us will,” Dr Tam didn’t look at James. “You have a lot of people here who care about you and love you. You know we won’t let anything happen.”

“You both take good care of me. No one took care of them. They were about to lie down when he showed up. They are dead. Those were the pearls that were his eyes, look.”  
Dr Tam leaned his head to the side for a minute. “She is quoting Eliot.”

Norrington shook his head. “Those last words were from the Tempest.” He could understand why River was quoting that line. The transformations of Jones’s men were similar to the transformation that happened to the hero’s father.

“Actually it would be both,” Tam said. “Eliot’s poem did have a line from Shakespeare.” He faced James. “It’s a poem from the 20th century.”

“Ah,” that would explain why. “My future and your past.”

“This isn’t exactly helping her. River, what can we do to convince you to come out.”

“James must not listen to the bad voice,” River said. “Those who listen to the bad voice never lie down like they are supposed to.”

“Or become like the small man?” James asked. He knew she was referring to Beckett. “I promise to do the right thing. I will do anything to help your friends. Beckett will not have them and I will protect you.”

“And I will not let you disappear.” River said as she crawled out from under the bed.

“Disappear?” Tam blinked.

James shrugged. “She had a dream where she came across some text that said I disappeared. She is afraid it will come true. Maybe it’s because she dreamed of Davy Jones.”

“David Thomas Jones, born in Manchester in nineteen forty-five,” River said. “He was a Monkee and he cheered up Sleepy Jean.”

James just stared at her. Why would anyone name their child after that monster, even if it had been nearly two centuries and he was regulated to a mere legend?

“The Monkees were a musical group, created soulfully for a television show,” Dr Tam tried to explain. “Television was something pre cortex. Basically it’s a box with a glass screen and wires and electricity inside and that makes pictures appear on the screen.”

“You don’t have to explain your technology,” James held up a hand. 

“Tell him about your dream,” River said. “Before you met me.” Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. “I am sorry to peek.”

“No it’s quite all right,” James held up his hand. “I dreamed I was on an island and surrounded by Jones’s men. I turned around and see a young woman, I didn’t know who she was at the time, but I can see now that it was Miss Tam. She was being chased by a group of barbaric men with bleeding faces and two men in suits and blue gloves.”

“Two by two, hands of blue.” She shuddered.

“We have come across both before,” Simon said. “The barbarians were Reavers.”

“I came to that conclusion.” James closed his eyes. “I don’t have her gift and even if I did I had that dream before we even met.”

“It’s not a gift,” River said. “I don’t want it.”

“I really don’t have any explanation,” Simon said.

“The intended of the she who broke James should make it accurate. The old one should not be. He has no heart. It is illogical.”

Dr Tam stared at his sister. “What do you mean?”

“She called Jones and Elder God.”

The doctor nodded. “He does look like the monster from another 20th century author. He has no heart?”

“He had it cut out and buried.”

“He was a man once but he forgotten what it means to be a man, no emotion, no tears.” River said.

“This Davy Jones used to be human and removed his heart?” Dr Tam asked. “And he can still function? That is imposs-“ he paused and closed his head. “Of course it’s possible. Why not?”

“We should both get back to work,” James brushed his fingers across River’s shoulder. “You are going to be fine now, Miss Tam?”

“I know you will listen to the good voice,” she smiled.

“I have to go and play pretend some more,” her brother kissed her forehead. “If something happens you ask for me.”

“You do not have to talk down to her,” James could not understand why River’s crew treats her like a child. “She is a woman of eighteen years.”

“A traumatized woman who had some of her youth stolen from her,” Tam said. “She still has child like wants.”

“I want to grow up,” River said as she grabbed the hem of her gown and curtsied towards James. “I have a job. I keep her flying. I want to learn to play grown up games like cards and chess.”

“And you are skilled chess player,” James smiled.

“You are slowly growing up,” Tam said to his sister. “Don’t do it to fast.”

James nodded. “Mr. Eavesdown shall we be on our way?”

“Yes sir,” Tam said as he replaced his hat and wig.

-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

“This way,” Jack Sparrow commanded his small group through the town. “We need to find supplies and some information.” He turned around to face his group. It consisted of Turner, Pintel, Ragetti and a handful of the pirates he had gathered in Singapore, Sri Lanka and Arabia. He sent Elizabeth along with Barbossa and sent Gibbs to trail after Anamaria.

“Why do we need to split up?” Turner asked as they entered a bar. “And you shouldn’t be bringing me to place like this. If you remember the last time.”

“We cover more ground this way,” Jack explained. “And trust me I remember last time.” He pointed to the fading bruise under his eye. “You are a bit of a light weight and a mean drunk.”

“Then why did you bring me here?”

“I clearly need a good fighter such as yourself to watch my back.” He turned to Pintel and Ragetti and handed them a list. “I need you to find these things.” He nearly handed the scrap of paper to Ragetti, thought better of it and gave it to Pintel. “You take it.”

“Good idea,” Pintel nodded at him.

“You two.” Jack pointed at two of the Arab pirates “Go with them.” He handed another list of supplies and gave it to the remaining pirates. “You take this list. We will meet back here in an hour.”

The pirates nodded before they left.

“Right that will leave us to gather the information we need.”

“What about the other ships we are to meet up with?” Turner asked.

“That is why we are here,” Jack explained before he sat down at the bar and waved over the bar tender. “I’ll take a pint,” he turned towards Turner. “And it best to be giving him a coffee.”

“Right,” the tender said before he walked off.

“I believe you have some words you want to say.”

“Why did you ask me to come with you,” Turner asked as he sat down. “I struck you.”

“Because now I know ye got that bit of aggression out of yer system. I also know that you and Lizzie had a nice little heart to heart and you are kissy kissy again, savvy?”

“We did make up,” Turner nodded.

“The coffee will be ready in a few more minutes,” the bar tender said as he slammed a mug down in front of Jack.

“Thanks mate,” Jack said before he took a sip. The beer was a little less malty tasting than what he was used too. “I know you are not sorry about hitting me and not sorry about not seriously wanting to rescue me.”

“If you let me stab the heart we wouldn’t be in this mess. Killing Jones may have also freed the Kraken from Jones’s control and would have left you alone.”

“Then again if you had successfully stabbed the heart I may still have died and the only difference is that I would be in here with Norrington and not you.” He took another sip of beer. 

“And Elizabeth said I was the selfish one.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “She said that because she doesn’t expect you to be selfish, me she does.”

“And here is the coffee,” the barkeep handed Turner the steaming cup. “Will that be all?”

“No,” Turner said. “We came here for some information.”

The barkeep squinted at him. “And what would the information ye be seeking?”

“I want to know the whereabouts of the following four captains,” Jack said. “Raiden, Hart, Wolf, and Ram.”

“I’ve seen them. They usually hang around here. Were told to be waiting for a Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“Tell them they no longer have to wait.”

“Where are they?” Turner asked.

“They are no longer here. They went down to the docks when they heard you were in town.”

Jack shrugged. They must have missed each other on the way. “They probably are waiting for us.” They needed supplies and he needed a drink.

“There are other people looking for you,” The barkeep said in a cautioning voice.

“Who?” Jack raised his eyebrows. He thought of Norrington and the navy.

“A strange crew, most of them seemed normal but were lead by two strange folk, a man and a woman.”

Jack glanced over towards Turner. Will seemed as confused as he was.

“They dressed strangely, the woman wore trousers, but they were not a man’s trousers, fit her form better than the trousers of a man. The man looked strong, had a bit of a beard and a mean look to him.”

“Were any of them wearing a brown coat?” Turner asked. Ah yes, the mysterious brown coat that Lizzie had dreamed Jack had said to her.

“She was wearing a brown jacket. I told them you were not here, but they also heard the news you had arrived and went down to the docks.

“It seems everyone is looking for us.” Jack said before he took a long drink from his mug. “Best we don’t delay them then.”

“But you told the others to meet back in an hour.”

Jack nodded. “I did, didn’t I?”

-  
Jack and will had finished their drinks, paid the barkeep and met up with their small group before they made their way to the docks.

“Hopefully these captains we need to meet haven’t decided to go back,” Jack chuckled as they neared the place where they were to meet up with Barbossa and Anamaria. “Don’t want to be running around trying to find each other.”

“We may also come across the Brown Coat,” Turner said, his eyes were on Pintel and Ragetti.

“We’ll figure out why Jack said it,” Pintel said.

“I did not say anything,” Jack said. “It was the I in a dream that said it."

Anamaria’s group was waiting for them. Their arms were filled with as many supplies as Jack’s group were.

“What did ye find out about our new friends?” Gibbs asked. 

“At the docks, waiting.” Jack replied.

“Where is Elizabeth?” Will asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. The boy’s one-track mind would never let him down. “She is with Barbossa.”

“And where is he.”

“They are still on their way, may be she stalled him and asked for a new dress for herself, or maybe a new dress for you.”

“A new dress for me?” Ragetti asked.

Jack shrugged. “She might have done that.”

“Someone is coming,” Anamaria pointed towards the direction Barbossa and Elisabeth had taken. They heard the sounds of twigs snapping and a man groaning.

Barbossa approached them, half limping and leaning on the other two pirates for support. His leg was bandaged and he had cuts and bruises on his face. The other two pirates had similar injuries.

“Barbossa,” Jack ran up to him. “What happened to you? Where are the rest of your men?”

“Dead,” Barbossa said weakly.

“No,” Turner shook his head. “Not Elizabeth.”

“Still alive,” the battered pirate said.

“Where is she?”

“They took her.”

“Who took her?” Jack asked.

Barbossa stared up into his eyes. “Sao Feng”


	21. Kidnapped

Chapter 21: Kidnapped  
-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

“He took her?” William Turner asked. The words that fell out of Barbossa’s mouth had yet to register in his mind. The last he saw of Elizabeth she had begrudgingly joined with Barbossa’s group and before they went down their separate paths he kissed her cheek and tucked a few of honey colored tresses under her hat. He told her they would meet up soon and it wouldn’t take them long. He wished he had told her how much he had loved her instead.

“That is what I said,” Barbossa told him.

“Sao Feng took Elizabeth?” Will couldn’t blink. He couldn’t move or even breath.

“He’s in a bit of a daze,” Jack waved his hand in front of Will’s face until Will turned to him. “Their relationship has been sailing through rough waters recently.”

“Partially because of you,” Will glared at him as his emotions came rushing back. He felt fear for Elizabeth’s safety and anger at both Barbossa and Jack.

“But if it wasn’t for me she would be Mrs. Norrington, now wouldn’t she, unless she drowned first.”

Will felt like grabbing Jack by the collar but instead he turned to Barbossa. “Why did you leave her there?”

One of the pirates holding Barbossa up stared at him. “We had no choice. There were a great many. They threatened to kill her if we didn’t leave.”

“Captain Barbossa tried to protect her,” the other pirate said. “She insisted on fighting.”

“Feng,” Jack mentioned their enemy’s name under breath and Will could have sworn he saw a flicker of anger in the pirate captain’s eyes. Was it because Feng took Elizabeth? Did Jack Sparrow actually care about her?

“You know me,” Will’s hand grabbed onto the hilt of his sword. “You know I want to just barge in after her. I know that won’t do any good and we need a plan.” He turned to Jack.   
“As absurd as they may be, I really need one of your plan’s right now."

“Plan,” Jack repeated the word and grinned sheepishly. “Yes, a plan.” He pressed his fingers against each other. “I have nothing.”

“Jack!” Will did not need time for some of Jack’s odd antics.

“Ah, I think I have something.” He turned to Pintel and Ragetti. “You two take Barbossa and his men back to the docks. Find the others, return here with our prisoners, hands bound of course and follow my tracks.” He turned to Anamaria’s group. “Mr. Gibbs you are to go with them, find the captains we are supposed to meet up with and inform them of what happened.”

“What about Elizabeth?” Will asked.

“I’m just about to get to that part.” Jack said in frustration. “Mr. Gibbs also keep an eye out for a crew led by two strangely dressed individuals. There is a woman wearing trousers and a brown jacket.”

“Brown jacket,” Gibbs blinked. “Is she the Brown Coat we are looking for?”

“Still unsure, but look for her. The rest of you lot is going to follow me.” He turned towards the path Barbossa had returned from.

“That is your plan?” Will asked.

“I’m still working on it, just promise me you won’t knock me out and do something stupid.”

“I don’t think I can keep that promise.”

“Then we are ready,” he started to walk off. “Come along.”  
-  
Atlantic

Endless blue that was what Malcolm Reynolds had been staring at for over a week. The gorram blue sea and sky. There were the occasional clouds and even a few storms, but it had been mostly blue.

“Don’t fail me Zoe,” he said under breath, still using his fake accent. He had been using it for so long he hadn’t even thought about it. Part of him felt like he was returning to soldier mold and was becoming one of them. “Please still be alive. I order you to still be alive.”

“I believe she is still alive,” Norrington’s voice caused Mal to nearly jump. “Calm yourself Mr. Reynolds. It is just the two of us.”

“You are not the person who is on my most desired company right now, Commodore.” Mal didn’t even turn to face him.

“I do not know how many times I can apologize for not telling you or your friends about Jones. I had hoped we have never come across him.”

“Simon told me you were too concerned for River to speak with me further,” Mal said, remembering a brief conversation he had with the doctor. “Only three people seem to really understand that girl, Her brother, Kaylee and you. I can understand why her brother does and Kaylee tries to get to know everyone and now they are going to be family.” He turned to stare into Norrington’s green eyes. “I really don’t get how you possibly can.”

“That is what friends do.”

“You must have been very patient.”

“I did not earn my commission of commodore by being brash, Mr. Reynolds.”

“Commodore is pretty high up there, and you look like you might even be younger than me, rose up in the ranks pretty quick.”

“Not as quick as you,” Norrington smiled. “I spoke with one of the commanders and they want to promote Mr. Michael Core. You only have been in the royal navy for over a week and already considered to become a lieutenant.”

Malcolm couldn’t help but grinning, “Faster than when I became a sergeant.”

“River told me the war was painful for you.”

“It was,” He felt himself loosing the accent while he remembered. “I volunteered to fight for the independents. I was a bit of a scrapper, fought hard. During the war was when I met Zoe. We were part of the 57th Over Landers brigade aka the balls and bayonet’s brigade. I got my share of injuries, one of them saved myself from being impaled, so I’m kind of thankful.” He noticed the way the commodore was just staring at him. “I’ll tell you about that later.” He sighed. “I have seen my fair share of blood and death. Have you ever had to make a barricade out of the bullet riddled corpses out of your fallen soldiers?”

“No, I haven’t,’ Norrington said weakly. “And I hope to God I never will.”

“Serenity valley was the worst.” He grabbed onto the railing. “It was where we lost and for a gorram week while they went through negotiations my platoon was stuck outside without rations and medicine. I remember holding the hand of one soldier. He was just a kid, barely older than River. He died from the infections caused by his bullet wound. He begged me for just one more scripture. He said he liked the way I read em.” Mal closed his eyes. “God failed me, and he and I failed my soldiers.” He felt some of the splinters in the wood dig into his skin, causing his palms and fingers to bleed. 

“Mr. Reynolds I’m sorry.” Norrington placed a hand on his back.

“No you are not,” Mal squeezed back the tears. “You know nothing of hell.” He turned to face Norrington and was taken a back by the commodore’s own fallen expression and moist eyes. “Or maybe you do.”

“I can relate. You may not believe it but I can.” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “I chased after the man you sought for several months. I had nearly caught him near Tripoli. I believe that nearness is what increased my determination.”

“This determination lead to your great devastation?” Mal asked, trying to use his most neutral tone.

Norrington nodded. “Right into the center of a hurricane. It tore my ship apart, shredded her sails into threads and snapped her masts. My men were dragged away by the wind and waves. I held the hand of one of lieutenant’s a young man by the name of Andrew Gillette. I tried to pull him below deck with me. The wind was too strong and we were hit by a wave. “

Mal could only imagine if he had lost one of his soldiers in such a fashion. He could picture himself trying to hold onto those like Bendis, or Tracey, or the young soldier he had described to Norrington. His name was Jason, and Mal had forgotten his name until now

“I guess you do know.” Mal said before he followed Norrington below deck.  
-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

Jack Sparrow crawled along the grass as he neared the area Sao and his men had taken up residence in. He visualized the plan several times in his head. The first idea was to sneak around Sao’s men and free Elizabeth from her bindings, but knowing Sao, he would have expected it. The second was to have Turner brashly enter the fray heading straight for Elizabeth and distract Sao’s men while Jack rescued the girl, but Sao would have expected that as well. The third idea was the same but in reverse and have the rest of the crew jump in for a battle, but then again Sao might have thought of that as well.

“Do you know what you are doing?” Turner asked before he grabbed the trunk of the nearest tree and began climbing.

“Of course I know my part in the plan. Anamaria knows what her part of the plan is and so do the rest and I hope you know what you are doing.”

“I’m going to rescue Elizabeth,” Will answered as he climbed even higher.

“Good lad,” Jack said before he parted some of the vegetation and peered into the clearing.

Sao Feng and his men had set up some form of camp. There were tents, and a few fires going, even had a spit with some meat roasting over one of the flames. The crew were walking around, sharpening their weapons, and talking. Sao himself was seated in front of a tent with Yan Hui, both looking like they were studying some maps or charts.  
Then there was Elizabeth. She was seated on a barrel with her wrists bound and a blindfold over her eyes. There were two men, one on each side guarding her, obviously bait for a trap. It was a trap that was meant for him, Jack Sparrow.

“Gentlemen,” Jack Sparrow waltzed into the clearing. “Fancy meeting you here. I didn’t know we were going the same way.” He stopped in his tracks when he felt the edge of a blade against his throat.

“Sparrow!” Yan Hui approached him as fast as his cane and brace could allow. “You walked right into our trap.”

“Trap?” Jack tried to look naïve. “May I inquire what this glorious trap is for or who it might be for, cause you went through a lot of trouble setting up this trap and it is a fine looking one at that.” He had a feeling of what the real trap would be. He knew that he hadn’t walked into the real one. Feng would not have his men lounging around in a real trap.  
Yan chuckled and shook his head. “This trap is for you.”

“Oh, it is for me?” Jack pointed at himself. “Traps where you just have a tied up girl and everyone is around where everyone could see them. I am impressed that you didn’t do a trap where you just leave the girl tied up and hide until I and my men try to free her, nor you have her tied and dangling from a tree and when I walk up to her fall into a pit, no you didn’t disappoint me. You thought hard on this one. Sao Feng must be pleased with you.”

“This was my idea actually,” Sao sauntered up to him. “And I know you know this isn’t the real trap.” He turned towards where he kept Elizabeth and shouted a few words. 

One of the men standing next to her ran into the brush behind her for a full minute before he came back, shaking his head.

Sao smiled. “Well done, Jack.” He removed a pistol from his holster and shot it straight for the treetops. “But not well enough.”

Turner shouted as he dangled down from the tree, holding onto a few vines for support. One of the branches he had been standing on was destroyed by the shot.

“Sorry mate,” Jack smiled weakly at the boy.

“I have only failed myself,” Turner said before he released his hold and was promptly surrounded by a few members of Feng’s guards. “And Elizabeth.”

“Will,” Elizabeth sat up higher on the barrel and tried to slip off. The two men guarding her kept her on the barrel.

The rest of Sao’s pirates thrust their blades against the grass surrounding the clearing; some even ran a few feet while swinging their weapons and were there for a few minutes before they returned.

“I’m surprised Jack,” Sao frowned. “And a bit disappointed. I thought you would have the rest of your crew surrounding this place.”

“I didn’t because you expected it.” He glanced back to where he had entered in time to see his crew race into the fray. “Told them to wait about ten minutes after they heard a loud noise.”

Sao shouted to his men before he joined in the battle, leaving Will and Jack unguarded.

Jack reached for his own sword, only to discover that this time Sao’s men had taken it, along with his pistol. “Bugger this,” he grumbled as he searched around for something to use and found a rock. He picked it up and threw it at one of the Chinese pirates.

The rock struck the man’s head, rendering him unconscious. Jack stole the man’s sword and ran up to another pirate to engage in battle. He managed to defeat that man in only a few strokes of his sword.

Jack stared back at Elizabeth. Anamaria had hidden herself well and was freeing the girl. He glanced over to Turner to see the young man used the broken branch he was standing on as a weapon and used it to knock out another man.

“Sao stop!”

Jack froze when he heard Lady Phoenix’s voice and turned to Sao’s tent. She was standing in front of it with a pleading look was in her eyes. Jack was surprised she wasn’t trying to run in and join the fight, use her fans against Sao’s weapons in order to try to convince him. He didn’t notice until he saw the shackle around her ankle, securing her to an iron ball.

Jack felt rage consume his body before he raced towards Feng. The Chinese captain had just killed another member of Jack’s crew. “I thought I had figured you out.” He lashed his blade towards Sao.

“I could say the same for you,” Feng answered, using his sword before he tried to swipe at Jack with the metal claw.

Jack jumped back and swung at Sao again. “I knew you had it in you to be clever and even kidnap the girl, but to chain you own sister?”

“She brought it down on herself.”

Jack glared and increased the speed and force of his blades. “Because she helped me escape?” He managed to stab Sao’s arm.

“No,” Sao swiped at Jack’s chest, the claws tore into Jack’s clothes. “Because she lied.”

Jack jumped back and tried to ignore the sting from the scratch he felt. Sao did not cut deep, but he had drawn some blood. He did manage to get a good hit on Sao. He could see the blood trickle down his opponent’s arm. 

“I suggest you drop your sword and surrender.” Sao grinned.

“And why would I do that?”

Sao pointed to where Elizabeth and Anamaria were. Anamaria had managed to free Elizabeth from her bonds but both women had men behinds them and blades against their throats. “Because if you don’t then they will be killed.”

Jack dropped his sword. “Surrender men.” He ordered and raised his hands.

Turner and the others dropped their weapons and also raised their hands.

“Order the prisoners to gather around,” Sao commanded. “And get rid of the bodies.” He scowled at he corpses; some of the dead were from his own crew.

“On your knees and put you hands behind your head.” Yan Hui instructed.

Jack had no choice but to as he was instructed. Turner and the other members of his crew kneeled next him and placed their hands behind their heads. Elizabeth and Anamaria were still standing and Lady Phoenix was glaring at her brother.

“There is no reason for this,” Lady Phoenix said. “I am sorry that I lied but you know there is no reason to kill him.”

“You didn’t lie, love,” Jack said. “I did hurt you when I didn’t bed you and offer you an explanation.”

“Stop talking Sparrow,” Feng commanded.

“Why did you take Elizabeth?” Will asked. Jack thought about telling the boy to keep his mouth shut, but Turner wasn’t the one ordered to stop speaking.

“Payment” Sao explained. “But mostly to lure Jack.”

“Why?” Turner asked. “This isn’t because Jack hadn’t done anything to your sister.”

“No it isn’t,” Feng smiled. “But this was for tricking me into getting drunk, damaging my rudder chain, escaping, the incident with the jade guild and that time in Burma.”

Jack raised his elbow. “Hmmm.” He kept his hands on his head as he repeated the sounds.

The Chinese pirate rolled his eyes. “You may speak."

“Sao, mate there is something you may not know. There are several ships sailing with us. We were to meet up with four more here. I have over a thousand on my side and they will soon be here.”

“It is more than what you have,” Lady Phoenix said in a smug voice. “Only five other ships joined you.”

Sao glowered at her. “Bi zui mei mei.”

“I will not be silent.” She narrowed her eyes. “You insisted I come so you can keep an I on me and made me leave my fans on the ship and you have me tethered. I will not tether my tongue.”

Sao ignored her. “It does not matter if they are on their way. Jack and his crew will all be dead by the time we arrive.”

“Could we try to bargain?” Jack asked. “I have some of your men in my brig. They are being brought along. You release us and you can have them back.”

“Do I look like a fool?”

Jack shook his head. “You don’t care to bargain?”

“No I don’t”

“What about to wager in a fair game?”

“A game,” Sao nodded towards the barrel Elizabeth had been sitting on. Two of his men brought it over. “Are you in a gambling mood Sparrow?”

“Always am.”

“Three rounds,” Sao said. “First round would be for my men.”

Jack nodded. “Sounds fair.”

“Second round would be for you and your men to be set free.”

“Don’t want to save that for last?” Jack asked.

Sao chuckled. “Third and final round, we free the two women.”

Turner tried to stand and was forced down again. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Try not to be too foolish.” He turned to Feng. “We have a deal. Cards it is?”

His rival shook his head. “You always have been known to cheat at cards. Dice.”

“You haven’t been quite honest with dice your self, perhaps we mix things up a bit?”

Sao was contemplating the idea when there was a rustle in the growth to the side.

“I gots me an idea,” a man Jack had never seen or heard before came into the clearing. “How abouts we arm rassle?” The man was huge, taller than Norrington and built like a brick wall. He was dressed in a drab colored shirt with barely any sleeves, a pair of tan trousers and boots. His hair was cut short and sported a small beard on his face. 

“Who is he?” Sao asked. His eyes were on Jack.

“I don’t have the devil’s idea of who he is.”

Sao studied Jack’s face. “No you don’t.” He turned to the stranger. “Who are you?”

“I’m a man of many talents, good with guns and great with the women folk,” the man explained. He seemed undaunted by pirates surrounding him. “But you can call me Jayne.”

-


	22. Rescue

Chapter 22: Rescue  
-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

Jack Sparrow stared at the strange man who had just entered the clearing. He didn’t have the slightest idea of who the man is, having had never seen him before. He also had no idea why this man had just walked in like that, of course it was almost the same manner of how Jack entered the clearing, but then that was part of Jack’s almost, but not quite successful plan. This man wasn’t part of his plan; then again the stranger might be part of a different plan.

“Jayne is it?” Sao Feng walked straight up to the new comer. “I have so many questions to ask you.”

“That would make two of us, mate,” Jack said.

Jayne stared at Jack. “Are you Jack Sparrow?”

“He may be,” Sao did not remove his gaze from Jayne. 

“Is he or isn’t he?” Jayne asked.

Sao rolled his eyes. “He is.”

“We found him,” Jayne closed his eyes and thrust his fist in the air.

“I have never quite seen anyone be that glad to find you,” Anamaria said.

“Neither have I,” Jack said through clenched teeth. “This might not be a good thing.”

“I am the one asking questions or have you forgotten that you are now my prisoner.” He pointed to the different swords that were pointing at Jayne.

“Now, Sao,” Jack said in a condescending tone. “Why is he a prisoner, he has done you no wrong at all, while I on the other hand have done you plenty.”

“What are you doing?” Turner whispered.

“Conversation, lad. Try not to interrupt.”

“He may have done me no wrong,” Sao said as he paced around Jayne. “But he did enter into my settlement.”

“Your settlement?” Jayne’s smile faded. “I didn’t see your name posted anywhere.”

“Silence,” Sao said before he turned to his men and muttered a string of words, Jack did not recognize.

Jayne’s eyes widened. “You can say that about me, but not my mama you Fei Fei Di Pi Yan.”

It was Sao’s turn to look shocked while the rest of his men gasped. “You can understand and speak my language.”

“Well of course, but I’m thinking it might be best to use something them folk on the ground can understand.”

Sao turned to Jack and nodded. “It would make the most sense. Now why are you here?”

“I’m here for some arm rassling,” Jayne said before he pointed to Jack. “And I need him.”

Jack did not like the sound of that. What did this man need him for?

“Jack?” Elizabeth whispered. “Who is he?”

“I have no idea.” Jack said as he studied the man. He had never seen anyone who looked like that, or dressed like that or even talked like—Of course. This was one of the people who were trying to find him.

“You look like you just recognized him,” Will said.

Jack nodded. “Let’s just listen to what he has to say.”

“Mr. Jayne,” Sao said as he stared at his own claw. “I hate to inform you Sparrow is to be killed soon. He won’t be much use to you.”

“That’s why I am here to arm rassle you,” Jayne explained. “I heard you were ready to gamble. Three rounds like you said. Do I have to say that parley thing?”

“Invoke it,” Elizabeth shouted before one of Sao’s men grabbed her by the hair.

“I invoke Parley?” Jayne said in a questioning tone.

Sao sighed. “You are not the brightest man. Mr. Jayne.”

“Mr. Cobb,” Jayne said. “Jayne is my first name.”

Jack did not give into laughter, only smiled. He just hoped this man was really on his side.

“What do you request?” Sao asked.

“A manly game,” Jayne held out his arm. “Hard to cheat by, just good ole manly arm rassling. Three rounds. If I win then it would be the same deal you gave Jack.”

“What do I get if I win?”

“You win one then you get your men back, win two you keep Jack and win three you get the ladies.”

“What about you? What will you get out of this?”

Jayne glanced over to Jack. “I save Jack’s life then he gets to help me and our crew find our ship.”

“Deal,” Jack shouted. It seemed like a fair and simple task.

“And if you loose, what happens to you?” Sao asked.

The strange man shrugged. “I dunno. I’m pretty much screwed if he’s killed, so whatever you want I guess.”

Sao grinned. “Then it is settled.” He shouted instructions to his men and pointed to the barrel.

“Why are you agreeing?” Turner asked. “You don’t know this man.”

“There are many things in life I tend to learn as I keep living and aging.” Jack raised a finger. “One is that a man who has a girl’s name has to be strong.” He pointed to Jayne. “He looks pretty strong.” 

“You don’t even know him,” Anamaria said.

“Turner and I do.”

“We do?” Will asked.

Jack nodded. “Remember what we heard in the bar. What about a crew led by two strange individuals.”

“Who dress and talk strange,” Will blinked as the realization dawned on him. “The man is tall and strong with a beard and a mean looking face. Where is the woman?”

Jack shrugged. “She might be looking for him, or this might be part of her plan. Another thing I learned is that women are quite skilled at thinking and scheming.” He stared at Elizabeth who immediately looked at the ground.

“Yan Hui,” Sao said. “You are first.”

“First?” Jayne asked as he sat one of the large rocks that were rolled to the barrel to serve as a chair. “Whaddaya mean first? I thought it was just going to mean one guy.”

“You didn’t say,” Sao said. “It wasn’t established as part of the rules.”

Tricky and clever as always, Jack had thought. He turned to where the strongest member of Sao’s crew stood. He was the man with the tattooed face. Jack knew what Sao was up to. He would slowly weaken Jayne until he sent in his strongest man and Jayne would probably loose the third round. Jack, Will and the others would live, but Sao would keep Elizabeth and Anamaria.

“Well let’s start,” Jayne places his elbow on the table and held up his hand. “Nice nose ring.”

“Thank you,” Yan Hui said. “I put in there my self.” He grabbed Jayne’s hand.

The first round did not last very long. Maybe it was only a few minutes at first. Yan was a skilled sword’s man, and probably would have a better chance at duel with Jayne. Jack did not know how skilled Jayne was with a sword.

“You one the first round,” Sao said as Yan Hui stood up. “Don’t be too happy. Your luck is about to run out.” He took Yan’s seat.

“You are my next opponent?” Jayne asked as Sao grabbed his hand.

“I am stronger than Yan.” Sao said. “Begin.” The muscles in their arms flexed as each man tried to best each other.

“Good, I was kinda bored.” Jayne was making gradual progress against Sao.

“You intrigue me,” Sweat broke out across Sao’s face. “You wear our words on your clothing and you speak our tongue. Where are you from?”

“The twenty sixth century,” Jayne answered.

The twenty what? Jack blinked when he heard the response and turned to his crew. They were as baffled as he was.

“He’s mad,” Elizabeth said

“Yes he is,” Jack smiled. “Which is what we need.” He turned back to the competition in time to see Jayne best Sao and felt a great weight lifted from his personae. He was going to live; now he hoped Jayne can come through in the last round.

“Who’s next?” Jayne placed his hands behind his head.

“Me,” the man with the tattooed face said as he approached the makeshift barrel.

Jack noticed the way Jayne stared at the large man and all senses of doubt returned. He had hoped that Jayne was as crazy as he had hoped or strong enough to take on the last of Feng’s men, or that Gibbs and the rest of his crew were on their way.  
-  
Atlantic

James Norrington stared at the map laid out on the table. Both commanders and two of the lieutenants aboard were with him as they studied the charts.

“We are right here,” Lieutenant Hall said as he marked one of the blue squares. “If we keep up at this pace well will have sailed around the southern point of South Africa within a few days.”

“We would have been there sooner if it wasn’t for the necessary stops,” Commander Hamiton said. Norrington knew most of them were at different islands to stock up on supplies and to speak with the other ships who have joined them. They also had to make a few other stops along the African coast; some were to inquire if anyone had seen anyone that matched Elizabeth’s or Turner’s description.

“Many were made for the benefit of this crew,” Norrington said. He thought of them and Reynolds’s crew first and Beckett’s orders second. He had to apologize to River for not letting her be free and she took it in good stride. She did want him to apologize for drinking rum while in one of the ports. “Can’t have them feel like they are trapped. They need to be free.”

“You are making this mission sound like a punishment,” Hamiton said. He was a man who had a few years on Norrington and storm colored eyes. There had been times when Norrington felt those same eyes constantly staring at him and most of it was in disapproval. “Many men would give their right hand to serve under the East India Trading Company.”

“With all due respect Commander Hamiton,” Commander Barclay said. “Commodore Norrington felt we should deserve a break now and then. We need to set our feet upon land. That is what he means by freedom.”

“Correct” Norrington said. What could Hamiton think he meant, surely he couldn’t be implying Norrington’s brief career as one of Sparrow’s pirates. That wasn’t freedom it was hell. Even when they were not working, sitting around, drinking and having a good time and when he felt himself laughing along with the crew. No. His place was in the royal navy. Sparrow’s place was at the gallows, Reynolds’s and his crew’s place was back in their time and Turner’s place was with Elizabeth.

“Sir?” Lieutenant Hall.

“I am fine. I need to speak with someone.”

“Is this person a Mr. Core?” Hamiton asked. One of his eyebrows was arched and his mouth curled up into a smug grin.

Norrington stared right back into his eyes. “I was going to have word send out to the other lieutenants and organize a meeting.”

“You do seem to be favoring Mr. Core as well as Mr. Eavesdown and Mr. Winnit.” He stepped closer to Norrington. “And you seem to be speaking with the serving girl, Nandi more than the others.”

“Mr. Eavesdown did save a life,” Lieutenant Hall said. “And as for Mr. Core there has been talk where he is to be promoted.”

“By our commodore’s command?” Hamiton asked.

“By my selection,” Barclay said with annoyance. “I have run this by Commodore Norrington and he approves.”

“Mr. Hamiton would you step out with me for a moment,” Norrington said. It was time he got to the bottom and find out what Hamiton had been implying. He couldn’t have known that Reynolds and his crew are not who they claim to be.

“As you command,” Hamiton said in a snide tone as he followed Norrington outside the room.

Norrington waited for the door to close behind him before he turned to face the commander. “You seem to have a bit of a problem.”

“Do I now?” Hamiton asked.

“Ever since this mission with Jones began you have been staring at me with annoyance and recently you are trying to undermine my orders.”

“I have only started stare at you in such a manner since I have noticed you have taken a shine to the people I have mentioned.”

“You have a particular problem with them?”

“Only because you speak with them more than the other soldiers, almost as much as you speak with your high ranking officers.”

Norrington nodded. “If you feel I am being unfair to the other soldiers you should have spoken up sooner.”

Hamiton smirked. “You would have thrown me off.”

Damn it. He had tried not to arouse suspicion, but Hamiton isn’t quite clear. “You are still dancing around the main point. You have not expressed your main disdain with me.”

“My disdain?” Hamiton asked.

“Come off it. I know you have been not pleased with me even before Mr. Core had stepped onto the Intrepid.”

“You did keep that girl in your cabin until we had arrived at Port Royal. I know we all have certain desires, but one should learn to restrain themselves.”

Norrington felt his face flush and this time it wasn’t from embarrassment. “She was a traumatized young woman who frightened everyone else and you were glaring at me even before we made port at Tortuga.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Hamiton said. “You should be in prison, waiting for your turn at the gallows. You were lucky that Beckett could be swain by the gift you gave him.”

“This is because of my redemption?” It was what he had called it and what Sparrow had called the dark side of ambition. Was it really redemption? River had said he listened to the bad voice.

“It takes a lot more for one such as yourself to redeem yourself,” Hamiton said. “The rest of your crew may have a problem with serving under a former pirate but not I.”

“I was not a pirate,” now River was going to call him a liar when she sees him. “I was trying to survive after I resigned.”

“I would have never resigned my commission as a commodore, still be in the navy and go off to Tortuga. I wouldn’t even try to sail through a hurricane or even give a notorious pirate a full day start.”

“Enough,” Norrington growled. “You are to send word to the other lieutenants to meet here. You will be at the meeting. When we meet up with another ship you can be transferred.”

-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

So far and so good. Things seem to be going to plan for Zoe. It was her idea to send Jayne in there and make sure the others kept a fair distance. She was right in assuming several men of the mysterious Sao Feng’s would try to look to see if other people would try to come into their camp. She let Horace and the others know it was safe to come closer.

“Mrs. Washburn,” Jarvis had crept close to where she is hiding. “Mr. Gibbs wants to know when we can attack.”

“Tell him in a minute,” she looked the teenager in the eyes. “I will go in first and when I shout out ‘Wrong” is when we will attack.”

“I shall spread the word out to everyone,” Jarvis gave her a salute before he crawled away.

The past came back to Zoë’s mind. She, Jayne and the rest of their crew had met up with the captains of few merchant vessels and even a few other pirate ships. The squid like monster had gone after every ship that had a pirate flag and they were not flying with anyone’s colors. Zoe and the other captains agreed to travel together, safety in numbers until they had reached South Africa. Upon arrival She and Jayne went to a bar trying to find the location of Jack Sparrow along with four other captains and they went back to the ports, only to find Sparrow’s ship but not the pirate captain himself. 

“That’s two down,” Jayne’s voice carried out.

Two and one to go. Zoe crawled closer to the camp, pausing every few feet and trying to make her as well hidden as plausible. She could not risk being seen or heard. She did wish she could see what was going on, but she couldn’t hurry, that would be reckless.

She knew she was getting closer when she could hear other people talking. She could hear Jayne as well as several other people; mostly it was Jayne’s grunts. Finally she was able to see through the brush.

Jayne’s last opponent was a real challenge. The mercenary’s face was bright red and slick with sweat as he tried to pull the other man’s arm down. The other man was also straining, but it was clear he was winning. It was only a matter of time.

“Gorram it,” Jayne grunted when his opponent succeeded.

“Well Mr. Cobb,” the man with the claw, Sao Feng, approached him. “It appears your luck has finally ran out.”

“Well at least I won two of em.”

Feng nodded. “Yes you have. Sparrow and his men can go.” He turned to face the only two female prisoners. “But we keep the women.”

“Nope,” Jayne shook his head as he stood up. “You can have your men back, but the ladies are coming with us.”

“What do you mean us?” One of the male prisoners asked. He was a young man who kept his facial hair nice and neat. He fit Gibbs’s description of a William Turner.

“That was not the deal,” Sao pressed his claw against Jayne’s chest.

“Yes it was,” Jayne said. “If I can remember my own words. If you win once you get your men back, two times and you get to kill Jack Sparrow and three times you get the whole shebang. You only won the one time.”

“He’s right,” the man Zoe believe to be Jack Sparrow stood up. “That was what he said and you did nod and agree to it Sao.”

It was time. Zoe took a deep breath before she entered the clearing. “A man of honor such as yourself should respect the deal that you agreed to it.” She ignored the puzzled looks cast by everyone as she stopped by Jayne’s side. “Jayne where were you?”

“Looking for Jack Sparrow,” Jayne replied, trying act like he didn’t know what the main plan was. “Where were you?”

She sighed. “I can’t let you out of my sight.”

“Who are you?” Sao approached her. 

“Zoe Washburne,” she introduced herself. “First mate of Serenity under captain Malcolm Reynolds.”

“Where is your captain?”

“A bit holed up at the moment. Now I am here to take my man,” she glared at Jayne. “And Jack Sparrow and his crew and get the hell out of here.”

Sao shook his head. “I don’t believe you are going anywhere.”

“You are wrong.” She shouted. “Jayne won two out of three and you should honor it.” She heard the sounds of several people running through the grass. “Since you won’t you will let us go because we have you surrounded.”

“Get them,” Sao was distracted by the approaching men. It was enough for Zoe to deliver a good punch where he wasn’t wearing any armor and a good kick in the knees.

Jayne had also defeated another man before the opponent could grab one of their weapons.

Zoe kept her eyes on the fallen Feng as he reached for the hilt of his sword. “Don’t even think about it.” She pointed to the rest of his men. Each one had two or three other pirates pointing their swords at them.  
-


	23. Smoke and Mirrors

Browncoats at World’s End

Chapter 23: Smoke and Mirrors.  
-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

Jack Sparrow spun around with his hands half way raised seeing that Feng and his men had indeed surrendered he went up to the man who had his sword and took it back. He knew he didn’t exactly need it for what he was about to do. He just wanted it back.

“Thank you, love,” he smiled at the woman who lead the charge. Under any other circumstance he would have let his eyes linger on her. She was beautiful after all, business first. He turned to Sao and pointed his sword at him. “The situation has been turned around for you. Seems that we repeat this old dance.”

Sao glared at him. “What do you want to do, Sparrow, besides gloat?”

“There is the matter of your dear sister.” He nodded towards the direction of Lady Phoenix.

“This wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Considering your situation you shouldn’t be talking about deals,” the woman in the brown jacket said.

“No,” Jack held up his hand and lowered his sword. “We have a deal. We free his men and we go on our merry ways.”

“After you show us where Serenity is,” Jayne said. The strong man kneeled in a way where he kept one knee pinned on Yan Hui’s chest.

“All in good time,” Jack told him. “We have a lot of other matters to settle and once we get it sorted out pf the way we will find your dear ship.”

“Now,” Jayne demanded.

“Jayne,” the female captain said.

“Don’t tell me to stand down, Zoe.” Jayne glanced at her before he stared at Jack. “I’m sick of being stuck here. I want to get the ship get the others, get Vera and get back to our time.”

“Jayne, watch what you say.”

“I don’t care if they know where we are from. Doesn’t matter any way.”

Jack cocked his head to the side as he listened to their conversation. They want to get back to their time. Zoe doesn’t want everyone to know where they are from and Jayne said they were from the twenty sixth century.

“Excuse me miss,” Turner had taken upon himself to break the tension. “Your jacket wouldn’t be considered a brown coat would it?”

Jack closed his eyes when Turner had said it. He almost couldn’t believe Turner would just be that direct and ask her. But then this was William Turner.

Zoe just stared at the whelp for a few minutes. “It can be considered that.”

“How did he know you are a Browncoat?” Jayne asked.

“I don’t think that is important.”

“They are the people Jack talked about,” Ragetti said from his place behind a Chinese pirate.

“I did not talk about them,” Jack said. “Lizzie dreamed that I said Brown Coat and it we had no idea if this person wearing a brown coat was going to help us or attack us.”

“Well she helped you didn’t she?” Jayne asked. “So now it’s our turn.”

“Jayne,” Zoe turned to face him. “Let me handle this.”

“Not until I have the answers I have been seeking,” Jack said. “I’m not the only one who wants to know all about-“ he waved an arm around. “This.”

“That was not part of the deal,” Jayne stood up but kept one foot on Yan Hue’s chest.

“Silence,” Lady Phoenix’s voice cried out. She was no longer tethered. Jack could see where the metal had rubbed her ankle raw. “One at a time.”

Sao sat up, or tried to sit up when Jack pointed his blade at him. “How did you get loose?”

“I have my ways,” Lady Phoenix said as she walked over to Jack. “I believe we want to know who the new comers really are.” She gingerly touched where she had injured Jack. “I am sorry about this.”

He shrugged. “Don’t be sorry. It was a good strike.” He turned to his first mate. “Mr. Gibbs care to explain?”

The older man nodded. “We all met at the docks. Mrs. Washburn here is only acting captain while her real captain is holed up somewhere. A man named Malcolm Reynolds.”

“Malcolm Reynolds?” Jack wondered if he had heard that name before. “Malcolm Reynolds.”

“Do you know him?” Turner asked.

“Not unless he can see into the future,” Jayne grumbled and earned another reprimand from Zoe.

“Nope,” Jack shook his head. “Can’t say I have.” He turned to face Zoe. “Care to help?”

“You are aware we are looking for you,” Zoe said. “We sailed east, like we were instructed to and made a turn for South Africa. We were joined by several more ships along the way.” She nodded to several men who either nodded along or raised their hands. “Pirates like you and innocent merchants who do not want to be under the heel of this East India Company.”

Jack nodded. “Decided to start your own fleet have you?”

“It’s what I have feared,” Gibbs said. “The Kraken has destroyed many a ship both pirate and those who do not wish to be a part of Beckett’s company. Several sailors at the docks have mentioned they hear Beckett has left Port Royal and is on his way.”

“Beckett has the heart,” Turner said. His face darkened into a glower that was fiercer than the one in Sri Lanka. “Norrington. He is alive.”

“Yes he is,” Zoe nodded. “If it wasn’t for him we would still be in that grungy prison in Port Royal.”

“He helped you escape,” Elizabeth had a pleased tone in her voice. She still viewed Norrington as a friend. Jack gave her a look. Whatever smile she had faded away. If it weren’t for her Norrington would have probably remained where he was tossed in Tortuga.

“As you know by now we met up in the ports,” Gibbs said. “Once they heard about what happened they insisted on a plan.” He pointed at Zoe and Jayne.

“And everyone joined up to organize this little rescue mission,” Jack summed it up.

“Now that we rescued you, you help us find our ship,” Jayne demanded. That man had a one-track mind, almost like Turner.

“You really love your ship,” Jack said. “I can understand. I know how you are feeling, but I don’t know where it is.”

“The voodoo gal said you did.”

“Voodoo gal?” Jack blinked

“Lives in a swamp,” Jayne explained. “I haven’t met her, but they said she’s got these jars hanging all around.”

“Tia Dalma?” That may have explained a few things, but did not explain why Tia had told them to look for him. “What did she say about me?”

“That you know where to find Serenity,” Zoe said.

“But I don’t know where it is,” Jack shook his hands in frustration.

“The compass, Jack.” Elizabeth made her way over to him and pointed at his belt. “Give them the compass.”

Jayne raised an eyebrow. “What good will that does?”

“You’ll see,” Jack removed the compass from his belt and handed it to Zoe. “Which direction is it pointing?”

“It should point north,” Zoe flipped back the lid and stared at the needle. Jack watched along with her. At first it pointed in a north west direction before it turned to the west and then spin around, the needle almost seemed to try to point straight up and even came close to tapping the glass.

“It seems you don’t know what you really want,” Jack said, only to be answered by a cold and confused glare from Zoe. “That’s how it works. It points to what you really want.”

“If I give it to Jayne it would just point to Vera,” Zoe said in a disappointed tone. “It would point to Serenity if it was in Malcolm’s hands.” She sighed. “I’m not used to flying her myself, just her shuttles every now and then. It should be the captain, or River who is at the helm.”

Did he hear right? “Fly?” He shook his head. “Never mind. That is not the important part as of this moment. Where is your captain holed up?”

“He’s on Norrington’s ship as we speak,” Zoe explained. “He and the rest of our crew are disguised as soldiers.”

“Bugger,” Jack frowned. “We can’t just hand it to him then.”

“Actually we can,” Lady Phoenix hadn’t left his side. “My dear brother and I will explain.”

Sao stared at her. “Why should I help any of them?”

“You are forgetting the part where you are surrounded?” Jack nudged him with the toe of his boot until he stood up. “There are also several reasons you will want to help us.” He turned to Gibbs. “We are going back to the ports.”

“Everyone is going back?” Gibbs asked.

Jack nodded. “Everyone.”

-  
The Atlantic

Simon Tam felt his wrist was about to go numb from the amount of scrubbing he had to do. It wasn’t just him. He and several other marines, those wearing the red coats, also had the duty of cleaning the dining area. Simon found himself underneath one of the tables, scrubbing away at the grime that had accumulated there. Part of him was thankful he wasn’t back in his own time. There were no wads of gum stuck under the tables.

“I hope we don’t have inspection after this,” Mullroy said. He and his friend, Murtogg had started grown closer with the doctor, ever since Simon had saved Murtogg from choking.

“They may give us some time,” Simon said as he scrubbed the last part and slid out from underneath. “At least we remembered to remove our jackets."

“Smart of you to think that,” Murtogg nodded at him. He was scrubbing several of the seats. “Don‘t have many of those, a few extra shirts and waistcoats sure, but not enough jackets.”

“Good enough common sense,” Simon said. He had to be extra careful. He had the only one jacket. He was able to borrow a few other waist coats and shirts and trousers, but just had the one jacket. He hoped Kaylee had better luck than he did.

“Not having a good and clean uniform on inspection can be frightening,” Mullroy said.

“Not as frightening as Davy Jones and that crew,” Simon said. The mere mental images of those folk sent a chill down his spine. He remembered how they stared at him and Kaylee and he had wondered if they knew who they truly are.

“Nothing is scarier than that lot,” Murtogg nodded. “Can’t wait until we finished with the pirates and then we won’t have to deal with them."

“Just good ole fashion Navy and Marine work?” Simon asked.

“Of course.”

“Almost wish we could do that now,” Mullroy chimed in. “Have it like it used to be. We in Port Royal with Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington in charge.”

“Isn’t that the way it is now?” Murtogg asked him.

His best friend shook his head. “Beckett is in charge and we didn’t have fish people appearing all the time.”

“Hopefully we will get rid of the fish people soon.” Simon said as he stood up. They had finished the assignment.

“Right,” Murtogg dropped the scrub brush into the bucket. “Best we get to cleaning up ourselves in case we do have an inspection.”

Simon ignored them. His eyes were on one of the serving women as she entered the galley he was sure it was Inara.

“Mr. Eavesdown?” Mullroy touched his shoulder. “You are coming with us?”

“I’ll be with you in a minute gentlemen,” Simon.

Murtogg turned to the direction he was staring at and smiled. “I see. It best not to get involved with them.”

“Not to mention the new lieutenant has taken a fancy to that one,” Mullroy said.

“Lieutenant?” Simon asked.

“Michael Core. He is always making eyes at her.”

Simon forced himself to keep from laughing. If only these two knew about Mal and Inara and how the tension between the two was so thick it would have taken an actual cutlass to slice through it.

“She was a bit careless with the pepper,” He thought up a quick and good excuse. “I need to remind her not to put in too much next time.” He parted away from the two of them and headed straight for the disguised companion.

She had sensed him before he got close to him. “Monsieur?”

“Inara,” he whispered her real name. “It’s me, Simon.”

“Simon,” she whispered back. “What are you doing down here?”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Murtogg and Mullroy still were waiting for him. “Had an assignment, going back to our berths to clean up in case of surprise inspection. Have you seen River recently?”

Inara nodded. “She is the same as last time. Norrington gave her paper to draw on and she mapped out our system for him.”

“I know have heard of the name James Norrington before we came here. I’m just trying to remember where.”

“I think there was a song or it may have been a poem. It was about a brave naval officer who went out to fight pirates and disappeared mysteriously.”

The facts returned to his head. “Of course. There was a James Norrington who did disappear before the American Revolution.” He blinked. “This could be when that event happened.”

“That is why River doesn’t want to leave his side,” Inara said.

“She can’t change history though.” He knew his sister was going to try. Norrington was her friend and although he wasn’t pleased with the fact he had her arrested, Simon did appreciate the way the commodore was protective of her.

“I don’t have the heart to break it to her,” Inara said. “I think she may have a crush on him.”

Crush? “No,” Simon shook his head. River did not develop crushes on anyone.

“It is a step up from having a crush on Mal.”

“No she didn’t,” Simon held up his hands. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear the last part of this conversation.” He turned away from her.

“Do you think she got the message?” Murtogg asked once Simon had caught up with them.

“I am most certain she had,” Simon said.  
-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

Elizabeth wasn’t sure if she liked the situation they were in. She only knew some of the members from the other ships that had joined their fleet and that was just barely. She did not know Zoe or her crew well enough, and what little she did know of Sao Feng she did not like. She had glanced back at her fiancé and saw Will, keeping an even pace along with Gibbs and Jayne.

“Jack,” she grabbed the arm of her captain. ”What are your doing?”

“Thinking of a way to get the heart,” Jack answered. “And help these people get their ship back.”

“We don’t even know them,” she stared at Zoe in the eyes. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Zoe answered.

“I have been betrayed twice by my sister,” Sao Feng had been quite the whole time as they walked. 

“I have learned so much from you,” Lady Phoenix said. “I appreciate how you try to look out for me.”

“Look out for you?” Elizabeth asked. She saw the raw skin from the shackle. “That is a fine way of looking out for you.”

Lady Phoenix stared at her as if she were an insect. “Do not question our family ways.”

Elizabeth bit down on her tongue. “What are your plan’s Jack?”

“I’m still working on that part.” Jack said.

“What about helping Mrs. Washburn and Mr. Cobb find their ship?”

“I am working on that,” Lady Phoenix said. “My brother and I are in fact.”

“No,” Sao Feng froze in his tracks. “We are not giving them one of our boats.” He was about to raise his claw, but paused when he heard Jack remove his sword from his sheath.

“Don’t make me have threaten you,” Jack said. “I am going to need you. I’m going to need everyone.”

“You want us to work together?” Sao asked.

“Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones and Jones controls the sea,” Jack explained. “Once Beckett has finished removing anyone who refuses to be under his heel in the Caribbean-“ Jack didn’t have to finish.

“No one will be free,” Feng nodded.

“How is a boat going to help us?” Elizabeth asked. They had been sailing along with a whole fleet of different ships. 

“Have you wondered how we were able to surprise you all near Singapore?” Sao smiled. “Jack did you notice some of the panels on The Empress as you climbed it?”

Jack shook his head. “I was to busy trying to get inside.”

“You will see when we arrive at the ports.”

Elizabeth had less of an idea than Jack did about what Sao was talking about. One look at Zoe and the older woman was as confused as she was. 

When they had reached the ports Elizabeth still couldn’t see what Sao and his sister were talking about. The sides of The Empress were not at all that impressive except the wooden boards were more vertical than horizontal.

“Yan Hui,” Sao called out to his second in command. “Climb aboard the Empress and tell them to prepare a long boat.”

Yan Hui nodded before he walked as fast as he could with the leg brace.

“Mr. Gibbs I have a mission for you,” Jack said and motioned Gibbs to come forward with his fingers.

“What it be?” Gibbs asked when he caught up with his captain. 

“I need you to have word sent out through the ports. That all who crave to sail freely, whether they be an honest sailor or not to meet here.”

“I think I know what ye be talking about,” Gibbs winked before he ran off.

Elizabeth stared at the Empress as what she assumed to be a long boat was lowered into the water. It looked more like a dinghy with it’s own small mast and sail. She still didn’t see how it was going to help deliver the compass to Zoë’s captain.

“I would hope to see how this is going to work,” Zoe said.

“I agree with Mrs. Washburn,” Elizabeth said.

Lady Phoenix looked at her with disdain. “Come here and I shall show you.” She stepped into the boat. “You can either paddle yourself or rely on the wind, but this is how you will get by undetected.” She grabbed onto a wooden lever and shifted it. Several pieces of panel swung around, the opposite sides were covered with metal and glass and when the wooden side pressed against the ship it covered the wood in the mirrors.

“Mirrors,” Elizabeth said. The mirrors reflected the water around, making the boat appear invisible. “You can’t see it, except for the sail and you.”

“That is where this comes in,” Lady Phoenix pointed to a small pot near the back. “It contains special ash. When you light it there is a smoke that looks like a mist covers the mast and spreads out, almost like a fog.”

“You will be able to find your captain in this,” Jack smiled. “Well done, Sao. I feel a bit sullied in the brain that I wasn’t unable to think of something like this myself.”

Sao rolled his eyes. “Your brain is always sullied, Sparrow.”

“If only,” Zoe tried to smile. “If only I knew where to find them and how to navigate it.”

“You don’t know how to sail?” Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

“Not exactly.”

Elizabeth held out her hand. “Give me the compass. I’ll take it to him.”

To her surprise Jack removed it from his belt. “Try not to get yourself hurt, or killed. Your beloved fiancé would take it out on me.”

“You are just going to give it to me?”

“I know you will give it back.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. “I need you to do a little something for me. Bring me back a little gifty from Norrington’s ship.”  
She raised her eyebrows in uncertainty. “What do you need?”

“According to Gibbs there are rumors floating about that Beckett is either on Norrington’s ship or on his way. I need to get that heart and give it to your fiancé so he can keep the promise he had made.” He raised a finger. “Try to bring me back one of those fancy uniforms.”

She couldn’t believe what he asked of her. “You are not going to slip aboard undetected.”

“Please darling.” He pressed his hands together and brought them under his mouth. “Please?”

“I’ll try.” Elizabeth placed the compass in her pocket as she climbed aboard the dinghy and Lady Phoenix stepped out. She stared up at Jack and Zoe as Sao handed her a lantern. She will not fail them.

“James Norrington,” She said the name of her friend and former fiancé before she flipped back the lid of the compass. He was a man she wanted to see more than anything. She was glad he was alive, but also annoyed with what he had done. “I want a word with you.” She watched as the arrow pointed towards the northwest before she grabbed the paddles.


	24. The Counsel

Chapter 24: The Counsel  
-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

It had been three days since Elizabeth had set off in the small boat in the search for Mal and the others. Zoe could imagine what the plan would be. Elizabeth would try to sneak aboard the Intrepid, give the compass to Norrington who will in turn give it to Mal. Then he and the others would get into a long boat, find Serenity and then come back for them and knowing her captain he was going to want to get out of the 18th century as fast as possible.

Except Zoe didn’t exactly want to leave just at that moment. She wanted to return to her own time. She was looking forward to seeing old friends such as Jonas and her family, especially Hobby, and she wanted to visit Wash’s grave and tombstone again. There was a part of her, the soldier part, that had picked up snippets of conversation between Jack and Sao Feng of what they had planned, and she wanted to fight along their side. She would try to convince her captain to do the same.

“You seem to be lost in thought,” it was one of the last people Zoe had expected to speak to her. It was the young man who was engaged to Elizabeth.

“There are many thoughts going through my head, little one,” Zoe said as she watched Jayne speak with Anamaria. He had better not be trying to hit on her. Anyone could see the same amount of sparks between Anamaria and Jack were the same as the ones between Mal and Inara. “What this East India Company is doing with the Navy is troubling me.”

“It is troubling everyone, Mrs. Washburne,” Will Turner told her and placed a warm cup in her hands. “This is very good tea, actually has some sugar in it,” he smiled weakly. “I’m also not exactly little.”

“Sorry and thank you,” she took a sip. It was better than what they had been drinking aboard The Haven. “I usually call all the younger soldiers in my platoon little one.”

“Soldiers,” Will asked in a questioning tone.

“I let it slip,” she had been too distracted to watch her speech. She knew Jayne actually mention even more. It was because of him, Gavin and the others knew, but they did not care and are willing to help the Serenity crew return home.

“You and Mr. Cobb are quite the enigmas,” He studied her before he took a sip from his own cup. “Is it true what he said about you being from the twenty-sixth century?”

Zoe nodded. “I know it’s hard for you to believe, but it is pretty much true.” She found young Jarvis with one of the members of Jack’s crew. It was the skinny young man with the blond hair and the wooden eye. The two were sitting together and holding a bible between them. It seemed the teenager was teaching the pirate how to read. She thought of Shepherd Book and how he would have been with the two of them.

“I can believe it,” Turner said. There was no doubt, in his eyes. “People from the future are almost more believable than undead pirates or a cruel captain who can remove his own heart.” The grip on his cup tightened.

“You can probably understand how we want to return more than anything, but now I feel like we should wait until this situation with Beckett and Jones has been defeated.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s the part of me that is still a soldier.” She looked up at the man that had approached them. He was the older pirate who was recovering from some injuries. He had favored dark clothing and wore a large hat with a feather. A monkey was seated on his shoulder

“There ye are,” the pirate with the graying hair, said. “Jack says there be a meeting tonight. I’m trying t’ inform everyone around here.”

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Zoe asked. Her eyes lingered on the strips of cloth tied around his leg. Whistler had brought Simon’s medical bag with him and there was some medicine to treat the injury as well as a bit of gauze but Gibbs had also insisted on splashing a little liquid from his canteen on the injury and covering it in the cloth.

“My leg is healing fine,” the man tipped his feathered hat to her. “Once this is all over I can rest.”

‘And we can go home’. Zoe thought.  
-  
The Atlantic

The sun had set mere minutes, becoming a golden blur where the sky met the water, before Elizabeth had spotted the large ship that reminded her of the Dauntless. She used the flame from the lantern to light the pot Lady Phoenix had shown her and nearly jumped back when the first plume of silvery white smoke wafted out. The plume soon turned into a column and then a cloud that completely surrounded the dinghy. The fog like atmosphere had made it a bit difficult for her to navigate and she had to rely on the light from the lantern, knowing full well she would have to dim the light when she came up near the ship and read its name: The HMS Intrepid.

It wasn’t the first time she scaled the side of a military ship, nor would it be her last. She had found way to secure the dinghy to the side and hoped that no one aboard would be able to take notice of it. When she looked down all they could see was rope extending towards fog and nothing else.

Elizabeth’s luck did not last as long as she hoped. The second her hand had grabbed the railing another hand was placed on top of hers and Elizabeth found herself staring into the bright green eyes of a very young officer.

“Who are you?” The naval officer asked in a strange voice, prompting Elizabeth to wonder about the young man’s actual age.

“Edward,” Elizabeth answered in her boy voice. “Edward Hawking.” She had wondered why this officer just asked first and didn’t call for any of the others. “I’m an apprentice fisherman. I got separated from my crew and became lost.” It was a bad lie and any soldier would probably see through it.

“I’m sorry,” the other soldier said. His voice lightened up a bit. Sorry? This wasn’t the type of soldier James Norrington would have amongst his crew.

“You are not a soldier,” Elizabeth accused, not aware she allowed her vocal disguise to slip until after she said it.

“You’re a girl,” the young soldier’s eyes widened and dropped her deep voice as well. Her?

“So are you.” Elizabeth wasn’t sure what was going on, unless this was a member of Zoe’s crew. “Do you know a Mrs. Washburne?”

“Zoe’s okay?” The other girl brightened.

“Kay-Kev-Mr. Winnit.” Elizabeth froze when she heard the voice of a real man and turned to see three marines’ head their way. “Who is this?” The man appeared to have been a few years older than the girl, but seemed to be just as uncomfortable in his uniform. The other two officers with him were familiar faces. Elizabeth remembered they were the two marines that were at the docks when Jack saved her from drowning.

“A fisherman lost at sea,” the girl regained her fake voice.

“Why was he fishing at night?” One of the two familiar faces asked. What was his name? Elizabeth tried to remember. Was it Marten? No that wasn’t right, was it Martog?

“It wasn’t dark when I was fishing."

“Why didn’t you try to go back when the sun was setting?” The other one asked. Mully was it?

“I tried, but that was when I got lost.”

“I think we should take him to see the commodore,” the disguised girl crossed her arms. “Being lost at sea could cause anyone to loose their serenity.”

The unfamiliar soldier blinked. “Of course we want to help anyone lost regain their serenity.” He nodded before he turned to the others. “I will take this young man to see the commodore. You two keep watch.” He grabbed Elizabeth by the arm. “This way and no funny stuff.”

“I won’t sir,” Elizabeth kept up the pretense until they were far enough away from the two marines. “Are you Captain Reynolds?”

“No I’m Simon Tam. I’m just the doctor,” the disguised man dropped the accent he had been using and spoke with a tongue similar, to Zoe’s. “I’m not sure where our captain is, but I believe Norrington will give him the message.”

“I have something better than a message.” Elizabeth said as they continued their way to Norrington’s cabin. Her hand felt for the compass Jack had given her. “I’m going to need something in exchange.”  
-  
Mossel Bay, South Africa

William Turner had taken a seat on crate next to Gibbs. It was not the best place to hold a meeting in the center of the port. He had wondered why the needed such a space and then he saw why. There were over a hundred captains from several different ships who came to the meeting, bringing one or two other members of their crew. Jack and Sao Feng had made sure there was enough room for everyone to gather around to speak and listen.

Turner glanced over to his right. Anamaria, Barbossa and another man represented The Luna Ghost. On Anamaria’s right were the two time travelers and another man from their ship. All three were eating some of Barbossa’s apples. Zoe used a borrowed knife to slice of pieces before she ate them. He turned to his left to see Sao Feng, Yan Hui, and Lady Phoenix.

“It seems we have attracted a bit of a crowd,” Sparrow said before he stood on his seat. “Attention everyone!” Jack waved his arms about trying to grab everyone’s attention. “Time to start, can’t delay this any longer.”

Sao Feng stood up as well and shouted several words in his native tongue, possibly repeating Jack’s message. A few other captains also stood up and relayed the same message in several other languages.

“I’m sure all you well and esteemed folk are wondering why we are here.”

“The East India Trading Company,” one of the captains from across had said.

“Giant Squid,” another captain said.

“It’s not safe for us pirates anymore,” a female captain said. Two other women joined her and Will had guessed it was a ship full of female pirates.

“You are correct,” Barbossa stood up. His hand went to his sore leg. “How many of you lot have heard of Davy Jones?” Several hands were raised followed by murmurs through the crowd.

“He isn’t real,” a man with an Irish accent said.

“He is,” another person replied. “One of my own crew managed to escape an attack on a long boat. He had seen the Flying Dutchman himself.”

“As have we,” Jack said. “Now I know not many of you had the misfortune of coming across such a creature, but I can assure you he is real. I know that my word as a pirate does not matter.”

“Never trust a pirate,” one of the merchant captains said, only to receive harsh stares from several others. “Never trust their word.”

“Might not trust my word as a pirate, but what about the word of Captain Jack Sparrow?” Jack cast a hopeful smile. The man thought too much of himself. It was that attitude that had cost him his life and his ship.

“Isn’t that even worse?” Will asked. 

Jack placed a hand on top of Will’s head. “Work with me lad.”

“How many of you have seen the giant squid?” Zoe stood up. “Or have heard of such a creature?” There was more murmuring and several more hands raised. “According to Captain Sparrow both are connected.”

“How many of you hate the East India Trading Company?” Sao Feng asked. This time nearly everyone either stood up or raised their hands.

“That received a better response,” Will said.

“Aye,” Gibbs nodded. “Sao knows how to connect with everyone.”

Jack smiled at the Chinese Captain before he turned back to he crowd. “All of that is connected. The East India Trading Company controls Davy Jones who controls the sea and that large beastie.”

A wave of silence washed over the crowd before one of the Arab pirates stood up.

“It is over,” he said in a dejected tone. “We have to leave the seas, start anew on the land.”

“We have to hope no one checks our arms for brands,” another pirates said.

“For a bunch of big bad pirates they are a bunch of sissies,” Jayne Cobb shook his head in disgust. 

“Is everyone so ready to give up?” Sao Feng glared at the crowd. He pointed at the Arab pirate with his claw. “You want to turn back on your life that quick? You are ready to just give up? A pirate does not give up like that. Davy Jones is not the sea. We are. My small fleet will not back down.”

“Your small fleet has no chance against the East India Trading Company,” the Arab pirate said.

“They are working with Jones and the Royal Navy,” another voice said.

“It isn’t just his fleet,” Will found himself standing up. “Jack Sparrow has his own fleet and so does Mrs. Washburne.” He pointed at Zoe.

“It still won’t be enough. Even if we joined you it would not be enough and I am not risking my life or the lives of my crew to join you.” Several others who voiced agreement followed him.

“Cowards all of you,” Sao snarled. “None of you are true pirates. Just ready to abandon all that you know for your worthless lives.”

“Some of us are not pirates,” a Grecian sailor said. “Some of us are honest sailors.”

“You are here because you want to be free,” Jack said. “Won’t be making an honest living in the same way if Lord Beckett and those like him succeed.”

“You will be under heavy restriction,” Barbossa said. “Strict rules, large tariffs and what not. You want to sail like that, or do you want to sail in a way that will let you breath?”

“Not everyone helping us are pirates,” Jack said. He pointed to Zoë’s group. “They are not pirates.” He stared down at William and after he turned up his nose he pointed at him. “This one? Not a real pirate. He’s too noble to be one.”

Will stared at him. He was unsure if he should be insulted or take that as a compliment.

“I met up with a wise man,” Jack continued. “Told me that a mouse cannot fight a monster alone, or was that demon?” He furrowed his brow trying to remember. “That isn’t the important part. The important part is the rodent can't do it by himself. He is going to need help from all the animals, even the cats and the lions and the tigers.” He pointed to himself. “We are the cats and you honest sailors are the other animals, savvy?”

Will doubted that was going to be what it would take to get everyone to agree. “There are other people on Jones’s ship.” He stood up again. “People who were frightened of death press ganged into service under Davy Jones. They are as cursed as he was and there are those like my father who want to be free.” He tried to stare at the crowd, to see if anyone was warming up. “For those of you who had lost someone who was close to you at sea. They may still be alive and forced to do Jones’s bidding.”

“Nice work lad,” Jack said as Will sat down. “I think if anyone f them was suffering from insomnia you have cured them.”

“I may need to semi quote a man I respect,” Zoe stood up again. “I have a feeling this Navy is not very fond of working with a large squid. Any honest soldier would rather do it the right way, through teamwork with their fellow soldiers.” She paused and breathed deep. “This company reminds me of another group. A group you have never heard of. They thought they could make things better, but it backfired and created something much worse. I fought to get the truth out and I will fight to make things right. A lot of you would rather give up what you love. That is the worst form of cowardice I have seen. You can go on and run, but I’m not running, my crew is not running. I believe our little fleet are not running nor are these small fleets. We are all aiming to misbehave.”

Will stared at her unblinking. He felt himself clapping along with Gibbs and Anamaria’s group. A few other people joined in. Will wasn’t surprised when the sparse clapping was all that it was, sparse.

“I believe we are all aiming for the same thing,” Sao said once the small applause had ceased.

“All of you who wish to run may do so,” Jack said. “All those wish to fight for our freedom will be aboard their ships at dawn.”

Will stared into the direction of the ships. He hoped Elizabeth had reached her destination and was ready to return.  
-  
The Atlantic

Elizabeth waited along with Dr. Tam after the disguised doctor had knocked on the door to Norrington’s cabin.

“May I inquire whose presence is at my door?” Norrington asked on the other side.

Elizabeth felt her heartbeat quicken at the sound of his voice. The last time she saw her friend he was running away with the chest, luring Davy Jones’s men away from her, Will and the others. She had thought he died saving them, but instead it was just a ruse to get away with the heart.

“Its me,” Dr. Tam answered. “Simon with a Miss Elizabeth Swann.”

There was silence on the other side of the door for a full minute. “Let her in.”

“I’ll go find a spare uniform and then remain here until after you are dismissed,” the doctor told her. “Lead you back to your boat.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth smiled briefly before she stepped inside. Captain Reynolds’s crew was an odd group. Although if it weren’t for them she and the others would have been the prisoners of Sao Feng’s group.

She did not take time to examine Norrington’s cabin. She had been in such rooms before and knew they were almost always identical. There would be overstuffed armchairs and a perhaps a sofa, a fine polished desk and bookcases. Instead her focus was on the man in front of her.

“Elizabeth,” James Norrington addressed her in a relieved tone. He was no longer covered in filth. The ratty blue navy coat was exchanged for a clean one and he had donned the rest of his uniform. He had shaved away the beard and washed and possibly cut his hair before he tied it back and covered it with the wig.

“You bastard,” she glared at him as she stepped towards him. “I had thought you had died on Isle Cruces. I thought you were trying to save us.”

“I was.” He held up his hands.

“You were just using it as an excuse to get away from us.” She felt herself become hot and knew her face had turned red. “You turned your back on Me, Will, Jack, Gibbs and the others so that you could just have your life back.”

“I am sorry about turning my back on you and Mr. Turner, but not on the others. They were pirates.”

“You were one of them.” The tears came to her eyes before she raised her hand to slap him.

Another hand grabbed onto her wrist. 

“You broke him.” 

Elizabeth found herself staring into the large soulful eyes of a woman close to her age. “Who are you?”

The young woman blinked. “You used him. He’s broken because of you.” Her long dark hair flowed free, not a single ribbon adorned her hair. All she wore was a dark blue gown, Elizabeth was certain it was just one layer. Her feet were bare.

“Miss Tam,” James removed the other girl’s grasp from Elizabeth. “Thank you for interference, but in Miss Swann’s view I deserve what she was about to give me.”

“Not from her,” the other woman said. “She broke you. It hurt more than the hot and the cuts. You hid the pain in work, became obsessed and then came the storm.”

Elizabeth stepped back away from her. This girl talked nonsense. “Who is she?” She stared at James, looking for an answer.

“Miss River Tam this is Miss Elizabeth Swann.” James introduced.

“She never apologized for breaking you.” River Tam said.

“Tam?” Elizabeth could not keep from staring at River. The other girl was staring at her the same way one would read a book. “Is she any relation to the doctor?”

“He’s her brother.” James smiled weakly. “A bit of my fault they are in this mess. I had River and everyone in one Tavern in Tortuga arrested. I’ve written pardons for the entire innocent, including Miss Tam. Her brother and the rest of her crew followed and Beckett had them arrested in Port Royal.”

“I am sure you are friends with Lord Beckett,” Elizabeth felt her anger return.

“I am not very fond of Lord Beckett,” James’s voice dripped disgust at the mention of Beckett’s name.

“You gave him the heart and you are commodore again. Everything is all nice. Its because of you Jack Sparrow was killed.”

“He’s not dead anymore,” Miss Tam said. Her face was devoid of an expression

Elizabeth glanced at her before she stared at James. “He is alive.”

“Brought him back to the world of the living, so I could arrange a proper hanging for him.” James said.

Elizabeth was ready to slap him again, except Tam had grabbed onto her arms. “Let me go. James Norrington that man gave you a job. He took you on as a member of his crew. You know that all pirates are not despicable creatures.”

“They killed his mother,” Tam said. “He was young. She begged for his life to be saved. Right in front of him.”

Elizabeth stopped in her struggling. “James is that true?” She waited until he closed his eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry. I never knew, but you know Jack isn’t like them.”

“You are the Judas,” Tam said as she released Elizabeth. “Betrayed the one you brought back, just like in Gethsemane.”

She knew. This woman who had never met her knew she had kissed Jack and chained him to the Black Pearl. Elizabeth stared at her, mouth open, wondering how she could have known.

“Elizabeth?” James stared at her. “Is this true?”

She nodded. “I chained him to his ship and the Kraken took them both.”

“Both blame others for what is their own fault,” Tam said. “The bottle broke because you saved him.”

“What is she talking about?” Elizabeth found herself inching closer to James.

“She won’t hurt you,” James placed a hand on her shoulder. “She is just reading you. Miss Tam and her crew are not from around here.”

“Where are they from?”  
“Jayne told you,” Tam said as she stood on James’ other side.

“He said they were from-” She blinked. “You are helping them get back to their own time?’ She couldn’t stop staring at the other woman. “Is it true?”

“It is true and why I helped them escape from Fort Charles,” James said. “Lord Becket wanted to blackmail them into using their technology to help him.”

Elizabeth smiled. “You were always a good man. There is still some left.”

“There is a lot left,” Tam smiled. “He is now listening to the good voice.”

“The good voice wants me to help Captain Reynolds so he and his crew can find their ship and return home.”

She removed the compass from her pocket and handed it to him. “Promise Beckett will not get it after?”

“I promise. I believe River’s brother is outside waiting for you.”

“Thank you, James.” She said and stared at River one last time before she stepped out.

-


	25. Direction

Chapter 25: Direction  
-  
The Atlantic

Malcolm Reynolds had woken up that day to hear some good news for a change from Kaylee. She had informed him that Zoe and Jayne and their 18th century crew had come in contact with Jack Sparrow while she was on guard duty she had come across a member of Jack Sparrow’s crew and that crewmember met with Norrington. Kaylee made mention of an interesting technique in the dingy that was used. Mal had told her to refrain from babbling too much. Hard for her to maintain her low voice and accent when she was gushing.

“You seem to be a bit cheerful this morning,” Lieutenant Hall had greeted Mal.

“I have a feeling that today will be a very good day,” Mal said before he erased his smile and tried to appear a bit sterner, more like a soldier.

“It is a very good day,” Hall agreed and stared up at the sky. “Nary a cloud to be seen.”

“Always good,” Mal also looked up at the sky, his sea. How long had it been since they were in the sky last? He tried not to look up at the sky at night. The sight of the stars would make him more homesick, increase the longing he felt to be returned to space. He might stare at the stars that night, knowing where his ship was located. It won’t be long till they return home.

“Morning Lieutenant Hall,” Norrington greeted the two of them. “Morning Mr. Core.”

“Morning Commodore,” Both men straightened their backs.

“I would like a word with Mr. Core,” Norrington said. There was no emotion in his face, nor did he emphasize any of his words. The guy would have been a hell of a poker player.

“Soon to be lieutenant Core,” Hall gave Mal a light tap on the shoulder before Mal and Norrington walked off.

“I hate to disappoint them,” Mal said once they were out of earshot. “I don’t plan on stickin around for my ceremony.”

Norrington smiled briefly. “This is what I wanted to speak with you about.” He removed something from his pocket and handed it to Mal.

“What is this?” Mal asked when the felt the dark wooden box in his hands. He opened the lid, revealing a compass with a golden arrow “A compass?” He looked up at Norrington before he examined it again. The needle was pointing in a south by southwest direction. “A compass that doesn’t point north. How is this going to help?”

“That is Jack Sparrow’s compass. It is believed it points to the direction of what you desire most.”

“So this little gadget is going to be pointing to Serenity?” Mal stared at the face of the compass again. It was no longer pointing south by southwest. It was pointing in a direction   
that was almost north. “Serenity is moving?”

“Let me see?” Norrington glanced at the compass. The arrow kept switching directions. “Are you certain your ship is the one thing you desire most in this world?”

“Of course I do,” Mal snapped. What else could he want? He knew Zoe and Jayne were safe. Everyone he cared about was safe. There was nothing else he wanted. He wanted to return to the sky, but in order to do that he needed to return to his ship. Well there may have been someone he wanted, but knew he could never have her. “Maybe I need to clear my thoughts.”

“That would be best,” Norrington took the compass from him. “I’ll keep this safe in my cabin until then.” He pocketed the compass when he heard someone approach them.

Mal regained his composure when he saw commander Barclay was about to speak with them. “Morning Commander.”

“Morning Mr. Core,” Barclay smiled briefly at him before he turned to Norrington. “I have heard we have orders not to release the sails until the other ships of the fleet have caught up with us.”

Norrington nodded. “Mr. Core, you may return to your post.”

Mal nodded. “Yes Commodore.” He needed to focus on his ship until he would have a chance to meet up with Norrington and that compass again that is if it did work.  
-

William Turner held on to the rigging of the foremast of the Haven. He was supposed to help secure it after the sails were unfolded completely and they billowed out from the wind. His mind was nowhere near the ship. It was a hornet’s nest, buzzing with several thoughts, mostly of Elizabeth. He also thought of his father and the sad soul frozen into the Flying Dutchman. He also thought of Jack’s decision to have the four ships: the Black Pearl, The Empress, The Luna Ghost, and The Haven be the forerunners of their fleet and to have some of the different members of the different crews mix up a bit, and that was why Will, along with Yan Hui were on The Haven.

“Ye got cloud’s in yer eyes.” The female gunner said to him with her hands on her hips. “Won’t be much of a use if yer mind isn’t in yer ‘ead.”

“I have a lot of things on my mind,” Will continue his work.

“One wouldn’t be on a certain gell?” Gusty asked as she tossed her head back, causing the mass of tangles she kept in a braid to whip around.

“Her name is Elizabeth.”

“The one that went t’ spy on the navy for us then.”

Will was about to nod, but the part about spying made him stop. “No. I meant to say yes. She did go to the navy, but not to spy on them. She went to help your captain.”

Her hazel eyes widened in realization. “Help the crew that hired the rest of us return to their time.”

He stared at her. He wondered how they she knew. “They told you?”

“Didn’t have to. We sort of learned that ourselves when we found some of their things. Knew they were from someplace far advanced than ‘ere.” Her smile faded. “Best ye be gettin’ back t’ work.”

He knew he had to return his mind to the tasks at hand. He had to try not to think about Elizabeth. He couldn’t keep from worrying about her. What if something had had happened to the dinghy? What if it was natural like a storm, or if Davy Jones or the Kraken had gotten to her? What if a different navy ship had found her first? What if Norrington threw her in the brig and kept the compass for himself to give to Beckett?

“Gusty is right,” Zoe Washburne came up to him. “Hard to focus when you have to much on your mind.”

“I shouldn’t have let her gone off,” Will said.

Zoe raised her eyebrows. “Your girlfriend?”

“My fiancé. It was our wedding day when Beckett rode in with our warrants.”

“He’s an ambitious son of a bitch,” Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder. “Reminds me of some folk we have come across in our time, mostly Alliance soldiers.”

“I keep wondering how he even heard of Davy Jones’s chest.” He finished the knot and moved on to the next.

“Best not to think about it,” Zoe kneeled down next to him. “Need to think about what is a head of us.”

“A battle,” Will nodded. He heard she was a soldier. “You have seen them before.”

“Many battles, mostly on the ground. Never on the sea.” She finished tying her knot first. “There are mostly two types of armed forces in the future, those who mostly fight planet side and those who fight in space. Groundlings like us were similar to the army and marines in the way we fight and rank. The Space Force is like the Air Force and the Navy in fighting and rank.

“Air Force?” Will asked. He had nearly forgotten whom he was talking to. “Of course there will be an Air Force. You have to get into the air before you can get into space. ‘What is that like? Being in space, I mean. I can’t even imagine. I mean I have often stared up at the stars.”

Zoe laughed. “They sky to me is like the sea to you. You get used to it after a while. I was born in a vessel. I was taught how to wear and use a suit for a while.” Her tone became serious. “It’s more dangerous. You fall into the sea and if you can swim then you can survive. You just have to swim up and keep your head above water. There is nothing like that in the stars. There is no air and when you are between planets it’s cold, incredibly cold. You leave your ship without a suit then it’s an instant death.”

“I still would have loved to see it.”

“I would have loved to spend some time on a beach. Back in our time of course. Inara and I would be stretched out, taking in the sun and sipping some fruit flavored drink. The captain and Jayne would be playing a game, probably tossing a ball back and forth and try to convince Simon and myself to join. River would be building a sand castle and Simon and Kaylee would take a walk together, possibly collect some seashells.” She stood back up. “And look we have finished.”

Will stared at last knots they had tied. She was right. “This went faster when we were talking.”

“Got your mind to focus on one thing.” Zoe gave his shoulder a light tap before she walked off.  
-

James Norrington faced the incoming ship as it pulled up to the starboard side of the Intrepid. It was a vessel had hadn’t seen in a few months. The Gallant’s sails were at half-mast. It flew the English flag proudly along with another flag underneath it, the flag of the East India Trading Company.

“I didn’t expect to see that flag so soon,” Commander Barclay said.

“Clearly none of us did,” Norrington tried to hide his disdain. “We better prepare for the representative for when he boards.”

“It appears it’s not just a representative.” Barclay pointed to the men who were climbing aboard one of the long boats.

“Mercer,” Norrington recognized the dark clothing the majordomo preferred. That wasn’t the only man he recognized. He honed in on the shorter man who boarded after Mercer. 

“Beckett.” He didn’t even try to hide his dislike of the man. “Gorram it.”

“Sir?” Barclay raised his eyebrows at the curse that escaped Norrington’s lips.

“Nothing.” He turned to face the commander “Best prepare for Beckett then?” He had no idea why he said that word. Captain Reynolds was starting to rub off on him. The sooner he sends Reynolds and his crew back home the better. At least it was a word favored by Reynolds and not Sparrow.

“I will speak with the lieutenants,” Barclay said before he turned away.

Norrington turned back to Beckett’s longboat and braced for the man and his servants for when they board.

-

The small man was coming.

The warning rang out through River’s mind, rousing her from her nap on James’s sofa. She bolted up right and stared at the cabin door. The small man was not yet near but he was on the ship. He was on the same ship as she, her brother and her friends. She couldn’t tell if he was precisely looking for them. There were too many voices for her to focus on him.

“Can’t be found here.” She ran over to the door and placed her ear against it. She could hear the friendly men speak to each other. Simon saved one from choking and they like him. She liked them to. They had fun stories and their jokes brought a smile to her face.

The smile faded when she could hear them coming. She heard James both speaking to the small man and the murderer and she could hear James trying to warn her in his mind.  
River, hide in the bedchamber. Hide under the bed. I am returning with people who should not see you.

River glanced at the desk. There were none of her drawings left in the open. There was something else. It was the special compass. She could not let the small man see it. Mal and the others need it to find Serenity. 

She grabbed the compass before she ran into the bedchamber. Once she closed the door she leaned against it. The bad men wanted to be in the main part of the cabin, and not where River slept.

“I understand if you want to reclaim your cabin,” James said once he and the bad men had stepped inside. “I can move my personal things down below.”

“There is no need for that,” Beckett said. River could see him standing next to James. The murderer was walking around.

“You are not planning on staying long?”

“Not too long,” Beckett said. “I just came to speak with you and the other captains. I will be sailing the remainder of this trip on the Gallant.”

River listened in to the mind voices of the murderer. He was looking for the weapons. She saw some of his past. It was dark. They’re people screaming before they were silenced, too much blood.

She bit back on the urge to scream and shifted her focus onto the small man. He was all want and greed. She saw him holding onto chain leashes. Mal, her brother and the rest of the crew wore the metal collars of those chains. They were all shooting guns at pirates and other people. Her fear was replaced by rage.

“They will not be used.” Her hands clenched into fists.

“I am still surprised you even left Port Royal,” James said.

“We left once when we had heard of a prison break at Fort Charles,” Beckett explained. “A certain pirate crew escaped with their ship.”

“A pity I had to leave,” James said. “I would have helped you hunt them down.”

“He knows more than he is letting on,” the murderer said.

“I can assure you I know nothing of this.”

“You better be telling the truth, Norrington,” Beckett said.

River saw more. She saw thousands of men dressed in the naval and marine uniforms. All were cheering for Beckett. She saw a great battle. Men under the same flag battling each other. She saw a shackled man writing down a form and hand it to Beckett.

“Where are Captain Reynolds’s weapons?” The murderer asked.

“I have given them to my most skilled weapons experts,” James said. “They are working on figuring them out.”

“I still say he is lying.”

She could visualize the two men as they spoke with James. Both were dressed in fine clothing and they both were wearing gloves, blue gloves. Suddenly their clothes changed to the suits of the 26th century.

She saw the image; the symbol of The EITC and it too changed form, becoming the logo of the Blue Sun Corporation.

“Two by two, hands of blue.” Her hands shook. She knew they were not the same men. Her mind was telling her they were like them.

“We do not have the proof that he his,” Beckett said. “The good Commodore knows what will happen if he was lying.”

River saw James with a noose around his neck. “No,” She covered her mouth and stepped away from the door.

“Of course I do,” James said. “The weapons are on this ship.”

The images of the guns were in Mal’s and Simon’s holsters. The rest, including Vera were hidden within the cabin.

“We will return after we speak with the other captains,” Beckett said.

River waited until they left the cabin before she sat down on the floor. “We are all in danger.” She held up the compass she took of James’s desk. “Octagon.” She spoke of its shape. She ran a finger over the curved bulge. What does she want the most in life? She wanted to protect her brother. She flipped open the lid and watched as the golden arrow point towards south by southwest. She knew where to go. She just needed to wait.

“River?” James tapped on the door exactly twenty-five minutes later. River counted the minutes. “They are gone.”

“We have to go.” She said once she opened the door

“Go?” Norrington blinked.

“We have to get Serenity. We have to go now.” She grabbed onto his hand.

“Miss Tam, we don’t even know where it is.”

“I do,” she held out the compass. “We are going to find her.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t order the ship to sail into that direction,” he frowned. “Not with Beckett here.”

“Not everyone. Just us.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Us?”

“I need you,” she squeezed his hand. “Please.”

He stared at her and River could hear what he was trying to decide. She heard several of his thoughts, debating in his head before she tried to turn down the volume. She shouldn’t be listening to such thoughts.

After a few minutes he closed his eyes before inhaling. “I’ll order a longboat to be prepared. I’ll tell Barclay I am preparing for spy mission. I’ll think up something, but how will I get you out?”

“I learned from your sister.”

“I do not have a sister.”

“Not a sister like me to Simon, a sister like Kaylee to Mal. She broke you but I saw why.”

“Elizabeth?” He bit down on his bottom lip. “I will be at the window.”

River waited until she knew he had left the cabin before she grabbed the bedding. “Tie it tight so when you open the door the tooth comes out.” She mumbled as she secured the ends of the sheets and blanket before she tied one end to the bed and opened the window.

She didn’t toss the other end until she saw James row the long boat close.

“Let us pray Beckett or Mercer does not see us,” James said as River climbed down her makeshift ladder.

“Too blind by greed to take notice,” River said as she reached the bottom. She stretched her legs trying to find the boat.

“He can also be a bit paranoid.” James grabbed onto her waist. “You can let go.”

“Steady as she goes,” she felt James carefully set her down.

“You will point the way?” 

She stared at the compass and pointed in the same direction as the needle. “Serenity is in that direction.”  
-


	26. Missing

Chapter 26: Missing  
-

It had taken Elizabeth several days for her to reach Norrington. It had taken her less time before she returned to the others. She had thought about relighting the fog pot when she first saw the fleet of ships until she noticed one of the four in the front had black sails. There was another with an Eastern design and it had red sails. She did pull on the lever that folded the mirrors back, making it easier for the others to find her.

As she grew even closer to the fleet she could recognize a third ship out of the four flagships. It was The Luna Ghost. That was not the ship she wanted. She needed to find Jack and give him the uniform Dr. Tam had given her.

“Elizabeth,” William called out to her when she sailed the dinghy in between the fourth ship and The Black Pearl. She stared up at Jack’s ship, expecting to find her fiancé look down at her with a smile on his face. She did not see him amongst the pirates. “No over here.” His voice came from the other ship.

“Will?” She stared up at the fourth ship and smiled when she saw her fiancé waving down to her. “What are you doing there?”

“Jack’s idea,” Will pointed towards the dark ship. “Feels it would be easier for all of us if we mixed everyone up.”

What an absurd idea, of course it would come from Jack. “Did he explain?” She folded the sail and slid between the oars.

“He said we could be able to communicate better if we got to know each other.” Will shrugged.

“Sounds like him.” She shook her head at the thought. “I have reached Norrington’s ship. Captain Reynolds will have the compass.”

“I knew you would succeed,” he leaned over even further. “Do you wish to come aboard?”

“I will join you after I report to Jack, that is if this captain will have me.”

“I don’t have any problems,” Zoe Washburne came up to Will and grabbed him by the back of his waistcoat. “I know you miss her but we can’t risk having a man fall over.” She pulled him back.

“I will be with you soon,” she said before she rowed the oars closer to the Pearl.

She did not see Jack as soon when she was close enough. There was a line tossed over for both her and dinghy, but the ones who tossed the ropes were Pintel, Ragetti, and another man she hadn’t met before, possibly from Zoë’s crew.

“Welcome back, Poppet.” Pintel greeted as soon as she stepped on deck, carrying the folded uniform under her arm. “Whats that then?” He pointed at her bundle.

“It’s what Jack asked me to get him.” She had a vague idea of what Jack had planned to do with it. Most likely the same thing that Captain Reynolds and his crew had done, but unlike those like Dr. Tam, she could not see Jack pass himself off as a soldier. Even the girl who dressed up as a soldier had a better chance than Jack. They did not reek of rum, they were coherent, did not swagger, and most of all, they were clean.

“Glad you didn’t get hurt,” Ragetti told her and pulled her into a hug. “Captain Jack and young mister Turner would have themselves a fit if anythings happened to ye.”

“I’m fine,” Elizabeth slipped from his arms. “Really.”

“Did ye run into Norrington?” Ragetti asked.

“Yes I did.” She felt some of her anger return. “He’s a commodore once more. He betrayed us all.”

“Mighty dastardly of him,” Pintel scowled.

“Very devious,” Ragetti agreed.

The older of the two held up a finger. “Treacherous.”

“Back stabbing.”

“Two timing,” Pintel nodded when he came up with the description.

“Pirate.”

Pintel stared at the blond man for a full minute before his eyes widened and he smiled. “Pirate.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “He still has some sense of nobility and honor.” James was doing the right thing for Captain Reynolds. She had no idea why, unless it was for that strange girl, River Tam. She could not comprehend why that girl, Tam made her feel cold. There was something not right about her, even if her older brother was kind and warm.

“You have returned,” Elizabeth pushed all thoughts of Norrington and Tam out of her head when Lady Phoenix spoke to her. “The small boat worked, yes?”

“It did work,” Elizabeth nodded. “Thank you.”

“I am certain you want to see Jack?” Feng’s sister clasped her hands together.

“Of course I want to see Jack. I have what he asked for.”

“You will have to wait until he wakes up.”

“What?” Jack was asleep at a time like this? “What did you do to him?”

Lady Phoenix narrowed her eyes before smiling. “Nothing. He told me to leave his cabin while we were discussing battle plans. Me, Marty and Terrance.” She pointed to the man with the mustache. “He said he needed a nap to rest his mind.”

“Of course,” Elizabeth sighed.

-

Simon Tam knew he had to take extra caution once he had heard that Beckett was in the area. He made sure to stay below deck, and well out of sight when the lord had visited the Intrepid. His own safety was not part of his up most concern. He, Inara, Kaylee and Malcolm were able to stay away from Beckett. River did not.

He almost didn’t wait for Beckett to leave before he ran up to Norrington’s cabin. He had to be restrained by Mal and earned several strange looks from everyone. Simon could not believe Malcolm had faith in the commodore. River trusts the man. He knew he should be able to as well. River knew when someone was dishonest. Why wouldn’t the logical side of his brain take control?

It was because he was thinking too much like an older brother.

“Mr. Eavesdown.” Murtogg called out to him as Simon came up the stairs and wherever Murtogg went, Mullroy was sure to follow and vice versa.

“I need to see the commodore,” Simon said with out looking back at the two men.

“He’s not here,” Mullroy said.

“He’s not,” Simon stopped and turned around. “Did he go with Lord Beckett?”

Murtogg shook his head. “He said something about a spy mission.”

“Spy mission?”

Murtogg nodded. “He said to prepare a longboat for a mission. He was going to find a pirate ship, climb aboard and spy on them.”

“He said that?” Simon shook his head. That didn’t sound right. If Norrington tried to spy on a group of pirates dressed in his full uniform he would have been killed.

Mullroy stared at his friend. “He didn’t say that. Did he?”

“I don’t think he said that exactly.”

“Of course he didn’t,” Simon held up his hands. “He was possibly looking for any pirate ships that might be near, or he said he was going to disguise himself to look like a pirate and then climb aboard a ship.” Why was he trying to figure out what they meant? “Never mind did he say how long it will take?”

Both men shrugged.

“Did he say anything?”

“He said it would be a few days at least,” Murtogg shrugged again.

“A few days,” Simon repeated. River would be alone. He had to see her, make sure she was all right. “Don’t follow me. I’ll be right back.” He raced up the rest of the stairs and didn’t stop running until he reached the door to Norrington’s cabin. It would have been useless to knock, but he did it anyhow.

“Commodore?” He asked before he opened the door, even though asking for Norrington would be futile. “River?”

There was no one in the room. If River was in there she was hiding. He could not hear her.

“Mei mei,” Simon tried searching the desk first. She was not under there. “The bed chamber.” He should have checked there first.

The bedchamber was also empty and he would have looked under the bed if not for the open window. It wasn’t completely open, just by a crack.

“River,” Simon pushed aside the panes and stared out. He could only see the endless waves and the stern of another ship. He also could see the makeshift ladder that hung out side of the window. “No.” He shook his head. “Not you too. You did not disappear along with him.” He fought back the tears that had been starting to well up. He was going to find her, but first he had to find Malcolm.  
-  
Malcolm Reynolds stared at the map that was set out before him and the rest of the officers. They were making good time. Just getting close enough to sail around the south point of South Africa before the continue onward, of course He knew they didn’t have to sail much further. On his last visit with River she had made mention that everyone the navy would fight were going to be near South Africa. She had picked it up from the girl who was disguised as a fisherman.

“Stay your place soldier,” Lieutenant Hall announced.

Mal turned away from the map to see who it was and mentally swore when he saw that it was the doctor, not only was Simon interrupting them but the doctor appeared frantic and there were only a few things that would cause the doctor to get frightened and he knew it could not have been Kaylee since she was standing a few feet away from him, with a concerned and yet confused expression on her face. Simon cleared his throat. “I wish to speak with Mr. Core.”

“Mr. Core is busy,” Lieutenant Hall said.

Malcolm just stared at the doctor and raised his eyebrows. Simon met his gaze. It was urgent and they had to talk now. He glance back at Kaylee to give her a look that said “Don’t move.”

“It is a bit urgent,” Simon said.

“If it is that urgent you can tell everyone,” Hall stared him down. He waited for a few seconds. “I see that is not that urgent.”

“I shall wait,” It had to kill him to say that. Malcolm could understand what he was feeling. The second he saw Simons’s eyes he felt at unease, an unease that grew into a great fear.

“Very well,” Hall said before he returned to the map. “We should be passed this point within two days. There is a good chance our target may be on their way back and depending on their speed and the point where they turned around we will reach contact with them around here.” He rubbed his finger over the area between the small island of Madagascar and Saudi Arabia.

“Should we be the ones who face them?” Harold Cobb asked. “Or are we going to send the monster after them?” Malcolm could hear the annoyance when Cobb mentioned the monster.

“Commodore Norrington has said we will be the ones to take them on,” Hall said between clenched teeth. “The way it should be.”

Malcolm couldn’t help but to smile. He hated the idea of using a gimmick or an ultimate weapon to take on the other side. On the plus side it may mean less soldiers getting   
killed. On the negative side it meant less jobs for people. What’s the point of enlisting if all you were going to do is just sit on a boat and twiddle your thumbs?

“What if Beckett says different?” Kaylee asked.

“We will go by the Commodore’s decision,” Hall said. “You are dismissed.”

Mal nodded towards the lieutenant before he sought Simon out. The doctor’s news had better been urgent.

He found Simon standing outside the door. “What is wrong? What happened to your sis?”

“She’s gone.” Simon answered.

“Gone?” Kaylee had followed the two of them. “How?”

“She and Norrington are both gone.”

“The commodore left after Beckett left our ship,” Malcolm had over heard a few of the other naval officers mention the Commodore take a longboat out on a mission of sorts. 

“Doing some sort of work.”

“The window to his cabin was open.” He paused when a few other soldiers walked passed them. “There was a rope ladder made out bed sheets leading out. He left with her.”

“She went on the mission with him?” Kaylee asked.

“Are you saying they left to find a priest and start a new life on their own?” Malcolm knew he shouldn’t be joking. The doctor did set up the line for that.

“Cap’n,” Kaylee glared at him.

Simon left his mouth hanging. “Don’t you understand? Have you ever heard of the name James Norrington from history?”

“I may have heard that name before we ended up here,” Mal said. He was certain it was mentioned in a schoolbook, possibly as a footnote and he may have seen the program on the cortex. “Might want to refresh my memory?”

“During a voyage that ended in a battle with pirates in 1760, Commodore James Norrington disappeared. He vanished, nobody knows what happened to him and River went with him.”

The realization hit him hard. “No,” He shook his head. “Not her.”

“They both disappeared.” Kaylee’s hands started to tremble.

“We got to find her.”

“We can’t change history,” he closed his eyes trying to come up with a variety of explanations of what had possibly happened and how they could possibly find River. “And there was no mention of a girl with him?”

“Not that I remember.”

“Do not have to be making a fuss.”

“That means she didn’t disappear,” Kaylee said in a somewhat relieved tone.

“Nobody but us knows that she is here.” Simon said

“Right and when people go around asking for Norrington you didn’t pipe up about your sister. I know you doctor. You would risk breaking our cover for her.”

“You are not worried?” Kaylee asked

“I am worried about her safety.” That was true. Norrington had better take good care of her while they were on their mission and he had a clue of what the mission really was. “I also know she is a smart girl and worries about you. She hid from Beckett. She could sense him, know what he was thinking, probably thinking about us.”

“She would want to protect us,” Simon nodded. “She came up with a plan to save us and Norrington is with her and they are going to find—“ His eyes widened. “They went to find Serenity.”

Mal nodded. “Norrington had that compass in his cabin. If anyone knew how to make that piece of lu suh work it’s your sis.”

Kaylee folded her arms. “I knew she could do it.”

“I’m only slightly relieved.”

“Now you are worrying for the same reasons as I am,” Malcolm gave his shoulder a pat. “Now we need to get back to our posts before we ’rouse suspicion.”

-

Elizabeth had waited for a few more minutes before she went to Jack’s cabin. She did not care if he was asleep, or drunk, or not. He had asked her to get him a naval uniform and she had done what she was asked.

“That is not wise,” Lady Phoenix placed herself between the door and Elizabeth. “He does not want to be disturbed.”

“I am certain he will want to know that I have returned.”

Feng’s sister did not move. “You think you rate that high in Jack Sparrow’s mind. You must think much of yourself.”

“And you must think the same of yourself,” Elizabeth met her stare. “Jack Sparrow’s true love is the sea and his ship.” There was also the possibility of Anamaria. Elizabeth did take notice of the tension between the two of them.

“You think he is not going to think of me that way,” Lady Phoenix made her voice even higher. “I do not care if he thinks of that of me or not. He does not want to be disturbed.”

“He will want to know about this.” She was not aware she was shouting until she finished.

“Bloody hell,” Jack’s voice was heard behind the door. “How can a man catch the winks he needs to stay pretty and be able to plan ahead if there are several beautiful women standing around screeching their heads off?”

“Screeching?” Elizabeth repeated.

“She refused to respect your orders,” Lady Phoenix told him.

“I have brought you this.” Elizabeth held out the folded uniform. “You can thank Dr. Tam when this is over.”

“Lizzie you have returned,” Jack seemed to finally notice her. “And you brought me some clothing.” He accepted the uniform. “Come one in.”

Elizabeth followed in after Lady Phoenix. “We both have to thank Lady Phoenix for her boat.” She had decided to be diplomatic. If Lady Phoenix chose to be jealous or rude then so let her.

“It was my brother’s boat,” Lady Phoenix smiled, but her eyes were on Elizabeth. “Part of his ship and his art in craftsmanship.”

“Thank him later,” Jack placed the uniform on the table. “There was not much trouble was there?”

“Smooth sailing all the way,” Elizabeth, said.

“And how is Norrington?” Jack removed his hat and stood in front of the broken mirror hanging on one of the walls. “All cleaned up?”

“Of course he is,” Elizabeth folded her arms. “He’s Commodore once again.”

“Erases all his ties with piracy,” Jack frowned. “That’s a bit of a shame.”

“You didn’t even want him as a member of your crew. You were rude to him, made fun of his unwashed state, rubbed in the fact he fell from grace. You took advantage of his situation.”

“Did this man not deserve it?” Lady Phoenix asked.

“No he didn’t,” Elizabeth shook her head. “Nor did he deserve getting his role as commodore back.” She did not look at the other woman in the room. She stared at the back of Jack’s head.

“And somehow this is all my fault now,” Jack said. “I’m not the one who risked the life of their crew to try to catch a notorious pirate, nor was I the one who freed said notorious pirate and help him escape.”

“Do not drag Will into this.”

“Are you saying if Jack was nicer to this man he wouldn’t be commodore?” Lady Phoenix asked.

“That isn’t what I am saying,” Elizabeth shook her head. “James hated Jack. Still does but if Jack were the bigger man.”

“Physically impossible,” Jack removed his bandana. “He’s taller than me.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I now?” Jack turned to face her. “You are angry at me, Captain Jack Sparrow, the notorious pirate, because I wasn’t breaking my back to treat a man who vowed to hang me with the up most respect.” He held up a finger. “Or are you angry with yourself for using the promise of a marriage to convince said man who dearly loved you, to rescue the man that you do love only to forego upon your promise later and when you did he proven how much he loved you via the real mother from the king Solomon story.”

“This is a story,” Lady Phoenix blinked. “She broke his heart.”

“Stop it,” Elizabeth said. How dare he bring that up?

“The truth is a very painful weapon” The pirate grabbed one of his braids.

“The truth?” Elizabeth blinked. “The truth is that your little plan of getting the heart is not going to work. You have only heard of rumors that Beckett had left Port Royal and was heading for the ships.”

“A lot of rumors,” Jack continued to play with his braid. “And if there are a lot of rumors about a certain person then there is a good chance there is a bit of truth.”

“You won’t be able to blend in. Even if you do tie your hair back. There is still the matter of you not bathing and your beard.”

“This?” Jack grabbed one of the braids from his beard. “I’ll shave it off and I will bathe.” He said the words in the same dejected tone when he was willing to leave his ship for the Kraken.

“Jack,” Lady Phoenix gasped. “Are you serious?”

Jack nodded sadly. “They do grow back.” He turned to face Elizabeth. “Now back to you. I bet you were not happy when you saw your former fiancé now were you? I bet you slapped him.”

“I didn’t slap him.”

“You can’t fight the truth with lies, love.”

“I was about to and a girl stopped me. She grabbed my hand. She kept me from even touching him.”

“Ooooh,” Jack’s eyes widened. “He got himself another girl. Does she have a name?”

“Yes she does,” Elizabeth wondered where the conversation was heading. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Someone is a bit jealous?” Lady Phoenix asked.

“I’m in love with Will,” Elizabeth said. She had no idea why she didn’t like the idea of James being romantically involved with River. She wasn’t sure James had any romantic feelings for River. “I disapprove of her. She was eerie. They way she was staring at me it made me shiver.” 

“Jealousy,” Lady Phoenix nodded.

“Sounds a bit like it.” Jack said.

“No it isn’t. There was something off about her.”

“If it’s not jealousy then what is it?” Jack asked. “Why would you care who the man who betrayed you and your pirate friends courts these days?”

“I don’t know why?” Elizabeth said. “My work here is done.” She turned around her heel. She did not want to be on the same ship as Jack Sparrow, luckily for her Will was on another.


	27. Two Captains

Chapter 27: Two Captains

-  
It seemed two days had passed to James Norrington since he had set out in one of the Intrepid’s longboats, along with River, in the search of Serenity. He still wasn’t sure why he had agreed to River’s request. There were several factors that contributed to his decision. The first reason was the fact that he initially wanted to help Reynolds’s crew find their missing ship. Helping that particular crew was the main reason why he helped free them from Fort Charles. There was also the fact the compass didn’t work for the captain. Norrington saw the way the needle kept toggling back and forth. He did take notice that one of the directions the needle pointed at was towards one of the serving girls, and he was certain it was Inara Serra. There was also the factor that with Beckett traveling with them was a threat, and then the last reason and in a way the most important was because River asked him.

James wondered why he cared so much about her. She was one of the few friends he had in the world, one of the few true friends anyway. He saw her as an innocent young woman who had so many horrors done to her, so early in her life. He wanted to protect her. It was his noble duty to protect a defenseless maiden, although she wasn’t exactly defenseless.

It was also your duty to follow Beckett’s orders. The voice in the back of his head had a nagging tone. You did not agree to work for Jack Sparrow, steal the heart and give it to Beckett just because you want to be a knight in shining armor.

‘And you must be the bad voice,’ James thought. It was probably a conglomeration of greed and pride, and possibly even envy.

I am the sense of nobility that is true. I am all your years of navy training. Serving under the crown. “I serve others,” were your very words.

‘I follow a deeper and stronger sense of nobility and honor. The part that will always do the right thing.’

This will strip away your title and respected life. You will end up as a rumpot back in Tortuga, end up as part of another pirate crew, or even sent to the gallows.

‘I believe Mr. Turner had said it best when he freed Jack Sparrow from the gallows. I may die, but at least I will hang with a clear conscious.’

“James?” River was staring at him with a worried look on her face. There was little doubt she had overheard the discussion he was having in his head.

“I am fine, Miss Tam,” he smiled weakly at her. “I was just telling the bad voice to shut up.” 

She smiled back. “I knew you would.”

“How are you holding up?” He made sure there were plenty of provisions in the longboat before they set out, clean water and food. They took turns resting, one would watch while the other slept. “Are you well, not too tired?”

“I am fine, but your arms have lost motivation.”

“They are starting to get a bit weary,” that was a bit of a lie. His arms were tired from working the oars.

“You rest.” She slid herself closer to the oars. “My turn.”

“I could go for a bit of a nap.” He removed his hat and wig and placed them in his lap. “You can still navigate?”

“Same direction.” She said as she begun to work the oars.

“It didn’t work for your captain. Tell me something, Miss Tam, unless I am being too bold, but is the captain courting Miss Serra?”

River laughed. “Not their mouths or bodies, but their minds and souls.”

“That is how it is. They haven’t told each other.”

“Both have heads like mules when it comes to their hearts.”

James smiled again before he leaned back, making sure he had enough room and didn’t come in too close of a physical contact with River. “I hope it won’t be long.’

“It will be faster when we get back.”

“I am not sure what you mean. I just don’t want Beckett to find out about your crew being on the Intrepid.

“He’s a liar.” River frowned. “He wants the sea, he wants it all.”

“His ambition will be the death of him.”

“Wants your king to be like Governor Swann.”

“What?” James sat up. He wasn’t sure what she meant. “You read this off him?”

She nodded. “Use Company, use navy, fights your country. King will still be the king with the crown but all desires will be Beckett’s.”

“The navy wouldn’t fight against the crown.”

“He is winning them over in the fight against pirates.”

“And I helped.” James buried his face in his hands. He may have been pressed into the service of the navy, but he had felt it was more honest than his piracy filled years as a teen. He believed in the navy, believed in what they and he had fought for. He could not believe what he had fought for was aiding Beckett. He had told the man he served the king first.  
“Do not worry,” she paused in her rowing. “You rest, have a nap. Serenity will help us.”

-

“This isn’t going to help us,” Zoe Washburne said when she found the engaged couple deep in another make out session. “You kids can kiss each other all you want after we won this battle.” She had come down stairs to the dining area to see if Hooky needed any help and instead found William and Elizabeth, her back against the wall and their faces glued to each other.

Will pulled away first. “I am sorry. Mrs. Washburne.” He had a sheepish smile on his face.

Elizabeth wasn’t the least bit sorry. “There is the possibility we will lose. These may be the last moments Will and I will have together.” She grabbed onto the hands of her fiancé and tilted her head back for another kiss.

“Stop that right now,” Zoe snapped at them with more force than she had intended. “You both need to think more positive. Do not think about what if. Think about the fact we are going to win. You two plan on getting wed after this?”

“That is the plan,” Will said. He did look at Zoe while continuing to stroke the back of Elizabeth’s head. “That is if we don’t get arrested afterward for engaging in piracy and attacking the navy.”

“I thought one of your fathers was a governor.”

“My father is,” Elizabeth said sadly. She stared at her hands. “But Beckett has more sway.”

“Won’t have any say if he is taking a dirt nap,” Zoe said and knew she should have chose her words a bit more carefully when they stared at her in confusion. “That means dead.”

“What if someone else is sent after him?” Elizabeth asked.

“You are an optimistic couple. I can see I’m going to have to separate you two.” She pointed up. “Elizabeth you will take your place on the mid sail of the foremast. Will, you are with me. We are going over some battle strategies. Write it out, draw some sketches, and find some way to send it to Captain Sparrow.”

“He’s not on his ship,” Elizabeth said with a bit of disdain in her voice. “He disguised himself as a naval officer and went to the Intrepid.”

The information set Zoe back.“Why did he do a crazy thing like that?”

“He has heard some rumors about Beckett being on a naval ship.”

“He went to get the heart?” Will asked.

Elizabeth nodded. “That was his plan.”

“That was foolhardy,” Zoe said. “Only risking his neck based on gossip.” That was something her own captain would do and she knew it. “We still need to get back to work. You can have one last kiss, but make it short.”

The young couple did not resist the offer. They pulled each other close until their chests press into each other and their lips met. The kiss didn’t last long, but Zoe could still sense the warmth, the electricity, and the love.

“You will be careful up there,” Will told her after their lips parted.

“She will be fine,” Zoe assured him. “She will be like a leaf on the wind.”

“Watch as I soar,” Will rolled his eyes.

Zoe fought every urge to slap him; instead she grabbed his shoulder, hard. “You may roll your eyes and everything else I say while on this boat, but you will not make a mockery of that.”

“It’s what all the crew have been saying,” Elizabeth said. “Every time they are about to do another chore on this ship they say that. What does it mean?”

“I do not know what it means myself,” Zoe said. Wash never explained it. “I believe it means that no matter how hard the task is ahead of you, you will fly through it. You will soar through the hard ships and come out on top.” She had a feeling Wash had meant something to do with flying, but that was what they need right now.

“We are leaves on the wind,” Elizabeth said proudly.

“Go to your post.” Zoe turned to grab Turner by the shoulder and pull him after her. She knew she was being harsh with those two and she had wondered if it was because they were making time for one last kiss. The same one last kiss she and Wash never had a chance to get.  
-

Hourly checks were what Malcolm Reynolds called it when either him or one of his crew would step into Norrington’s cabin and peer out the window to see if the commodore and River returned. Malcolm had a pretty good idea River would be flying Serenity right to them, but there was also the chance that the ship might be trapped where it was impossible to fly.

The first time Malcolm entered the bedchamber was not long after Simon had told him what happened to Norrington and the girl. Mal made sure to cover up the evidence by pulling the makeshift ladder back up and closing the windows. He had hoped no one else had had seen it in the other ships. Most importantly, he had hoped Beckett hadn’t seen it.

He and his crew were not the only ones to come in and peer out the window. Simon’s two marine buddies, Murtogg and Mullroy, also took their turns. Simon had said Norrington might come around the bend in a pirate disguise and the other soldiers might not recognize him. Mal didn’t object to the extra help. It made things seem less suspicious for him when he didn’t have to enter the room that often.

Mal couldn’t quite believe his luck when he came upon the window and saw a long boat coming around the corner. It was either luck or a mere coincidence that it happened when it was his turn.

“Hey,” Mal shouted down at the commodore when he was rowing past the cabin. There was something not quite right. The uniform belonged to a regular navy officer and River wasn’t with him. “Norrington. Where is the girl?” There was a possibility Norrington donned a different uniform and he left River with Serenity.

“Norrington?” The man in the boat clearly wasn’t him. He stared up at Reynolds with brown eyes wide with confusion. He had a noticeable tan. “You think I look like him. I’m not quite sure if I sit right with that insult.”

“Who are you?” Reynolds was getting worried. What if this was a naval officer from the same ship Beckett was on.

“I’m just a naval officer who went out on a mission,” the naval officer said. “Trying to find out where there might be pirates.” He smiled. The light reflected off his gold teeth.   
Gold teeth? He had heard the description of a man with gold teeth and he put that fact together with what Simon had said in his and Kaylee’s encounter with Elizabeth.

“Wait right there,” Mal held up a finger and ran back toe the bed. He had tried to dress the bed without undoing the rope as best as possible and only had to secure a few more knots. “Don’t know why you are here and I don’t care.” He tossed the ladder over the side.

“That is a nice reception,” the man said before he started to climb up. He didn’t say another word until he was in the cabin. “I was expecting I may have to be a bit more cunning when I had to figure out to get aboard.” He gave Mal a tap on the shoulder. “Then I forgot you were aboard. You wouldn’t be by any chance Malcolm Reynolds?”

Mal nodded. “That would be me. By the gold teeth and the way you talk I have to figure you to be Jack Sparrow.”

The man nodded and held up a finger. “That would be Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“I’ll call you captain when you call me captain.” Mal watched as the guy walked around the room, his legs wobbled with every step. This is the guy that gave Norrington a hard time. This was the great pirate he had to find? “Don’t tell me you came back for that little knick knack of yours because I don’t got it.”

“Lets save the trouble of me tryin to understand ye and instead discuss about why I am here.”

“I thought that was what we were talking about.”

“Clearly not,” Jack shook his head. “You are not making much sense.”

Mal sighed. They were not going to get anywhere. “Okay, you tell me. Why did you come here?”

“I have heard a bit of a rumor that you may help identify,” Jack headed to the door. Mal noticed the swagger in his hips. “I have heard that a certain lord Cutler Beckett may be aboard one of these esteemed vessels.”

“You heard correctly.” Mal nodded. This guy may have some beef with the fop and it had raised himself in Mal’s eyes.

“There is a highly good chance he is carrying around the heart of Davy Jones on him.”

“You want that heart. I have seen that squid monster. Please tell me you are not going to use him as your personal pet.”

Jack made a face. “I plan to hand it over to a certain whelp so he can free his dearly beloved father, as long as Jones still thinks I’m dead and doesn’t sic his beastie back on me.” He stared at the palm of his hand and smiled. “No black spot. We can still stay the course.”

“Huh?”

Jack gave him an annoyed glance. “Try to keep up, mate. I believe ole Davy might notice there are few precious items missing from his locker, including myself and if I know what is to be true about him he would want his treasure returned.” Jack pointed at himself. “Which also includes me. He sends his beastie after myself and I get the black spot.” He held out his palm in front of Malcolm. “As you can see we have nothing to worry about.”

What the hell was this guy talking about? “I can’t understand a gorram thing that falls out of that head of yours.”

Jack’s eyes widened at Mal’s swear. “The man with a girls name used that word. He used that word a lot.”

“Maybe Jayne could understand ya,” Mal rubbed his temples. “Don’t know, nor care about your business with that mutation, although he did say you escaped from his locker.”

“That I did,” Jack leaned against Mal. “May have been a bit of a lie. I was more like rescued since I was amongst the deceased at the time.”

Norrington did mention Jack was dead. “Was that true you died?”

“Don’t remember much about it,” Jack shrugged. “But they said it was true then I guess I was, not often one gets eaten by a leviathan and comes back to life.”

“I can relate a bit,” Mal tapped his abdomen, right where Adeli Niska’s henchman had thrust that torture device. “A sadistic bastard used a machine to kill me for a few seconds. He then brought me back with a good jolt. Like using lightening to bring me back.”

Jack blinked. “If he wanted ye dead why did he bring you back?”

“Wanted to torture me for a little longer.”

The disguised pirate gave him a pat on the back. “Sorry about that. Guess we have a bit in common.” He walked across the main part of the cabin. “Time to find out which ship our friend is on.”

“Hold it.” Mal grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back, just as soon as Jack grabbed the knob. “Just a few things before you leave that door.” He picked up the fake accent he had been using the past few weeks. “You are dressed like a naval officer and you will act like one. Sauntering around like your self will jeopardize this mission and we can not have that.’

“No we can’t.” Jack’s eyes widened.

“Now we will walk with our chins up, back straight. We are pretending to be soldiers of the Royal Navy we will pretend to have the pride of Royal Navy. Do I make myself clear?”

“I thought I had understood you.”

“All part of the disguise.”

“You do that all too well.”

Mal shrugged. “Just follow my lead, Mr. Sparrow and come up with an alias.”

-  
Jayne Cobb grumbled as he tried to make himself comfortable on the little crow’s nest of The Empress. He could sorta understand why Captain Sparrow wanted everybody to switch teams. He wasn’t exactly sure why Zoe told him to go with Sao Feng or Sao ordered him to get up to the small sitting area when it would have been easier for a smaller man. Sao mentioned something about him bumbling about.

“Forget the nap,” Jayne grumbled as he sat back with his knees to his chest. His hand was on the spyglass they gave him. His other hand was holding onto a bright green apple.   
Barbossa had brought several more of the fruit aboard when he was ordered also to join up with Sao’s crew. The older pirate was reluctant to board since it was Sao’s gang who injured him.

“That Barbossa is all right,” Jayne said before he took another bite of his apple. He bit it slowly, allowing his mouth to fill with the sweet and sour juice before his teeth tore of a chunk and chewed it.

He was about to take another bite when he heard shouting coming from one of the sails. Someone wanted to know if he saw some thing.

“Back to work,” Jayne placed the fruit into a pocket before he slowly stood up and stared out through the spyglass.

He saw something that brought him some alarm. He saw the faintest image of a ship in the distance. He couldn’t tell if it was a navy ship or not. They all looked the same to him, but what he saw of the ship was only it’s sails as it kept sinking at an a rapid rate, almost as if it were diving.

“That’s peculiar.” He lowered the spyglass.

Another sailor shouted up to him, asking him what he had seen.

“I saw a ship over yonder, can’t tell what kind, but it looked like it was diving.” He repeated the message in Chinese and pulled the apple from his pocket.

“Man in the nest.” It was that damn parrot that kept flying around the ships. It belonged to that one guy who never talked. Nobody really explained that, or Jayne didn’t pay attention if they did.

“I am in the nest,” Jayne mumbled with his mouth full. “So?”

“Man in the nest,” the bird repeated.

Jayne swallowed. “Why don’t they send you out to see what’s coming?”

“Sinking ship has no heart.” The parrot squawked.

“What does that mean?”

“Leaf on the wind.”

Jayne knew what that meant. “Got that from our ship. You squawk those words with pride.”

“Leaf on the wind.” The bird repeated before it flew down to the upper deck.

Jayne glanced down at the spyglass, and then the rest of the apple. He will see what is out there after he had finished his snack.  
-


	28. Serenity

Chapter 28: Serenity

-

Jack Sparrow could understand why Malcolm Reynolds insisted on being near him at all times. The other captain wanted to return back to his century more than anything and Jack couldn’t blame him. Who wouldn’t want to sail the stars from planet to planet, have pistols that did not constantly have to be reloaded with both shots and powder, to communicate with other people through special windows? It was something Jack would have loved to see and visit, although he wouldn’t want to live in that time.

Jack tried to follow Mal’s lead and he did that by pretending he was the commodore himself, walk like he had a stick up his back. Speak with a precise enunciation; lay off the rum in all forms. Jack was tempted to sip some of the grog the other naval officers drank now and then. He had to think of the mission at first, except he was wondering how long it was going to take for Malcolm to take him to Beckett.

“You’re thinking about guzzling down some of that watered down crap again, aint ya?” Malcolm asked, using his strange and yet natural accent of his. Jack preferred it when Mal was being true to himself. He liked him better when he was in his relaxed attitude. When Mal switched into Royal Naval officer mode he was too much like Norrington.

“Just one little sip, mate,” Jack raised a finger. “Don’t lie and say that you haven’t been tempted yerself.”

Mal pursed his lips and shook his head. “Naw. I’m not interested in unregulated poisons.”

Jack could tell he was in denial. “There is a spark of curiosity about you. You are wondering what it would be like.”

“It’s just a gorram drink.” Mal rolled his eyes.

Any more on the matter was left hanging on Jack’s tongue when he heard someone running towards them. He straightened his spine and tried to appear as serious as possible.

“Mr. Cobb what is it?” Malcolm recognized the soldier.

“The Flying Dutchman has returned,” Cobb answered in a somber tone causing both Mal and Jack to blink and Jack was sure Mal shuddered.

“Where is she?” Malcolm asked. “Has Jones himself appeared on deck?

Cobb shook his head. “She is on the starboard side of the Gallant. Commander Barclay had seen Jones speak with Beckett through his spyglass.”

“Any sign the might come over here?” Jack asked.

“There is no sign,” Cobb said. “Both Lieutenant Hall and Commander Barclay want you on the upper deck, Mr. Core.”

“Thank you,” Mal said. “Mr. Jackson you are with me.”

“Yes sir,” Jack nodded and followed Mal up the stairs.

There were several officers on deck, yet it wasn’t too crowded. Jack was able to find Barclay along with Mal.

“Mr. Core,” Commander Barclay smiled weakly at him and Mr-“

“Jackson,” Jack introduced himself, trying his hardest to speak properly.

“He was sent over from The Monarch,” Mal explained.

Both commander Barclay and Lieutenant Hall nodded.

“May I request the knowledge of why you sent for me?”

“We want all lieutenants and future lieutenants on deck,” Hall explained before he stared out at the Dutchman and the ship with the EITC flag.

Jack smirked at the mention of Mal climbing the Navy Ladder and caught Mal’s eye. Malcolm just glared at him. Jack lost his amused look.

“It appears the Gallant is shifting direction,” Hall stared at the ship through his spyglass. “I believe it’s heading this way sir.”

Jack felt himself bristle. If that was the ship that carried Beckett then it was bad, not as bad as the Dutchman coming his way, but it was still bad for him and Malcolm. Beckett hadn’t seen Jack in a few years. He might not have recognized Jack right away, or course Jones might not recognize Jack either. He did shave off his facial hair, wash away the bootblack from his eyes, and wash and unbraid his hair the best that he could before he tied it back.

Then again he did want to find the little bugger so he could think of a way to get the heart back. That was the reason why he shaved, bathed and asked Lizzie to fetch him the uniform.

“Perhaps we will have the news Norrington wanted to hear,” Barclay said. “Blast that man for not waiting for the commodore.”

Well what was this? Jack raised his eyebrows at the tone of Barclay’s voice. It sounds like the Royal Navy dislikes being leashed by Beckett as well. He glanced over to Hall and could see the lieutenant’s expression was the same as the commander’s. There were a few other lieutenants who also seemed to be just as displeased.

“He will return,” Mal said. He was confident, a bit too confident.

Hall nodded. “We shouldn’t underestimate Norrington.”

The Gallant pulled up and stared itself around till it was almost brushing against the side of the Intrepid. Jack could see Cutler Beckett along with another man and several soldiers. Beckett seemed even smaller than last time he had seen him. He continued to watch as a gangplank was placed, connecting the two ships and Beckett and the man in black walked across. Jack turned away when both men stepped onto the Intrepid’s deck.

“Lord Beckett,” Barclay greeted the man. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“You can drop the pretense,” Beckett said dryly. “I know everyone has seen Jones’s ship.” That was the voice, Sparrow had almost forgotten. The smaller man was still full of himself as usual.

“It is quite hard to miss, sir.” 

“Indeed.”

Jack tried not to stare just too much. He did catch a glance of Beckett. The man did smile weakly at the commander.

“What news does Captain Jones bring to you?” Lieutenant Hall spoke up.

“He has seen the Black Pearl,” Beckett almost sounded amused. “It seems the ship wasn’t brought to the ocean floor and if it had then it has been raised again.”

“And you would want us to destroy it and arrest everyone aboard?” Commander Barclay asked.

“Do not interrupt,” Beckett’s servant said.

“I am sorry sir.”

“There are more ships besides the Pearl,” Beckett continued. “It appears the pirates have formed their own fleet.”

Not all of them were pirates, but then in Beckett’s mind, everyone and anyone who opposes him just happens to be a pirate.

“A fleet?” Barclay repeated. “Are you telling me these scoundrels are able to organize themselves in order to form a fleet?”

“That is what Jones has told me, and Jones knows what is at stake if he proves himself to be dishonest.”

Jack glanced at the lord again and swore he saw Beckett pat his jacket. So that was where he kept the heart. Jack had to come up with some idea to get the heart back from him.  
“Where is the fleet heading?” Hall asked.

“This way,” Beckett’s servant answered. “Right into our hands.”

“If it’s a battle they want it will be a battle they will receive,” Barclay said in a tone Jack could not quite place. It sounded like pride, triumph. He didn’t know for sure. Later he would describe it as the voice of a soldier ready for battle.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Norrington?” Hall asked.

“He will catch up from whatever his mission is,” Beckett said. “In the meantime it will be us and Jones and Jones’s pet.”

“No,” Barclay’s voice was firm and Jack turned to see the commander shake his head. “We will do this the way of the Royal Navy. We do not need that monster.”

“We want to make certain that we succeed.” Beckett said.

“And I prefer to succeed the honest way.”

“Destroying piracy of at all costs is the honest way. We will proceed as usual. I have met with commander Hamiton on the Aristotle. He will return and he will be in charge of The Intrepid until Norrington returns.” There was a bit of an ominous tone to his voice when he mentioned the commodore’s name.

“Yes sir,” Barclay nearly spat out his words.

“It would be best for you to learn to respect people like me,” Beckett said before he turned on his heel.

Jack glanced up at Malcolm. The other disguised captain had the same expression as Barclay, Hall and the other naval officers.

“Mr. Core and Mr. Jackson,” Lieutenant Hall turned to them. “Follow me.”

Jack didn’t even look back at Beckett and followed after Mal and the lieutenant. He hoped his fleet would be able to take on Beckett’s fleet. He didn’t have to worry too much, most of his crew and the others were as crazy as he was.  
-  
“So this is it,” James Norrington said as the longboat came into contact with the small black island. “This is where we will find her.” He felt a bit of relief and comfort when they had first seen the island in the distance. He didn’t even need to look at the compass to know that was where they were heading towards the dark rock.

“Inside,” River pointed to a tall and narrow cave entrance while holding the compass in the other hand. “She’s inside.”

“I do wonder how someone managed to get this ship of yours in there,” James said as he tied down the long boat. Something in the back of his mind told him there was no reason to even bother.

River didn’t respond. She walked slowly towards the cave entrance, almost as if she were drawn to it.

“Miss Tam?” James felt his hand fly to the hilt of his sword. They had no idea what else might be in there. The entrance was not very dark. There had to be at least a large hole on the top of the rock, near the entrance, where sunlight came through

She continued to ignore him as she stepped towards the entrance.

“Wait,” he ran after her and caught up before she fully entered

“Can’t wait.” She went inside first.

The light was easily explained. The cave had no ceiling and the only walls were the outer stone walls of the structure.

James did not ponder the cave once he saw what was in it. He couldn’t quite explain what he saw. It looked like a giant animal, made out of metal and stood on short, squat legs. It had a large body; the mid section was the tallest part with a bulging abdomen ending in a curved point at one end and an angular head at the other. He had wondered if the Trojan horse resembled the metal marvel that stood before him.

He had no idea he was walking towards it until he was close enough to see the image on the side of its thick neck. It was the same image he had seen in the dream he had before he even met River. The Chinese writing was the same as what was on the piece of paper River handed to him in the dream and after River corrected his drawings. There was also the ship’s name in English.

“Serenity,” he whispered her name. He had no words to exactly describe her. There were no words in the English language that could capture what was on his mind. “She’s amazing.”

“This way,” River said before she skipped up the gangplank. He had been too focused on the ships head. “Come on.”

She wanted him to step aboard. His heartbeat increased and he felt a tingle surge through out his body. He had no idea what to expect what was inside.

He closed his eyes when he took his first step inside the ship and smiled at the echo from his shoe striking against the metal floor. He opened his eyes as he continued into the spacious area. There was enough room for few families to live in the area he stood in.

“This was where I woke up,” River smiled. “There were cows here and we play games here.” She pointed to the metal staircases and the scaffolding. “Kaylee chased me because I took her apple.”

“I have no words.” James was surprised he could even work his mouth.

“My brother makes us better there.” She pointed to the room with large windows. “Good place to read and where I sleep.” Her finger pointed past the room. “Simon doesn’t sleep much there now.”

He didn’t know how long he was staring at where she was pointing. He knew it had to have been too long for her when he felt her hand grab his.

“This way,” she pulled him up the stairs.

“Easy Miss Tam,” He caught up with himself as they climbed the stairs. “I’m feeling a bit over whelmed and I want to watch my step.”

“You love her,” River beamed and pointed in another direction. “Inara’s shuttle.”

“How can anyone not love her?”

He was in a daze as they continued their way through the ship. He paused when he was in a room that he could easily identify with. There was a wooden table and several chairs. There were strange table like surfaces on the opposite ends and he was certain he may have seen a stove.

“This is where we eat,” River said.

He nodded and pointed to a round area in one corner of the room. “What is that?”

“That is where we sit when there is a lot of turbulence,” She tried to explain. “Rough waters.”

“Ah,” he examined the flowers that were painted onto parts of the room.

“Kaylee painted them.”

“I thought it would be her, or Miss Serra.” He continued to follow her.

“The other’s sleep here,” River said when they entered another corridor. She pointed at the slotted metal doors. “Push them open and climb down.”

He paused by one door that was framed by wires and tiny bits of crystal. Kaylee’s was painted across the center. “This must belong to Miss Frye.”

“Simon will official share it soon.”

James nodded. “You will be alone down there.”

She shrugged. “We are almost done.” She ran to the end and climbed up the steps.

James followed after her and stepped into a room that completely baffled him. There were two chairs and metal desks covered with square and round pieces of glass and painted metal. There was more covering the sides of the room and above the windows.

“This is the helm. This is where we fly.”

“She can fly,” he had nearly forgotten Serenity could fly.

“You will fall if you don’t sit and strap yourself in,” River took one of the seats.

“We are going to fly it now? I am going to be inside when she flies?”

She nodded. “I know you want to and you know we have too.”

He was going to fly. He, Commodore James Norrington was going to fly over the ocean instead of sail across it. He didn’t know what to think or say. Instead he picked up one of the strange figurines that were placed across the desk. It looked like some sort of lizard and made out of a substance that was smooth as glass. It had a row of pointed ridges across it’s back.

“The dinosaurs were Wash’s,” River said sadly. “He died right here, after flying us through a battle in sky. He did it for us and for Miranda.”

“Oh,” he quickly placed the lizard back where he found it and removed his hat. “I am sorry.” He placed his hat across his chest in respect to Mr. Washburne. This was the man who had married Zoe.

“He would of laughed. He was our laughter and Kaylee is our smile. We have to go now.”

James placed his hat back and sat down on the other chair. “I believe it would be best if I didn’t touch anything.”

“That would be best.” River reached up and pressed three of the small switches. A hum coursed through the ship and several of the glass bits glowed, startling James.  
River glanced at the compass before she pressed a few more bits and switches and grabbed onto the handles.

James braced himself for whatever was about to happen. He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach; in fact he felt his whole body being pressed into the chair. He stared out the window and saw the rock walls travel down. Damn it James, don’t be a fool. The ship was rising.

“My God,” He swallowed when they cleared the rock and he could see the sky and the sea. “We’re flying.”

“Just rising.” River smiled. “This is flying.” She turned the handles and the whole ship turned towards the direction they had come from.

“Will it take a few days?”

“More like a few hours.” She did something James didn’t quite see, but he knew she had increased their speed.

“Now I’m flying,” he sat back. He was going to enjoy this ride. It would most likely be the last time he would be aboard.

-  
“It is almost as if they were expectin’ us,” Hector Barbossa said. He had brought his spyglass up when he heard that loud and crude fellow in the crow’s nest shout about seeing a whole mess of ships.

“More likely they were on their own mission to find us,” Sao Feng said. The man had slipped on his metal claw. Barbossa had seen the pirate captain hard at work sharpening the blades.

“I believe they have been notified,” Barbossa said. “Mr. Cobb had seen a ship sink nearly a day prior. I best to believe that be the Dutchman herself.  
“We knew this was coming.”

“Aye,” Barbossa nodded. He felt the hilt of his cutlass and the handle of his pistol. He didn’t remove his gaze from the sea until he heard grumbling, cussing, and the sounds of a man clumsily climbing down a mast.

“Cobb,” Sao Feng turned around along with him to see Jayne curse one last time before he stood straight up.  
“There is going to be a fight,” Jayne Cobb said. “Now I aint gonna be much use up there. There is going to be a fight I’m going to be shooting, and stabbing, and clobbering some skulls.”

“Are ye fast with a pistol?” Barbossa asked.

“Gimme anything and everything that shoots, and some of dem daggers. I may not be good with a sword, but I know how to handle knives.”

“Best we have everyone armed,” Barbossa nodded.

Sao shouted to his men in Chinese.

“Remember lads,’ Barbossa called out. “Leaves on the wind.”  
-

Anamaria stared at the approaching fleet. Her hands held the handles of the wheel. It would be less than an hour before the first canon would be fired and the battle would have truly begun.

“Remember what this battle is about,” Gibbs said from behind her.

“Freedom,” Anamaria said. “We have to hope Jack will succeed.”

“Aye,” Gibbs nodded. “It will be easier t’ fight them when Jones is dead and there is no Kraken. Hopefully the will not want to continue this after we succeed in that.”

“You think there is a chance they will surrender?” Gavin asked. He was the borrowed man from The Haven.

“I have been in the navy. From what I remember they fought with dignity and honor, a true naval officer wouldn’t want to use a monster to fight his battle for him and after all they might understand that some of these people are just honest sailors.”

“We will dwell on that after Jones is defeated.” Anamaria stared straight ahead and breathed deeply. “I’m a leaf on the wind. Watch as I soar.”

-

Zoe didn’t need the spyglass. She could see the ships easily. She could even tell which one The Dutchman was. She could not tell the naval ships apart and had no idea which one Mal and the others were on.

“We need to load the cannons,” Zoe commanded to her crew before she handed Will her spyglass. “One more step and we are going to be shooting.”

“This when that phrase will come in handy,” Will said. “I am a leaf on the wind.” There was no snide tone in his voice

“Watch as I soar,” Zoe finished for him as she approached a part of the deck where she would have both be private and still be available. As they continued to near the Naval fleet she had heard her crew repeat the phrase. She could hear it being shouted from the other ships. Even the blue parrot had squawked out “Leaf on the wind.’

“You hear them, baby?” She pulled out the flat recordings of Wash and watched as he was using his dinosaurs, his hands, and what appeared to have been a sock to create shadow puppets against a wall. She remembered when she made the recording. Wash had thought he was alone at the time. “Can you hear them shout it? It’s your words. We are going to fight this together.” She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye.

“Mrs. Washburn,” Will called out to her.

Zoe placed the recording back into her pocket and ran up to the helm. “What is it?”

Turner pointed to the Dutchman with the spyglass. “I have seen Davy Jones. I think he may have summoned the Kraken.”

Zoe nodded. “Everyone to your stations,” she shouted the command. “You find Elizabeth and work with her.” She ordered before she allowed her voice to soften to a whisper. “I am a leaf on the wind. Watch as I soar.”  
-


	29. Cannon Fire

Chapter 29: Cannon Fire.  
-

“The Kraken,” Zoe Washburne breathed the name of the monster that everyone amongst their fleet had feared. She had not seen the monster up close, unlike Will and Elizabeth. She had only seen it from a distance, but she still knew what it could do, knew what it could do to all of them.

“Mrs. Washburne?” William Turner just stared at her; brown eyes were wide with fear. “What are your orders?”

She weighed her options, analyzing over the details and strategy. There were two main targets for them. The first was the Navy, but they were only secondary to Davy Jones and the Kraken. “We are still not close enough to fire at the other ships. Do we have any idea of which ship it will be going after?”

“Most likely it will be after the Black Pearl,” Elizabeth Swann said. The young woman had climbed down from her post in sails. There was energy about her, energy and a determination to fight. “Davy Jones had most likely summoned the monster when he saw her black sails.”

“He would want both the ship and Jack,” Will said. He also had the fight in him, same as his fiancée but as he continued to stare into Elizabeth’s eyes the fight was fading, being replaced by a yearning. Zoe didn’t need three guesses on what that yearning would be.

“We need to circle around the Pearl,” Zoe said, choosing to ignore the spark of lust in Turner’s eyes. “Not too tight. We need to be able to have enough room to fire the cannons at the monster.

“What if it isn’t going after the Pearl?” Will asked. “How can we be so sure?”

“We can’t be certain,” Zoe ran towards port. “We’ll learn soon enough if it isn’t.” She frowned as she stared at the other flagships. It would be hard to convey the message, even if she did shout at the top of her lungs. She longed for a squawk box. It would have been easier if they could transmit between the ships.

“Wind in the sails,” the blue parrot called out as it settled in to land on the rail. The bird folded its wings and stared at Zoe with its dark eyes. “Leaf on the wind.”

“I know,” Zoe needed to think and it was going to be difficult with the parrot squawking in her ear. She stared at the bird when the realization struck. The parrot would be her squawk box. “I need you to get a message to the others little one. Tell them to circle The Pearl, but only to Anamaria and Sao Feng.” The other ships would continue to close in on the Naval fleet.

“Circle The Pearl,” the bird repeated before it flew off towards the direction of the Luna Ghost.

That was one problem that was taken care of. “I want everyone at the cannons or armed with a gun on deck.”  
-  
Malcolm Reynolds couldn’t believe he was about to shoot at his own ship. He did not feel as quite as attached to the clipper ship he temporary captained as he did to Serenity. There was still some love for it, maybe not as much love as Kaylee felt for it, although it was still there.

“On my command,” Lieutenant Hall stood with them, one hand raised.

“Have you seen it?” Jack Sparrow asked. He was partnered with Mal. The men under Hall were instructed to double up, two to cannon. “Take a look at it before we destroy it, beautiful isn’t it.”

“You’re ship or the fleet?” Mal asked. He held the flaming stick in his hand ready to strike the cannon’s fuse.

“The fleet. We are not going to be destroying my ship. We may destroy the other ships and hopefully we will not strike your ship or Ana’s or Sao’s, but we cannot look like we are trying to miss all of them, savvy?”

“Watch your mouth,” Mal hissed. It wasn’t the fact Jack had implied they would shoot at his own ship that got to him. It was the pirate’s slang and they way he pronounced his words.

“Light the fuses,” Hall said.

“I’ll watch my mouth if you watch your own gorram words,” Jack said as Mal brought the flame to the fuse. “Or did you forget yourself?”

Mal bit his tongue as he covered his ears. There had been a few times when he may have sworn, but he tried to save all of his gorram’s and shiny’s for when he was alone with one of his crew or when he was alone with Norrington.

The explosion from the cannon nearly caused Mal to jump back. As soon as the smoke cleared he peered through the crack between the metal weapon and the wooden frame. He saw a lot of splashing and saw several cannon ball strike against the ships. He tried to find where his was, but couldn’t see it.

“Need yer help,” Jack placed another cannon ball inside along with several handfuls of powder.

“Right.” Mal threaded in a new fuse.

“Do not wait for me to give you the second command,” Hall said. “Keep on firing at the enemy. We will win this battle.”

“Us, and not that monster,” another naval officer called out, earning cheers of agreement from the rest.

“For the Navy,” Mal added. It sounded hokey in his head, yet the other officers liked enough.

“For Norrington.” Jack said. “We are still rooting for him.”

“For Norrington,” Hall agreed. “And not for Beckett.”

Mal lit the second fuse. “Did Beckett have enough time to return to his ship?”

Hall waited until after Mal’s cannon had fired to answer. “No, he is still on board. We have no idea if Hamiton had made it here.”

Mal tried not to cringe at the idea the fop was still on board. He tried to study Jack’s face as the disguised pirate placed more ammo into their cannon. When he didn’t see any sign of recognition he looked through the crack again, this time into a different direction.

He was able to find The Haven. It, along with two other ships he had never seen before seemed to be circling around a dark ship, a dark ship with black sails. What was Zoe doing? The most important question was why did Zoe agree to join this fleet. He knew why. Somewhere deep inside he would have done the same thing.

“See anything?” Jack asked.

“It appears my ship and two others are very protective of yours,” Mal added another fuse before he lit it.

“Are they now?” Jack asked once the cannon had fired. He squinted through the crack. “This is curious.”

“Not as curious as the fact our friend is still aboard this ship, and you don’t seem all too worried.”

“I’m glad he’s still here, makes things easier for us.”

“It makes things easier for you, you mean.” Mal didn’t give a goat’s butt about the heart. Killing Davy Jones would make things easier for the pirates, but Mal was more concerned about the possibility of Beckett or his servant finding them.

Jack didn’t answer. His eyes widened and his mouth frowned. “Bloody hell, not again.”

“What?” Mal shoved him aside and peered through the crack.

What Mal saw had caused the color to drain from his body. He saw the long and thick tentacles as they pierced through the water’s surface and tower over the Black Pearl.

“What do you see Mr. Core?” Hall asked.

“Jones has released his pet,” Mal answered.

-

Will was more than ready to stand his ground against the Kraken. He knew the beast was not invincible. He and the other members of Jack’s crew were able to wound the monster. They tore off pieces of its flesh and burned it with their weapons and explosives. They were able to wound it; they just hadn’t managed to succeed in killing it. They would succeed that day.

He and Elizabeth watched as the large tentacles reached up from the depths, several were already sliding up against the hull of the Pearl while others were waving widely about.

“Will?” Elizabeth reached for his hand. Her hands had become rougher since she had left Port Royal. Her palms had developed some calluses and there was some grime under her fingernails. They were not the hands of a privileged member of high society, yet they were still the most beautiful hands in the world.

“I’m ready,” He stomped the floor three times signaling to those on the gun deck.

“Fire!” Mrs. Washburne shouted.

The sound of cannon fire was everywhere. Will watched as several shells flew from all four ships either striking against the tentacles or close to where the beast’s main body was.  
Several tentacles waved widely about when the cannon balls tore of pieces of its flesh, including whole suction cups. The limbs that were grasping the hull of the Pearl detached from it briefly.

“Spring board people now,” Zoe called out the command.

Gusty, Jarvis and several others jumped onto the springboard catapults that were setup on deck. The other ends shot up, sending barrels of gunpowder to fly through the air, all aiming straight for the Kraken’s appendages.

Will had aimed his rifle at several limbs of the Kraken. He watched as one nearly struck the center of one tentacle before he fired. The shot met its mark, causing the barrel to explode and set the limb a flame.

Several more explosions were set off, tearing off and or singing more of the tendrils. The beast flailed around before pulling itself under the water; most likely to temporary ease it’s new injuries.

“Just like last time,” Elizabeth said in a small and weak voice. Her arms were shaking. “This happened last time. We injured it the same. We didn’t kill it. We wounded it and made it angry.”

“There was only one ship attacking it last time,” Will tried to assure her, but he wasn’t quite confident himself. They had injured the Kraken even more than last time.

“It’s still not enough.”

“No it isn’t.” He could still hear cannons being fired and knew it was from the other ships. He stared off towards the direction of the naval fleet. Cannons were being fired from both sides and sadly one of their own was already sinking.

“Don’t get your hopes down just yet,” Mrs. Washburne had placed a hand on his shoulder. She had seen what he was watching. “The battle has only started.”

“I hope you have some other ideas,” Will said.

Zoe placed her hands on her hips. “I cannot be the only one to get ideas. If anyone has a suggestion feel free to tell me.”

“You are right,” Elizabeth said. Her jaw was clenched. “I will try to come up with something.”

“Until then we are going to keep trying to blast that thing out of the waters.” She blinked. “First time I hear that line while we are on water.”

Will didn’t question what she meant. There was a possibility they used nautical terms while in the stars. That was not important. They needed to keep an eye out for the Kraken. The beast was most likely to return soon to finish what it had started.

He did not have to wait long. The singed and gouged tentacles slithered back up from the depths, a few slid up against The Pearl, a few were climbing up the side of the Haven. Most of the limbs were grabbing onto the Luna Ghost.

“It’s gone mad,” Elizabeth gasped. “It’s trying to take us all.”

“It can’t do that,” Zoe said. “Can it?”

“I’m not exactly certain,” Will said. He had only seen the monster attack one ship at a time.

“Good idea not to sit around and see if it can,” Zoe gave the deck another good stomp. “Load up more gunpowder people.”

The cannon’s fired again, tearing off more flesh from the Kraken. The two tentacles that favored the Haven released its hold briefly before it grabbed at it once more.

“We might be able to sever some of its tentacles off,” Elizabeth sounded hopeful.

“It wouldn’t kill it,” Will said. Even if they severed off some of the tendrils the beast had several more.

“Might make it harder to grab stuff,” Zoe said.

“Still won’t be enough to defeat it.”

“It is something,” Zoe said before more cannons fired at the tentacles. “Appreciate each accomplishment no matter how small, for each small feat shall be a step closer to victory.”  
Will tilted his head to the side. What she had said did make a lot of sense.

“Will,” Elizabeth sounded worried.

“You are full of a lot of inspirational speeches,” Will said to Zoe. 

The older woman shrugged. “Someone has to be.”

“Will, Mrs. Washburne.” Elizabeth tried to grab their attention once more. “I don’t think it’s after the Pearl.” She pointed towards Anamaria’s ship, the one vessel the Kraken favored with its tendrils. While it’s other limbs merely slid across the wooden hulls of the other ships these five held fast to the Luna Ghost and was pulling it down.

“Why is it going after the Luna Ghost?” Will asked. It made no sense unless there was something about the ship Anamaria had neglected to tell everyone. Davy Jones wanted Jack’s ship. Jones had succeeded in dragging The Pearl to his locker and if it weren’t for the ritual in Singapore it would have still been there.

“Who care’s why?” Zoe said. “Change in battle strategy. Hard to port and keep firing!”

Will ran straight to the helm and grabbed onto the wheel, and turned it fast, causing the ship to make a sharp and jutting turn towards port. Before he stared at the Luna Ghost again.

The Kraken had destroyed had snapped the foremast in half and was concentrating souly on Anamaria’s ship. Will cringed at the sight of a pirate being carried through the air by one of the tentacles before being dropped, most likely into the maw of the monster.

“We are loosing this,” Elizabeth had joined those using the cannons on the upper deck. She had shoved one of the pitted cannon balls into the back of one of the cannons. “Some of them have already given up, look.” She pointed to a long boat that was being rowed to the Pearl.

“Is Anamaria and Gibbs aboard?” Will asked. He could not see if their friends were aboard the longboat.

“I can’t see if Gibbs is there,” Elizabeth squinted her eyes. “Anamaria won’t be. She is strong willed. She would be like most captains and would stay with her ship.”

“Better prepare our ship,” Zoe said as the Luna Ghost tilted to its side and another long boat was seen. The second one was heading straight for The Empress. “More people are about to board.”

Two of the tentacles lashed out against the second longboat. The first fell right on top of it, smashing it into debris. The other tentacle grabbed two of the pirates and pulled them towards its mouth.

“No,” Elizabeth cried out.

“They are not on that boat,” Will grabbed her arm. He felt a tinge of sorrow for the pirates who did die. “They will be on the last boat.”

She stared into his eyes. “What if that is the last boat. What if the Kraken destroyed the others?”

He grabbed onto her hands. “They are alive. I know they are.”

“There is no time to dwell,” Zoe said. “We have to take care of those who are still alive.”

“How could you be so cold?” Will glared at her. “They were our friends.”

“Do you think I didn’t loose any of my friends in the war?” She placed her hands on her hips. “I lost many friends in the Unification War, many fellow soldiers. I lost more friends after the war was over. I lost my husband. You grieve for a second and continue fighting and when the battle is over you cry your eyes out.” She blinked back her tears.

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth said.

“Forgive my rudeness,” Will almost wished he could take back his words. Zoe had said she was a soldier, she would have seen much death. He had no idea one death was her husband.

“We can apologize later.”

Will turned back to The Luna Ghost and the Kraken. The ship was practically on its side and a third longboat was departing from the craft.  
-

When the call came out from commander Barclay for more soldiers to be on deck and prepare to either board one of the enemy vessels or to fight against it, Jack Sparrow jumped to it. Sure it meant leaving Malcolm alone, but he needed the opportunity to get near Beckett and steal back the heart.

Jack did not see Beckett on the top deck and everyone was running around, too busy to answer him if he asked, and it would be a foolish thing to ask, especially when everyone was busy fighting. He did ask some questions.

“How is the tally?” Jack asked one of the two red coats he stood next to. There was something awfully familiar about them. Where had he seen them before?

“The crew of the Aristotle is about to board one of the enemy ships,” the taller of the two said.

“Ah, a pity we are not aboard her eh?” Jack asked. He knew he had seen the two marines before and their voices confirmed it. They were the two men guarding the naval piers from civilians when Jack had arrived at Port Royal a year ago. “We could be amongst the action.”

“Maybe,” the shorter man said. “A bit of an honor to be aboard the Intrepid.”

“Because of Norrington?” Jack asked.

“Brilliant man he is,” the shorter man said. “Left Port Royal for a while.”

“Brilliant?” Jack blinked. “I heard he foolishly went after an infamous pirate, tried to sail through a hurricane, lost his ship, crew, role as commodore went to Tortuga, became a drunken scallywag himself and went crazy.”

The two men stared at each other before the taller one shook his head. 

“He didn’t go crazy. He been to hell and back.”

“He lead the charge against the undead,” the shorter man said.

“This would have been the rescue of Miss Elizabeth Swann?” 

“That would be it,” the shorter man said.

“I need a better view of the action” Jack removed the spyglass from his pocket. 

The shorter man nodded. “What do you see?”

Jack extended the spyglass to its full length before he stared out. He sought out the ships from his fleet, another ship was sinking, and there was a battle on the deck of another. “We sank another one and there is a bit fighting on another. I believe one of our own ships have been boarded it.”

“Won’t be long till we get a chance to board,” the shorter marine said.

They can board and fight their way all they want. Jack was going to find Beckett, but first he had to see his ship and the Kraken. He swung the spyglass around until he found the flagships. He only saw three standing tall and one of them was his.

The Luna Ghost had been turned on its side and surrounded by floating debris. Jack watched as the giant tentacles of the Kraken pull the rest of the ship beneath the surface.

“Anamaria, Gibbs,” He gasped.

-


	30. Recovery

Chapter 30: Recovery

-

She was gone. Jack Sparrow could not believe Anamaria was dead, plunged into the ocean along with her ship. She was dead because of the Kraken and Jones, and he couldn’t help to think she was dead because of him. She and the others fought to keep the Kraken from taking The Pearl once again. If his ship was in the back of the fleet instead of the front, or if Anamaria, Sao Feng, and Zoe hadn’t also insisted in leading, then there was possibility her ship would still be intact and she would still be alive.

Now, Sparrow, don’t ye be thinking like that. The inner workings of his mind told him. We don’t know if she escaped with the others. There was that possibility, but then there was the possible and most likely chance she went down with her ship. He knew Anamaria was a proud and stubborn woman. He knew she would have at least stayed behind until after she made certain the rest of her crew had escaped.

Her crew, Gibbs was on her ship when the battle had begun. He was thinking about Anamaria, he had forgotten about his first mate. How could he forget one of his most loyal crewmembers and friend? It was Gibbs who had helped him organize a crew to go after Barbossa and help him retrieve his stolen ship. It was both Gibbs and Anamaria who convinced the rest of the crew to sail back to Port Royal to prevent him from being captured and sent to the gallows once more.

Jack had experienced devastation before. He was devastated when he found out what some of his earlier tasks for the East India Trading Company, bringing in slaves was the worst. He could never remove the bit of guilt he had felt knowing that he had assisted in the selling of people’s lives. He wished he had found out about it before the third time. The third was also his final and incomplete. He set the people free.

That task earned him his second form of despair when Cutler Beckett had him branded and ordered Jack’s ship to be set fire to and sank. That was when Jack made his first mistake. If he could turn back time and do things all over again he wouldn’t have made such a deal with Davy Jones. He loved his ship. He didn’t have anyone he really cared about back then and didn’t realize how much he loved life even more.

“Which ship did he sink?” The voice of the shorter marine cut into Jack’s mind. He had nearly forgotten the two men were standing right next to him.

“He said something,” the other man said. “Sounded like Hannah Aria.”

The shorter man furrowed his brows. “Is that the name of the ship?”

“I wouldn’t know.” His friend shrugged. “That’s what he said.” He tapped Jack on the shoulder. “Was that the name of the ship?”

Jack swallowed back every foul word he wanted to spew at the two idiots. “I don’t know the name of the bloody ship, or who was on it.”

The taller man frowned. “But you said.”

Jack stepped away from him. “I said a small prayer, in Latin. You should as well, seeing that monster.” He couldn’t believe the questions they were asking. They were in the middle of a battle and all they seemed to care about was the name of Anamaria’s ship.

“We never really got to see that monster in action before,” the shorter man tried not to flinch at Jack’s tone. “We never had spy glasses on us when it attacked.”

“Barely could see anything.”

Jack glared at them. “Best you keep an eye on something. You don’t want to be fumbling for spyglasses and whatnot to watch a great beastie attack when your enemy could be right behind you, with a knife in their hands.” He ran his finger across his neck. “Now do ye now?”  
The two marines just blinked.

“Of course ye don’t, not when ye are the pride of the royal navy.” He turned back to the sea and the war and stared through his spyglass again. He saw the crew on one of his fleet ships surrender to the royal navy, who had boarded and fought against them. “Seems we have taken over another ship.” He turned to a few other ships there were at least two other pirate ships being boarded by the navy and two navy vessel being over run by pirates. “A few more other sword fights and pistols. Now lets see what squid lips is up to, eh?”  
He found the Flying Dutchman where he had last seen the rotted ship. The triple cannons of the ship was firing against the fleet, including at one merchant vessel that had been given it’s own cannons to fire back. Jack pulled his slips back into a scowl when he saw the foreboding tentacle of the beastie slither up from the surface and slide up against the hull of the ship.

“Can’t fight fair can he?” Jack felt his hands tighten around the spyglass. “As soon as someone gets near him he has to send his pet after it. Bloody coward.” Jones has fought against him before, but it seems as once the chips are down is when Jones summons the Kraken.

“He summoned the Kraken again?” The taller marine asked.

“That is what I just said.” Sparrow put the spyglass away. The time for idle chatter had come to an end. He was going to find Beckett, and steal the heart and he didn’t care how many people he had to fight to get to the fop.   
\- 

Elizabeth Swann knew she shouldn’t be crying, not when the battle was under way. They had to continue fighting and she shouldn’t be crying for friends who have been lost until after. Elizabeth fought to keep the tears that were stinging her eyes from leaking out of the corners of her eyes. She wanted to step away from the railing, yet her feet were rooted into the deck.

“Shed a few tears now,” Zoe Washburne placed her hand on Elizabeth’s back. “Shed a few now and then cry later.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth felt the tears roll down her sunburned cheeks.

“Don’t thank me,” Zoe’s expression remained unchanged. “This isn’t mercy. Wipe you cheeks and prepare a rifle.”

Elizabeth nodded before she wiped away the tears. She looked up at Will when she felt her fiancé’s hand on her shoulder.

“This is for them.” His face had the same sorrowful expression as hers. “You know that. Even if what I am saying sounds stupid.”

“Fighting for friends who have fallen is never stupid,” Zoe said. “Neither is saying it when we all know it. Now, everyone get back to their posts.”

Elizabeth grabbed onto her rifle. She was ready to load it with enough shot and powder and shot it at another barrel or crate full of gunpowder. They wouldn’t be able to do too much damage to the Kraken in this way; cut of all its tentacles and it still would survive. There had to be a way to kill the main body. She could shoot at the water, but that would not do too much damage.

She glanced back at where The Luna Ghost was destroyed. Where there was once a mighty and beautiful ship, all that was left was debris floating amongst the waves. She stared down at the water lapping against the hull of the Haven and wondered where the beast was.

There was something else in the water. She blinked to make certain she wasn’t seeing things and she wasn’t. There were five people floating next to the ship, swimming closer to the hull.

“There are people overboard.” She called out to the rest of the crew without removing her gaze from those in the water. “They are trying to climb aboard.”

“Give them a line,” Zoe ordered.

Elizabeth did not move. She was ready to lead a hand to the pirates. She had recognized them as those from Anamaria’s ship. In fact one of them was Gibbs and he was struggling to stay afloat and depended on the woman he was swimming with. Woman? Elizabeth couldn’t believe it. She wanted to and felt her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

“Anamaria, Gibbs.” She shouted to them as a rope was lowered down.

Anamaria stared up. “You have to haul us up together. Gibbs broke his arm.”

“We’ll do what ever it takes,” Elizabeth said. She felt new tears form in her eyes.

It took several people to pull both Gibbs and Anamaria out of the water. The other three survivors had started to climb when they stared to haul people and by the time the lowered the line for the last one he was over half way up the side of the ship.

“I thought you had died,” Elizabeth said when she draped a blanket across Gibbs’s shoulders. “When the Kraken destroyed your ship and I didn’t see you in any of the long boats.”

“I made sure my crew was able to escape first,” Anamaria pulled her own blanket tighter around her shoulders. “They were to fill the long boats first. After they were filled and after that monster went after one of them was when we decided to try to swim.”

“I thought you would be the type to go down with your ship,” Elizabeth said.  
Anamaria smiled weakly. “I am a captain, but I am not suicidal.” She turned to Gibbs. “Mr. Gibbs needed someone to help him swim with that arm.”

“I fell behind,” Gibbs said. “You did not honor the code.”

“You know they are more like guidelines.” Anamaria’s response earned a smile from the older man.

“How is your arm?” Elizabeth asked.

“The pain is indescribable,” Gibbs frowned. “It hurts even more when I try to move it. Tis a good thing I can’t move it at all.”

“Don’t try to move it,” Zoe kneeled down next to them, along with the teen-age member of the crew who was carrying a strange bag. “Thank you Jarvis.” She said to the youth. 

“The rest of you need to stay to your posts. That giant squid is already going after another ship.”

Elizabeth felt a new sense of alarm from her words. “Is it going after the Pearl or The Empress?”

Zoe shook her head. “After one of the other ships.” She opened the strange bag. “This belongs to our doctor. We are lucky it still aboard. While the rest is fighting, Elizabeth, you are going to help me treat these folk.” She turned to the other three men they had rescued. One of them was from her original crew. “Any more broken limbs?” Both men shook their heads. “Gavin, how are you feeling?”

“I have a few scrapes and bruises,” Gavin smiled as he pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders. “I will live.”

“Can you still fire a cannon, swing a sword, and shoot a gun?” 

“I can do all three and dance,” Gavin said. The other two men nodded.

“So can I,” Anamaria said.

“Once we get everyone all patched up,” Zoe handed Elizabeth a small sealed bottle. “The brush is attached to the cap. Swipe the brush against all the cuts you see. Unroll the sticky bandage to keep the padding against the big cuts.” She handed the younger woman a roll of strange white material and a stack of thick pads that felt like wool.

“You have done this before?’ Elizabeth asked after she had figured out how to open up the vial. The brush was attached to the inner bottom of the cap and when she removed it she could see the bristles were soaking wet.

“Not very often,” Zoe smiled weakly as she opened another bottle and shook out two pale yellow pills into her hand. “Swallow these. They will help with the pain.” She handed them to Gibbs.

“What are they?” He asked as he accepted them into his hand of his good arm.

“It says Curkontvika,” Zoe read from the label. “Mixture of words from different languages. I believed the translation was for healing root weed. It comes from the root of a plant that was from China of Earth that Was and re-grown during the terraforming process. Basically it’s the generic form of Velisma.”

“What?” Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her.

“Something stronger than ibuprofen but less medical warnings, like acetaminophen.”

Elizabeth cast her a confused glance. “We still don’t understand.”

Zoe shrugged. “Aspirin. What ever you use for head aches.” She blinked. “Willow bark?”

“Ah,” Gibbs smiled and nodded before he swallowed the pills.

“Hopefully the pain will be gone soon,” Elizabeth smiled. The injured members would certainly heal faster with the advanced medicine.  
-

Barbossa clenched his teeth from the destruction he had seen. He had watched as the Kraken finished it’s work on the second ship it had attacked; only appearing a bit more battered and burned than before. The tip of one of it’s tentacles was only hanging on by a sinew a flesh, one well aimed cannon ball and it would have been torn clean off, not that it would matter much. The beast would still be attacking another ship once it was done.

“When the hell are we going to see some action?” Jayne Cobb paced around the resurrected pirate, using his boots to create an echoing stomping sound.

“Until we either come across one of the navy’s ships,” Barbossa answered. He would have normally ignored the presence of someone pacing around him, but Cobb proved to be as loud and obnoxious as he was idiotic. “Or if we attack the Flying Dutchman or we foolishly go after the Kraken.”

“Why would that be a foolish thing?” Jayne asked. The man was armed to the teeth. He had attached sheaths and holsters to his belt and had them loaded down with pistols and knives. He carried around a rifle. “Once ya figure out how to kill it.”

“That is where the problem lies,” Sao Feng said. “We do not know how to kill such a beast.” He glared in annoyance at Jayne before turning to Barbossa. “You have listed the other options. I am favoring in going after Davy Jones, but I wish to hear your choice.”

Barbossa ran his fingers against his chin and through his beard. Half of their fleet was already engaged in battle against the navy. The other half was either going after Jones or were still deciding on which course of action to take. “It be best to ignore Jones fer now. At least until Jack returns with the heart.”

“You have this much faith in Sparrow?” Sao arched an eyebrow.

“Tis not about faith, but more of experience. This is a man I have twice sent to die on an abandoned island and who had twice escaped. This is a man who will always get what he is determined to go after. He will get that heart and destroy it.”

“The beast will be confused when its master is dead,” Sao stroked a finger down his own display of facial hair. “It will make it easier to kill.”

“We got one.” Jayne shouted in triumph and pointed towards the battle against the naval fleet, one of the enemies’ ships was sinking. “Nice to see that we can score a point.”

“It is still only one ship,” Sao pointed out. “Best to not get your hopes to far up.”

“I admit that I am one of the least positive people round these parts, but I take me when I get em.”  
Barbossa shook his head. “We are still loosing.” He pointed to a merchant vessel that had recently surrendered to the Navy. “They have taken over two of our ships and sank two others.” He pointed back to Jones’s ship and the Kraken. “Jones and his beast have sunk two more of our ships. We have only sunk one of theirs.”

“And taken over two of theirs,’ Jayne smiled weakly. “And seems were ‘bout to sink another one.”

“The Kraken is attacking it’s third ship,” Sao said.  
Barbossa turned back to The Dutchman and the Kraken. The monster’s tentacles were wrapping around a third ship, despite it’s attempt at trying to fight back.

“It is going after the rest of our fleet,” Sao said. “Not going after The Pearl or the rest of us.”

“That is interesting,” Barbossa wondered what the pattern was. Jack’s ship was the most likely target, yet the monster wasn’t going near it. Was it because Jack wasn’t aboard? Jack wasn’t on Anamaria’s ship, yet Gibbs was. Did Jones believe they were trying to confuse him and he believed Jack was on The Luna Ghost? That may explain why Anamaria’s ship, but not the others. The only thing the other ships had in common was the fact they were attacking The Dutchman.

“What is it?” Sao had seen Barbossa’s expression change.

“We need to tell everyone to stop attacking Jones,” Barbossa said. “The Kraken is protecting its master.”

“I thought it went after whoever this Jones guy wants it to go after,” Jayne asked.

“Aye,” Barbossa nodded. “Most likely both.”

“Even if we could get that bird to tell everyone there is no certainty that will keep Jones from releasing the Kraken onto other ships.” Sao said. “We need a better plan. How to kill this monster now.”

“Tearing off it’s own arms won’t stop it,” Barbossa nodded. “We need to get to the middle.”

“We can’t get it to bite something with a lot of boom,” Jayne shrugged. “If Serenity was here we could whip something up in it’s cargo and drop it on the monster.”

“You’re amazing ship is not here,” Barbossa snapped and was ready to tell Jayne what else he thought of him when Sao placed a hand across his mouth.

“He’s right.”

Barbossa removed the hand of the Chinese pirate. “Aye, but he isn’t helping.”

“Actually he is,” Sao grinned. There was a glint in his eye. There was an idea brewing in his head. “There is a great amount of explosives aboard these ships. We have to gather it together and light a fuse as the beast is attacking, make certain the crew escapes before the fuse is ignited.”  
It may work. “Someone has to be willing to sacrifice their own ship. It would have to sink a bit, get low enough to near the Kraken’s mouth before it could explode.”

“That is true,” Sao frowned slightly.

“So who we going to convince to give up their ship?” Jayne asked. “Cause I kinda like the idea of blowing this thing into fried fish, as long as I don’t explode.”

Sao drew in a long breath and sighed deeply as he stared down at the deck and then looked up at the sails of his ship

“No,” Barbossa already had an idea of what Sao planned to do. “Sao, ye don’t have to.”

Sao placed a hand against a mast. “It would be unfair to try to convince someone else, especially since this was my idea.”

“You love this ship.”

“Who doesn’t love their ship?”

“So wait,” Jayne held up a finger. “Does this mean this is the ship that is going to explode?”

Barbossa didn’t even bother to answer him, or even turn around to glare at him.

-  
The orders for a change in shifts came through and Malcolm Reynolds found himself on the deck of the Intrepid along with the others who were on cannon duty along with him. He knew why the change. It was certain to make sure each soldier saw the same amount of action.

The best part of the change was that it provided Malcolm with a better view than he had on the gun deck. He had run to the prow of the ship to get a better view.  
There were two ships sinking, one belonged to the navy, the other belong to the other fleet, the same fleet Malcolm should be fighting with. He saw several battles aboard vessels from both sides.

“No,” he shook his head. The battle seemed to be at a stalemate, but with that monster it end up in the favor of Jones and Beckett. “I’m not going to lose another one.”

“Lose another what?” A chilling voice asked from behind Malcolm. It was a voice Mal hadn’t heard since he had left Port Royal. Well since he left the office of Lord Beckett.

“Answer the man, Mr. Core.” The second voice was even colder than Beckett.

“Is it Mr. Core?” Beckett asked when Mal felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back and force him to turn around. “Or should I say, Captain Malcolm Reynolds?”

Mal stared down the men who cornered him. He recognized Beckett and Beckett’s assistant. The man dressed in black was the one who turned him around. The third man was Commander Hamiton.

“Oh bloody hell.”   
-


	31. She Returns

Chapter 31: She Returns

-  
Malcolm felt his hand inching closer to the handle of his gun and paused when he realized it would do him no good. There was no way he could win against the three men standing before him. He might have been able to kill one, but the second the bullet had met flesh the other two would have killed him, either with pistols or steel, and if they didn’t then the rest of the navy would have taken care of him.

“Malcolm Reynolds?” Commander Hamiton repeated the name he had only heard a few seconds before and raised his eyebrows towards Beckett.

“That is his real name,” Beckett explained while removing his eyes from Mal. “Took on the phony name when he stole the uniform from a true soldier.”

“I knew there was more to you,” Hamiton said through clenched teeth as swiped the hat and wig from Mal’s head, causing Mal’s bangs to sweep down over his eyes. “I had thought you and the few other soldiers were close friends of Norrington, gathering together to form some sort of plan, a possible coup against Beckett. I had no idea you are not even a true soldier.”

“I am a soldier,” Mal stared deep into Hamiton’s eyes before he snatched his wig and hat back. He wasn’t exactly sure why he wanted that itchy mass of fluff back; possibly he didn’t like the way Hamiton just took it from him.

“You were a soldier,” Beckett corrected. “And could you please drop the accent and speak like the way you spoke in my office?”

Mal raised the corner of his mouth briefly. It was not the right time to be smirking. “What’s wrong, Becky? Don’t like the way I mimic you English folk?”

Beckett stared at him unblinking. His nostrils flared while his face turned pink. “You will address me as Lord Cutler Beckett or simply Lord Beckett.” He inhaled deeply. “I find it a bit easier for you to speak naturally.”

“Your use of our dialect is an insult to us,” Beckett’s henchman said. “Best if you keep that odd accent of yours.”

“I’ll have the others sent here,” Hamiton said before he walked away. “I will also keep an eye out for Norrington, when he returns.”

Beckett nodded. “I am looking forward to speaking with Mr. Norrington.”

“Don’t you mean Commodore?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow. He kind of new what Beckett’s reply would be. The shorter man knew Norrington was the one who provided Malcolm and his crew the means to escape.

“I believe he won’t be holding that title much longer.”

“I knew we should have never trusted him,” the majordomo folded his arms. “Once a pirate, always a pirate.”

“Mr. Mercer if you please.” Beckett held up a hand, silencing him. “Captain Reynolds you are very sure of yourself. I have come across several men like you before and their cocky attitudes are what caused them to get caught.”

“I think my big mistake was to let myself be seen,” Mal shrugged. “That and I didn’t get into the cargo hold fast enough to prevent Jayne from playing with Jonas’s contraption.”

“It would be best if you listen carefully before you speak,” Beckett turned when several people approached them. “Or your attitude might not just cost you your life, but the lives of those you care about.”

Mal blinked when he saw Hamiton and several other soldiers escort Kaylee, Simon and Inara towards them.

-

Of all the tasks, Jayne Cobb was ordered to perform; rolling a barrel across the floor of the gun deck was one of the easiest. They needed to gather as much explosives as possible on the upper deck and the few right below it. Captain Feng had also instructed that every powder from the guns were to be emptied onto the pile.

“Put your backs into it,” Sao instructed as he climbed the stairs.” We have to make sure it is altogether. Barbossa, I want you to supervise the men here.”

“Aye,” the older pirate nodded. “Try to make sure it is all concealed. We cannot have our plans go to waste if Jones and his lot manages to catch any sight of it.”

“Do not worry,” Sao said. His hand slid up and down the banister. “We just have to worry if this will be enough.” He glanced around, taking in the sight of the deck. It would be his last. It hurt him to loose his ship. Some might say he could rebuild it, but it wouldn’t be the same. Jayne could understand. It would be the same if somebody blew up Vera and told him to rebuild her. She wouldn’t be the same.

“We still have the other plan,” Barbossa said. “I have had word get out to the others about both plans.”

There was a second plan? Nobody told Jayne there was a second plan. “What’s plan B?” He glanced at one of the other pirates who were rolling barrels along with him. The other man didn’t know. “Do you know?” He stared at the monkey.

The monkey tilted his head to the side before he ran across the floor and climbed up Barbossa’s back.

“Best ye stay up here, Jack,” Barbossa gave his pet a small pat on the head. “Ye might get in their way.”

“Hey Barbossa,” Jayne stood up and wiped the layer of sweat from his brow. “What is the second part of the plan?”

“Did we tell ye?” Barbossa furrowed his brow. “I guess we didn’t. The second is part is that if we cannot kill the monster is we aim the cannons and shot at the device that summons the beastie.”

That did seem logical. “Why don’t we do that in the first place?”

Barbossa rolled his eyes. “Because whoever tries to attack Jones’s ship becomes the next target.”

“If the monster is still alive after we blow it up, wouldn’t it still attack whoever shoots at the Dutchman."

Barbossa smiled and waved a finger at him. “We thought about that part. As soon as the explosion takes place we fire our cannons at the device.”

“That would work,” Jayne rubbed his fingers across his chin. Even if it didn’t die, the monster would need some healing time before it could attack again. “Do we have enough fuses?”

“We have plenty.”

“What about a big one.” Jayne pointed to the roof. “It connects to the explosives above and through a hole we put in the ceiling.”

“I doubt Sao would appreciate us doing that,” Barbossa stared up. “It wouldn’t matter. We are going to destroy his ship. Are ye certain we are going to need a fuse that long.”

“Most likely the explosion from above will be enough to set off the bottom,” Jayne said. “But if we light both fuses at once then it most likely both loads will ‘splode at the same time, in sync with each other and we wants us a big boom.”

“Aye,” Barbossa nodded. “That we do. Ye are a bit of an expert at this sort of thing?”

Jayne grinned. “I been in a lot of fights. I fired many a gun and I made a lot of things blow up.”

“Bring us a pile of fuses,” Barbossa ordered. “And a few knives.”

“I already have enough knives for the both of us.” Jayne pointed to his artillery.

“Tell me about some of these battles,” Barbossa winked.

“Only if ya tell me some of yours.” Jayne said.

Barbossa nodded. “Agreed.” He sat down as soon as one of Sao’s men placed several fuses at his feet.

“Here is a good one,” Jayne kneeled next to him and pulled out a couple of knives. “Takes place during the last Unification Day.” He handed one of the knives over to the pirate and grabbed a couple of fuses.

“Unification Day?” Barbossa raised his eyebrows.

“Holiday in the future. Now unbeknownst to Zoe, Mal requested that I scope out a few of the local drinking holes of the planet we are on, tryin to make sure we find one that is pretty gun ho for the Alliance.”

“He was tryin t’ start something?”

“Oh yeah,” Jayne chuckled at the memory. His smile faded when he felt the pain of being away from the terrain he was used to. “I go in and give the all clear, before I looked for a place to sit.” He used the blade to slice into the material length wise, creating three split ends. “That was when I noticed this argument between two local women.”

“Were they working women?” Barbossa raised his eyebrows repeatedly. He managed to split a couple of fuses the same way as Jayne had began to splice two of the fuses together.

“They had jobs,” Jayne wasn’t exactly sure what Barbossa meant by working women. “One was a blacksmith and the other worked in a shop.”

“They were not wenches then?”

“Oh.” Jayne’s eyes widened. “You mean whores. Naw, they wasn’t whores, but they were mighty looksem. I decided to try to help settle their argument by being a gentleman. I said ‘Ladies lets see how yas handle a game of darts. I buy the winner a drink.’” He finished tying two more fuses together.

“Go on.”

“Well we didn’t even get to the game. They both insisted on buying a drink for me.”  
-  
Malcolm smiled weakly at his crew when they were brought together. He received the same expressions from them, although Kaylee’s smile was genuine if brief and Simon only stared down when he made eye contact with Mal.

“This would be most of the lot,” Mercer said and approached the doctor and snatched away his hat and wig. “Dr. Simon Tam.’

“Miss Kaylee Frye,” Beckett nearly knocked off Kaylee’s headgear. He paused when several of the soldiers gasped at the sight of Kaylee’s hair fluttering in the breeze. “And Miss   
Inara Serra.” He nodded at Hamiton who removed Inara’s bonnet. “I take it Mrs. Washburne and Mr. Jayne Cobb are on the stolen ship.”

“You can’t steal what is ours,” Inara said.

Beckett met her gaze. “Once the East India Company has seized a ship it belongs to us. The Haven is ours and you stole it.”

“We didn’t know about that rule,” Kaylee piped up. “And you can’t have her. She loves us, not you.”

“Your rules are different than ours,” Beckett continued to pace in front of them. He lowered his voice so that even Hamiton couldn’t over hear. “But this is no longer your time. There is also the matter of how you came across her in the first place.”

“You ever hear of finders keepers?” Mal asked. He was lucky neither Becket nor Mercer had swiped their weapons again, also lucky they hadn’t ordered the rest of the Intrepid crew to take them either.

“Ever hear of a sudden drop and a short stop?” Mercer asked. 

“You have some serious charges against you,” Beckett nodded at Mercer.

“Stealing a ship of the East India Trading Company,” Mercer read off the list he pulled out. “Harboring a branded pirate, threatening a soldier, attacking and robbing from soldiers, impersonating soldiers.”

Mal only half listened to what Mercer said. He had noticed a familiar face in the crowd, slowly inching towards Beckett. Mal could guess the bulge under Beckett’s vest was what Sparrow was after.

“Mr. Reynolds,” Beckett addressed him.

Mal raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm?”

Beckett sighed. “Very well, Captain Reynolds, were you listening?”

“Yup,” Mal placed his hands on his hips. “Sounds like a pretty big list.”

“You are aware of the consequences of your actions?”

“I guess it’s too late to apologize.”

“That is where you are wrong,” Beckett’s lip turned up into a cruel smile. “You and you crew can still redeem yourselves. You are aware of my previous offer?”

Mal was right about the man. He did know how to blackmail and Beckett didn’t want to kill Mal or his crew, not when it meant loosing the opportunity to use their technology. 

“That would be something along the lines of me and my folk joining your cause?”

“Captain?” Kaylee had a questioning look in her eyes.

“Easy Kaylee,” Mal held up a hand. “You know me.”

“I take it you are still refusing my offer?” Beckett raised his eyebrows, questioning him. “It would not be wise. You are not really in a position to refuse. Take a look at our ships verses those like yours. You will lose this battle. There will be many hangings once this is over.”

“You don’t seem to need my help in this fight,” Mal said.

“It is not just this battle. There is still much more you can do for me.”

Mal turned around to face the battle at sea and turned to face Beckett. “I will not be your tool. I was told that folk like me cannot change history.”

“Do you not understand what will happen to you and your crew if you do not comply?”

Mal stared into the eyes of Simon and then Kaylee, and finally Inara. “I understand.”

“And you still seem to refuse his offer,” Hamiton had yet to remove the smug grin from his face.

Mal breathed deeply. “What is your request again?”

“Mal,” Inara gasped. “This isn’t you.”

“Silence,” Mercer hissed at her.

“I just want to know the details, perhaps we can do a bit of negotiating.” Hopefully the small talk will be enough to buy time for Jack to get the heart and possibly Zoe to come through with a plan.  
-  
Zoe stayed near Anamaria as the other woman steered the Haven after Sao Feng’s ship. They and the crew on the Black Pearl were to be close, yet not too close to the Empress for two reasons. The first was to pick up those in the long boats when they row away before the fuses are lit, and the second reason was to fire their cannons at the summoning device.

“Do you think this plan will work?” Anamaria asked.

“It does involve a pretty big sacrifice,” Zoe nodded in agreement. “The plan does sound solid, almost wish I had thought about it."

“You did think up the second part of the plan,” Anamaria pointed out.

Zoe nodded. “It does seem the most logical.” She had seen the crew on the Dutchman turn some sort of wheel and whenever they turn that particular wheel was when the Kraken was summoned. “Once that thing is gone we can attack Jones’s crew.”

“That will only leave us with the navy.”

“Gibbs believes the tides will turn once Jones is defeated.”

Anamaria shrugged. “I cannot believe they hadn’t suspected we would try something like this.”

“Not everyone thinks the same,” Zoe folded her arms; proud she had contributed to this battle. She knew her captain was doing his part and Jack Sparrow was doing his part to help them, now it was her turn.

“Mrs. Washburne?” Elizabeth Swann addressed her in a weak tone of voice.

“Is something the matter?” She turned to face the girl.

“There is something coming,” Elizabeth said. She along with several other members of the crew were staring at the sky. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty

“I thought it be a bug at first,” Gibbs said as he and Will both turned to face the direction Elizabeth was staring at, then I thought it be a bird, now I’m not so sure.”

“Something?” Zoe wondered what the strange thing was and turned to face what they were staring at. She felt her heart leap up into her throat at the sight of her ship, their ship, their true ship was heading straight towards them. There was nothing more beautiful to her eyes than the sight of the old transport ship.

“What is it?” Will asked. He was aiming his rifle at it.

“Serenity.” Zoe smiled and approached him. “It’s our ship. The one we have been searching for.” She pushed the rifle down

“It’s,” Will licked his lips as Serenity veered towards the navy side. “I don’t have any words.”

“Something no one expected to see,” Anamaria said. “I did not know it could fly, nor look like an animal.”

“They do call it a firefly model for a reason,” Zoe explained.

“A ship like that would have a lot of powerful future type weapons,” Gibbs cast a hopeful glance towards Zoe. His wounded arm was secure in a makeshift sling. “Something that could destroy the enemy, one ship at a time?” His smile faltered when Zoe shook her head.

“It’s a transport ship,” the smile on her face did not fade. “but they don’t know it doesn’t have any weapons.”  
-

Mal could not believe the Go Shi that was falling out of Beckett’s mouth. The little twit expected Mal and the others to serve him for six months as privateers, using their weapons and technology to hunt pirates and any other unsavory type of folk. If Mal and the others agreed to sign it then the whole crew, including Gavin and the others would have their lives spared.

“You are asking a lot.”

“I don’t believe you have much of a choice.” Beckett said. “You will agree to my offer.”

“I don’t believe I remember reading about any fancy weapons taking out pirates in any history book.” Mal covered his face with his hands and massaged his forehead. Beckett was causing a bigger headache than Sparrow had.

“You still believe you cannot change you’re possible future.”

“I was told by some forces that I cannot know or explain. Forces that have helped us out so far-“ He thought of Tea Dalma and what she had said and done. She did provide the Mal and the others with The Haven and told them they way to find Serenity was through Jack Sparrow and while the goof ball didn’t know his compass did.

“Captain.” Kaylee interrupted.

“So far in this situation that we got stuck in. I don’t want to create any time paradox situations-“ He had seen too many films and movies with such paradoxes, trying to follow some of those plots had made his head hurt.

“Mal,” Inara tried to get his attention.

He waved her off without even looking at her or anyone else. “And I doubt I can if I tried.” He noticed Beckett had finally shut his yap and he looked at him. The lord, his henchman, Hamiton and the rest of the navy were not looking at him, but above him. Even Jack had stopped to stare at the same direction. His own crew were also looking past him, but instead of shock and awe their expressions were that of relief.

“What’s going on?”

“River did it,” Simon smiled.

Mal didn’t even have to think about what that meant. He instantly knew from Simon’s words plus everyone’s expressions. He turned around in time to see Serenity close in on them.

“What is that?” Hamiton asked.

“It’s my girl,” Kaylee smiled. “She came back.”

Mal felt himself step back, along with everyone else as soon as Serenity was within inches of the deck. His ship hovered several feet above the water before the air lock opened and the docking platform lowered, revealing a figure that was familiar to Mal and the rest of the navy.

“Captain Reynolds,” Commodore Norrington smiled at him. “This ship of yours is quite amazing.”

“Yes she is,” Mal grinned.

“Not one step further,” Lord Beckett had gotten over his shock and stepped in between Mal and Serenity. “Mr. Norrington, explain yourself.”

Norrington held out his arms. “There is really not much to explain.”

Beckett shook his head at him. “There are some new charges against you, however we can have them dropped since you have returned with this strange craft.” He took one step towards the loading platform, and froze when Norrington drew his sword.

“I cannot allow you to do that.”

“There is not much you can and cannot allow me to do,” Beckett said as he and Mercer both unsheathed their own swords.


	32. Swordplay

Browncoats at World’s End

Chapter 32: Swordplay

-  
“Fire the cannons,” Barbossa yelled at the top of his lungs. “Aim fer Jones if ye can see his disgusting face. Shoot it before they can summon the beastie.” He was careful in his choice of words. He wanted to tell them to take out the device they use to summon the kraken. That would have been foolish on his part. Barbossa wanted Jones to hear him. He wanted the cursed captain to believe that he was their main goal. If they had succeeded in destroying the device before the monster is summoned then their work was completed and wouldn’t have to sacrifice Sao Feng’s ship.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Jayne said before he ran down the stairs back to the gun deck. The man moved with an excited spring in his step that reminded Barbossa of a child who was about to receive a new gift, or get to go on a trip.

“Fire as much as ye can,” Barbossa said. “Try not to waste too much powder.” He had ordered everyone to pour out all the gunpowder for the large explosion, but it was Sao who said when there was enough and the rest was used for the pistols and cannons.

“I am certain he remembers the plan,” Sao Feng said. The man had lost his forlorn expression and had squared his jaw in determination. The man was ready for the fight.

“Aye,” Barbossa nodded before he checked on the long boats. He had thought Cobb to be an idiot. The man from tomorrow was not quick-witted and a bit crude. He would have fit in with a pirate crew, a pity he was born in the future. Jayne was a genius when it came to guns and explosives and fighting. Barbossa had grown to respect the man while they were splicing the fuses on the deck below.

The longboats were ready to be lowered and filled with the crewmen to escape. There was at least a man or two next to each one, to watch and in case one of the Kraken’s tentacles would lurch over the side and crush it.

The sound of a few cannon balls whizzed through the air, crashing close to the Empress. One ball had met its target, causing the ship to shudder and Barbossa nearly lost his footing.

“That would be their triple cannons,” Barbossa remarked and smiled ruefully at a comment Jayne made when Barbossa and Sao Feng were talking about the weaponry of the Dutchman. He had to agree with the man. Why stop at just three?

“It’s time,” Sao stared out the enemy ship through his spyglass. “We nearly struck the wheel.”

Barbossa knew where Sao was going by the tone of his voice. “They have summoned the Kraken to attack us.”

-

Clang

Malcolm Reynolds blinked when the Beckett’s sword came against Norrington’s struck against each other and he nearly flinched again when Norrington deflected the strike and brought his blade up again against Mercer’s. Mal had thought the commodore’s fancy sword was a fancy decoration, not quite fit for fighting. Then again Beckett’s blade was of a similar mold.

Norrington jumped back to dodge Mercer’s blade while he deflected another blow from Beckett’s blade.

It was hard to imagine someone like Beckett being able to fight. Mal had underestimated the man before. The man had a great influence over the trading company he was part of and had a strong hold over the British Navy and Port Royal, as well as Davy Jones. He shouldn’t be too surprised the twit could fight, at least with a sword.

Mercer bared his teeth ad the fighting grew even more intense. He dodged to the side while he made an attempt to strike at Norrington who blocked him.

Mal had no doubt’s about Mercer. Mal could sense the bridled aggression when he had first seen the man. He seemed to eager to carry out his boss’s orders when it came to killing. He reminded Mal of Jayne, if Jayne was a gentleman.

What really impressed him was Norrington’s skill. The man had to be a great fighter to earn his rank. There was no doubt about that. Still the amount of skill one received from training and experience one received over the years still doesn’t prepare for a two against one battle and Mal wasn’t sure how one would last.

Mal felt the hilt of his sword in his hand, and staring down he had seen he had already drawn it. He didn’t remember when. All he knew was that Norrington was going to need some help against the two people he was fighting with.

As soon as Mal had stepped onto the loading platform another figure leaped into the fray. Jack Sparrow crossed his blade against Mercer’s, leaving Mal just to stand in shock at the sight of them.

“Hello Beckett,” Jack disentangled his sword from Mercer’s and removed the hat he wore, allowing his hair, all of it in tangles and incomplete braids to tumble out. “Or should I call ye Becky?” Jack winked. “I kind of likes that name my new friend gave ye.”

New friend? Mal raised his eyebrows. “Friend?” He wasn’t certain if Jack was serious or not. Mal had considered him to be more of a necessary annoyance. He had to keep an on eye n the guy to keep him from blowing their cover. He didn’t stick by his side because he wanted to be his buddy.

“Sparrow,” Beckett brought up his sword in defense and turned to face the other two men. He thinned his eyes at the pirate.

“How long have you been here?” Norrington’s scowl matched Beckett’s. His disgusted expression was brief before Beckett turned to face him and they crossed their blades once more.

“A bit too long if ye ask me,” Jack grinned. He ducked back when Mercer came at him with his blade. “You are new.” He brought his blade against the assassin’s. “How long have you been working for him?”

Mal watched the display, wondering why no one else intervened or if Jack had stolen the heart or not. He needed to think of a plan. Something that would involve kicking Beckett of the loading platform and get his crew, along with Norrington and Sparrow inside, and he would have to come up with that something, right quick.

“Mal,” Inara shouted.

Malcolm turned in time to see Hamiton was coming straight for Norrington. Mal stepped in between them and brought his blade against the commander’s.  
-

Barbossa held himself steady against the pile of explosive. His fingers brushed against the burlap material covering the pile. His eyes were on the sides of the ship, on the railing. Everyone had felt the force from below. The strong tentacles of the monster had slapped the bottom of the ship, giving everyone a good shake. Barbossa hadn’t remembered the beast doing that before, then again he wasn’t on a vessel that was attacked by the Kraken either.

“Fire at the tentacles,” Sao instructed. “Fire when you’re view is blocked by its suction cups.”

Barbossa stood back up. He had regained his sense of balance and was ready to fire his own pistols at the monsters. The small artillery shells would be more like bee stings compared to what had struck it before. He wished he had grenades, something that would cause the beast even more pain and for the first time since his resurrection he had wished Jacoby was alive and with him. That man had loved explosives even more than Cobb.

The ship shook slightly once more before the fat tips of the monster’s tendrils crept over the railing.

“Fire now!” Barbossa bellowed at the top of his lungs, followed by Sao shouting in Chinese.

Cannon fire followed and a few of the tentacles released their hold on the ship. The others crept across the deck, reaching for more victims to eat.

Barbossa fired his pistol at one that was inching to close to the explosives the slimy appendage twitched from the pain before it tried to reach for him again.

Sao Feng jumped onto the tentacles and swiped his claw against the flesh, digging in as deep as possible.

Barbossa jumped back, out of the way of the monster. He pulled out his sword and used and brought it down against the tentacle, near where Sao’s claw as cutting into the flesh.  
A third pirate ran joined in; using the two blades he carried.

The tentacle bucked, flinging the men off. It recoiled, spilling out slime and blood from its fresh wounds before it grabbed the third pirate and dragged him away.  
“It is time some of us get to safety,” Sao Feng said.

“Aye,” Barbossa nodded towards seven of the men. “Into one of the boats, set sail far the Pearl or the Haven.”

-

Don’t always swing from above like you are chopping wood. Swing from under, poke at your challenger, and swing the sword from side to side. Those were some of the directions Inara gave Malcolm. He remembered the lessons from when he fought against Atherton Wing and those brief and futile lessons after that bit with Miranda.

Commander Hamiton had received more lessons than Mal had and he fought with a ferocious intensity.

Mal was playing defense. He wasn’t even trying to attack his opponent. His main goal was just to keep himself from getting stabbed, with all the training he had. Even if he wanted to attack the other man it would have done him no good.

“Any one else who tries to attack my crew will be dead,” River’s voice came out through Serenity’s sound system. “I will blast you with a strategic thermal laser gun.”

Mal had wondered why she hadn’t made a grab for the radio sooner to try to sucker everyone. Then again it was a blur from the moment Norrington had pulled out his sword. The whole thing probably had only taken a few seconds.

“You don’t seem to know much about swords,” Hamiton sneered.

“Never claimed I did,” Mal said.

“What kind of soldier are you?” Hamiton’s fierce thrust removed Mal’s sword from his hands. “Can’t even handle a sword.”

“He may not,” Inara got in between Mal and the commander. She had a sword in her hands, most likely it came from Kaylee’s hilt. “But I have been trained.” She swung her sword against Hamiton’s mimicking the same moves as Norrington and Sparrow, but unlike the men her moves had a bit more grace and it seemed like she was dancing.

“Well to answer your question. I’m the type of soldier with a crew I can depend on.” Mal retrieved his lost blade and after a second thought he left it on the deck. There were several better ways to fight and he should stick with what he knew.

-  
Jayne grabbed the last of the cannon balls from his pile and slipped it into large weapon. It was just as well. There wasn’t even enough powder to cause him to sneeze. The handful he had left would have to be enough.

The floor tilted back, screwing around with Jayne’s balance. He nearly landed on his backside. “What’s with the floor?” He stared through the small window for the cannon, straight into the thick suckers of the monster. “Oh yeah.” Gorram monster was trying to push the boat over.

He nearly threw the powder inside the cannon and plunked the fuse in abruptly. “Aint taking me alive.” He brought the candle flame to the fuse. “Eat lead.”

The cannon ball plowed through the flesh, shearing off a few of the suckers and leaving a deep gouge in the monster’s limb. The beast had only flailed back briefly before it grabbed the ship again.

“You still want to play?” Jayne grabbed onto the handle of the largest pistol he carried. “Fine by me.”

“All on deck.” Barbossa’s shout came from the entrance at the top of the stairs. “Jayne ye can shoot yer guns at all the enemies ye want later. Don’t want to be wasting yer shots.”  
He nearly had forgotten the plan. He glared at the tentacle before he ran up the stairs.

-

Jack Sparrow hadn’t thought of Cutler Beckett much in the past. After he was mutinied against and lost his ship the only thing he had thought about was trying to get his ship back. It was the sight of the English lord that brought the memories back, memories of how he had willingly done work for him, up until the slave trade surfaced. He remembered how Beckett smiled when he had placed the burning metal brand against Jack’s flesh and the smug tone in Beckett’s voice when he informed Jack of how ordered his ship to be set on fire.

It wasn’t long after that incident when Jack got his revenge on Beckett and made the deal with Jones for his ship to be retrieved, and shortly after that was when he became a true pirate.

What Jack didn’t remember was the man he was fighting against. Mal had informed him of the servant who favored dark clothing. After what Jack had done to Beckett it would make sense for the man to hire someone to not only be his personal servant, but also his own bodyguard.

The loud blast of a gun being fired caused both Jack and Beckett’s servant to turn in time to see Commander Hamiton fall over with a bleeding hole in his chest. 

Malcolm Reynolds lowered his smoking weapon. His eyes were fixed into a glare as he stared at Hamiton’s corpse.

Jack tried to seize the opportunity to kill his opponent; only the man had jumped back in time to avoid being stabbed.

“I will have to admit ye are pretty good,” Jack said as the duel continued. Every time he was nearly able to pierce the other man’s flesh his opponent blocked. “Although I believe this isn’t why dear Beckett hired you.”

“He hired me because I get the job done,” his opponent answered.

“Of course,” Jack ducked and tired to stab the man again, only to be blocked. “With out question I would believe, and one without any form of a moral compass I believe. I wonder why he would do that. Maybe it’s because those who actually have a conscience tend to be not too pleased when they find out the true motivations behind Becky.”

“Enough.”

“Becky fits him, don’t you think?” Jack raised his eyebrows before he jumped back.

“I do not need any lessons about morals from a pirate.”

“Do you even wonder why I think that name fits him?”

Beckett’s assistant didn’t answer him.

“I was right he didn’t tell you. I can understand why. It isn’t something most men would like to brag about.”

Two more gunshots were heard, both after each other and both coming from the same direction.

“Gorram it,” Malcolm Reynolds grumbled.

“You don’t want to hit them,” the pretty girl in the soldier uniform said.

The bullets and discussion wasn’t enough to distract Jack’s opponent, but he did hear a gasp of pain coming from Beckett and Norrington’s direction and the gasp wasn’t deep enough to be the commodore’s.

“Course I want to hit em,” Malcolm said. “Why do you think I’m shooting at em?”

“I don’t mean Beckett,” the girl said. “You might hit the good guys.” This time a gasp came from her. “You did get Beckett.”

The servant was distracted, but only briefly. It was enough for Jack. He brought the point of his sword against his chest.

“The girl wasn’t lying,” Jack said. “I’m going to have word with Reynolds because I wanted to be the one that get’s him, but I will just have to take the satisfaction with you.” He shoved the blade even deeper.

“No, I didn’t get him,” Malcolm said. “That’s a stab wound.”

Jack didn’t watch the body of his enemy fall over. He sought out Beckett instead.

The lord was in kneeling crouch. His hand covered his side while blood seeped in through his fingers. He was wounded, but not dead yet. His blade was by his feet.   
Norrington stood over him. His sword lowered, the end was stained with blood. His mouth was parted in disbelief, storm green eyes were wide.

“Well done mate,” Jack smiled at him, earning the familiar glare from the commodore. “Although I wanted to do that myself.”

-  
Barbossa watched as the Kraken wrapped a tentacle around one of the masts of the Empress. It was nearly impossible to stay standing on the deck and there was only one long boat left.

“Everyone who is left, into the boat.” Sao Feng instructed.

“Not much folk left,” Jayne said. “There is just you, me, Barbossa, a monkey and three other guys.”

“And I want all of you into that boat,” Sao nearly snapped at him.

“Don’t need to get bitchy. I know you are about loose your boat. I’ll be upset to if I had to blow up my Vera, still don’t have to get on our backs.”

“Best if you stay quiet for now,” Barbossa grabbed Jayne’s shoulder and shoved him towards the direction of the long boat. “We’ll be boarding once Sao lights the fuse.”

“No,” Sao Feng shook his head. “I am staying behind.”

“You want to explode?” Jayne asked.

“I will light the fuse myself after I am certain you are all safe and then I will try to swim,” Sao instructed. “Now go.”

“It be best to honor his request.” Barbossa pulled Jayne to the railing and leaned down to pick up the long boat.

-

Norrington stared at the fresh crimson stain on the edge of his sword. He still couldn’t believe what he had just done. He had spilled the blood of a British Lord. A man who had the influence of the East India Trading Company and the respect of many great men in England, and he had cut into his flesh with his sword. James knew he was going to loose his reinstated position, not to mention he will loose his life. He didn’t even have to look at faces of Barclay, Hall and the others to know they were appalled by his recent action.  
The only other option at the time was be stabbed himself, to be killed instantly. Then Beckett would have won and tried to take Serenity for himself, unless Reynolds and even possibly Sparrow stops him first.

James quickly got over his shock when he thought about the latter. He did not want Beckett to succeed, not when he knew what the man’s true intent was. James Norrington served the crown first. Beckett only served himself.

“Norrington,” Beckett sputtered between pain filled grunts. “I’ll see that you will hang for this.”

“I did not cut too deep,” Norrington said as he reached into his pocket for the strange little box River handed to him before he left the cockpit. “You may or may not survive. It depends on the skill of the doctor who treats you, albeit you may not receive the best medical care.”

“You should be more worried about your life,” Beckett glared before he turned to face the rest of the naval officers. “Bring me the ship's doctors and take Norrington, Sparrow, Reynolds and his crew to the brig.”

“Commander Barclay doesn’t know about the true traitor to the crown.” Norrington examined the box in his hand. He was supposed to do something to reach River. He knew he was to speak into the area near the top that was covered in slotted grooves.

“Press the button on the side,” Reynolds said. He was tapping the side of his hand. “It’s the gray button and you speak into the top.”

“Thank you,” Norrington said before he pressed the smooth and cool button. “Miss Tam, let them know the truth.”

“Commander Thomas Barclay’s wife is named Sarah and they have been married for eight years.” River’s voice said. It was her voice and yet it sounded detached from her, must be because of the wiring of the sound system. She tried to explain how things worked “When he is on shore leave he looks forward to see the sunlight shine on Sarah’s mahogany hair and to hoist their daughter into his arms. Her name is Patricia.”

Norrington watched as Barclay nodded along to the information while he maintained a confused expression.

“Who is this?” Beckett demanded.

“Silence,” Norrington brought the point of his sword close to Beckett’s head.

“Lieutenant Stephen Hall has been courting a woman named Alice in Port Royal. Her father owns a bakery.”

It was Hall’s turn to nod along.

“Peter Murtogg had injured his back eight months ago. He occasionally wears a corset he had rigged to help with the pain. He may have invented the medical corset without even knowing it.”

Murtogg’s face turned completely pink. “How she know that? I never told anyone.”

“When Robert Mullroy first joined the marines he carried his favorite child hood toy, a small wooden soldier, with him for good luck. He no longer does that.”

Mullroy tried to make himself seem smaller. “Nobody knows that either.”

“Tell them about Beckett.” Norrington spoke into the box.

“Cutler Beckett wants to use the navy to take complete control of the seas. He wants to blackmail the king of England. He serves himself and not the king. He has been using everyone. Twelve years ago Jack Sparrow stabbed him in the scrotum. He had to have one of his testicles removed.”

“Miss Tam,” Norrington felt his own face flush from embarrassment. Women do not talk about the male anatomy in such an open way. “That will be enough. You did not have to tell them the last part.” He stared into the shocked expressions of the navy and down at Beckett who was red all over.

“Ha!” Sparrow laughed and pointed at Beckett. “I did stab ye down there. I guess I was a bit wrong about ye becoming a complete eunuch.”

“Captain,” River said. “You may come aboard.”

“Anyone else going to kill us?” Reynolds turned to the Royal Navy.

“They have to get through us,” Murtogg said as both he and Mullroy stood in between Reynolds’s crew and the rest of the officers. “Not just because of Beckett.”

“We owe Mr. Eavesdown for saving Murtogg’s life.”

“Well doctor it appears you no longer are able to alienate people,” Reynolds said as he and the rest of his crew slowly backed up towards the metal platform.

“I must be slipping,” Dr Tam said in a dead panned tone. “Thank you, but my real name is Dr. Simon Tam.”

Norrington waited until the crew of Serenity had completely boarded before he turned to Barclay. “Commander or should I say Captain Barclay, you are in charge of this ship, until I return.”

“Yes sir,” Barclay nodded.

“Captain Sparrow.” Reynolds turned to the pirate as he walked past Norrington. “Best if you would join us.”

“Just one second,” Jack brought the tip of his sword against Beckett’s throat. “Don’t move or I may remove the second one.” He reached down into Beckett’s waistcoat and removed the familiar bag that contained the heart of Davy Jones.

“Make sure he receives some form treatment,” Norrington said as he pushed Beckett completely off and followed Sparrow inside the ship.  
-  
Barbossa was the last person to climb aboard The Black Pearl. He waited until the others; including Jayne had climbed up the side of the ship. He did not look back over his shoulder until he had heard the loud explosion.

The force of the blast was enough to cause a large wake that shook the ships closest to it, making it a bit difficult to climb. He watched the flames spread out and a large mass sink deep within the water. There were a few pieces of tentacles that flew from the ship.

“Thank you, Sao,” Barbossa said sadly.

-


	33. The Final Battle

Chapter 33: The final battle

-  
Inara had never felt she would have been so relieved to enter the cargo bay of Serenity in her lifetime. It was not the most glamorous ship she had been on, or lived on and her shuttle was the only bit of elegance and sparkle. A few of her clients had even claimed her shuttle was like a jewel attached to Niu Shi, and she had always refuted their insults, not knowing why she had done it in the past. She knew why. It was home, a part of her, and she was a part of it.

Her eyes met with Malcolm’s. He had the look of being reunited with a former love in his eyes. A smile spread across his face as he breathed deep and walked across the floor.  
“It’s good to be home,” Inara smiled. She stared up towards the direction of her shuttle. She longed to remove her disguise, bathe in scented water and redress in her own clothing.

“Not quite home,” Mal ran his fingers against the metal banister of the cat walk stairs. “Well she is home, but we won’t keep her running till we return to our time.” His eyes widened and he ran up the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

Mal pointed towards the direction he was headed towards. “The little captain’s room.”

“There is a bathroom in the common room,” Simon said.

“Talkin about my room,” Mal continued on his way, removing the blue naval coat he had worn for the past few weeks.

“Do be careful with that,” James Norrington stared up at him. “A least have some respect for the uniform.” He cringed when a guttural sound came from Jack Sparrow and did not turn to see Jack spit something into his hand and rub it against his waistcoat.

Inara felt herself shuddering at the display. Mal would have never done something like that, even if he had donned the purple armor of the alliance for a disguise.

“Ugh,” Simon blinked. “He’s almost like Jayne.”

“I should go to the engine room,” Kaylee said after she had carefully removed her coat and handed it to Inara. 

“What’s wrong love?” Jack leaned against Jayne’s exercise bench. “I didn’t frighten ye with my mannish displays, now have I?”

“I would not describe that disgusting display as the trade mark of a man,” Norrington glowered at the disguised pirate. “More like that of an animal.”

“Engine room is where I need to be,” Kaylee explained. “I have an spare set of overalls in my hammock in there.”

“What about your tools?” Inara asked. “Your tool box is still on the Haven.” She had asked the question too late. Kaylee was already out of earshot.

“She has at least three copies of each set of tools,” Simon said, smiling with knowing the fact.

Inara nodded. “Of course she does.” She should have known that. She turned to Norrington who was keeping a close eye on Jack Sparrow. “Thank you for your help.”

Norrington’s scowl faded when he turned to her. “You have no need to thank me.”

“You heard Beckett. You gave up your title, and your job when you helped free us and stabbed him.”

“He might not have the title of lordship for long,” Norrington stared at his hands. “The Navy knows of his ulterior goals. They know it’s not completely fabricated.”

“There is still a chance you can go to prison.”

“Or worse,” Jack grabbed his throat with one hand, tilted his head and made a pulling motion above his head. “He doesn’t have much to worry. He’s still technically part of my crew. I’ll keep a watch on him.”

“What?” Inara heard an echo from Simon who repeated the question.

“I stole the heart from you,” Norrington pointed at the pirate. “Betrayed all of you, and hunted you down and you would still have me as part of your crew?”

Sparrow nodded and raised his index fingers. “That’s how I grew to respect ye. I still haven’t fired you now have I?”

“Wait,” Simon approached the two of them. “The commodore was a part of Sparrow’s crew?”

“No,” Norrington said through clenched teeth. “It was a chapter of my life I wish I could have ripped out.”

“You wound me, mate.” Jack tapped his chest before he continued to saunter around the cargo hold. “After all that rooting I done fer ye.” He paused by the silver crate that held Jonas’s device. “This is how ye treats me.” He ran his fingers across the top of the lid. “What’s this? Stolen treasure from outer space?” He began to lift the lid.

“Don’t!” Inara shouted at the same time Norrington grabbed Sparrow’s wrist and pulled the pirate away from the crate.

“Do not sully this ship or its cargo with your hands,” Norrington said.

“Keep him off that,” Mal called down from the landing on the top of the stairs. He had completely removed the uniform and replaced it with a olive colored shirt, a pair of khakis, and a pair of ankle cut boots. His toothbrush hung from the corner of his mouth while toothpaste foam dribbled down his chin.

“You had to go and brush your teeth?” Inara asked in complete disbelief.

Mal removed his toothbrush. “Dental hygiene is very important.” He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth before he pointed at Sparrow. “Keep your mitts off my cargo, don’t touch anything on my ship.”

“Shouldn’t we be getting back to the others?” Inara asked.

“On our way now. It will only take a minute. Visit my other ship first and then Jack’s.”

-

Barbossa could not hear much after the explosion, only the sound of the waves lapping against the dark hull of the Black Pearl and the faint sound of a woman sobbing. He blinked once before he stared out to where The Empress went down and was blown apart. There were several pieces of wood floating across the surface of the water. There was even a red swatch of cloth near a piece of the mast all that remained from the crimson sails of the ship. There was no sign of the Kraken; save for a few sections of charred tentacle floating on the surface and no indication Sao Feng had survived.

“Did we kill it?” Marty asked.

Barbossa shrugged. “Cannot tell for certain. Won’t know until Davy Jones had tried to summon the beastie again.” He removed his gaze from the sea and settled it on the very short pirate. “Make sure the others know to keep firing at the hammer and wheel.”

“Aye, aye sir.” Marty gave him a salute before he ran down below deck.

With the instructions given out it left Barbossa able to focus on the weeping woman in red. Lady Phoenix had her face buried in her hands while her body shook. She needed someone to hold her steady while she cried.

“Let it out lass,” Barbossa placed a hand against the back f her shoulders and nudged her close to his chest. “I know I can’t take away the hurt. I know saying that there is a possibility he may have survived will not make ye feel any better either.”

She continued to cry for a few minutes more, calling out her brother’s name before she lifted her head. “It gives me some hope.” The black makeup she had used to line her eyes had run from her tears, creating gray streaks down her cheeks.

“He’s right,” Jayne Cobb said. The man was still armed to the teeth. “He could be trying to swim to us.”

Barbossa stared at him before he used one of his fingers to swipe away the mixture of makeup and tears from Lady Phoenix. “Ye just have to have some hope.”

“If he has we will heal him,” Lady Phoenix said softly. “If not then he had gone the way he wanted.

“I’m not good at finding the words at this kind of thing,” Jayne said. Barbossa wasn’t sure if he could ever find the right kind of words for any situation. “I know Shepherd Book would have wanted to say something, set his spirit at ease.” He stared down at the deck. “He would have said something about his spirit watching over us and trying to be with us and be in our hearts and since he is in our hearts he would influence us to win this thing.”

Barbossa raised his eyebrows at the armed man. “That was good.”

“I think that’s what it says in the bible,” Ragetti said, earning a look from Pintel.

“How do you know?” The older man asked him. “You still can’t read it.”

“Not true,” Ragetti crossed his arms. “Well maybe, but the lad on the other ship taught me how to read some words and he told me what some of it says.”

Pintel pointed at him. “Still doesn’t change the fact you don’t know what it exactly says, and misquoting the bibles sends you too-,” He pointed down.

“Misquoting the bible won’t send you to hell,” a deep and cold voice said. The air around them became cooler, like autumn in England cold. “We will.” The creature was grayish blue in color. His head was stretched out like the head of a hammerhead shark. A few starfish clung to his chest and spiny protrusions were on his back.

“Jones,” Barbossa released Lady Phoenix at stared at the inhuman creatures standing around on deck.

“He isn’t here,” The shark man said. He held an ax in his hands that appeared to have been covered in lobster like gauntlets. “Wants to see Sparrow, but he his no where to be found. Decides to settle things with Turner’s whelp instead.

“What the hell is wrong with them?” Jayne asked as a man with an eel in his chest raised a blade. “They all look worse than Reavers.” Without looking at his would be attacker he fired the pistol in his hand at the cursed man’s head. “How come you got a wheel attacked to your back?” He removed a different pistol, pointed at the man with a wheel in his back and placed the one with the spent shot back in its place.

“I believe we should follow Jayne’s example,” Barbossa drew his on blade along with the rest of the men on deck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lady Phoenix pull out a pair of fans.

The Shark man came at Barbossa with his ax. The curved blade stuck against the edge of his sword as the resurrected pirate deflected the attack.  
-

William Turner had removed his gaze from where The Empress exploded to the amazing flying ship that approached them. He had no idea how many or who had survived the explosion.

“Keep firing,” Zoe Washburne instructed. She stared at the entrance into the deck. “Keep-“ she paused at the sudden drop of temperature and wrinkled up her nose. “What is that smell?”

Will knew what the smell was. He had spent a few days amongst the stench. He was surprised he could smell anything afterwards. The foul odor came off the crew of Davy Jones.   
The cursed men had materialized aboard The Haven, surrounding the crew. There were only two men Will focused on. One was Davy Jones. The other was the man who stood right before Will.

“William,” Bootstrap Bill Turner smiled weakly. His shoulders and back appeared more sloped than Will had remembered. The shadows around his weary eyes were darker. “When the Kraken attacked the ship you had escaped to I had thought-‘

“I didn’t.” Will said softly and returned the smile. He pointed to Elizabeth. “This is my fiancée, Elizabeth Swann. We want you to be at our wedding.”

“Hello,” Elizabeth greeted in an uncertain tone. Will knew she was staring at the sea life that had collected on his father. She couldn’t help it. It was hard to not notice such things.  
Bill’s smile grew slightly larger. “I am honored to meet you.” Laughing from Jones’s crew and a snort from Davy Jones himself followed his words.

“I am honored to meet you,” Jones repeated in a high and mocking tone. He was not moved by the fact Zoe standing next to him and aiming a pistol at him, nor did he notice the air ship hovering behind the stern and a large door opening at the bottom front. “Take care of the rest of the folk, gents.” Jones ordered.

The man with a puffer fish face went after Zoe only to drop his sword when the female soldier shot him in the hand.

The rest of Jones’s men brought their weapons against the rest of those aboard the Haven.

Jones turned his satisfied face from the battle back to Will. “Ye cost me my heart, made me the tool for a pompous English Lord. I thought about killin ye wi irony, but I decided t’ kill ye myself.” He swung at Will with his sword.

Will brought the edge of his sword up against the barnacle-encrusted blade of Jones.

“Bootstrap, kill the girl.” Jones ordered as he reflected Will’s swing.

“My father won’t” Will said as he brought his sword against Jones.

“He has no choice,” Jones said.

Out of the corner of his eye Will could see his father charging against Elizabeth with a shaky arm. Rage filled his entire body. Jones wasn’t a man. He was a true monster, forcing men like his father to kill against their won will. He had hoped what few lessons he had taught her would help.  
-

The game plan was solid. Jack would give the heart to Will and the boy would stab it and the whole mess would have been over. Malcolm had wondered why they wouldn’t get it over with and just stab the heart right then and there, but both Jack and Norrington had said the kid had promised his father that he would be the one. Mal could have sort of understood that part. 

He and Norrington would provide back up for the pirate. Mal’s other goal was to return Zoe’s weapon to her. He and River had both seen the monstrous crew of Jones on the deck of The Haven.

“Gorram monsters are on my boat,” Mal grunted once the air lock opened. He sought out Zoe and watched as she kicked away the weapon from one of them and proceeded to user her hands and fists.

“Jones is attacking Turner,” Norrington said as one of the slimy and crusty crewmembers had sight of them and came running towards them. “Elizabeth.”

“Not yet,” Mal said as he fired his gun at the cursed pirated, sending him flying back. “Stick with the plan.”

“Hey squishy beard,” Jack called at the top of his lungs, earning glares from both Mal and Norrington. There goes the plan. They were supposed to not attract any unwanted attention. “I’m over here fish breath.”

“Great,” Mal sighed when Davy Jones turned around to face them, allowing the young man he was fighting to slip away assist a young woman with hair the color of dark honey. “Now what do we do?”

“Same as before,” Norrington said as he took lead, removing his sword and running straight up to Jones. He only made it half way before a man with a hermit crab for a head crossed his path. Norrington’s blade met up against the monster’s weapon. “Keep going.”

“Sounds simple,” Mal said as he ran along with Jack.

Davy Jones’s tendrils flared as the two men neared him. He was even more frightening than Mal had remembered. “Sparrow,” Jones’s brow ridges narrowed at the two men.

“Guess what I got, ye slimy git.” Jack held up the bag containing the heart. “Only this time there is no jar attached. What do you think of that eh?”

Jones’s lips trembled. “I suppose ye want to negotiate.”

Jack grinned. “Now ye are singing my song.”

“Ye wer supposed t’ be in my locker as well as yer ship.” The squid faced man did not sheath his sword. “But seeing how that ye escaped has impressed me a wee bit.”

“Doesn’t have to do with the fact that I have this?” Jack tossed the bag in the air and caught it.

“I could switch sides fer ye, Jack. Have my men attack the Navy.”

“No,” Mal said, earning a look from Jones. He shuddered at the image of the monster staring at him.

“I’m trying to negotiate here.” Jack hissed.

“Negotiate?” Mal froze in his steps. “That is not part of the plan.” Where the hell was this guy going?

“Work with me mate,” Jack grinned at him, not seeing the man with the long protruding eyes approach him from behind.

“I am working with you.” Mal shot his gun at the man before he turned to face Jones. “You may not remember me when I was dressed in that frippery back on the navy boat, but there is no way I am going to forget the most hideous face in the ‘verse.”

“Ye are a foolish man aiming yer weapon,” Davy Jones said. “Specially after ye have already spent yer shot.”

Mal smiled. “It may be your playin field but I’m in the advantage here.” He aimed and fired his gun at two more members of Jones’s crew. “Still got more in the cartridge.” He pointed his gun at Jones again. “I bet you are wanting to know my name.”

“Do I now?” Jones’s eyes had widened at Mal’s shooting display but settled back into his stone hard scowl.

“My name is Malcolm Reynolds.” He pulled the trigger. The bullet had struck Davy Jones in the forehead, sending the cursed man reeling back.

“What did ye do that for?” Jack raised his hands in frustration. “Ye ruined it.”

What the hell was this guy on? “What do you mean I ruined it? I thought we were to stick with the plan.”

Jack shook his head. “Clearly we don’t understand each other.”

“Clearly we don’t” Mal agreed with him. He heard someone running for them and turned to shoot at them. His eyes widened at the fact it was Jones.

“Ye are a bigger fool than I had originally thought, Malcolm Reynolds.” Jones said as he brought his blade down towards Mal

“I got this one,” Jack brought the edge of his blade up against Jones’s weapon. “Take care of this.” He tossed the sack to Mal.

“Got it,” Mal caught it and was about to run towards the youth Norrington had pointed out but relying on instinct he turned to Zoe instead. The monster she had been fighting with had retrieved his sword.

“Jarvis,” Mal tossed the bag to the teenager, the closest person to him. “Get this to Turner.”

“Aye, Captain,” Jarvis caught the sack at the same time, as a man covered in seaweed was about to bring his weapon on him.

“Jarvis,” Horace got in between the boy and the monster, taking the full force of the weapon into s own chest while he stabbed at the beast.

“Horace,” Jarvis’s eyes widened.

“Get the heart to Turner.” Mal didn’t turn until Jarvis had started to run.

Zoe had a long cut on the back of her arm when Mal reached her. She had tried to dodge but she did not come out unscathed.

“Got something for you,” Mal said after he released another bullet into the back of the blowfish’s head. He tossed his first mate her favorite gun.

“Just in time, sir,” Zoe said once she had caught her weapon.

“Help me dispense some bullets?” Mal asked as he sought out an enemy to fight. He watched as Jack and Davy Jones continued to duel in way that almost looked like dancing and turned to watch Norrington duel in the same artistic way with his opponent. Best to give his new friends some help, even if bullets only seem to stall the monsters.

Norrington sliced his blade down at the shoulder and chest of Shell face, while the tip of Shell face’s sword cut into Norrington’s stomach.

Mal fired his gun twice. The first bullet struck the soft fleshy part within the conch shell. The second shot was a click. He spent his last gorram bullet. 

“Commodore,” Mal grabbed onto the back of Norrington. “Just keep talking buddy.”

“I don’t think he struck to deep,” Norrington said between grunts. “Just the tip of the blade has my blood.”

“Still gotta get you back to the ship. Can you walk?” 

“I can manage.” Norrington stumbled back weakly towards Serenity. “Will we be able to-“ he paused to cringe again. “Make it?”

Both men paused when Zoe fired her gun and they turned towards the fallen cursed pirate.

Mal nodded. “We’ll make it.”

“Keep heading towards the ship,” Inara had joined up with them, wielding a sword she kept in her shuttle. “I will cover your backs.” She kept the sword out as she walked with the men.

“You shouldn’t be doing this,” Mal told her. “I already have enough to worry about.”

“Then don’t worry about me,” Inara gave him one of her looks. “You worry about him.”

Simon had met up with them when they reached the metal docking platform. “I believe they missed most of the vital organs.”

“Keep your medical talk in your infirmary,” Mal said. “Inara, You and the doc will take him there.”

“Cap’n,” Kaylee’s voice came out through the speaker. “Can you come to the cock pit?”

Why was his mechanic at the helm? She was in the wrong end of the ship. “Why is Kaylee in the cockpit?”

“I’m not sure,” Simon said as he, Inara and Norrington hobbled to the medical bay.

Mal’s question was answered when River climbed down the stairs. “What are you doing? Is Kaylee trying to fly?”

“She is holding on,” River didn’t even look at him. Mal couldn’t remember the last time she actually looked pissed. “Simon, take care of him.”

“Where are you going?” Mal asked.

“My turn.” She took Inara’s sword and ran past the air lock, towards the deck of the Haven.

“River!” Simon’s eyes widened when the girl’s feet touched the wooden deck. “Don’t do it.”

“She can’t,” Norrington gasped. “Reynolds don’t let her-“ His eyes widened when River sliced through one of Jones’s men, spilling fish and water onto the deck. “Fight.”

“She knows what she is doing,” Mal turned away from the fight. He himself hated the idea of River taking on those mutations, but this was the girl who single handedly took on about a hundred Reavers and killed them all. “Inara, help the doctor get the commodore to the medical bay. I got a ship to fly.”

-  
“Can’t kill ye,” Barbossa grunted as he forced all his strength into the back end of his hilt. “This should hold ye.” He felt the blade slide further into the flesh and into the wood of The Pearl’s mizzenmast.

The shark man stared down at the hilt that pressed against his slimy flesh and kept him pinned and then back at Barbossa. Not a word escaped his mouth. He just made a sound like a growl.

“I’ll be taking this,” He ignored the bleeding gouge in his arm and wrenched the ax away and looked for someone else to fight.

Lady Phoenix was doing fine on her own. With her fans she had removed another weapon from one of Jones’s men and was making deep cuts into their cursed flesh.  
Pintel and Ragetti were fighting with their backs against each other.

Jayne Cobb had fired off nearly every one of the pistols he carried. He didn’t seem to worried, not when that flying fortress had returned.

The mere presence of the metal animal was enough to give Barbossa a pause.

“Jayne!” A girl’s voice called out as soon as the door on the animal’s chest opened.

“Kaylee?” Jayne stared at the young woman, not much older than Miss Swann herself, as she neared the end of the gangplank

“Cap’n wanted me to give this to you.” She tossed him a large, strange and impressive looking gun.

“Vera,” Jayne gasped when he caught the weapon. “You brought her back.” A smug grin appeared on Jayne’s face as he pointed the weapon at the cursed men. “Gentlemen this is Vera.” He shot at the three men closest to him, not having to bother to reload with further shots or powder. “I don’t think she likes you.”

Barbossa smiled and turned to find someone else to help. Jayne Cobb did not need it.

-

“I have to admit I’m a bit surprised,” Jack Sparrow said as he and Davy Jones continued to duel. “or should I say I’m a bit impressed.” He deflected another blow and leaped back.  
“Why would ye say that?” Jones asked as he brought the edge of is crusted blade towards Jack once again.

“Not many get to see a big shiny flying ship from the future, now do they?” Jack ducked and brought the sword up. “Many would stare at such a thing, yet ye don’t even bother to look. Funny isn’t it?”

“We all stared at it on my ship when it first arrived.” Jones hissed when another attempt to strike at Jack was foiled. “I know ye are trying to stall.”

“And I know my friend from the future has never heard of ye,” Jack used the broad end of his blade to perform an uppercut with enough force to knock Jones’s sword out of hand. “I guess that mean’s you do not have much of a future.” He pointed the tip of his sword at Jones’s face.

“I could say the same about ye.” Jack wasn’t even paying attention to Jones’s claw. The hard red appendage grabbed Jack’s other hand when he wasn’t looking whiles the long tentacle like finger wrapped around the hilt of his blade.  
-

“Father,” Will stared into the eyes of his father. “You are not like them. You can fight it.” Both Will and Elizabeth stood together, their blades striking against his father’s.  
“I’m sorry,” Tears dribbled out of the corners of Bootstrap’s eyes. “I’m trying.”

“Try to make it easier to loose,” Elizabeth instructed.

“I am,” Bootstrap said.

“At the same time,” Will said. Both he and Elizabeth brought their swords together at against his father’s. Bill was able to block Elizabeth’s strike but Not Will’s. He used all of his strength to force the blade out of his father’s clammy hands.

“Thank you, son.” Bill said when the blade struck the deck. “It’s still not stopping me.”

“I will stop you.” Will grabbed onto his father’s shoulders to hold him back away from Elizabeth while picked up the discarded blade.

“I guess I’m not as strong as I used to be,” Bill said weakly.

“You were strong enough for the both of us.”

“It’s that girl,” Elizabeth said. “My god. She is trying to take them all on.”

Will peered over his father’s shoulder and saw a young woman spin around on the deck as if she was dancing. She swung around two weapons, striking against the weaponry of Jones’s crew.

“Mr. Turner.” Jarvis shouted as he ran up to him. “Here.” He tossed a small grubby bag towards him.

Will gave his father a quick shove before he caught the sack. He felt and heard its contents beat in his hands.

“No, Jack!” Elizabeth shouted.

Will looked up just as Jack had released his sword. His other hand was clamped in Davy Jones’s claw.

“No more,” Will said as he removed his father’s knife from his pocket and plunged the blade deep into the sack, all the way to the handle.  
-


	34. Victory

Chapter 34: Victory

-  
Jack Sparrow cannot remember the last time he had experienced such pain. He had been tortured before, cut, shot at, branded and had many broken bones, but the pain from the past could not be compared to the pain from Davy Jones’s claw. The points of the serrated edge cut through his skin and the strength and force of the claw had crushed through several bones.

Despite the excruciating sensation going through his left hand he was able to retrieve his sword and swung it up in time to block Davy’s strike. Through his squinting eye he studied Davy’s expression, trying to see if his nemesis was plotting on something.

Davy Jones’s eyes were wide, beard of tentacles no longer flaring and hung limp around his face. Rubbery lips were parted, allowing a few choking coughs to get through along with water and greenish yellow slime. His claw released its grip from Jack’s hand seconds before his legs weakened and he fell, landing on his knees first and then his side.  
Jack ignored his pain, as he stood tall. “Not so tough now when ye are dead, are ye?” The lad did it, stabbed the heart like he said he was going to. “I wonder if it is possible fer ye to smell even worse now.” He kicked Jones’s head.

The head rolled away from the body, no longer attached. Jack blinked when he saw it move. That wasn’t the biggest shock. The head no longer resembled Jones, but had changed into an actual dead octopus. Jack examined the rest of Jones’s body; the claw had detached itself from the corpse as well as the long tentacle like finger. He looked back at the corpse. There was another head underneath the squid, a human head with an actual beard of hair, and a real nose.

“Gruesome,” Jack mumbled before he glanced around his ship and the rest of his crew. There were many who were dead and those who survived who had some injury.  
Jones’s crew stood around in shock, none of them were reverting back to their human forms, but nearly all were gagging. Perhaps they were feeling the full pain of the bullets and stab wounds that had been inflicted upon them?

Jack’s question was answered when the first barnacle fell of the nearest crewman. He watched in mixture of horrified fascination and disgust as the aquatic growths fell from their bodies, leaving behind their original human forms before their corpses fell to the floor.

“Bootstrap,” He said the name of his former crewmate sadly.

-  
William Turner did not remove his eyes from the heart until it had ceased to beat. It was over. He had kept his promise to his father and freed countless other men from Jones’s curse.

“We did it,” Elizabeth grabbed onto his arm and Will turned released his grip on the slimy and oozing organ to face her in time to receive a warm kiss on his mouth.

“Yes,” He stared into her beautiful brown eyes. “We did it.” He turned to his father. “Father, we did it. You are free.”

Bootstrap Bill smiled weakly. “Aye, free at last.” His legs gave away, causing him to stumble.

“Father,” Will grabbed him and tried to keep him steady. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is the matter,” Bill answered as a few of bivalves fell off the side of his face.

“He’s changing back,” Elizabeth said as she helped steady him. “Mr. Turner, are you feeling all right?”

“I am glad my son has you to take care of him,” Bill stared at her before his eyes rolled back and the large starfish slid off his face.

“Father,” Will shook him slightly. “Father, say something.” He stared at his father’s cold eyes. There was no response. “Father, please.”

“Will,” Elizabeth whispered.

He ignored her. “Father, say something. You are free.” He still did not get a response from the body. He froze when the thought crossed his mind. His father was not dead. He couldn’t be dead.

“He is free,” Zoe Washburne approached them. She was holding onto a wad of cloth against her arm. “Some would believe death could be a form of freedom.”

Will did not look at her. He laid his father’s body onto the deck, while trying to fight back the tears.

“How could you say such a thing?” Elizabeth asked the question for him. 

“No,” Will shook his head weakly. He was in denial and refused to accept it. His father was dead. He had no idea the men would instantly die when the curse was lifted. He had thought it would have been similar to the Aztec gold curse.

“Fight it all you want, little one,” Zoe said in her strong and cold tone. “He isn’t coming back.”

“Don’t you dare speak,” Will glared at her, only half ignoring the gentle touch of Elizabeth’s hands on his shoulders. “A woman of ice could not understand.” 

Zoe looked like she was about to strike him, but retained her ground. “My husband died in the cockpit of our ship. I was right there next to him when he was impaled, right through the chest. I refused to believe he was dead. I kept trying to get him to stand up and run with us. It was Malcolm who pulled me away.”

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth said.

Zoe nodded while two tears ran down her cheeks. “His final words were “I’m a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar.”

Will sat up. Those were the same words they were shouting as they went into battle. No wonder she was angry when he mocked them.

“I didn’t know at the time, but I was a few weeks pregnant with our son,” Zoe continued. “Wash would have hated the fact I named him Hoban Washburne Jr. We call him Hobby as a nickname.”

“Where is your son?” Will asked.

“With my cousin’s family on another planet,” Zoe explained. “Our kind of lifestyle isn’t suitable for an infant. When he is a little older we will take him with us.”  
“Do you visit him?”

“As much as we can.”

“You will see him when you return?”

She nodded again. “I plan to spend at least a month with him.” Zoe turned to where the youngest member of her crew was kneeling next to the body of a fallen crewmate. 

“Turner, Lizzie,” Jack waltzed up to them cradling his left hand. “And my dear Zoe. Seems we have won if that is what you want to call it.”

“What about the Navy?” Zoe asked.

“I do not think we have to worry about them,” Elizabeth said as she pointed towards the direction of the Naval fleet, all the ships with one exception had turned around. The rest of their fleet was sailing towards them. “They started to change direction not long after the Kraken was destroyed.

“Can’t use Jones and the beastie anymore, can they?” Jack grimaced. “Decided to turn tail and run.”

“Jack,” Elizabeth pointed at his injury. “Your hand.”

“It will heal love,” Jack grinned before he winced from the pain he felt.

“I’m not too certain what this means,” a detached voice spoke out to them. Everyone turned to see the flying ship had returned to The Haven. “From what I had figured over the years is that when the other side turns around they claim to be defeated. So we can all stand tall and cheer.”

“Sir?” Zoe turned around to face the ship as the hatch at the bottom opened and the gangplank was let down.

“Get all your injured aboard and anyone with any medical know how aboard to help. Going to find the nearest bit of land to settle. I’m sure all your navigators will know where it is.”

“You heard him.” Zoe said before she turned to face Will. “I believe Anamaria is going to need your help guiding this ship to the nearest island.”

“Might make it easier,” Jack said before he tossed his compass towards Will. “Make sure she gets this.”

“And you believe this will help her?” Will asked.

“Her heart’s desire, despite the fact she won’t admit it,” Jack said as he along with Zoe, Gibbs and several others went to the gangplank.

-

Malcolm Reynolds new it was going to be a long wait for the sea faring ships to catch up to them. It had only taken Serenity half an hour to find the land and they were going pretty slow for her. Translate that to wind speed that would take hours if not a day at least for the others. It did give Simon plenty of time to try and heal everyone’s injuries.  
There were a few people who had some medical know how of the time to help the young doctor, and Simon was like the commanding officer leading his team of ship doctors into battle against infection.

Mal didn’t know many of the folk who had been treated and needed treatment. His main concerns were for Zoe, Jack, and Norrington.

He had found a half awake Norrington stretched out on one of the common room couches. Sparrow was talking to a man who had his arm in a cast. Others were seated around and lying down.

“Where is Zoe?” Mal asked when Inara walked past him, carrying a pot of tea.

“She is about to have her arm treated,” Inara explained as she poured more tea into a cup and handed it to one of the recovering patience. “She insisted on being last.”

“She is a strong woman,” a middle aged pirate answered as he accepted one of the glasses of water Kaylee was handing out. Both she and River were providing water to help the injured take their pain relievers. Serenity was on the ground and did not need her pilot or her mechanic.

“Course she is,” Mal did not remove his eyes from the monkey perched on the man’s shoulder. “Why is that on my ship?” He pointed at the creature.

“I told you he wouldn’t like him,” Jack said. His entire left hand was covered in a cast. “Nobody want the little beastie around, Hector old mate, except for ye.”

“There is no data on that monkey,” River stared at the simian. “He is not meant to be.”

“What is she blabbering about?” The older man, Hector asked. “Jack makes more sense than she does.”

“You had no data,” River turned to him. “You took what was not yours and your data was removed. You pushed Jack off, sent him away, took his love, took the coin and there was no more joy, no more apples.”

Jack stared at her, mouth parted slightly while his eyebrows were raised. “Ah,” he smiled and turned back to Hector. “She’s talking about yer curse.”

“How did she know?” Jack’s pirate friend, the man named Gibbs, asked. The gray haired man came aboard with his arm in a sling and was given a proper cast. “Did ye tell her, Commodore?”

Norrington just shook his head. “She knows all.”

“You stood on the same line as James,” River stared at Gibbs. “On Jack’s ship you were nice to him.”

“River, honey?” Inara addressed her in worried tone.. Kaylee was too busy handing out glasses of water to say anything.

“Don’t want to scare the guests’ darling,” Mal said. Half the folk were too tired and too busy recovering to care, but there were those like Gibbs and Hector who stared at River in bewilderment.

“I do wonder how she knew that part about Beckett,” Jack tried to fold his arms, but gave up when his hand bothered him too much. “Not just what I did to him, as amusing as that was to hear,” he smiled. “the other part.”

“She knows too much,” Gibbs used the finger on his good arm to trace an image of a cross in front of him. “Has the same witch brain as Tia Dalma.”

“Not a witch,” Norrington said. “An angel, saved me from the devil, Beckett. Sparrow is not the devil. Sparrow is the fool.”

“What has he been drinking?” Sparrow waltzed over to the commodore. “Can I have some?”

“Wasn’t born with gift,” Norrington droned on. “They poked at her mind, scraped away the filter, scientists made her read people and fight.”

“Someone tortured the lass?” Hector blinked.

“Good Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Gibbs turned to Mal. “This is what your science does? Turn people into witches?”

“Not a witch,” Norrington opened his eyes briefly. “Science is power.”

“And power can be corrupted,” Mal pointed at him. “And no, Jack you can’t have some. The doc used some of his drugs to put the commodore and several others under so he can operate on him, got make sure all you folk are healed proper before you leave my ship.”

“Hopefully it will be soon,” Gibbs stared at the ceiling. “Can’t wait to vacate the belly of this metal beast.”

“A beast?” Kaylee turned her head towards his direction and looked like she was about to drop the tray she was carrying.

“Serenity is not a beast,” Norrington closed his eyes once again. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yes she is,” Kaylee beamed towards his direction before she walked past them towards the galley, giving Gibbs a sharp look on the way.

“I like him like this,” Jack pointed at Norrington. “Can’t stay that way?”

Mal folded his arms. “No he can’t.”

That night they had to find places for everyone to sleep. There were several beds in the passenger bay and a few more opened up when Simon spent the night in Kaylee’s cabin and River was moved to the unused cabin for the night. Inara helped create sleeping arrangements in the other shuttle. Anyone left over slept in the infirmary and on the upholstery of the common room.

Breakfast came in the form of cereal with no milk, protein packs molded to look like and taste similar to bacon and pancakes and cans of juice. Not a single person objected.  
Well almost no one.

“Hey Captain, I gots a bone to pick with you,” Jack said once breakfast was eaten. Most of the patients chowed down at the dining room or in the commons. “Why is there no rum?”

“Because I don’t got any,” Mal said without looking at him. “Didn’t the doc say you were not supposed to touch any of the hard stuff?”

“Only when I take those pills he gave me.” He held up his bandaged and cast hand. All Mal learned about the Jack’s injuries was something about multiple fractures and how the pirate had to leave his hand in a cast for two months before soaking it for several hours to remove the plaster. “A little rum won’t kill me.”

Mal choose to ignore the pirate. Jack skated the edge into revealing his identity back on the Intrepid, now that he had removed his top half of his uniform he had gone into acting like a total idiot.

“You glorify that stuff too much,” Mal said as both he and Jack stepped outside, onto the sand. “I know that fermented sugar juice is the cheapest stuff out here in the blue, but I’m sure even you would rather be sippin at something that tastes a bit better if ya got the coin for it.”

Jack blinked and nodded. “You mean like wine?”

“Wine or brandy, heck even whisky and bourbon is better,” He shrugged and caught sight of Norrington and River walking on the beach. The girl was pointing at various spots on the ground, probably identifying the various seashells “Course my pallet got itself spoiled with the 31 flavors of rum that I’m used to.”

“Thirty one flavors?” Jack’s jaw hung. “And you don’t have any?”

“We don’t even have any beer on my boat, not until we touch dirt and refuel,” He grinned. “Going back home, back to the black where everything makes sense.” It had felt good to take the controls of Serenity even if it was for a few minutes to deliver Jayne’s weapons while River fought against Jones’s crew, but he needed to see nothing but black all around him. He needed to return to space. “Drop of cargo, see some friends, fill our bellies with real food, do a few things for my crew and then back to work as usual, gotta keep her flying.”

“What I do. That is what I do. I felt that abut this.” He pointed his thumb back to Serenity. “She is what my ship is, Freedom, mate. That is what both our ships about. Noticed something else. Ye don’t have a woman in your life unless it’s this ship and the sea, or in your case the sky, or maybe there is a woman. I’m pretty sure I seen her but your head wont agree with your heart, a bit at odds as you are, unless everything is working.” He pointed towards Mal’s crotch.

Mal glared at him, trying to imitate the same annoyed look Norrington gave the pirate. “I believe that is none of your gorram business.” This guy has an obsession with other men’s goods it seemed. “I do have the occasional roll in the sheets, but no steady girl, now no more of that talk.”

“Sorry, mate,” Jack shrugged. “Just trying out we has a bit in common, even if ye do talk funny.”

“I talk funny?” Mal stared at him, dumbfounded at how the guy could even say that.

“Don’t let it get ye down,” Jack reached up to pat his shoulder. “You know the ways I sees it since ye being from the future and all that, ye may as well as be me own great-great-great-great-“ He counted down his fingers of his healthy hand. “Well many greats grandson.”

“Yeah, I could.” He turned away, coming face to face with Norrington while mouthing ‘No way.’

“Sparrow, please do not insult the man,” Norrington rolled his eyes. The commodore had recovered from his stab wound.

“They’re here,” River, pointed towards the sea.

“They are?” Mal squinted at the waves. He could make out what appeared to be sails in the distance. “They are here.”

-

Malcolm watched and waited for both the Pearl and the Haven to sail close to the surf before the sails were folded and the mooring lines were sent out. There were folk he wanted to see on both ships. Most of his other crew were on his sea going ship and he had to say good bye to them and even though he often joked about leaving Jayne behind he couldn’t, not knowing the possible damage Jayne and Vera could cause.

“James,” a young girl, close to River’s age was the first to depart from The Haven and run towards them. “They have healed you.”

“Doctor Tam is very talented,” Norrington gingerly pat his side where he was stabbed. “They had to remove my appendix.”

The girl stared at him in a curious manner. “Will you be the same?”

“One of the most expendable parts in our bodies, Miss.” Mal said. “All I heard it does is filter germs, practically a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.”

“I’m sure you don’t have to worry about your own, Miss Swann.” Norrington said to her before he gave Mal a look.

“Like you and Kaylee,” River said, her eyes were on Norrington and the girl. 

“How is your hand?” Will asked Jack.

“It’s seen better days,” Jack raised his plastered and immobile hand. “Least there is nary a dark spot on it, at least I don’t think there is. Can’t tell with these bandages on.”

“How long will you have to keep it like that?” A beautiful pirate woman approached him. “Hard for you to sail in this condition.”

“Only for a few months,” Jack smiled weakly. Mal turned back to the two ships, there were several more from the fleet still on the waves. Mal didn’t really care about those. What he cared about was running straight towards him.

“Finally caught up, Jayne?” Malcolm asked of his mercenary.

“Can’t talk, gotta see a man about a mule.” Jayne said as he continued to run past him, carrying Vera.

“Mr. Cobb wait,” Gusty shouted as she followed after him, carrying the tattered pirate flag they had found on The Haven. “Ye said ye wanted t’ keep this.”

“Oh yeah,” Jayne accepted the flag before he continued to run. “Thanks.”

“What are you going to do with that?” Mal asked. “Have your mother turn it into a pillow?”

“Thanks for the idea,” Jayne shouted as he ran past Zoe, and the rest of Serenity’s crew. “Why y’all getting off?”

“We have to say good-bye,” Kaylee explained.

“We also need some of our things,” Inara explained while she pointed at Whistler and Hooky. The lanky young man held onto Inara’s purse and Kaylee’s toolbox while the cook had Simon’s medical bag.

“I reminded them of the medical bag,” Elizabeth took Will’s hand into her own. “They remembered the rest.”

“I remembered this,” the youngest member of Mal’s crew carried folded brown leather in his arms and wore a familiar hat on his head. His eyes were bloodshot from weeping for his fallen friend.

“Thank you,” Mal said softly. He took is coat first. Once he slipped inside something clicked. He had felt a bit off when he was aboard the Intrepid and now he knew why. He couldn’t remember the last time he was on a job or an adventure without his coat. “I can’t be me without my brown coat. Been with me since the war, it’s a part of me.”

“The soldier part,” Norrington nodded.

“Yeah,” Mal said as he placed his new hat on his head. “I guess we all are getting some form of a souvenir. Going to save my naval uniform for a nice little costume shindig. Thinkin of naming that wig, Snowflake.” He ignored the muffled laughter from Jack and the parting words exchanged by his crew.

“Ready to take her to the air, sir?” Zoe asked. The long cut on her arm was stitched up and her entire arm was covered in bandages

“Got Captain’s duties first,” Mal said as he took Gavin aside. “I gotta thank you and the others back there.”

The older man nodded. “You don’t have to thank me with such words, Captain.”

“I know,” Mal knew exactly what he was hinting at. “Actual thanks in the form of something you can hold. Don’t have much that aint Alliance regulated except for the bit of coin Inara and Jayne picked up in Tortuga. I know that is not enough. The Haven is also yours.”

“Captain,” Gavin’s eyes widened. “A ship like her is worth much more. Even if I worked for you for ten years it still wouldn’t be enough.”

Mal smiled. He knew he was about to make the right choice. “It’s obvious you have a lot of love for her. Now we cant take her back with us, that is why she need’s a new captain.”  
“You want me to captain her?” Gavin asked.

“You are a better sea going than I could ever hope. I know she will be in the right hands.” He turned to the rest of his crew. “Time to board.” He walked passed Norrington and River. “Sorry Commodore, she belongs with us.”

“Goodbye James,” River gave the commodore one last hug before she followed after Mal.

“No need for worries, love,” Jack placed his healthy hand on Norrington’s shoulder, ignoring the look of pure hatred Norrington had inflicted upon him “We will take care of him.”

“Right,” Mal didn’t look back. “Make sure the folk who belong here get off our ship.” Everything was settled. He had his ship back, Davy Jones and his monster was dead. His entire crew was reunited. All that was left to do was get Jonas’s machine working and get back home.

-


	35. Going Home

Chapter 35: Going Home

-  
“What day did we leave on?” Mal called through the transmitter. River was in the pilot’s chair and Kaylee was in the engine room. Everyone else was strapped in. Once they were in the air, Mal would set the time on the rutting gadget that sent them back in time in the first place. “River, anyone?”

“She won’t speak to me,” River’s voice came through. “She is no longer alive.”

The only she, River could be speaking of was Serenity. “Kaylee what is the status report?”

“She isn’t working, Cap’n,” Kaylee’s voice came through. “Nothing is alive. Engine isn’t moving, and that isn’t right. She is healthy. Everything checks out.”

Mal cussed under breath before he opened the lid to the cargo. Jonas’s device was also not active. That and their ship were the two things they need the most to get back home.

“Could you check again?” Mal asked. This was not the time for Serenity to die on him.

“I can’t find anything,” Kaylee called back a few minutes later. Her normally cheerful tone was slowly eroding away. “She should be working.”

“Try to find something,” Mal half listened to the knock outside the airlock. “Even if it is minor and fix it.” He opened airlock after he lowered the gangplank.

“Seems ye are having a bit of trouble,” Jack Sparrow said as he shoved past Mal.

“There is nothing you can do to help,” Norrington had followed the pirate aboard. He cast apologetic look to Mal before he caught up with Jack.

“I should be offering some form of assistance.” Jack held up his healthy hand. “Would be downright rude of me if I refused, especially if ye are my own grandest greatest grand blood.” He smiled.

“Please forgive our intrusion,” Norrington stood with his back to the pirate, ignoring the childish faces Jack made at him. “I will have. Mr. Sparrow escorted off your ship, immediately.” He turned towards Jack and made a grab for his arm. Jack stepped back at the last second.

“Watch yourself mate. Ye seem to be slipping as it were.”

“I thank ya kindly, Commodore” Mal said. “But it aint’ necessary. He’s harmless.”

“His mere presence brings down the beauty of this fine ship,” Norrington made another grab for Jack.

“Trust me, he ain’t brining down anything that Jayne hasn’t brought down already,” Mal said. He couldn’t help smiling at the commodore speaking so well of Serenity.

“If there ship can’t move then they are always welcome to join ours.” Jack gave Norrington a light pat on the back.

“Don’t even say it, Sparrow.” Norrington sidestepped away from Jack’s touch. 

“She lives,” River’s voice came through.

“The engine is working,” Kaylee’s voice regained its usual amount of sunshine.

“Looks like I don’t need your fellas help after all,” Mal said before he went back to the crate.

Norrington grabbed the insane pirate by the arm and ushered him outside the ship.

Mal decided to close the platform later. He first needed to see how to work the gizmo. The screen was still as blank as before.

“Cap’n.” Kaylee’s voice wavered. “She isn’t working again.”

“Well now that is interesting,” Jack said. He had spun around and entered the cargo hold again and as before Norrington was close on his heels and grabbed Jack by the shoulder this time.

“Oh, now she is working,” Kaylee called out.

“What?” Mal stared into the crate. 1760 was glowing across the screen for a full second before it disappeared. “What in the world?”

“Cap’n?”

“I know. She ain’t working.” He stepped away and stomped his foot on the ground in frustration.

“Are you out of the fuel you use?” Norrington asked after he, and this time he alone stepped into the cargo.

“We have plenty,” Mal sighed. He glanced back into the crate. The numbers had returned. “What makes it work right?”

“You do not know?” Norrington asked.

Mal shook his head.

“I believe I might know,” Jack said. “Come here, Commodore. Step off a bit.”

“What are you implying?” Norrington arched an eyebrow.

“Just come here.” Sparrow stepped back, into the airlock, back towards the loading platform.

“He may be on to something,” Mal said. He didn’t care if the idea came from Jack Sparrow. Mal was willing to accept any idea from anyone. “As long as you’re on my ship you follow my instructions.”

Norrington nodded before he followed after Sparrow.

“How is your ship?” Sparrow asked as soon as Norrington stood by his side.

Mal took the grabbed onto the communicator. “How she runnin, Kaylee?”

“She stopped again.”

“Back on you go,” Jack pushed the Commodore towards the cargo hold.

Norrington stumbled forward and turned around to glare at the pirate captain, only for a second before he continued his way.

“Ask again,” Jack said.

That couldn’t be it. Mal closed his eyes. “How is she now, Kaylee?”

“Everything is spinnin.”

Mal felt his heart sink. The only way Serenity would work was when Norrington was aboard. It wasn’t just the ship, but also Jonas’s device. There were only two options. Either take up residence in the 18th century or ask the commodore to give up everyone and everything he knew. It was a harsh question to ask of the man and as Mal stared into Norrington’s curious green eyes he felt overcome with guilt. How could he do such a thing?

At least it was better than just vanishing without a trace. Then the realization struck.

“We did it,” Tia Dalma’s words returned to his mind. Just remember you can’t change the past, but must contribute to history. “We made you disappear.”

-  
“I told him,” Malcolm said to the rest of his crew as they sat at the dining area. “I gave him some time to think about it.”

“I still don’t get it,” Jayne stared at the blade in his hand. He rubbed his callused fingers over the handle. Mal wondered if the mercenary had held each of his weapons in that way once he returned to his ship. “Why does he have to come with us?”

“Did you not here a word?” Inara gave him a look. “We won’t be able to return home otherwise.”

“I know that.” He pointed the tip of his knife at her. “I still don’t see why he has to stay with us. Couldn’t we just drop him off at some border planet?”

“We just can’t leave him with nothing and nobody,” Kaylee said. “He doesn’t know anything about our world.”

“I’m sure there is a planet similar to this time.”

“Dropping him off like that would be similar to dropping Simon off on Higgins Moon and expecting him to live with the Mudders,” Zoe said before she took a sip from her glass. “No offense doctor.”

“None taken,” Simon said. 

“It’s not going to be easy for any of us,” Mal studied the expressions of his crew. Everyone except Jayne and River appeared to have been reflecting the same as him, feeling a bit rotten for having to remove the commodore from his time. River was blank. On one hand her new friend was coming with her and on the other she knew how much it’s going to hurt him.

Inara broke the silence with a sigh. “On one side it would be nice to have another gentleman aboard this sip, besides Simon. I know Norrington won’t go barging into my shuttle uninvited.”

“He loves Serenity.” Kaylee chimed in. “When I was helping hand out glasses of water to the injured folk that Gibbs kept on saying how uneasy he was being in the belly of a beast, and James said she wasn’t a beast. He said she was beautiful.”

“Inara likes him,” Mal sat up in his chair. “Kaylee likes him, well Kaylee likes just bout anyone. He’s River’s friend. Doc, Zoe?”

“He is a good friend to River,” Simon smiled at his younger sister. “He is polite and respectful.”

“And a good fighter,” Zoe added. “Good with both a gun and a sword. He has an excellent aim with one of those pistols. Who knows what he can do with something with more than one shot.”  
“I can’t believe we are making him crew,” Jayne slapped his knife down in front of him.

“He made me crew,” Mal said. “But the decision isn’t all up to us. It’s also in his hands.”

-  
James Norrington stared out at the sea and remembered the first time he had seen the endless waves. He was a child of about four or five and the first time he saw the ocean he fell in love with it, ever since that day he had often begged his parents to take him away from the shop and visit the nearest beaches. One day they took him to the ports and he fell in love with the ships. He had no idea at the time that he would be forced into piracy and later forced into the Navy where he would be at sea for a long time, his true calling.

“I may never see this again,” he sighed. Norrington almost couldn’t believe the space ship would not work without him. He had noted that it was odd everything was fine when he was aboard and stopped moving as soon as he stepped out of the airlock.

“You haven’t told anyone yet,” Jack Sparrow appeared at his side. That man was like an annoying fly that would never leave. “They have no idea you about to leave us forever and go of into the future.”

“Sparrow, please.” Norrington closed his eyes. “I’m having a moment. You cannot possibly fathom what I am going through, emotionally.”

“And spiritually I believe,” Sparrow wiggled his fingers. “I know what is going on in that fancy thinking head of yours. You are about to give up on your life, even though this isn’t the first time that has happened to ye.”

“And I have you to thank for that.” Norrington glared at him.

“Uh-uh” Sparrow wagged a finger at him. “You be lying to yourself. Who gave me a head start, who helped me escape and who was the fool who insisted on sailing through a hurricane in his pursuit of myself?” He tilted his head to the side.

“You are not completely devoid of the blame,” He hated to admit when Sparrow was right. “All three of us are to blame for what happened to me.”  
“And once again you are about to join a crew of pirates.”

“They are not pirates,” Norrington turned around to face Serenity. Malcolm Reynolds stood outside of his ship, waiting for Norrington’s decision. There was some strange piece of technology in his hands. “Captain Reynolds is not forcing me to do this and I wouldn’t call him a pirate."

“What would you call him. He steals from other ships, uses it to get money, robs fancy machines and buildings and carry’s stuff he shouldn’t be carrying.”

“He salvages what he can find of use from abandoned ships,” Norrington did not look at him.

“Illegally,” Jack pointed out.

“Yes, without the proper forms it is illegal, and he does some smuggling and is paid to rob or he steals necessities that the less fortunate colonists on the outer-“ he tried to remember what Reynolds had called them. “Border. He provides food and medicine to those on the outer border.”

Jack nodded. “Pirates.”

Norrington gritted his teeth in frustration. “You won’t allow it to sink into that rum soaked head of yours. Captain Reynolds may do some dishonest things, but he is not a pirate. He is man of honor in a den of thieves.” 

Sparrow shrugged. “But you are going to go with them. I know you. You are a big man of honor, by staying here you are forcing seven people to give up their lives and their needs and desires outweigh your own.”

Norrington smiled weakly. Sparrow was right once again.

“Which brings everything back to my point.” He pointed over to Turner and Elizabeth. The young couple was approaching them. “They are going to want to know what happened to you. I know ye don’t have much respect for young Turner.” Jack pursed his lips and shrugged. “I can’t really blame ye, but I believe he may have some left for ye and I know Elizabeth still cares about ye.”

“I will tell them,” Norrington said. “I will let Mr. Turner and Miss Swann know I will not going with all of you.”

“We are not going back with Jack’s crew either,” Turner said. “Our home is not on the Black Pearl it’s at Port Royal.”

“I thought ye were wanted criminals,” Jack asked.

“Cutler Beckett only wants us because of this,” Elizabeth held up Sparrow’s compass. “We told our plans to Anamaria and she gave it to us.”

“And this is the part where you are supposed to give it back to me,” Sparrow held out his hand.

Both Elizabeth and Turner shook their heads.

“The promise of redemption,” Norrington smiled, knowing what they wanted. “That is if Beckett does live. I believe now the Navy knows of his intent and word gets out to the king you will be redeemed.”

“You can come with us to, James.” Elizabeth said. “The warrants were for the three of us and Port Royal is our home.”

“I cannot,” He turned back to Reynolds and his ship. “I’m going with them. It’s not because I want to, it’s because I have to. If I stay here they cannot return back to their time. Serenity only works when I’m aboard for some odd and unexplained reason.”

“You are going into the future?” Turner asked. “Do you know anything about outer space? It’s more dangerous than the ocean.”

“Will,” Elizabeth gave her fiancé a look. “You can’t be serious, James.”

“I thank you for your concern Mr. Turner, but I will be fine, and yes, Miss Swann I am serious.” 

“You don’t have to do this,” Elizabeth’ eyes had moistened over.

“It’s not fair to them,” James pointed to Serenity. “They can’t return home without me. They would have to adapt to this century. It would be harder for them. ”I am a fast learner I already have a friend aboard and the captain is a man I can respect.”

“You are doing for her. You are doing this for Miss Tam.”

“I’m doing it for her, for her brother, for all of them.”

“We are never going to see you again,” She was trying to keep from crying and was failing at it.

“Please don’t shed any tears on my behalf,” He wanted to embrace her and knew she wanted to embrace him. He didn’t want to make Turner jealous. “I know that you have always seen me more of an older brother.” He brushed her tears away.

“I never would have used those words,” She wrapped her arms around him. “You are correct. You were the closest person I had to a brother and now I’m losing you.”

“Mr. Turner, I know you will take care of her.”

“I promise.” Turner nodded. “I will not allow anything to happen to her.”

Norrington stepped back and turned to face Sparrow. “There is one more thing I need to do.” He held out his hand in front of the pirate.

Sparrow stared at Norrington’s palm before he looked up. “There is no spot on your hand, unless it is invisible and if it is invisible then what is the point of being a black spot, unless you want me to read your palm.”

Norrington fought every urge to roll his eyes. “It appears you do not quite understand the fact that I am leaving this time, this planet and I will never see you again. I believe it would be best to collect my payment now.”

“Payment?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

“You said it yourself earlier. You did not fire me. I expect payment for my time employed on your ship.”

“Ah that payment,” Sparrow raised a finger and fished around in his pocket. “Here you go mate.” He tossed a coin towards Norrington.

James caught it and inspected it. It was a single penny. “It is a good thing I will never see you again, Mr. Sparrow. I only hope someone like Captain Barclay will succeed where I haven’t and see that you are hung.”

Jack grinned. “I’m always rooting for you, mate.”

Norrington turned away and nodded once more at Turner and Elizabeth. “Good bye,” he said softly before he returned to Serenity and stepped onto the metal platform.

“What did he give you,” Reynolds met him half way.

“One pence coin,” Norrington said. “It won’t help you or your crew much.”

“Actually you may be wrong about that. I have a feeling that little coin is going to be a worth a whole lot in our time.”

“I wonder how much I’ll be worth to your crew,” Norrington looked down. He had no idea how a ship like Serenity works, nor how society functions on the future. He raised his head when he felt Reynolds’s hand on his back.

“You have no idea how thankful you for agreeing to this. We are you going to help you adjust. Jayne will help you strap in.” He stepped off the plank and headed straight for Turner and Elizabeth.

“Captain Reynolds?” Norrington turned towards him.

“I’m just going to use this capture to get you some memories,” Reynolds answered. 

-  
Malcolm felt like the biggest ass in the world. He knew he shouldn’t. That Tea Llama woman probably had something to do with it, but then again maybe she didn’t really have a choice if what she had said was true about not being able to change history.

“Lets try this again,” Malcolm removed the lid of the crate and picked up the time travel device. “What day did we leave on?”

“Tuesday at exactly four fifteen,” River answered.

“In the month of May,” Mal said as he examined the buttons. There were several, including one for hour, day, month and year. Mal pressed the buttons until he got the exact date and the year 2519 before he pressed the button activate.

He had barely set the machine back into the crate before he ran through the ship towards the helm.

“It would be better if you sit down,” River told him. She had already managed to raise Serenity several feet into the air.

Mal felt the ship shake before he regained the co pilot chair. “Almost a bit too late.”

“The same shake as last time.”

“Last time?” Mal asked and knew she meant the way the ship was shaking before they were sent back in time. “Ah last time. Hope the ride won’t exactly be rockety, and we don’t end up on another beach.”

“Everything is wobbly,” River stared at the steering wheel before she grabbed it.

“We’ll do this together,” Mal said as he grabbed his wheel.

-

William Turner did not can nor would he ever get used to seeing a ship such as Serenity be able to lift off the crown, much less veer around and actually fly. He would never get a chance to get used to it, not if Captain Reynolds and his crew were able to succeed.

“I never got to know the man,” Will said. “I didn’t get to speak much with him except for when he held up that strange device.”

Elizabeth nodded, yet said nothing. Will knew she was thinking of Norrington and the sacrifice he made. She reached for his hand and took it into her own.

“He was a bit odd,” Jack said. He also kept his eyes on the ship as it flew up at angle, still shaking. “The way he talked, the way he walked. What went on in here.” Jack pointed to his head.

“Some could say the same about you,” Will told him.

“I do see a bit of myself in him, when he isn’t acting all like Norrington.”

Will chose to ignore him and kept his focus on the silver ship. It was amazing watching the two silver cylinders spat fire and the ring near the abdomen continued to spin. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be inside.

He did not expect the ship to be taken over by and orange glow. The luminescence grew brighter until Will felt himself squinting. He closed his eyes when the glow turned to a flash before it disappeared.

“James,” Elizabeth gasped.

“I believe it worked,” Jack said before he turned and headed back to his ship. “Are ye certain ye don’t want to come?”

Will pulled Elizabeth closer before he nodded.

Jack shrugged. “If ye insist. Can’t see why ye want to go back to that place, but I guess it’s your brand of tea. We’ll leave ye a long boat, and don’t think I won’t try to come after ye later to retrieve my compass.”

“I am certain our paths will cross again,” Will said. He had wondered if that would be a good or a bad thing.  
-  
Mal remembered his vision being overcome by an orange light before. There was the light and then darkness, and then he and the others were on a beach. He stared through the glass as the light faded, leaving nothing behind but darkness. The only form of light came from the stars.

“Mal,” the image of Melchior appeared on helm’s screen. “The screen blipped for a second and you were not there, but you are here. How did you get to the cock pit so fast?”  
“Melchior,” Mal pointed at the screen before he turned to River. Her smile alone reflected what they were both feeling. “Jonas still with you?”

“I have never left his side,” Jonas nudged the blond man so they could both fit into the screen. “May we ask what happened? Your hair seems to be a bit longer and you changed shirts.”

“How long did that blip last?” Mal asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t really noticed it had grown a bit in the last few months.  
“Only a second.”

“I’ll explain when we come in for landing. You might want to set an extra place.” He stood up. “Better tell the others the good news.”  
-  
Kaylee had held her breath while Serenity shook and when the outside of the window was filled with orange. She knew Serenity was strong and would be able to handle it she could help but want to be in the engine room, making sure not a single wire came loose or a spark formed. It took both Jayne and Simon to drag her out.

When the shaking had stopped she had wondered if they had returned home. The others seemed to have been sharing her thoughts. Simon and Inara shared smiles with her while Zoe and Jayne raised their eyebrows at each other. James’s face was blank. He was staring at the window and Kaylee looked up to see what he saw. She could see the stars. They were either in space, or somewhere where it was night

“Folks I’m in the middle of discussion with a Jonas Hammond,” Mal’s voice came through the speakers. “I believe we all have a dozy of a tail to tell him.” Anything else he had to say was lost in the cheers and woops of Kaylee and the others.

“Wah-hoo.” Jayne thrust his fist into the air. “Home sweet home.”

“We did it,” Inara said under breath.

“Huzzah,” James said weakly and raised a hand half way.

Kaylee tried to give him a cheerful smile, but stopped when she stared into his sad green eyes. “I want to say something to cheer you up, but for once I can’t think of anything.”

“I don’t think anyone can,” Jayne said. “Considering what he did for us. I don’t think I could ever do something like that. It takes the greatest amount of honor in this verse to be that selfless.” He turned to James. “You had to say goodbye to your friends and everything you knew, and even most of your stuff so that we can just return to our lives. I don’t think any of us can repay that. Although I will teach ya how to use our guns.” His eyes widened when he noticed everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“Those are the words I wanted to say,” Kaylee smiled at him. It seemed like the words left her mind and Jayne had found them. “’Cept for the shooting part.”

“That was amazing,” Zoe blinked. “Did that last ride through time make your brain work?”

“I know you are all dancing in your seats,” Mal continued to speak to them. “But we got an hour before we hit Persephone. Enough time for us to get prettied up to meet with Jonas. Commodore, it be best if you ditch the wig and the lace. You are about my height. I’ll loan yas some threads until you get your own wardrobe.”

“I’ll take you shopping,” Inara said to James before she unbuckled herself. “This might be rare but I agree with the captain.”

“I need to check her first,” Kaylee unbuckled herself. Once she makes certain Serenity wasn’t hurting anywhere she will wash up and change into something nice.  
-  
Elizabeth stared at the sand where the metal ship once stood and then back at the sky, right where it had disappeared. She knew they were never going to come back. She had only gotten to know Mrs. Washburne and Mr. Cobb. She had met Miss Frye and doctor Tam as well as his odd sister. She only spoke with their Captain when he pointed that strange device at them and told her and Will to say anything they would want James to hear. She wasn’t going to miss them much, not like she was going to miss James.

“Elizabeth,” Will was trying to grab her attention again. Her fiancé had wanted to take the longboat out after Jack and the others had left and that had been an hour. She was too busy lost in her thoughts.

“I know how long it’s been,” she said softly. “I’m still not ready.”

“It’s a naval vessel,” Will said. 

Elizabeth turned to see where Will was pointing. A large ship was sailing in close. There were a couple of longboats already on their way. “The Intrepid?”

“It may be,” Will said.

Elizabeth felt herself go tense as the navy came closer and wondered if not going with Jack as a good idea or not. She knew why. She missed her father and had no idea what happened to him.

When the men stepped out onto the sand she and Will raised their hands.

“We have no idea of the whereabouts of Sparrow.” Will said.

“At this point I do not care about the whereabouts of Sparrow,” the man dressed as a commander said. “If he was here we would arrest him, but since he is not we will hunt him down the right way.”

“Miss Swann,” the two marines Elizabeth had recognized from before had approached her. “And Mr. Turner.”

“You have come here to arrest us?” Will asked.

The commander shook his head. “Not if the orders have come from Cutler Beckett. I have heard how he had made out the warrants for your arrest. We have come to the belief that it was his decision and not of the King or the Royal Navy.”

“He lied about doing it in the Kings best interest,” The shorter man said.

His friend nodded. “Found out a lot about him.”

“More than I wanted to know,” the shorter man closed his eyes.

“We do not have actual proof,” the commander continued. “But it is his word against those of the Royal Navy.”

“Then why did you come here?” Will asked. He had already lowered his rms.

“We are looking for Commodore Norrington.”

“And his friends,” Murtogg said. “Like Mr. Eavesdown.”

“Those weren’t their real names,” his friend said. “And one was a girl.”

“Everyone except for the commodore went on their way,” Will said. “We don’t know exactly where they went.”

The commander nodded. “What of Norrington?”

“He disappeared,” Elizabeth said. “He was there next to us one second,” she felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. She did not have to fake them. “Then he’s gone. He disappeared and we don’t know where he is.” She continued crying, leaning against Will’s chest for support. “He was like a brother and now he is gone.”  
-


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

-  
1760, Port Royal

Elizabeth Swann felt her pulse increase when the violins grew louder and were accompanied by clarinets and flutes. The change in music meant it was almost time for her to walk down the path, lined by hundreds of seated guests. There was no sign of any bleak weather, nary a cloud in the sky. This time rain or greedy ambitious men will not interrupt her wedding.

“Hopefully this time your ceremony will not be interrupted by unwelcome unpleasantness,” her father said as he held out his arm for her. It almost seemed like he had read her mind. There had been many times in the past when he knew what she was thinking.

Her father was the reason why she wanted to return to Port Royal. She hadn’t seen him in so long and actually missed how he fussed over her. Their reunion was almost enough for her to take her mind off what had happened to James and the adventure they had shared. Her father had shed actual tears when he saw her and she lost all notion of time while they embraced.

“I am certain the East India Company may be receiving several lecturing documents sent from England,” Elizabeth said. Letters have been sent to the king, all from the navy stating how they believed Beckett was trying to use them for his own benefits.

“Speaking of unpleasantness it would be best if we do not bring up that unfortunate chapter in our lives.” He father smiled politely. “Especially not here.” He nudged her gently.

Elizabeth knew what he was hinting at and began her walk down the path, stepping onto the flower petals that had been cast out long in advance. She studied the faces of those in the audience. There were a few who she could claim to be actual friends, including her maid, Estrella, who was wiping away tears. She briefly wondered what some of the high society people who were invited saw her as. Did they see her as a respectful woman, the daughter of the governor, a trouble making girl who flirts with pirates, a pirate herself, or someone even more.

“I cannot completely forget my adventure, Cutler Beckett yes, but not all of it.”

Her father nodded and briefly frowned. “We will try to find Commodore Norrington. I’ll have ships sent out to find him, but try not to get your hopes up. I will miss him as much as you.”

Elizabeth nodded and continued to smile at her guests. She caught the eye of the newly promoted Captain Barclay. It was his mission to fill Norrington’s role and search for the commodore himself. During the trip home she had discussed the flying ship with the captain and the others who had seen it. They had all agreed it would be best not to mention that in the letters to the king. She couldn’t tell them the real truth of what happened to James.

Please be safe Elizabeth thought. ‘James please be safe and happy. I hope your new life brings you much happiness.’ She had no idea if that strange crew was going to take care of him or not. Mrs. Washburne was a strong woman, Dr. Tam was respectful and polite and Miss Frye was very friendly. She did not like Mr. Cobb or Miss Tam and did not know anything of the seventh member of the crew. What little she knew of the captain she could tell he was a good man.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she approached the pulpit and stared into the beautiful brown eyes of the man she loved. She almost couldn’t believe he had shaved and had almost forgotten how handsome he looked in his black groom’s clothes.

Elizabeth glanced down at what she wore. It was a brand new dress, ivory in color. Pearls were sewn in at the hem and she was given a pair of white silk gloves to wear. She had wondered if it was to cover up her tan hands and the blisters and calluses she had received. There was to be much soaking of her hands followed by bottles of lotion and scented oil.

“A joining of minds,” The minister said as he stared past the couple and at the crowd that gathered. “A joining of hearts and souls. That is marriage. The lord has seen it that Mr. William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann are meant to be together, despite the trials and hardships thrown at them.”

Elizabeth only half listened to the minister as he continued. She couldn’t take her eyes of her William knowing that soon she would officially be his wife. They would spend the rest of their lives together.

“William Turner,” The minister addressed her fiancé. “Do you take Elizabeth Swann to be your own? Do you soulfully intend to love and cherish her through better times and worse times, through poorness and riches, good health and sickness, until death do you part?’

“I will take Elizabeth to be my wife,” Will gently grasp her hand and slipped a band of gold with an aqua hued jewel onto her finger. “Now and forever.”

“Do you, Elizabeth Swann accept William Turner as your husband?” The minister spoke to her. “Do you intend to honor and obey and love him through better times and worse times, through poorness and riches, good health and sickness, until death do you part?”

“I accept William Turner as my husband,” she slid a golden band onto Will’s finger. “From now until the end of time itself.”

“I pronounce you to be Man and Wife.” The Minister said.

Elizabeth didn’t hear nor care what he said after. She had pulled Will into an embrace and pressed her lips against his. She felt her heart was beating in perfect sync along with his, her husband’s. She did not know or care how long the kiss lasted and they did not part until the audience had stopped clapping.  
-

 

Jack Sparrow was the first one out of the long boat and the first to climb up the old, rickety rope ladder that led to Tia Dalma’s hut. This was his last recourse he had before he would make the official command that half his crew had already voiced their oppositions.

“Are you certain this is the best course of action?” Gibbs had followed behind him. The cast the doctor from the future put on him had done the trick. Gibbs had kept his arm in the hardened substance as long as Jack had the one that encased his hand and the older man’s arm was as good as new.

“It’s actually my only course of action,” Jack raised his gloved hand. The doctor had told him his hand would never be quite the same and gave him the special fingerless glove to wear incase he ever felt any pain in that hand. “I know several of ye don’t want to go to Port Royal.” He stared past his first mate, at the others who came with them. Anamaria was right behind, followed by Barbossa, Yan Hui and Lady Phoenix. Jack had instructed Pintel and Ragetti to both stay and watch the boat.

“I’d be willing to steal from that cursed treasure again than to set foot in that port,” Barbossa said. “It be a death sentence for us Jack, and ye know that. It’s too foolish fer ye to be risking all of our lives fer that compass.”

“And when has it ever steered us wrong?” Jack crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

The monkey answered for him. He bounced on Barbossa’s shoulder and shrieked.

“Ah, but before that?”

“We should at least do something besides stand around,” Anamaria suggested.

“Unless that is what you want to do,” Jack added. “Of course don’t let me stand in your way, but I need to regain what is mind and since the lot of ye re too much cowardly we’re here to see if she has something similar.” He didn’t wait for their response before he pushed open the door to the hut.

Tia Dalma was seated at one of the worn tables. She had three cards in one hand and was laying another down on the table in front of here, where there were several other cards lined up in rows. She was so intent in her reading; she did not notice she had visitors.

Jack knew it would be bad to interrupt her before she had completed a reading and held up an arm, to silence anyone who had decided to follow him inside.  
Tia took her time before she stared at the remaining two cards and placed them in the rows. She spent several minutes reading them before she looked up.

“Hello Tia, Darling.” Jack smiled at her. “It has been a while.”

“Jack Sparrow.” She grinned, displaying her stained teeth. “You did not come to see me after you have been resurrected.”

“I have been a bit busy,” Jack stepped aside to allow the others to get past him. “I came across some old friends I haven’t seen in a while. They were not to pleased to see me, although I cannot explain why.” He turned to smile at both Yan and Lady Phoenix. She returned his smile while Yan just rolled his eyes.

“Hector,” Tia grasped onto Barbossa’s hand. “You have returned my monkey?”

Barbossa chuckled weakly. “If only Jack is willing to return yer ring, lass.”

She wagged a finger at them. “You should both return what is mine.” She returned to greeting the others. Her smile faded and eyes saddened when she came across Lady Phoenix.

“I am so sorry for your loss.”

“He died they way he wanted to,” Lady Phoenix said solemnly. “With his ship, and as a hero, although the thought of him making such a sacrifice had never crossed his mind before.”

“It is still painful,” Tia said.

Jack brushed his fingers across Tia’s shoulder. “A bit of a part of the problems I had, love. Couldn’t see ye when I had a certain beastie and half the Navy trying to hunt me down.”

“It is over,” Tia walked back to her table. “I could feel it from the water. It carried a message to the wind and the spoke to the trees and the insects and frogs, and they carried the message to me. They told me Jones is dead along with poor William Turner’s father.”

“You knew,” Jack, pressed the tips of his fingers together.

She nodded before her smiled faded. “I knew months ago.”

“I hope you can forgive us,” Gibbs said. “Jack has been without proper direction for a while, and we also have been looking for some ships to replace those had been lost.”  
Jack stared at his first mate, what he said was true but he shouldn’t have phrased it in that way.

“Our crew is only sailing with Sparrow’s until we have enough money to purchase another ship,” Yan said. “Then the captain promised to sail us back home, where we can find a proper ship.”

“He be owing the lass here and I ships of our own as well,” Barbossa said, indicating both him and Anamaria.

“I am in not such a hurry to find another,” Anamaria said. “I do not mind to continue to sail with Jack for a while.”

“I see,” Tia Dalma’s eyes widened as she smiled at the lady pirate. She must have been able to see what Jack saw and knew. “I will not tell you what I really think.” She turned to Jack. “Now tell me the real reason why you came to see me.”

“You don’t believe I cam to see you because I wanted to?” Jack smiled.

She grabbed his shoulder. “You know you could never lie to me.” She stroked his chin where his new beard was coming in. It still wasn’t long enough to braid or bead quite yet.

He laughed. Of course not, that was why he couldn’t quite have a relationship with her. “We’ll ye see the thing is.” He raised a finger, trying to figure out the best way to phrase his words. “Young Turner and his little chickee were homesick for their upper crust lives and like a certain 26th century bound commodore they were willing to trade in something that belonged to me for their old lives back.”

“And you want another one?” She stepped back away from him. “I am sorry, but it was the only one of it’s kind.”

Jack heard the sighs and grumbles from his crew. “You wouldn’t have something similar by any chance?”

She shook her head.

“It looks like we are going to Port Royal after all.”

“It be a bad idea,” Barbossa shook his head. “That place be crawling with those who want to send us to the gallows.”

“It would not be exactly true,” Anamaria said. She was examining the contents of one of the jars. “The rumors at Tortuga have mentioned Beckett has been removed from power and the East India Company is no longer in Port Royal.”

“There is still the Navy,” Gibbs brought out. “The commodore might be gone but the rest of his lot is still there.”

“We’ll sneak in.” Jack made his fingers across an invisible line in the air. “Do it at night. I disguise myself once more. Lady Phoenix and Yan Hui could do that thing with the mirrors. The Pearl did rescue one of your boats.”

“You really want that compass back,” Yan Hui pointed at him with his cane.

Jack nodded. “It could help you find you a new ship.”

“Still be too much trouble,” Barbossa shook his head. “Best to be staying like traditional pirates and not use a magical talisman to seek out our treasure.”

“You stay aboard then,” Jack turned his back on him. “Hide yerselves, Gibbs and Anamaria will be in charge. I will go and visit the young Turners, congratulate them on the fact they are stuck with each other for a while and retrieve my compass. Almost a pity I missed the wedding if it has happened.”

“They have officially been joined earlier this day,” Tia said as she stared at her cards.

“Damn it,” Jack snapped his fingers. “There is always good drinking at a wedding.”

“The Tuner Destiny continues,” Tia said. “The flow of history is still flowing unchanged.”

“Those strange folk from the future have not changed things?” Gibbs asked.

Tia shook her head. “James Norrington was supposed to disappear. Malcolm Reynolds and his crew made it happen.”

“You brought them back just for that?”

Tia shook her head. “Their technology brought them back. I removed them, placed them were they woke up and found a safe place for their ship. I told them to look for Jack and to go to Tortuga first.”

“And everything falls into place,” Anamaria stated. “They did help us several times.”

“Of course,” Jack smiled proudly. He was not kidding when he told Mal he believed he was his descendant. “Different name but he is a Sparrow. I can feel it.” He blinked at the sight of Tia shaking her head. “He isn’t mine?”

Tia’s grin grew wider. “He carries Turner blood in him. Malcolm’s child might have some of yours if he listens to his heart and accepts the woman who is a figure of great romance amongst her peers.”

“We may have met her,” Jack rubbed his chin, trying to remember the particular woman and winced when he realized he might have made eyes with her.

“I believe we will be going now,” Anamaria grabbed Jack’s arm. “We will visit again soon.”

“After I get my compass.” He was going to have some fun explaining the little tidbit he had just learned to the Turners.

“You are not thinking of leaving are you?”

“Ah,” Jack stared down at the ring on his hand. “Of course not.” He removed the jewel and handed it back to her.

“Ye best be staying with her little Jack,” Barbossa set the monkey down. “I’ll come back fer ye when I find something to barter with.”

“Everything is settled then.” Jack sauntered over to the door. “Time to start with the preparing for our trip to Port Royal. He turned around and blew kiss to Tia Dalma. “Will be back soon, love.”

-

Persephone, 2519

Malcolm Reynolds stood on the floor of the cargo hold, right next to the door of the airlock while waiting for the rest of his crew. He fumbled with the collar of his silk, navy blue shirt, wondering if he should have included a tie after all. His wondering ended when he heard a knock from the outside. Oh well he was delivering cargo and having a nice sit down dinner. It wasn’t like he was going to the theater or a ceremony or a fancy party. He was still wearing his brown leather coat over his shirt.

“Better let the others know our ride is here,” Inara had selected a dress that was almost the same shade of blue as his shirt. It wasn’t one of her more fancy gowns; it was sleeveless and hugged her upper half. From waist down it flowed out a bit. She didn’t completely put her hair up, only half of it.

“They are already getting here,” Mal smiled at Simon and Kaylee. Simon didn’t have to look for anything special and Kaylee knew better than to wear that pastel collection of ruffles she kept in her bunk. Instead she had opted for a simple flower print gown and put her hair up into two bao’s.

River followed the two and chose her dark gown with the double-layered hem that seemed to flutter around when she walked. Mal couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her with her hair set in a braid or the last time she wore eyeliner or red lipstick. She wore light make up before at the last time Jonas treated them to dinner.

“You look very lovely tonight, darlin’” Mal said, earning a smile from the girl.

“Ride’s here?” Zoe asked as she descended down the stairs that lead to the catwalk, dressed in a simply dark gray gown that could be described as slinky.

“Just got a knock.” He stared past her, at Jayne who wore the best he had and that translated into a crimson shirt with sleeves that came to his elbows. His hired gun wore the cleanest pants he had available. “Going to need one of ya to help me with that crate and trust you with it more than Jayne, Zoe.”

“Yes sir,” Zoe answered before she stared up.

The newest member of their crew was the last to enter and he carefully went down the steps. Norrington had removed the fancy vest and blouse and wore Mal’s button down black shirt. The khaki pants he had borrowed were the palest color Mal owned and Mal’s dress shoes seemed to fit him. Norrington had set his wig aside, but kept his hair tied back with that ribbon and he was still wearing the fancy naval coat.

“Ah Commodore,” Mal raised his fingers as he approached the man. “Remembered what I said about not standing out.”

Norrington nodded as he stared at what he wore. “I have followed your orders, Captain.”

“What about this?” Mal touched one of the large golden cuff links.

“You wear your military coat and I’ll wear mine.” He pointed to Malcolm’s coat.

“Shiny. Are you ready? Try not to let anything scare you.”

“You do not have to coddle me,” Norrington said as he approached the others. “I am not an invalid."

“I didn’t say you were.” Mal reached down and picked up one end of the crate while Zoe grabbed the other. In the future he would have Norrington help out, but not now. The man had just lost the world that he knew. “Open her up.”

Jayne lifted the door, revealing both Melchior and a man that was nearly Jayne’s height and solid muscle. The second man had a prominent jaw line and a rather large and square shaped chin.

“Jayne Cobb,” the tall man slid back his tinted sunglasses to the top of his bald head. “You ugly sonovabitch.”

“Brusque,” Jayne laughed before he and the tall man grasped each other’s arms. “Can’t believe Jonas and Melchior keep you around.”

“Could say the same of you buddy,” He stared past Jayne straight at Mal. “You making Zoe do all that work.”

Jayne shrugged. “The captain insisted.”

“Let me give you a hand with that.” He shouted several Chinese words and another man joined him. “We’ll take that off your hands.”

“Thank you,” Mal said before he turned to Melchior. “That little gizmo caused a lot of problems.”

“I can believe you,” Melchior’s eyes widened. “If what you said was true. I never knew that was able to do that.”

“Believe it,” Zoe said before she and Melchior exchanged a small hug.

“Oh I can,” The blond man greeted the others, kiss on the hand for Inara, a handshake with Simon and hugs with Kaylee and River. He paused when he came to Norrington. “This the new guy?”

“Melchior this is the legendary Commodore James Norrington.” Mal introduced the two, earning an unsure look from Norrington.

Melchior furrowed his brows while trying to process the information before his eyes widened. “No way. You mean this is how he disappeared?”

“So it would seem,” Norrington said.

“Whoa the accent and the coat,” Melchior waved his fingers around before he tapped them against Norrington’s arm. “Man this is amazing. An actual living, breathing ancient artifact.”

Mal grabbed the techno geek’s arm and pulled him back. “No touchy my commodore. The doc just gave him a few inoculations. His arms are a bit stiff and sore.”

“My god this man must be the descendant of Sparrow.” Norrington stared down Melchior in disgust.

“Possibly but we can check the genealogy later,” Mal said before he turned to the blond man. “Once everyone is aboard your ride we are ready to go.”

-

Mal stared at the appetizer plate in front of him. He did not mind the spicy rice crackers or the slices of cucumber. It was the takoyaki that made him cringe. There was a time when he would have gobbled up the treat at the same speed as Jayne was chowing down on his, but that was before he faced a man with a beard of tentacles.

The only ones who were also ignoring the takoyaki were Simon and River. Either the girl knew or read Mal’s and her brother’s mind. Zoe was nibbling hers when she wasn’t talking with Brusque, Inara and Norrington were eating theirs with perfect grace, although the commodore was using a fork and not chopsticks. Kaylee had eaten one but was too busy engrossed in a conversation with Melchior to continue to eat. Jayne was gorging on his.

“Captain Reynolds,” Jonas addressed him. “Is there something the matter? You are hardly speaking and you are barely touching your takoyaki.”

Mal shrugged. “I’m just reflecting on we’ve been through.”

“I think we can all understand,” Melchior waved his hands around. “Some would be envious to go back and hang out with pirates, but don’t understand the historical facts or how much trouble it would be to live back there.”

“I happened to live in that time,” Norrington had set his glass down. “For thirty years, and trust me no one should want to live amongst pirates.”

“It wasn’t easy for us,” Mal said. “One little detail we have left out involved a giant squid and a bunch of creepy guys who appeared more frightening than Reavers.”

“What?” Brusque asked through a mouthful of food.

“An actual Kraken,” Simon tried to explain. “Like the monster from legend and the actual Flying Dutchman and the real Davy Jones.”

“Those were not real,” Mrs. Ophelia Hammond said. She had her glossy dark hair pulled into a bun and was silent through most of the meal. She did not get involved with her husband’s businesses and put most of her energy into children’s charities. “I have read some of the stories these legends were based on. That was all they were just stories.”

“There are thousands of legends based on Earth that Was,” Inara said. “How many of them turn out true? Many thought the Reavers were myth, many believe psychics don’t exist,” she tried to avoid eye contact with River. “We used to think it was impossible to travel through time and we have a living legend here at this table.” She nodded towards   
Norrington.

“She’s right,” Mal used a single chopstick to push one of the fried octopus balls aside. “Right I’m not in right mind for takoyaki, or calamari, or anything that looks like Jones or his pet. No offense.”

“It does fee like we have been eating Davy Jones,” Kaylee said before she picked up a piece of cucumber. “I’ll stick with veggies and crackers till we get soup.”

“Thank you Mal,” Inara had set a half eating ball back on her plate. “Up until now that was one of my favorite foods.”

“What is takoyaki?” Norrington asked.

“Right,” Melchior pointed at him. “You lived when Japan was shut off from the rest of the world. Pretty much what you are eating is pieces of octopus, covered in dough and fried.”  
“I see,” Norrington set his fork down.

Jayne paused in his chewing before he swallowed and took another bite. “You don’t see it like I am. Eating its little cousin is like revenge.”

“None of us want revenge,” Mal said before turning to Jonas. “I hope we didn’t offend ya.”

“No offense,” Jonas pressed the transmitter attached to his collar. “We are ready for the soup.” He smiled at Mal. “I have a feeling if I was close to a giant squid I would be put off from eating it as well.

A minute passed and the appetizer plates were removed and bowls of warm tomato soup was set in front of them along with slices of crusty bread. Another group of servants stood over their shoulders with blocks of cheese and graters.

“Let me know when it is enough,” The one behind Mal said before he started to grate the cheese.

“That should do it,” Mal said. When he could no longer see the crimson surface of the soup.

“Hope your not totally turned off seafood,” Brusque said before he dunked his bread into his soup. “Main course is steak and lobster with a veggie mix and cheesecake for dessert.” He smiled at Kaylee. “Cheesecake topped with strawberries and whipped cream.”

Kaylee’s eyes brightened at the mention of her favorite treat. “Everything sounds shiny.”

“I’m still not quite used to eating tomatoes,” Norrington stirred around his soup. He blew across the surface before he brought a spoonful to his mouth. He blinked after he had swallowed. “One of the finest soups I have had. Thank you Mr. Hammond.”

“You are welcome,” Jonas picked up a pepper grinder. “Now to return to business. You understand why I cannot allow that machine to be in the hands of the Alliance.”

“I don’t know if they can do much,” Mal said before he took a drink. “Can’t change history. We didn’t. We just followed through with the course of time. Don’t like the fact we have to remove the commodore from all what he knew.”

“You didn’t have much choice,” Norrington said.

“They would still try,” Jonas set the peppermill down and slid it closer to Simon. “Who knows who they may hurt in that process?”

“A big sense of irony that we are destroying it,” Melchior added. “We appreciated the work you did.”

“We appreciate working for you,” Kaylee answered for everyone.

“What about you and Mr. Norrington?” Jonas asked.

“We still call him commodore, but that doesn’t mean he outranks me,” Mal said. “We are going to go through a bit of an adjusting period, teach him things while we visit some folk.”

“Gotta stop at the station,” Jayne tore of a huge chunk of bread and dipped it into his soup. “I have to make post.”

“I need to send a wave to my folks,” Kaylee said, her eyes did not leave Simon. “I have to let them know the good news.”

“Lots to do,” Mal said. “Get our commodore a new wardrobe and it appears I have a wedding to help plan.” He gave Simon a look and smiled at Kaylee. “Then it’s business as usual.”

-  
The End

A/N: Yes I’m having it at the end and instead of the start. This was different for me, as in I don’t usually write crossovers. The closest would be having a character from one form of media make a cameo in another.

There was also no actual written outline. I usually write an outline in a notebook. I just relied on the visuals in my head for this one.

The bit about the inoculations, Norrington is from a time when they still had no cures for several diseases that we do have cures for. I figure Simon would try to help Norrington   
get up to date.

The part about tomatoes is true. England didn’t really start to get into the habit of eating things with tomatoes until around the 18th century. They had thought they were not fit to eat. Some even thought they were poisonous.

Why the year 1760? Disney did not give a specific date. Many have their PotC fics set in the late 17th century and others have them set in various dates in the 18th century. I found out they didn’t have those Naval uniforms they used in the movies until around 1747, and I just love those uniforms. Don’t ask why.

Where do I go from here? Yes I do plan to make some continuations after this story. A few ideas rattling around in the brain, such as one with Jack retrieving his compass and I will continue the adventures of Commodore Norrington in the 26th century (I hope I come up with a better title than that) in the Firefly section. I have already started the Insomnia series, which follows the crew of Serenity on their way to the station, and there will be a wedding fic.

2017: Update recently got ideas to continue the series I will be uploading the completed fics that I've posted ten years ago here and write out some new ones. There have been shows that aired and gone since my Firefly with Norrington fics have been posted that made me smile. Castle with Nathan Fillion's character speaking to a Beckett. A series on Fox about an 18th century man ending up in the modern day era and having to adapt and of course everything with Jack Davenport.

Until then my readers and followers, smooth sailing and stay Shiny.


End file.
